


Wicked Masks

by Natari_55



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, Brainwashing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Human Experimentation, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kysterion, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, The major character death is Kenny, Violence, point of view changes between Kyle and Kenny/Mysterion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 115,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natari_55/pseuds/Natari_55
Summary: Kyle Broflovski is a normal man with a relative normal life. He works in an advertisement Agency and has his friends, who moved with him to Denver. But one day people started to disappear, former citizens of South Park are kidnapped and the police doesn’t know what to do. That is when a certain vigilante reached out to Kyle and asks him for help.An adventure filled with dark secrets starts and while helping Mysterion by gathering information, Kyle also has to deal with his feelings for the masked man and his longtime crush, Kenny McCormick.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick/Tammy Warner, Kyle Broflovski/David Rodriguez, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Mysterion, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stan Marsh/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	1. Working Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my next fanfiction with the name Wicked Masks!  
> This was actually the first South Park fanfiction I wrote but due to some complications I didn’t get to post it yet. So that means that my writing is a bit different than it is by my others. (While rereading I noticed it changed a lot, actually. But I’m working on too much stuff to change it completely [and, tbh, I don’t have the energy for it but I REALLY want to post it]. It’s just kinda weird to see my writing in present tense.)
> 
> But the good news are: This fanfiction is already completed! It will have 14 Chapters + Epilogue! I don’t know if I will post a chapter each week or maybe like I did with Sickening Desire and 3-5 days. Or maybe once I finished editing the chapter. We’ll see!

Kyle hates it to walk around alone at night. Especially when some mugger holds a gun in his face, his tired face. Working in an Advertisement agency is way more exhausting than he thought when he first started the job. Who would have known that working on a presentation for a new Restaurant in the city would make him stay in his office till one A.M.? Definitely not Kyle.

Facing the gun all he could do is holding his hands up in the air, knowing that the Mugger is most likely looking for cash.

“G-Give me all your money, and h-hurry up!” stutters the mugger. Great, probably someone who does this for the first time. The chance of accidentally being shot because the mugger won’t stop trembling is way higher than being shot out of other reasons.

“Okay, calm down. You don’t have to do this, okay? I don’t even have that much cash on me right now,” Kyle tries to talk to the young man, he seems around Kyle’s age, probably three years or so younger.

“Don’t talk to me! Just get your money out!” The man, who by the way didn’t take the time to cover his own face before attacking Kyle, urges Kyle by moving his gun a bit around in front of the redhead’s face. Kyle swallows and decides that it’s not worth to risk his life, he only has a bit of money with him anyway and blocking his credit card would only take a few minutes. Moving his hands slowly to get his wallet out of his pocket, Kyle notices how his backpack starts sliding off his shoulder “What’s in there?” the mugger asks and Kyle winces, knowing exactly what is in there. The brunette man slowly moves closer to Kyle and takes the bag away from him, opening it and starts grinning.

“That’s really not cool,” Kyle complains, seeing his laptop and drawing tablet in the bag, “I need this to earn my money and all my work is saved on this laptop. Taking it away now could ruin me!” But the mugger just shrugs, sliding the bag on his back and holding the gun at Kyle again. When the man starts to walk backwards to get space between him and Kyle to take a run, he suddenly crashes against someone else. Turning around fast he sees a hooded figure standing in front of him, staring him down with violet eyes.

With an open mouth Kyle watches the situation, watches the dark clothed vigilante staring down the mugger, who by now took a step back from the mysterious stranger. “Wh-What..? Who are you?? Get out of my way!” The man shouts, pointing his gun at the stranger. But he doesn’t even flinch and keeps staring at him.

After some seconds the covered man starts talking with his deep voice, “Give him back his stuff and wait here for the Police.” The mugger just laughs, of course. Who would listen to someone who hides his face under some mask and a hood? Well, usually a lot of people would, but the mugger must be new, because all he does is keep laughing. Then in just a short breath the violet eyed man starts moving, shooting his arm up and the gun out of the mugger’s hand. With a smooth move he swipes the surprised man from his feed and on the ground on his stomach. He grabs his arm and forcefully pulls it behind his back, making the brunette scream lightly in pain. The vigilante pulls the other arm of the mugger behind his back, too and a dark, violet mist forms around his wrists, holding them together like handcuffs.

All the time Kyle stayed at the spot, watching interested and also lightly shocked how Mysterion handled the mugger. He only gets ripped out of his gaze when Mysterion holds his bag to him, slowly Kyle takes it and puts it back over his shoulders. “Thank you. Should I call the police?”

Mysterion only nods in response and after Kyle called the police, telling them what happened, the masked man speaks up again. “I will leave now but will stay near till the police arrive. You shouldn’t walk around alone at this hour, all the scum is coming out now.”

“I know, but I didn’t have another chance. Thanks for the warning and again for helping out.”

Again Mysterion just nods and in the break of a seconds he is gone. Kyle takes a deep breath and looks at the mugger, watching him closely to make sure he won’t pull some shit to escape. Five minutes later the Police arrive, take the mugger in their car and ask Kyle what happened and drive him home after.

Back in his apartment he puts his bag down by the door and sighs loudly. What a night. He is tired from everything and just wants to go to bed. He lets himself fall down on said bed and sighs again, looking at the ceiling. He always wanted to get out of South Park, that was his and his friends’ goal. And they did it, they didn’t come far but Denver is still much better than South Park was. Till now nothing supernatural like happened, only normal muggers and normal accidents, no weird demons, ghosts or other stuff. Well, except maybe Mysterion, but he is something complete different.

Taking a cigarette from his nightstand Kyle thinks about his life, he is 25 and working in an Advertisement Agency together with Bebe, Butters and, and Kyle still couldn’t believe himself, Cartman. Yes, Eric Cartman. Would someone have told him that he would work together with this fatass he would have laughed at them when he was younger. But he also would have laughed at people who told him he wouldn’t work as a lawyer, stepping in the footsteps of his Dad like it was planned his whole life. It’s not like Kyle didn’t try. He got a scholarship for a college to become a lawyer, but quit after the first semester, immediately knowing that this isn’t his kind of thing. Of course his parents tried to convince him to keep going, but Kyle knew that this is not where he belonged. Instead he started going to an art school, following a stupid childhood dream and later got hired by his current working place.

But his life choices weren’t the weirdest out of his group. Stan, who outed himself as bisexual in High school, married Butters with 23 year, after they were together for three years. He works for the Denver police, making Butters worry every day and night, but Stan loves the job. Always wanted to do what is right and protect the people and with the money he makes he can help to finance Butters dream, his own flower shop which will be open in three months. And when this runs well and everything is steady they will think about adoption. Not a dog, they already got one, but a child, if possible a little girl. Those are their current plans, a nice family with their own shop. Till then Butters will keep working in the agency as a secretary.

How Cartman is doing? Well, he is engaged with Wendy Testaburger. No one saw that coming. They suddenly were a thing and now they are engaged, planning their wedding. While Cartman works as one of the heads in the agency, taking care of costumers and stuff like that, Wendy turned into a lawyer. Defending people who need it most and trying to protect the environment.

She came to Denver with Bebe, they had an apartment together. Bebe works together with Kyle, helping him design logos and more for companies. She has a fresh and different mind and always good ideas. She isn’t the best in handling the computers and programs they use, but that’s Kyle’s job anyway. They are a good team and also good friends.

Who else followed them to Denver? The question should be who didn’t. Tweek came here when his parents opened another café and the twitchy man takes care of it. Of course his Husband Craig, a fashion desogner, followed him. He works from their house and he is also the one who watches their ‘Children’, how Craig calls them, who are just a bunch of guinea pigs, at least till now.

Token came to Denver just a few months ago, he is a Doctor, of course, but that wasn’t the reason he came here. It was Clyde. Those two always had some sexual tension between them and now, after Clyde’s latest relationship with Bebe failed, they finally noticed that, too and give the relationship a chance. Clyde is a Police officer too, working together with Stan.

There is one more person who moved to Denver, someone very important to Kyle. Kenny McCormick. The boy with eyes bluer than the sky and deeper than the ocean. A face with freckles over his nose like the sun kissed him softly every day since his birth. Blond hair, almost golden, that could blind you when the sun shines down on it. It’s not hard to notice that Kyle has a small crush on his childhood friend, a crush that has been there since high school. The only people he told were Stan, Butters and Bebe and all three told him to just ask Kenny out, but that’s a task Kyle could never do.

Not because he thought that Kenny is straight, no, everyone knows that Kenny is pansexual, even thou he talks about breasts a lot and he did sleep with Bebe till Kyle told her about his feelings. It’s also not because Kyle is closeted, he outed himself as gay pretty early in his life. It is because Kenny is a charmer, a person who always flirts and jokes about sex. With everyone, so it was hard to read who he actually likes. Kyle has already heard so many flirtations about his ass he can’t count them and Kenny keeps flirting with him on a daily base. Why? Simply because that’s how Kenny is.

He finishes his second cigarette when he hears a soft knocking at his glass door that leads to the balcony. Kyle waits a bit, waits for the pattern that would mean it’s _him_. And there it is. He stands up and makes his way to the glass door, sliding it open and looking at violet eyes. Mysterion enters after Kyle steps aside. The vigilante looks around and then turns to Kyle. “Why were you out there so late at night?”

“Work,” Kyle answers shortly, looking at the taller man. Kyle is four inches smaller than Mysterion so he has to look up to him while talking. “I have a big project at the moment that I have to work on. But don’t worry I still got some information for you.”

Mysterion watches him while he walks over to his computer, switching it on and sitting down in front of it to give the vigilante the information he needs. “I didn’t ask just because you have information. I worry about you, Kyle. You tend to stop eating and sleeping when you work too much and that brings you into situations like today,” Mysterion complains with his dark voice. A small blush creeps on Kyle’s cheeks and he sighs.

Yes, Kyle also has a crush on the superhero, how the kids like to call him. It’s not like he was cheating on Kenny. Mysterion has his own charms. Sure, Kyle doesn’t know who is behind that mask and hood but he doesn’t need that information to fall for him. He does know that he has blonde hair though, they often lurk out from under the hood. Maybe Kyle just has a thing for blondes?

“Here,” Kyle says after opening a page he marked as favorite before, “I looked into the company you asked about. They use some of the stores at the U-Store-It here in Denver, but I don’t think they are behind all this crime stuff. They are very open with their workers and all, _but_!” Kyle interrupts himself while opening another page, “I looked deeper into their workers and one thing lead to another and I found this guy. His name is Arthur Marston and he is in the company since a few weeks. Before he worked for many others, but always left soon without a real reason. Maybe you should check on him? He could have some connections to other people.”

“Okay, write down the address and I will have a nice talk with him.”

“Can I come along?”

“Kyle. You know I won’t take you along. It’s way too dangerous,” clarifies the blonde, rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

“Come on, I give you all those information, I help you out all the time and sometimes even take care of your wounds. Don’t you think I deserve it to investigate out there with you?”

“No,” Mysterion answers fast. “I came to you because you are intelligent, because this is the best way you can help me. I don’t want you to get in danger and let you get hurt. You are too important for this.”

“What? Too important because there won’t be someone else helping you?”

“Too important to me,” Kyle blushes again by those words. He gets up and in front of the vigilante, looking into his violet eyes. Over the weeks they worked together Mysterion opened up to him, told him about his current case. People were disappearing, mostly in Kyle’s age and when Mysterion was at a dead end he came to the redhead for help. Since then Kyle spends most of his free time researching companies and people, trying to get a clue about what is going on. At the beginning Mysterion kept professional around him, but lately he noticed how Mysterion looks at him, how he touches him as often as possible and he wants to know why. Wants to know if Mysterion shares the buzzing feeling when they are close to each other, he just needs to know.

Kyle’s hand slowly starts moving up, stopping at Mysterion’s face and cupping it. He moves his thumb over his cheek and the blond man closes his eyes before lying his hand over Kyle’s, turning his head to kiss his inner palm softly. With that Kyle’s face turns into a deep red and when Mysterion opens his eyes and chuckles silently, it feels like thousands of butterflies try to escape Kyle’s stomach.

Slowly Mysterion pulls Kyle’s hand away and kisses it softly again before letting go. “I will leave now. You should rest a bit; I will come back after I visited that Arthur.” He goes back to the balcony door and turns to Kyle before opening it again, “You really shouldn’t work so hard, take a break.”

Kyle sighs but the red won’t leave his cheeks. “I will try,” he promises, “And you are careful. We don’t know what this Arthur is up to. He could be really dangerous.”

Mysterion gives him a soft smile and locks his violet eyes with green ones. “Scared I won’t come back to make sure you sleep?”

“Oh please, I don’t need you to make sure that I can sleep,” scoffs the other, he crosses his arms in front of his chest and shakes his head in amusement.

“And yet you always wait for me to come and look after you. If we keep going like this I will soon tuck you in your bed, not that I have a problem with that as long as I can help you change in your pajamas. Or maybe completely out of your clothes?” There it is again, the flirty side of Mysterion. A side even Kyle doesn’t see too often.

The redhead bites his lower lip lightly and tries to fight against a smile, failing. The Hero sees this and starts smirking widely. He blows Kyle a kiss and then leaves over the balcony. Kyle’s mouth escapes a long sigh, sitting back down on his bed again and hiding his face behind his hands. This man will be the death of him.

*****

Arthur Marston, 37 years old, divorced. Lives alone in an apartment and moved to Denver shortly before joining his current company. Mysterion knows where he has to go. Running through dark alleys and climbing over fences to stay out of the vision of civilians is easy for him. He knows all short cuts, all dead ends and knows exactly how to get to a place as fast as possible. Like that it was no surprise that he arrives by the building with Arthur’s apartment after twenty minutes, just as fast as a car would be.

Mysterion climbs up the fire escapes till he reaches the fourth floor of the building. He jumps to the closest window and pulls himself up so that he can look inside, finding Arthur in his living room while watching TV. The vigilante pulls himself up, silently, and opens the window, lucky that it isn’t locked.

After opening it completely he lets himself in, immediately falling into a crouching position. Slowly he sneaks behind the couch, standing up and fast wrapping his arm around Arthur’s throat, holding his face in place with his other hand. The man jerks in surprise and tries to free himself, wiggling around and trying to hit the intruder, but Mysterion just needs to make a fast move with his arm. The older man fast understands that he doesn’t have a chance, “Who are you?! What do you want?!”

“Answers,” Mysterion demands with his rough voice, “Answers I can only get from you, Arthur.”

The man shifts lightly and grits his teeth. “I don’t know what answers I could give you? I’m just a normal man, working a normal job!”

The dark figure laughs silently, ironically, “Of course, yeah. Someone who moves from company to company without any reason, I want to know why.”

“Because the people are always shitty where I work!” He lies, Mysterion knows it and so he tightens his grip around the throat, making the black haired man gasp for air and clapping against the arm of the black clothed man. After some seconds Mysterion stops and the man takes long and deep breathes.

“Wanna try again?”

“No! God, dying isn’t worth it. I’m just some small fish okay?? I change the companies to meet the people who work for my boss’ boss!”

“And who is your boss?”

“I don’t know names, not even the ones of the people I’m supposed to meet! They always talk to me first! I was supposed to get into another in the next week to meet someone there!”

Mysterion sighs heavily, “So be nice, go there and then tell me who it is!”

“I can’t!” the black haired guy complains. “They pulled me back from there, threw me out of the big Project they planned!”

Again a big and heavy sigh leaves Mysterion’s throat. “What company then?”

The man is silent for a few seconds, but continues talking when the violet eyed pulls at his throat again. “Some Advertisement Agency, I never got to know the name. And that’s all I know so leave me alone!”

Mysterion slowly lets go of the man, looking at him and then leaving fast. He could tell that Arthur was telling the truth, but now he doesn’t have any new clue, just that the next targeted company is some advertisement agency. That’s when his eyes widen.

Kyle works in one. That means Kyle is in possible danger when he has the bad luck that, of all agencies, his one was _the one_.

On his way to the apartment Mysterion can’t stop thinking about it, he has to meet Kyle as soon as possible to tell him. But as much as Mysterion despises the idea of Kyle in danger, that would also be a chance to have someone always near the crime.

What the crime exactly is? People are disappearing and don’t come back. It all started around six months ago, the first person to disappear was one of the former goth kids in South Park, Henrietta Biggles. She left her apartment to probably buy cigarettes but never returned. The next one to disappear was Kevin Stoley, then shortly after that Jimmy Valmer and Heidi Turner. None of them were found till now, but one thing is clear, all of them grew up in South Park and with that everyone else who lived there once is in danger.

When Mysterion gets to the building with his apartment he climbs inside through his window, like always. Once inside he sighs and loosens the cape from his shoulder while walking to his bathroom, where he looks at himself through the mirror. He pulls off the hood from his head, revealing shining blond hair. After that he slowly takes of his mask, once that is gone his violet eyes slowly turn into blue ones and there he is again, Kenny McCormick. He takes a deep breath and a violet mist surrounds his body, changing his Mysterion clothes into the ones he was wearing during the day, the cloak on the ground disappears too.

Kenny switches on the water and splashes his face with some, before going into the kitchen to warm up microwave dinner. It’s around two in the morning when he finishes eating and finally let’s himself fall down in his bed. He turns on his side and his eyes immediately fall on a framed picture of Kyle and him, laughing together on the day Kyle got his current job. A smile forms on the blonde’s lips and he can clearly hear Kyle’s laugher in his head. Kyle was so happy on that day, was so proud to finally get a good job place, it would be a real shame when this Agency was corrupted and had a connection to the disappearing people.

Kenny takes the picture in his hand and turns it on the back, keeping his eyes on the redhead. Kyle was always one of Kenny’s best friends; he was one of the few who listened to him when he was talking. One of the few who stayed in the hospital with him when Karen had that horrible car accident when she was just 17, he also was the only one who sometimes stayed for the night while everyone else was disgusted from his living situation. Kyle always was there, just like Kenny’s feelings for him.

He loves the ginger, always did and always knew that he never had a chance by Kyle. He is way too good for Kenny, having a successful job and a good relationship with his family. He also is smart, that boy could have turned into a lawyer if he wanted to. Kyle was like the sun while Kenny way Icarus, he wants to get close to him, but the closer he gets the more dangerous it is. And not to forget the way Kyle looks at _Mysterion_. Those green emeralds, the way they change when they lock eyes with Mysterion’s, he knows exactly what this means. He was in love with the mysterious man, but not with Kenny. Kenny will always be a close friend, but he will never leave that status, doomed to watch how the redhead falls for him, but at the same time not.

After staring at the picture a bit longer Kenny puts it back down and gets under the warm blankets of his bed. Staring at the ceiling, his eyes start to fall close and he doesn’t fight it. He’s just happy to finally be in his warm bed after a night of hunting the criminals, it would be even better when some certain redhead was lying next to him. But at least he can have that in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the first Chapter of Wicked Masks!
> 
> I will add Tags and ships while we progress with the story, the only exception is stuff like Major Character deaths etc. Here will be one Major Character Death, but it doesn’t really count because it’s Kenny.. xD  
> Also, some characters I will never tag because that would be giant spoilers, also for people who just read after it was finished. 
> 
> A difference to my other Fanfictions is, that the length of the chapters are going to be irregular. Some are longer some shorter. 
> 
> Fun fact: When I started to write this fanfiction I had a sheet of paper with all appearing Characters, their age, sexual orientation and what they work as! (I do that for all my fanfictions.)
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a VERY big motivation for every writer!


	2. Lunch Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Second Chapter!
> 
> So, I decided to update the first three chapters today so that you guys can get into the story a bit better!  
> Not Beta-Read and also not edited much, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors.

“Mornin’ Kyle!” Butters greets him, already sitting behind his desk and seeing the redhead walking by his office with the door open. The small man is always having a good time and always seems to be happy, well, probably because he will leave the office soon to live his dream. But also before he and Stan bought the old shop that they are currently renovating, Butters always shines and Kyle wonders _how_.

Kyle sighs lightly and then gives the blond a small wave with his hand where he holds the coffee. He forces a smile on his face and continues to walk to his office at the end of the hall, enters it through the glass door and first put the cup of the black drink down before placing his bag on the floor. With another sigh the graphic designer lets himself fall down on his chair, rolling a bit away from his neatly cleaned desk. A look on his clock tells him that he has five minutes left of free time before his work begins. He gets his phone out of his pocket and a small smile grows on his lips, he got a message from Kenny.

**Kenny McCockmick  
** _Yooo Kyleeey. Wanna grab lunch 2gether in ur break?_

It was Kenny who changed his name like this the last time he slept over because he was too drunk to get home.

**Kyle B.  
** _Sounds great. Where do you want to go?_

**Kenny McCockmick  
** _Our usual one I guess? I’m picking u up in front of ur building. Don’t let me wait ;*_

**Kyle B.  
** _I never let you wait and you know it. I will meet you outside at two then. Work starts now, see you._

A happy sigh leaves Kyle’s throat when he rereads Kenny’s messages. Break with Kenny McCormick, they often grab food together when they get the chance to and every time Kyle feels like puking it out again, because his stomach won’t stop tickling. Today won’t be different he guesses and with anticipation Kyle puts away his phone to start work, today with a smile on his face.

Kyle’s work is easy to describe, mostly he sits in front of his computer and works on designs for costumers. Sometimes just logos, sometimes flyer or posters and sometimes just business cards. And when they get a new costumer who needs a complete new makeover of his company’s design, he needs to make a professional presentation to win his heart, and money. On that day he works on a presentation he needs to finish before noon, because Cartman will need it for a new costumer, it also is planned that Kyle will meet the costumer that day, right now the presentation is about the agency itself which means that it’s probably an important costumer who Cartman wants to convince even before they got an official job from them.

When Kyle is about to add another page to the presentation, someone knocks on the door, he looks up and sees Bebe standing on the other side, holding up a cup of coffee for Kyle. He smiles and tells her to come in and just a few seconds later a cup with fresh brewed coffee stands right in front of Kyle’s face. “Kyle, cutie, you look like shit,” she remarks while sipping on her tea.

“Thanks Bebe, exactly what I needed to hear right now,” Kyle hisses back while taking his own cup in his hand, “Thanks for the coffee thou.” After a long sip he lets out a deep sigh, “I have to finish this presentation today and want to finish soon enough so Cartman can prepare himself for it.”

Bebe snorts loudly, and makes a grimace to Kyle. “You really think the fatass prepares himself for the presentation? I bet with you that he won’t look at it before showing it to the costumer,” she takes another sip of her tea and then looks back at the redhead before continuing to talk. “Kyle, you need to stop working so hard, especially for that dumb fatass. He is an asshole who doesn’t respect your work the way you deserve it. And you have a talent!”

Kyle groans loudly, not that again, they had this conversation so many times already and Kyle can’t hear it anymore. “Bebe,” he looks down while talking to the blond woman whose waving curls cover one of her eyes partly, “Do you really want to talk about this? _Again_? I work so hard for our customers and not for Cartman, just because he’s an annoying dickface doesn’t mean that they have to suffer. Also he doesn’t annoy me that much, he mostly let’s me work in peace and leaves me alone most of the time and he knows I’m a good worker and actually cherishes that sometimes.”

Bebe huffs loudly. “Yeah, of course. Believe me Kyle, he uses you and you know it. He cherishes that you work fast and give good results, but that doesn’t mean that he respects your work. Why don’t you just start selling your art? You are a good artist, Kyle! You could earn real money with it and wouldn’t need to work under Cartman!”

“Right Bebe, I’m a good artist, but in our time this isn’t enough. There are artists in this world that do amazing stuff and they need to work another job, because they don’t earn enough!”

“But you are different! First, you are a good graphic designer so you keep working on what you do here, but maybe little fewer costumers and with a smaller team of your own people. And Secondly, you can draw and paint and all this and you have an unique style! The others and I always tell you, but you just don’t _want_ to listen to us.”

“Because it’s bullshit.”

Bebe sighs in a frustrated way, shaking her head to show just _how_ frustrated she is, “Kyle, come on…”

“Also!” The redhead continues, “I could never leave you alone with Cartman, he would choose you as his next victim, especially when Butters leaves us,” Kyle looks at her and gives her a small smile. “Come on Bebe, I need to work and finish the presentation before I get Lunch with Kenny.”

“Uuuhhhh!” Bebe squeaks and Kyle immediately regrets mentioning his lunch date with the blonde. “Lunch with Kenny? Sounds nice, so when will you two finally start dating? I mean, you always undress each other just by looking in the eyes, it’s obvious that you two want each other.”

Kyle groans, “Bebe, leave.”

“Naaaw, Come on Kyle!”

“Bebe!”

“Okay, God. You look real creepy when you get angry. But even with that mean voice you can’t hide your blush!” she says before leaving the office fast. Kyle hurriedly uses his phone camera and sees his red face. The redhead leans back in his chair and look at the ceiling. Bebe is not the only person who occasionally mentions that Kenny returns Kyle’s feelings. Stan and Butters mention it almost every time when the topic Kenny pops up and Cartman always gives his stupid comments about them being faggy together and that they should finally get a room.

A long breathe escapes Kyle’s mouth. He just can’t understand how the others come to the stupid idea that Kenny returns his feeling. Kenny McCormick doesn’t date, doesn’t fall in love and especially not with someone like Kyle. After all, Kenny is a person who needs his freedom, who travels a lot and just lives his life. He earns his money with photographs, a real talented photographer, who is able to either let his motives just look good or let them say something by touching the observers’ soul. He’s just…. Special. In many ways. And a person like that would never want someone like Kyle, an office worker who lives for his costumers, spends his free time at home while watching TV or reading. On rainy days Kyle likes a good book and a hot chocolate, Kenny on the other hand uses this opportunity to go outside to get the perfect shot, dancing and singing in the rain.

Kyle strokes with his hands through his face while thinking about how he could even fall _so hard_ for a person like Kenneth McCormick, a person who is the opposite of Kyle. Maybe because Kenny was an adventure, something exciting Kyle wants to explore, wants to understand and know why the blonde is so carefree. And how a person can be so _horny_! Kenny has a new woman or man every week, gets always someone new during a Party and yet never had any disease. Maybe Kenny really was someone Kyle just needs to understand before he can leave him alone. Maybe that’s also the reason why he is into that Mysterion guy, because he wants to understand him, wants to know him.

Suddenly Kyle’s thoughts shift from Kenny to Mysterion, the man who keeps the city clean and save and who came to Kyle for help. Because he was the only one smart enough to help him figure all this stuff out. But what was this last night? The vigilante said that Kyle is important for him, not for the city, not for this case but for _him_. Just thinking about the way those violet eyes locked on Kyle, watching him the whole time, calling him by his name. Kyle swallowed hart when he could feel his dick twitch lightly just be imagining those eyes.

He shakes his head fast and rolls back to his desk, taking a deep breath. Yes, Mysterion is hot. And yes Kyle would immediately let himself get fucked by him when the man would ask. And yes Kyle knows how Mysterion looks at him and at his ass, it’s no surprise that Kyle always wears his tightest jeans when he knows the superhero will come for a visit. But God, he never tries something, never touches him or anything even thou he must know that Kyle wants him too, after last night he _must_ know. All he needs to do is doing the first step.

Kyle’s eyes fly to his clock and he bites on his lip, does he have time for a quick Handjob? No, he needs to finish this presentation, so he takes a big gulp of his coffee and continues working on it, hoping that his half erected cock will calm down from the boring work.

*****

 _He is late_ , is all Kenny can think about while looking at the time on his phone. He sighs and looks at the sky, Kyle is fifteen minutes late already and usually the redhead never is late so either fatass gave him some new job he needs to finish fast or he is overworking himself again. Maybe a bit of both? So what should Kenny do? The only right thing is to check on Kyle and save the poor man from himself. So he pushes the doors of the office building open, walks past the security at the entrance since they know him for a long time already and makes his way to Kyle’s office. On his way to said office he looks around the building and into the different rooms, smiling when people look at him and waving when he walks past Bebe who only winks at him.

Almost everyone in the building knows him not only because he regularly visits his secret crush but because he sometimes works with them together when they need photographs for flyers or other stuff. Just two weeks ago he took pictures of food for a menu card Kyle was working on, it’s fun, they pay well and he gets more time to spend with said man. He stops at the coffee machine and decides to get a cup for Kyle, snatching one away from a girl who gladly gives it to him after his typical smirk and wink, women love Kenny. It’s no secret that Kenny slept with some of the women who work here, or with some of the men and it’s also no secret that no one cares about this as long as Kenny isn’t a real employee here. Kenny is a free single man and he enjoys it but he would give _everything_ he has away when he could call Kyle his boyfriend.

Every-goddamn-thing. If Kyle asks him to give up his job Kenny would. If he asks to give away his apartment, Kenny would. If Kyle asks to rip out his organs and use them as a skipping rope, Kenny would. God, he would even give up on sex when Kyle asks him to and Kenny _loves_ sex. He knows that a lot of people swoon when he walks past them and Kenny won’t lie that he often takes advantage of this, but what else does he have? The redhead clearly is out of his league and he isn’t interested in a relationship with someone else so hookups have to do.

When he arrives by the glass door to Kyle’s office he glances inside, seeing his friend leaning forward and staring at his computer screen with a deep frown and mumbling to himself. Kenny sighs lightly and watches Kyle a bit longer only the glass between them and even when he walks in there now there always will be some kind of glass door between them. Kenny will always be close to Kyle but never be able to walk through this door and be closer than just friends, he has to watch him from the other side while _Mysterion_ could walk in there and claim Kyle for himself. But once the green eyed man finds out who is under that mask he will regret letting him in, regret that he let Kenny in without knowing and immediately shoving him out again, locking the door and probably covering the glass with a blanket. Kenny just can’t risk this and Mysterion can’t either.

After a few more seconds Kenny knocks on the door and waits for Kyle’s approval to enter but he doesn’t react. Another knock and still no reaction from the redhead so Kenny decides to just enter, opening the door and closing it behind him again, making sure that is really is closed by leaning against it. He waits for his friend to notice him. And waits, and waits, and waits. After a while he is sick of waiting and coughs loudly so that Kyle almost jumps out of his skin and almost throwing his mouse away.

“What the- Kenny!?” He yells lightly at his blond friend who smirks at him widely.

“Sorry sorry but ya didn’ react to ma knockin’ so I let maself in, ya still didn’ react so yeah,” Kenny watches how Kyle sighs and relaxes again, sliding down on his chair when the tenseness leaves his body. The blond had to make sure not to stare too much while watching how Kyle’s crimson curls frames his face and making his forest green eyes stand out even more that they naturally do. The freckles that cover his face, mostly his nose and cheeks but some lonely ones also on his chin and forehead, make him look so cute and handsome at the same time. There was a time in High School when Kyle used make up to cover them up, saying they were ugly but after a long, drunken talk with Kenny why they aren’t and also convincing from some fans Kyle decided that maybe they aren’t ugly at all.

Kyle looks at the clock on his screen and whines lightly. “I forgot that we wanted to meet up for lunch… Or let’s say I forgot to look at the time. I’m sorry Ken,” the redhead says while looking at Kenny in an apologizing way and Kenny could just shrug, he couldn’t be mad at him.

“It’s ‘kay, I guess fatass gave ya some new task?” Kenny places the coffee cup down on Kyle’s desk and views the other cups that are already there from several coffees. When Kyle won’t be cautious he will end up like Tweek, a twitching and nervous man who speaks too fast for anyone to understand.

“Yes, some presentation and I _really_ need to finish it before the costumer arrives today so Cartman can at least look at the notes,” Kyle takes a sip of the coffee after giving Kenny a thankful smile on which his heart makes a small jump. “Sadly that means that I don’t have the time for a break today. I’m sorry Kenny, I really wanted to get some lunch with you.”

“Dontcha worry Ky, I got this. Ya will keep workin’ on whateva ya workin’ on while I gonna grab us some food so we can eat ‘ere,” Kenny gives his friend an encouraging smile and leaves when he nods at the idea.

 _CARTMAN YA ASSHOLE!_ Kenny screams at himself in his head. Of course the fatass has to ruin his lunch date with Kyle and he planned to take him to this new place with the fancy Italian food and the free salad bar. But maybe this is good too, like this they are at least alone and can relax more. Kenny knows that Kyle often tenses up when he is in public, feeling the need to show that his mother raised him well and into someone who knows how to use every fork and spoon for the right food. Eating in his office with his childhood friend maybe relaxes him and Kenny will be able to help him or at least talk to him so he won’t mumble to himself.

Because Kyle needs something he can eat with one hand and without worrying that something falls on the ground Kenny choose to get McDonalds. Fries, Nuggets and Burgers who are so pressed together that nothing can fall out of them. It may be junk food and not really healthy but Kenny couldn’t care less, Kyle was too thin anyway and could need some more flesh on his bones. On his way back to the building he walks past a police car and sees one of his best friends inside. He leans down and knocks against the window which then slides down, revealing Stan who first looks confused but then smiles when he recognizes his friend.

“Stanny boy!” Kenny greets him with a wide smile, “How ya doin’?”

“Hey Kenny,” Stan grins lightly at him, “Stressing a lot, Butters is getting more excited with everyday to finally open his shop.”

“Well, it’s his dream, ‘ight? I would be excited too. Wanna burger?” Holding up the paper bag with the sign of McDonalds to show the raven boy what Kenny is talking about. Stan shrugs and takes one of the burgers out of the bag. “It’s Friday, ya comin’ to the bar t‘night?”

While biting in his burger Stan gives the blond a light nod “Yep, it’s our tradition right? And Butters needs those days too where I’m not home, some time for himself where he can relax. Also I bet Kyle will have something new to complain about the fatass again.”

Kenny chuckles and nods, “Yeah, I’m on ma way to the office ‘cause Cartman gave Kyle a task which takes his break time so we gonna eat in his office,” Stan looks at him with a raised eyebrow “What? ’m just makin’ sure he eats somethin’”

“Of course Kenny, I didn’t think something else,” the noirette laughs silently into the Burger “You should hurry up then, we don’t want Kyle to starve, right?”

“Yeah yeah, make fun of some good ol’ romantic. See ya in the bar,” the blond waves and walks away from the police car. After some walking he finally enters the building again and hurries to Kyle. When he enters his office the Jewish man is working on his project again, his tongue looking out of his mouth while concentrating. Kenny has to grin and places the bag on the desk.

“So, I got us some good ol’ Ronald McDonald, are Jewish people even allowed to eat that?” Kenny starts to dig around in the bag while asking the redhead. Slowly pulling out the fries to make sure that non falls out, taking one and poking Kyle’s mouth with it.

While typing on his keyboard said man opens his mouth and chews the fry eagerly, not looking away from the screen. “You know that I don’t live Kosher, Ken. I don’t have the energy to make sure that I don’t break one of the rules and I also don’t want to say no to take out. It’s bad enough that my Mom forced me as a child. Let me enjoy this small sin,” he says while grabbing for another fry. When Kenny got everything out of the bag he frees Kyle’s hamburger from the paper and sits down on the chair across from his crush.

Kenny loves to watch Kyle working, watch how his brows furrows in concentration and his tongue poking out of his mouth, sometimes sliding along his lips. Those perfect lips of Kyle Broflovski, who uses them to hold presentations, eat fries, curse and bites on them when nervous. He does use them to kiss, too but it’s a rare thing to see. Except for the times when he gives his mother a peck on her cheek to greet her or say goodbye, Kenny saw him kissing people three times. His first boyfriend in High School, Pete, that hair-flipping Goth boy. How Kyle ended up with him? Well, it was when Kyle had a breakdown, not knowing about his sexuality and apparently that Pete guy listened to him and he got attached to him, but the relationship ended after three month because Kyle was sick of a boring relationship.

The second person was some hook up on a Party, Kyle being trashed and high and apparently that combination gets him very horny. He and the stranger were dry humping each other in a corner while sticking their tongues in each other’s mouths. That was also the first time Kenny heard Kyle moaning, loud enough that Kenny could hear him three feet away over the blasting music. Kyle is a screamer and that moan went right into Kenny’s cock, forcing him to masturbate in one of the bathrooms. This memory is one of the blonde’s favorite to masturbate to, he could never forget this and every time he thinks about it he gets hard.

The last time Kenny saw Kyle kissing someone was his second boyfriend, Trent Boyett, a person Kenny and his friends angered when they were younger, went into prison because of them and always meant trouble and danger. When he got out of Prison when they were 18 Kyle went to his home and apologized to him, feeling bad what they did to him and surprisingly Trent accepted. They started to hang out and Kyle told his friend how he changed in Prison thanks to anger management and therapists, they ended up together. Kenny saw them kissing in front of Kyle’s or Trent’s house, saying goodbye to each other. But Trent didn’t change as much as Kyle thought. After four months in the relationship Kyle started to hang out with his friends less and shortly before leaving for College Kenny had enough and decided to visit the Jew and talk to him, washing his head.

When he climbed up to the window of the redhead he saw him crying on his bed, sniffing and trembling. Kenny let himself in only to see Kyle with a black eye and a bleeding nose. It was clear what happened and Kenny never wanted to kill someone more than that time. Of course the green eyed boy wanted to lie to him, telling him that he fell and hit his head, not because he wanted to protect Trent or because he was scared of him but because he was too proud. When Kenny asked him to take his jacket off Kyle first didn’t want to listen but after some convincing and threatening to just rip it off he did. Kenny was shocked, Kyle’s arms were full of bruises and it was clear why Kyle didn’t show up to game nights, parties or trips anymore. That night Kenny and Kyle spend in the darkness to talk about it, Kenny explaining that it’s okay to ask for help and Kyle kept trembling and sniffing, fighting against his tears. It was so wrong to see Kyle like this, he was a strong person who could defend himself but he didn’t have a chance against Trent, physically and his pride made it almost impossible to ask others for help. The ginger promised Kenny to break up with him thou, after some soothing hugs and comforting Kyle felt ready to stop this.

Kyle held his promise, broke up with Trent and just a few weeks later moved to the college dorm but Trent kept terrorizing him by sending him threatening messages, even going so far to drive to his college with some friends and knock on the door. Of course Kyle wasn’t so stupid to actually open the door, pretending not being there, but that night he called Kenny, crying and panicking, telling him that he worries about his family and friends who were still in South Park. Two days later, when Trent was back in South Park, finally giving up to get in Kyle’s dorm room, Mysterion paid him a visit, making clear that Kyle Broflovski is off limits and that he and his friends should stay far away from him, his friends and family. And he listened. The redhead never heard of him again.

Since the relationship with Trent Kyle stopped kissing people in public, always being careful not to show too much affection in front of others. Kenny is happy about this because he couldn’t stand seeing Kyle with other people, the jealousy was burning him up from inside like a forest fire that spreads from the middle of trees. And even thou Kenny is worried about Kyle not having much free time because of his job the blue eyed man was happy about it, because that means that Kyle hadn’t much time to meet new people. The free time he has he spends mostly with his friends or at home to look stuff up for Mysterion. The weird thing is Kenny knows that a relationship between Kyle and him would work out, even with Kyle’s job, because Kenny had a lot of time and they sometimes worked together. But he also knows that is won’t happen, Kyle is in love with Mysterion and Kenny had no chance against his alter ego.

Sure, Kenny could just use Mysterion to get closer to Kyle, but that is just too dangerous and Kenny doesn’t want a secret relationship. He wants to scream to the world that he loves a redheaded, green eyed Jewish man who doesn’t live kosher and likes to drink red wine while working like the gay man he is. Kenny wants to wraps his arm around his waist, pull him close and kiss him while waiting for the traffic light to switch to green. Wants to drive out to the countryside with him to watch the stars while eating bread and cheese, he wants to pulls him on his lap and fuck him while watching some lame movie before their friends come over for dinner. That’s what Kenny wants but that’s exactly what he could never have when Mysterion ends up with Kyle.

“-ny?” A voice pulls him out of his thought and when he shakes his head lightly to get his mind clear, Kyle is looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Dude, you were spacing out. Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just couldn’ stop starin’ at ya, Hotstuff,” with a wink and a bright smirk on Kenny’s lips he answers Kyle. The redhead can only roll his eyes at this but can’t hide a small smile forming at the corners of his lips. “So, I met Stanny boy b’fore I came back.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh hu, and he asked if ya gonna come to the bar t’nigh’?”

“Of course, Ken. It’s a tradition and as long as fatass doesn’t give me some stupid task again I won’t break that tradition. Friday nights are our nights, just like old times. Well, minus Cartman of course.”

“He wouldna the time anyway, I bet Wends is doin’ a number on him.”

Kyle raises an eyebrow and glances at Kenny while still typing on his keyboard. He is almost finished with the presentation and is just working on the design for the layout before he can free himself for the computer for a break. That comment just had to get his attention, even thou the redhead denies it everyone knows he is a gossiper. Always ready to hear the newest gossip about everyone and everything and the boy is smart, he doesn’t just listen silently how most people think, no, he analyses the people what they are talking about and he never forgets. That’s the reason why Kenny, or Mysterion, asked Kyle for help. He knows almost everyone and almost everything and when he doesn’t he finds a way to change this.

“What do you mean?” Narrowed Emeralds are locked on Kenny’s pale blue eyes and a shiver runs down Kenny’s spine.

“Well, ya know they gonna marry, right? They’re plannin’ their big day ‘n have lotsa stress ‘cause of it. Wends told me that Eric is annoyin’ her a lot lately, that he isn’t really helpin’ her at all ‘n that he treats her like some housewife even thou she earns more than him. Fatty doesn’ know how to treat a Lady like her ‘n that leads to a loooot of fightin’ and screamin’. Eric had to sleep on the couch the last few nights ‘cause he didn’ come to choosing rings, said he had an emergency at work or such.”

“When was that?”

“Huh?”

“When did Cartman tell her about the emergency? I would know when we had an emergency and the last we had is at least two month ago when we send the wrong designs to the printer and had to pay for everything. There wasn’t any emergency since then, at least no big enough that Cartman had to take care of it..” Kyle looks at his desk, his keyboard left alone for a few seconds so he can think. Kenny knows that, Kyle makes that face that shows that his brain is working overtime again and soon Kenny can see smoke coming out of his ears.

“Relax Kyle, he was lyin’, I bet he forgot ‘bout the rings and went to KFC or somethin’ like that,” the blonde tries to get Kyle to stop thinking so much, it’s his break after all. Well, at least it will be once he finished that damn presentation for the fatass. Kyle really needed a break from work, a real break, not just one evening with his friends but a vacation. Maybe Kenny could take him along to his next trip to take some pictures, he could ask Kyle to be a model for them and the people out there would love him because Kyle is gorgeous. The fiery scarlet curls who frame his emerald like eyes and those freckles. Kenny could look at Kyle and find hundred different ways to describe his beauty but the most fitting one is just... Kyle. Because he’s the best, he’s all Kenny needs and all Kenny wants is to catch him in his pictures, to make sure that everyone will know that such an amazing person like Kyle existed.

“Yeah, you are right, I guess. He can’t have another woman, it’s already a miracle that he got that one,” Kyle sighs with those perfect lips of his. He returns to his keyboard and continues to fly with his fingers over it but just a minute later he stops and smiles at Kenny “Finished, finally. I swear to Moses when Fatass gives me such a big presentation in such a short time again I will break his neck.”

Kenny has to chuckle at that “He would deserve it but I don’ wantcha to go to prison. Someone with a fine ass like yers wouldn’ survive long so that would mean I hafta kill someone too, to get in there to protect ya,” a mischievous grin spreads on Kenny’s lips before he eats his last fry.

The Jew scoffs at Kenny’s comment “I don’t need protection, Kenny, you know I can fight for myself.”

“There really was a time when ya could do that but now yer workin’ in an office, sit ‘round all day ‘n don’t get much movin’, ya know? Ya aren’ eatin’ that healthy ‘n mostly live from canned food or some finished sandwiches from the store. The times where ya could win against someone like me or Fatass are loooong over,” the blond moves his arms around while explaining and the grin is back when he locks his eyes with Kyles. The blue sky against the deep green of a forest.

“Okay, smartass. When you think that you have a chance against me we will fight tonight!”

“Oh Ky, I really don’ wanna hurt ya, hon. ‘N it would be a shame when ya pride suffers when ya lie under me, squirmin’ and beggin’ that I get down from ya,” his eyebrow wiggle and Kyle’s whole face turns red but he doesn’t look away, the pride in his eyes shines like fire, ready to proof Kenny wrong.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Okay, just you wait the next time we have enough space to get clear who’s the stronger one,” Kyle leans back on his chair and looks at Kenny challenging, making clear that Kenny knows he is serious.

“If ya want this, sweetcheeks. But don’ say I didn’ warn ya”, Kenny answers and leans back too, by now the food is completely gone and after a minute of silent staring the two start to clean up Kyle’s desk. They throw the paper bags in Kyle’s trash and Kenny made sure that there are no crumbs on the Jew’s desk, shoving them in his hand and throwing them away as well, he got a small smile from Kyle for this which Kenny returns to him. “So,” the blonde continues, “This wasn’ how I planned our lunch but it was good to, ‘ight? Ya got food ‘n finished this damn presentation in time. What now?”

“Actually,” Kyle begins, “I have to get this to Cartman now, so he can prepare himself.” He checks the clock and sighs, “The clients should arrive in a few minutes so I have to hurry up. Sorry Ken, but I have to throw you out of my office. But I guess we see us later at the bar?”

Kenny’s heart sinks lightly when Kyle mentions he has to throw him out but he covers it up with one of his bright smiles “Course, at the bar, like always. See ya there.” The man stands up from his seat while Kyle gets his USB stick to transfer the data he needs. “Bye Ky, tell the fatass ‘Hi’ from me.”

“Will do,” and with another smile send to Kyle Kenny leaves, closing the glass to behind him. He sighs and makes his way to the exit, walking past Butter’s office again and peeking inside, the light blonde man is frowning at his desktop so Kenny decides that he doesn’t want to leave yet and knocks at the door. Butters jumps lightly and Kenny can’t hold back a laugher which makes the smaller man blush.

“Geez, Ken, was that really necessary?” Butters asks while Kenny enters his office, grinning at him. “Ya scared me there, I could have gotten a heart attack and that shortly before I could open my shop. Really mean.”

“Sorry Leo,” Kenny apologizes but can’t stop grinning, “Didn’ mean to scare ya like that, Stan would probably kill me. But ya looked so concerned while lookin’ at ya ‘puter, somethin’ wrong?” Leopold Butters Stotch is one of Kenny’s closest friends and the person Kenny talks to when needing advice, he was also the first person Kenny told about his feelings for Kyle. Butters is a good listener and someone who rarely judges other people, always seeing the good in them first, which is the reason why he needed so long to break off the contact to his abusive parents. It needed convincing of Stan till Butters understood what his parents did to him all those years and what they were still trying when Butters didn’t life with them for a long time.

He never understood that they punished him for stuff he never did or without a real reason, he never understood what that one camp was they send him to because he was ‘Bi-Curious’ when he was still a small child. Butters is too good for this world and finally noticed that his parents were simply just abusive and against him being happy when they tried to forbid his relationship with Stan. Since then Butters didn’t see them again, didn’t talk to them and made sure that they don’t know where he lives.

The blue eyed boy lightly strokes over his scar that goes over his left eye, an accident that happened when they were children, when Kenny thought he could handle ninja weapons. “I just read an article about another person disappearin’, they reported it this mornin’.. ‘nother one of South Park…” He sighs and Kenny walks behind him, looking over is shoulder to check the news. There was a big headline screaming at Kenny about another person’s disappearing, while reading through the article he gulps, this time it was Scott Malkinson a picture of him showing up in the article. The Police finally noticed that the people disappearing where all from South Park and that they started to investigate about known criminals around the area and that they want to check out the mafia and known gangs.

“Scott Malkinson… We used to play with him when we were younger,” Kenny whispers and Butters shudders under him while looking at his screen with a worried face. “He was that boy with diabetes.”

“Is, Ken. He is that boy with diabetes. Just ‘cause he disappeared doesn’t mean he’s dead,” Butters explains, looking up at his friend, “We can’t give up on those people, Ken. Maybe they just had enough of their lives and started over...”

Kenny raises an eyebrow at him. “Really, all five of them? And all of them from South Park, ya don’ believe that yourself, right Leo?” When Butters looks down at his hands in his lap Kenny sighs and bites his lips. “Sorry,” he says softly, “I didn’ mean to sound so mean. Ya’re right, just ‘cause they are gone doesn’ mean they are dead, they are from South Park after all so they are tough. It’s just…”

“You are worried,” the smaller man concludes from Kenny’s behavior, “’Bout Kyle?”

“’Bout all of ya, Leo. ‘Bout you, Kyle, Stan. God, even Cartman. Ya’ll are my friends, I don’ want anything to happen to anyone of ya. So please be careful, ‘kay?” Kenny looks at Butters with worry in his eyes and a plea to make sure that he is always save. “If anythin’ would happen to ya I couldn’ forgive myself for not bein’ there for ya.”

“Hamburgers, Ken, you really are worried about this. I promise you that I will be careful, I already had to promise Stan and since Kevin’s disappearing I have to always carry pepper spray ‘round, I think Kyle too but ‘m not sure,” He shows Kenny his pepper spray from his bag and smiles at him lightly. “And Stan always makes sure to come and pick me up when it’s dark outside, he takes good care of me so you should concentrate on Kyle.”

A small blush crosses Kenny’s cheeks and he sighs “Uh hu, sure. I’ll make sure that our little Jew will be safe ‘N sound while workin’ himself to death.” That comment makes Butters giggle in his fists because he knows how much Kyle is married to his job, leaving no time to be kidnapped or anything. He probably would yell at the kidnappers for not having the time to deal with them just like he tried to convince the mugger to hand his work stuff back the night before. Thinking about this Kenny has to giggle too, making Butters believe he thinks about the same stuff as him. “So,” Kenny continues and sits down on Butters’ desk, “How is Stanny doin’? Met him outside today while gettin’ some food for Ky.”

“Oh, Really? Well…” Butters sighs and Kenny can already guess what is coming next, Stan is a regular topic when those two talk, “He got new sleeping pills from his doctor and they are working good, he is always dead asleep and won’t wake up from nightmares anymore. But I think his antidepressants aren’t really working anymore of he doesn’t take them anymore… His eyes look so empty so often, you know? And he also takes longer baths and showers now, I talked to him about it and he says it’s just a bad period and that he’s more worried because of all those people disappearing. I want him to talk to his doctor about it, to take a break from work for a bit to calm down and all but he won’t do it, he says he needs to work now more than ever… He is scared that something happens to one of us and that he wouldn’t be able to help then.. I don’t know what to do, Ken.”

Kenny looks at Butters with a concerned face, his brows furrowed, Stan was diagnosed with Depression when he was 16, the time when he started to question his sexuality and couldn’t deal with it. There were times when he got better but after a while they come back and punch him down into the ground again. He didn’t have a bad period since being with Butters so said boy doesn’t know how to deal with it except being there and hoping to be some kind of comfort for the police officer. Butters is right, Stan needs a break from work and needs to visit a therapist again, something he didn’t do for four years now, but Kenny can understand why Stan doesn’t want to get a break. _Mysterion_ understands it.

“I can talk to him ‘bout it t’night, Leo. Kyle ‘n me can, maybe he will listen when more people tell him to take a break”, Kenny suggests and the light blue eyed man smile at him in a thankful way.

“That would be real nice of you as long as it won’t ruin your evenin’ together.”

“Naaaah, we always talk ‘bout stuff like that. It’s not just us drinkin’ and all, we often talk about God and the world.” He grins lightly and then gets down from the desk. “I should leave now, thou. Gotta check out some Photography requests before gettin’ ready for t’night. Bye Buttercup,” Kenny waves him while walking to the door.

“See ya, Ken!” The blonde waves back before returning his attention to his screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the second chapter!
> 
> The story is processing a bit slow, but next chapter (that will be up shortly after) will pick up some pace!
> 
> Fun fact: Ths fanfiction will be 115k+ words long!
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	3. Painted Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Third Chapter!
> 
> So, I decided to update the first three chapters today so that you guys can get into the story a bit better!
> 
> Not Beta-Read and also not edited much, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors.

“Here are the notes I made for you so you don’t have to go through the whole presentation, fatass,” Kyle shoves the small cards with said notes to Cartman, who looks at him with a raised eyebrow while sitting at the desk in the presentation room.

Cartman slowly takes them and goes through them, giving each card not even a second of his attention. “Wow, Jew, you are real thoughtful, but I won’t need that.” He threw the cards in the trash near the wall, “I’m best in improvising and those cards would just distract me. Sorry Kahl, but at least you finished the presentation in time.”

Kyle grinds his teeth together before taking a deep breath and calming himself down. He starts to transfer the presentation on the laptop that is connected with the beamer, opens it and stretches his arms bit. When he turns to Cartman to ask a question, he feels his phone vibrating but ignores it for now. “Who are those people, that I needed to make this presentation, anyway? Are they really _that_ important?”

The man on the chair sighs heavily and shakes his head lightly before answering. “They are new costumers, Jew, those are always important.”

“But not enough that I have to make a presentation in such a short time, Cartman. So why are they so Goddamn special?”

“They own a big Chain of Restaurants. Do you know Nueva Familia?”

“Of course, they just opened a new Restaurant here in Denver,” says Kyle, then thinking for a short second, “Wait, they are the new clients? But they already have a Logo and all this, why are they interested in us?”

Again a sigh leaves the fatter man. “Well, obviously they aren’t happy with it and want a complete new Corporate Identity and they are interested in us doing this for them. Kahl, this is a big and important job which could make our company real big, you know?”

“And you still won’t use the goddamn notes I made,” Kyle sneers at him, “You’re lucky I will assist you in the presentation, otherwise we wouldn’t have a chance. I bet there are much more and much better companies after them.”

Cartman just shrugs at him and gets up, checking his wrist clock just a few seconds before they can hear a knock from outside. Bebe slowly opens the door and peeks inside, smiling lightly at the two. “The clients are here, can I let them in?” When Cartman nods Bebe opens the door widely and holds it, two men enter the room, nodding at Bebe and thanking her before she leaves them alone. Cartman smiles friendly and walks towards them, Kyle following him.

“Mr. Rodriguez, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he shakes the hand of the older man first before also shaking the one of the younger one. The older man has to be in the middle of his forties while the younger one is in Kyle’s and Cartman’s age.

“Hello Mr. Cartman,” the older male says, returning the smile, “I’m happy to meet you in person. I brought my son with me, David. He is better in judging stuff like that since he’s in your age and knows what the youth of today likes. I hope that’s okay for you.”

“Of course it is”, Cartman answers while Kyle starts shaking the men’s hands. “This is Kyle Broflovski, one of my best employees and the one who made the presentation for today. He will also assist me and, when we get to an agreement, be the one leading the project of your new Corporate Identity.” This was new to Kyle, but he didn’t complain, working on something this big would just mean a big fat bonus for his account.

Kyle smiles at David and silently tells him that it’s nice to meet him, while Cartman talks to Mr. Rodriguez. David squeezes his hand just a little tighter, holding it for a second longer while smiling at the redhead. “The pleasure is on my side,” he says with a very light accent and a flirty smile and soon Kyle feels his head heating up, gulping while looking in the light brown eyes of the man opposite of him. After a few more seconds they stop shaking hands and Kyle has to cough lightly, before turning his attention also to David’s father to talk to both of them.

“Can I get you anything to drink? A cup of coffee or a glass of water?”He asks the men, lightly glancing at David his smile at him the whole time. “We also have cooled lemonade.”

“I will take a cup of coffee, please,” David answers first, “And as I know my Dad he will take a glass of Water, right?” The older man chuckles lightly and nods. After giving them a smile Kyle leaves the room to get the drink, blushing lightly on his way to the kitchen. Was David… flirting with him? It looked like it or maybe Kyle just imagined things but the way that Man looked at him with those honey colored eyes and hold his hand with those strong hands, speaking in that low but soft voice to him. The redhead had to shake his head while switching on the coffee machine and getting a glass of water and putting ice cubes in them. Maybe the Mexican man did it to test Kyle, to see how good he can work under pressure like this, but Kyle is better than this. He works under Cartman already so he can deal with any situation.

When the coffee is finished Kyle places the glass of water and the hot cup of coffee on a tablet, adding a bowl with sugar and some milk on it. Holding the tablet like a professional, he learned that while working as a waiter with Kenny in High School, he returns to the room where he found Cartman sitting with the other two men at the table, laughing together. Even thou Cartman is an asshole Kyle has to admit that he knows how to charm the clients, always laughing with them and making them happy, it is really rare that the brunette looses clients, mostly only when he doesn’t like them and doesn’t care about them.

Kyle places the tablet down and puts the drinks in front of the two Rodriguez family members, getting thanks back from both. The redhead can’t withhold a glance at David while placing the cup in front of him and the dark skinned man smiles at him which causes another blush on Kyle’s face. After both take a sip of their drinks Cartman gets up and gets ready for the presentation, darkening the room and clicking on a remote to start, the Jewish man by his side and taking on some parts.

They explain that they would keep most of the corporate philosophy about being a family business and the costumers trusting them with the good ingredients they use. Cartman explains that their Agency already worked with other big companies, also a lot of bigger and smaller Restaurants, showing some examples. Halfway through the presentation Kyle dares a glance at David who lightly winks at him but the green eyed man is in his working mode and takes over the part where he explains the philosophy of their own agency. He tells them that the costumers are always important but that the Agency also takes care that the employees are happy and satisfied with their working place. Then he shows who they sometimes work with like Kenny as a Photographer or smaller Agencies who sometimes help out as proof reader and more.

At the end Cartman explains that the Agency is getting bigger and more famous with each new client and that he himself makes sure that the one in Denver will be the best one. They thank David and his father for their attention and finish the presentation, gaining a small applause from the family sitting in front of them. Cartman smiles, “So, what do you think?”

“This was really impressive, Mr. Cartman but before I give you an answer I need to talk to my son because he will be the one who you would work with mostly. Can you leave us alone for a bit?” Mr. Rodriguez explains and Cartman nods, leaving the room with Kyle behind him.

Outside Cartman lets out a long sigh, turning to Kyle and stretching. “We got them,” he says, being sure of himself like always, “if not because of our presentation then because of you, Jewboy.”

“What?” Said Jew lets out, looking at Cartman confused.

“Oh Come one,” Cartman scoffs, “I can see how that Mexican boy is looking at you, he was ogling you the whole time and always smiled when you just lightly looked in his direction. He will want to work with you and that will get us the job.”

Kyle rolls his eyes, “You know that I don’t mix my private life with my work, Fatass.”

“Mhm, sure. So that’s the reason why you and Kinny didn’t fuck yet? But don’t worry Kahl, you don’t have to mix those up anyway,” Cartman explains, “You don’t need to flirt with him, because once they signed the contract that we are official partners they, can’t get out. And we won’t let them leave without doing so today.” The taller man grins to himself, knowing that he had them like fishes in a net. “But Kahl, I saw your face while talking to David and it was as red as a cooked lobster.”

“Stop bullshitting, Cartman,” Kyle scolds at him, “I just wasn’t prepared that he would flirt with me, that’s all. He is good looking and all but I don’t know him and he is a Client, so he is off limits anyway.”

“Oh Jew, I really don’t care if you fuck our Clients as long as they keep paying us. I even root for you to finally get back on the horse so you stop drooling over poor Kinny.”

“Oh my God, please stop talking about stuff like this; I really didn’t need to hear this.”

The dual colored eyed man snickers at Kyle’s disgusted face but when the door opens the brown and blue eyes lock with the dark ones of Mr. Rodriguez. “You can come back in now,” the man says and Cartman and Kyle follow him, taking seats across from David and his father.

“Okay, I talked to my father about everything,” the younger male started, having his hands fold together on the table and looking at both Cartman and Kyle, “We are impressed of all the people you are already working with and checked on some of the smaller agencies and freelancers you work together. That one of your photographers is Kenny McCormick is really impressive, I’m a fan of his works and always wanted his photos for our Restaurant. Also that you look after your employees like that and making sure that they are happy and safe at their working place fits to our own Philosophy to have a good climate to work in. All in all I can say, and here I’m speaking for my father too, that you are the Agency that fits best to us so we would like to become new partners of yours.” David finishes his little speech with a smile at the end.

Cartman starts smiling and gets up, shaking the hands of both David and his father, Kyle soon following suit. “Thanks for your trust,” the fatass says, “I promise you that we won’t disappoint you and will get the contract now so we can sign them together.” He fast sends Bebe a text and just a few moments later she enters with a stack of papers, lying them down in front of Eric and then leaving again. Five minutes later all papers are signed and everyone shakes hands again. “Like I said already Kyle here,” he gestures to the smaller man next to him, “Will lead this Project because he is our best man. He won’t disappoint you, he never does. So from now on you will mostly be in contact with him, of course I will be there for you when you have questions and will take a look at the project from time to time, but Kyle will get the team together, talk to you about the ideas and work on the designs actively. Don’t worry, he will also get together with you when they get the first ideas and talk with you about everything.”

Kyle gulps lightly but keeps smiling, it was nice to hear that Cartman trusts him that much, it was proof that the redhead was good in his job. Today would be an evening to celebrate with the others, telling them the good news and about the new project. When Mr. Rodriguez tells them that they have to leave now Cartman leads them outside, but David stays back for a bit, talking to Kyle and sliding a business card under his nose, “I thought I should give that to you because we probably have to meet up and call often from now on.” David smiles at the redhead who hesitantly takes the card, their fingers brushing together. “I hope to get a call from you soon, Kyle.” He winks at him and then turns around to follow his father outside.

Biting his lip Kyle looks down at the Business Card with the number of David’s work phone printed on it just as his email address. Kyle slides his finger lightly over it and has to smile, studying the card a bit more he turns it around only to find another phone number, written on the card with a pencil. His face turns completely red when he reads a small message under it that says ‘Call me, mi Guapo’, this has to be his private number. Maybe he has more to talk about than his job tonight.

*****

After taking a hot shower Kenny stands in his apartment, one towel tied around his hip and one lying over his wet hair, drops of water still dripping on his shoulders. He holds his phone in his hand and checks some messages, some new requests for pictures and some information that he got nominated for some photography price. With raised eyebrows he opens the last one to read it, the young photographer got nominated for picture of the year by some famous magazine about photography. The picture is one he took in South Park while visiting home with Kyle, its Starks Pond in the early morning hours, Kyle’s back can be seen because he was looking at the sun that was rising over the pond, coloring everything in orange and red. It is one of Kenny’s favorite pictures because Kyle in his oversized hoodie, hugging himself against the cold wind and while his crimson curls swift in the wind smoothly, gives the perfect atmosphere. That’s also one of the rare pictures Kenny printed and hung up in his apartment, he hates it to have his own photographs hung up because he can just look at them on his laptop and he isn’t so arrogant to always wanting to look at them, but that one of Kyle? That is a special one and even that magazine noticed it.

With a smile on his face he checks the date, the event is in a month in California and he is allowed to bring two guests to it but needs to inform the organizer soon enough so they can plan the seating. While rubbing the towel against his hair to get them dry Kenny starts thinking. He can ask Kyle to come along because he is the person on the picture, it was just right to take him along. The other person would be Karen of course, as long as she can get away from college for the time but it should be okay, Karen always gets excited for stuff like that and wants to be with her brother.

A look on the clock tells the blond that he should hurry up, otherwise he will be late at the bar and he really doesn’t want to waste time at home when he could spend it with Kyle. So after drying his hair and his body he starts dressing, since he just hangs out with the guys he won’t need anything fancy. Ripped jeans, a shirt and a Hooded Jacket over it, said jacket reminds him of his old orange coat and he has to smile. Fast checking that his styled hair looks like he didn’t spend ten minutes on it at all, because he doesn’t want to look like he needs to impress someone, and then grabbing his keys and phone to leave.

The bar he and the others visit is just a few minutes by foot away from Kenny’s apartment so he won’t need his car or motorcycle. Yes, Kenny has one, it was one of the first things he bought when he got enough money and he loves his baby. He uses it when he wants to impress someone for a date or when he needs to escape city life sometimes and an extra is that Kyle has a thing for guys on motorcycles. The ginger told Kenny once while being drunk, that he always wanted a boyfriend who picks him up with his machine, wearing a leather jacket and just driving away with him. And since then Kenny visited Kyle more often on his motorcycle than before, seeing the redhead blush sometimes and that’s all Kenny needs to turn a bad day into a good one.

Opening the door to the bar Kenny immediately saw his friend Stan sitting at the bar, a beer in his hand and looking at his phone. A grin grows on Kenny’s lips as he walks over to the raven haired boy, sneaking a glance over his shoulder and seeing he’s writing with Butters. Of course those two are the type of person who pack their messages full with heart emojis and all, probably a tactic so people won’t look at their phones that often but Kenny isn’t a fool and looks past the walls of red hearts. He doesn’t like what he’s reading thou, Butters asking Stan if he’s really okay and that he can come home anytime when he can’t anymore, that makes Kenny’s furrow his brows in a worried way. When Stan starts replying that he is okay, the blond takes a step back and then touches Stan’s shoulder so the taller man knows he has company while sitting down next to him.

“Hey,” Stan starts, putting his phone away after sending the message to his husband.

“Yo, Mr. Police officer,” Kenny grins and pats Stan’s shoulder lightly before the bartender gets what he wants. For the start he orders a simple beer, thanks to his wild youth and hard partying Kenny has a high tolerance to alcohol and needs stronger stuff than beer to get him to feel something. “Should I order a second round for ya too?” The blond asks the other man, noticing that his beer is almost empty.

“Sure,” The black haired one answers, shifting in his seat and looking a bit uncomfortable, “It would be my third one, thou.”

“Oh..” Kenny looks at his friend, worry in his eyes, “So yar waitin’ here long already?”

“No, maybe ten minutes?” Stan looks at his beer and fast downs the rest of it, the bartender soon gets him a third one and Kenny’s first.

“Stan, what the fuck?” The blond asks a bit shocked “Did somethin’ happen at work? Why are ya drinkin’ them like they can prevent the flu?” But Kenny only gets a lightly annoyed sigh from his younger friend so he continues, “Look, Leo talked to me today ‘n told me that he is worried ‘bout ya. Is there are reason he should be? Ya know ya can tal-“

“God, really Ken? You too?” The slightly taller interrupts him, “First Butters, then Kyle and now you. Yes, I’m alright, you don’t need to worry. Everything is just fine!”

“Woah, calm down man. When everythin’ is ‘just fine’ then why are ya attackin’ me like that?”

Stan groans loudly and chucks down a big amount of his beer before looking at his friend, his eyebrows knitted together in an angry way. “Okay, I may be a bit stressed at work but that’s normal when all our fucking friends are suddenly disappearing, okay? It’s normal and it will go away once we got that asshole.”

“Maybe ya should take a break then? Or ask not to work on this case..?”

“Yeah, no. Those are people I grew up with so I will be the one who gets that asshole. I don’t need a break or shit like that, I will take one once that bastard is rotting in a cell. Can we please change the topic now?”

Just as Kenny opens his mouth to answer a person appears behind them. Kyle looks between them and raises a hand. “Hey guys, everything okay?” He asks with raised eyebrows, before he can sit down next to Stan, Kenny slides a seat to the right so Kyle can sit between him and Stan. A small smile forms on Kyle’s lip while sitting down, ordering a beer just as the other two. “Sooo.. what were you two talking about?”

“Nothing, Kenny was just flirting with the bartender again,” Stan lies before taking a sip on his beer again, turning back to the bar.

“Oh…” Kyle glances at Kenny and then looks a bit down when his beer arrives, glancing at the bartender.

“Not true!” Kenny denies, because that wasn’t true and Stan knows it. Okay, maybe Kenny did flirt with him once but that was months ago. “I didn’ flirt with him, Stan’s lyin’.”

“Uh-hu, sure Ken. You know that I was with you two when you tried to get in his pants, right?”

“But that was months ago. I didn’ flirt with him t’day ‘n I’m not plannin’ to,” The blond drinks on his beer and pouts which makes Kyle chuckle lightly.

“It’s okay, Ken. I believe you.” And with those words a smile grows on Kenny’s lips again, lightly leaning towards the redhead.

“Thanks, Ky. So, how did the presentation go?”

“Presentation?” Stan asks and turns back to them, his hand wrapped around his bottle.

“Yeah, Fatass made me prepare one for important future-Clients,” Kyle rolls his eyes and takes a sip from his own beer, smacking his lips afterwards. “But it went great,” he continues, “The clients are under contract now and they are no one else than the owner or ‘Nueva Familia’.”

“What??” Kenny and Stan ask at the same time. Nueva Familia is one of the most famous Mexican restaurants and is growing, they can be found everywhere in America and also in Europe. It’s also one of their favorite Restaurants to go to. “Well, I hope for ya that we will get some discount when we gonna eat there with ya, Ky,” Kenny continues.

Kyle rolls his eyes in an amused way and a soft laugh leaves his lips. “Maybe? I would have to talk with David about it but I bet he will be okay with it.”

“David?” Questions the black haired man to Kyle’s left side, “Who’s that?”

Kenny can see how a small blush erupts on the redheads face and squints his eyes. “David is the son of the owner, I will work with him because he’s responsible for the Design, that it fits and stuff like that.” Kyle smiles and bites his lip lightly which is a sign that Kyle is hiding something so Kenny gets closer to him.

“And?” The blond interrogates, “Is that all?”

A soft sigh escapes Kyle’s lips and he lowers his head in defeat. “He may have flirted with me when he visited us today?”

Back on his seat Kenny leans on the bar and looks at Kyle who’s avoiding his eyes. “What do ya mean with maybe? Did he send mixed signals?”

“With Maybe I mean definitely,” Great, just what Kenny needs. “I mean, he winked at me and hold my hand longer than a normal handshake would require to but I was completely sure when he gave me his business card and his private number was written on it.” He pulls mentioned card out and Kenny immediately takes it from him, looking at it before holding it in the middle so Stan can see it too.

“’Mi Guapo’? What does that mean?” The noirette asks as he gives the card a closer look.

“’My Pretty One’ or at least somethin’ like this,” Kenny looks up when he notices that the other two are looking at them in a confused way. “What? I learned some words so I could flirt with some of the waitresses in Nueva Familia.”

“Of course you did, Ken,” The green eyed man next to him scoffs while rolling his eyes up to the ceiling.

“Okay Ky, that David guy flirted with ya but did ya flirt back?” Kenny finishes his beer after asking the question, asking for another one before returning his attention back to the green eyed beauty. He probably will need more alcohol, depending on Kyle’s answer.

“I don’t know, maybe? I was in working modus and wanted to be as professional as possible… So I probably didn’t flirt back but he still gave me his number so I might be wrong about it,” the Ginger response while looking at his hands, fidgeting around with them and always a blush over his freckled cheek.

“Okay, do ya wanna flirt with him? I mean, is he good lookin’ ‘n all?” Kenny’s second beer arrives while asking and he immediately takes a long gulp of it.

“Look for yourself,” Stan holds his phone in the middle, showing them pictures of a person that seems to be David. “I found his instagram, damn, he does have some fans but their restaurant is a hit and he does look good so I’m not surprised.” _Great. Fucking Great._ Of course some dark skinned man who has a body where even Kenny would beg to be fucked has to walk into Kyle’s life and flirt with him. “Oh, Kyle, he has a Motorcycle.” _OF FUCKING COURSE HE HAS ONE_. The blond glances at his smaller friend, noticing that his face turned even brighter from his blushing while staring at the picture of David on his motorcycle, wearing a leather jacket while stroking through his hair.

“But just ‘cause he’s good lookin’ doesn’ mean he’s nice, ‘ight? He could be a total douchbag,” Kenny throws in before taking one more sip of his beer. Only douchbags would flirt with the person they have to work with, right? And Kenny knows Kyle, he would never start something with a client.

“What, you of all people say this, Ken?” The Jew looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “You are the one who always says that sometimes you just need to fuck to know that you fit together or not.”

“Yeah, but he’s yer client, right?”

“That’s true… but Cartman said it would be alright as long as they keep paying and he did look nice and was friendly the whole time. And it’s been long till I had a real relationship, so I may be a bit desperate to be honest. I should get to know him better before I judge maybe he doesn’t want something serious anyway.” He shrugs before finishing his beer and orders a Cocktail.

“Then you should write him,” Stan suggests, “There is his number, just write him while being a bit drunk otherwise you won’t have the courage.”

Thinking about it for a moment Kyle decides that Stan is right, he wouldn’t be able to just write him while sober and when he wouldn’t write him at all it could be weird when meeting him the next time. So he takes out his phone and adds him to his contact before writing him a message while leaning on the counter of the bar with his arms.

**Kyle B.  
** _Hey, this is Kyle Broflovski from the Agency. Thanks for giving me your card. I hope it’s not too late for writing you._

Kenny and Stan both look over Kyle’s shoulder right at his phone and read the message. “Kyle, how about you flirt a bit? This all looks so… workish,” The black haired man says. “These sound like you would write him for something about work.”

“I can’t just flirt with him, Stanley. I don’t know if I even _want_ to flirt with him yet, maybe the next time I meet him he turns out to be an asshole and I encouraged him to flirt with me.”

His friend rolls his eyes before glancing at Kenny who is looking at his beer, pouting. After a few minutes Kyle excuses himself to go to the toilet, leaving Stan and Kenny alone for the time.

“Was that necessary?” Kenny asks softly, still looking at his beer in a light angry way.

“What?” Stan asks confused.

“Tellin’ him to write that David guy I mean.”

Stan realizes what Kenny means and rolls his eyes annoyed, “Oh, my God. Are you serious Kenny?” The dark blue eyes lock with bright blue ones, staring each other down. “If you want to make a move on Kyle then do but don’t expect him to always stay single just because you are too much of a pussy to ask him out. And don’t expect me to just sit here and not encourage him when there obviously is a guy interested in him. I’m sick of Kyle being alone when he deserves someone who cares for him and if you won’t be that one then someone else will.”

Kenny huffs at Stan’s words and looks down, he knows that Stan is right, that Kyle deserves to have someone where he is number one. And Kenny wishes that it could be him, that he could be the one to spend lazy days in bed with Kyle, kissing him all day and cuddling him when he has a bad day. But Kenny knew that would never happen because Kyle didn’t like him but Mysterion and a rejection and the awkwardness was a risk too high to take for the blond but it still hurt. To see Kyle blushing because of some other guy he just met and already thinking about being with him, Kyle doesn’t like it to just fuck, especially not with Clients like David. When something happens between them then it will be serious and that thought alone is destroying Kenny.

“I can’t…” Kenny whispers to himself while leaning on the counter of the bar, sighing heavily. Stan sighs too, annoyed that none of his friends notice the attraction to each other and both being frustrated. It would be so easy to just tell them, just a short ‘Hey Kenny, Kyle wants your dick in his mouth’ or ‘Yo Kyle, Kenny wants to shove you against a wall and fuck you senseless’ but doing this would destroy the trust the two have in him. And they are both grownups, they should be able to handle this without someone else interfering but when David would come together with Kyle now then that’s good too, it would be Kenny’s own fault.

Kyle returns from the bathroom and sits back down. “Guys,” he starts, “David wrote back. I already answered him so don’t get your hopes up in telling me what to write.” Placing the phone in the middle again he opens the chat to show them, already receiving another answer from David.

**David R.  
** _Hey! :D No, not at all, it’s Friday so I stay up longer than usual, so don’t worry.  
I’m happy that you wrote to my private number, I was a bit worried that it was too creepy._

**Kyle B.  
** _I’m glad I didn’t wake you up or something.  
No, don’t worry. I wasn’t really prepared for it but I’m happy that you did anyway. _

**David R.  
** _So, it’s Friday night. What are you doing right now?_

A smile is now constantly on Kyle’s lip, growing with each second while he takes his phone back and starts answering. “What are ya writin’?” Kenny asks curiously while trying to glance at the Jew’s phone, wanting to know what his secret crush is answering that Mexican superman.

“Just that I’m hanging out with some friends, that’s all,” Kyle mumbles in response while his eyes are locked on his phone typing fast so David doesn’t have to wait long for him. “By the way Kenny, he is a fan of your work. Told Cartman and me that he is impressed that we work with you together, so prepare yourself already for a new job.”

Kenny starts smirking, because working on this project would mean that he also works together with Kyle. Yes, David will probably be there too, maybe even more that Kyle will but Kenny doesn’t care. Working with the Ginger is always fun and relaxing because Kyle isn’t scared to say when a picture isn’t fitting or still not good enough for the project, like that Kenny doesn’t need to figure out if the costumer likes it or not, he just has to listen. Another extra was that most of the time Kyle finishes his day with Kenny so they can go eat dinner together or at least hang out a bit afterwards.

“Will do, I feel honored that ya prince is a fan of me,” The photographer jokes but it soon dies down when he sees that Kyle isn’t paying much attention to him. The green eyes are still locked on the phone and he keeps typing fast, smiling when his phone vibrates that announce that he got a new message from David. Kenny sighs and leans his head on his arms, hiding his face from the others. Stan is drinking another beer and Kyle slurps on his Cocktail while typing with one hand, since no one is talking Kenny decides to get out for a bit. Standing up from the barstool he finally gets the attention of the redhead again. “I will take a smoke outside, will be back in a minute.”

“I will come with you,” Kyle announces and puts his phone in his pocket after standing up. He smiles at Kenny for a second before said man leads him outside where he leans against the wall of the bar after taking out a pack of cigarettes. After taking one in his mouth he offers one to his Jewish friend who declines, taking out his own packet and lighting it with his lighter. Kenny smirks lightly and leans towards Kyle who also lightly leans towards him, Kenny presses his cigarette against Kyle’s and lights his own like this. After being sure it’s lightened he leans back against the wall again. They always light their cigarettes like this, it started once with Kenny forgetting to bring his own fire, so without asking he leaned in Kyle who started blushing lightly. Since then it was their thing and always will be, even when one of them was in a relationship they didn’t stop, making their partners always jealous.

“Yer Mom must be real disappointed ‘bout ya. Smokin’, not eatin’ Kosher and not turnin’ into a lawyer. Does she know ‘bout the tattoo?” Kenny grins and bites on his lip while exhaling smoke out of his nose. Kyle got a tattoo when he was drunk one night, telling Kenny that he’s sick about his mother’s constant ranting that he should work harder to be a lawyer like his dad. That night Kyle called Kenny furiously, saying he had enough of her after she told him that her son is being badly influenced by Kenny, the poor boy next door who was up to no good and had no future. So what did they do?

They got drunk and Kenny knew that Sheila was right, he was a bad influence on Kyle but the redhead was a good one on Kenny. He helped him through school and was there for him and Karen when Kenny’s parents were shitfaced again. Getting more and more drunk the two freshly grownups decided to take a walk and Kyle stopped in front of a tattoo studio, looking at Kenny and then back to the studio before entering it. After some wobbly steps he got to the artist and told him he wanted a tattoo, since they were 18 now they didn’t need permission from their parents.

That night Kyle got his tattoo on his left hip bone and the motive he chose? A daffodil, Kenny’s favorite flower since they were children and a new kid, Kenny’s first crush, gave one to him as a present. He told Kyle once about this and Kyle remembered, deciding to get this tattoo to show his mother that Kenny will always be part of his life and that he doesn’t give a fuck what she thinks about him. Moved from this Kenny decided to get a tattoo too, not his first, he had some on his right arm already which by now is completely full, but his most special one. To mirror Kyle’s action he got a tattoo on his right hip bone but instead of a daffodil he chose a paintbrush with green on its hair, because Kyle already was an amazing artist back then.

“Nah, she doesn’t need to know about this, she would probably get a heart attack when she finds out. Especially when she knows that she was one of the reasons I got it,” answers Kyle while blowing smoke out of his mouth, looking down at his foot and lightly rubbing his thumb over his shirt were the tattoo is located.

“Just one reason? What were the other ones?” Kenny asks while smirking, knowing the answer already. He got up from the wall and walks closer to Kyle, looking in his green eyes while lightly stroking with his hand over Kyle’s tattoo. The redhead bites his lip lightly and takes another drag of his cigarette, slowly breathing out the smoke before answering.

“You, you dumbass,” the Ginger answers while glancing up at Kenny, a light redness spreading on his cheeks, “I hated how she talked about you, you were one of my best friends back then already and she just kept talking bullshit. She just made me so goddamn angry because you never were a bad person you just had a lot of bad luck. So yeah, I got that tattoo because of you, so you will stay with me always.”

“Ky…” Blue eyes lock with green and Kenny slowly leans closer to his friend, ready to kiss him and just claim him as his own. Fuck David, fuck Mysterion, Kyle is the only thing that matters to him and he should be in Kenny’s arms, always. But he can’t. So instead of closing their distance Kenny leaned back, away from his love even thou his lips are screaming to connect with Kyle’s. “This was real sweet of ya to say, thanks,” he takes a step back and turns away from Kyle, throwing the cigarette butt on the ground and stomping on it.

After some moments of utter silence Kyle speaks up again, softly. “Ken… I’m worried about Stan.” So Kyle wants to change the topic and Kenny is completely okay with this, the silence was starting to turn into awkwardness. “Did you see how much he drank already? And not only today, the last few weeks his drinking increased and he’s closing himself up, won’t talk to me like he usually does.”

“Yeah, I noticed too. Leo is worried ‘bout him as well, I talked to him t’day and he said that Stan isn’t dealin’ well with the disappearin’ of our childhood friends. I actually talked to him before ya arrived today, said that he has to be the one who gets that guy and that he’s just a bit stressed. But Mom ain’t raised a fool, Stan is breakin’ apart ‘cause of all this but he won’t admit it to us or himself.”

“God, he can be such a foolish thickhead and he is unable to deal with all this on himself. But instead of talking to us or his husband he decides to turn to alcohol, just like his stupid father did. We have to do something Ken,” The worried tone of Kyle’s voice make’s Kenny worry too. Kyle is right, Stan won’t be able to take it like that any longer, either he keeps drinking alcohol or he will simply break down one day. But Kenny can’t do much and Mysterion is already working on the case as fast as possible, well maybe not because he could be investigating now, but suddenly stopping their Friday meetings would be too suspicious. So all the two could do now is hope that the vigilante soon finds out who is behind all this and save everyone.

“I know Kyle but there isn’t much we can do except talkin’ to him and standin’ by his side durin’ such a time. But t’day no more mentionin’ of this, he already is pissed at me for talkin’ ‘bout it ‘fore ya arrived and ya know how angry he can get when he’s drunk.”

“Yes, I know. Worst case will be an intervention one day if he keeps drinking like this,” Kyle huffs out, finishing his cigarette too. “Let’s go back inside, poor Stan is sitting there all alone waiting for us.” With a nod and some quick steps Kenny is by the door, holding it open so Kyle can slip in. The redhead rolls his eyes in an amused way and enters the bar, walking up to Stan and sitting down again, Kenny following him.

While being gone Stan got two other beers and now is leaning on the bar counter, looking at Kenny and Kyle again with a drunken smile on his face. “Ya guys ‘re fin-n’ly back!” He slurs, “Had fuuuun?”

Kyle rolls his eyes again, this time out of annoyance. “You are drunk, Stanley,” the smaller man accuses the taller one. “Come on, we will get you home before you vomit on someone.” With that both Kyle and Kenny get up and move each to a side of the Raven haired man, pulling his arms over their shoulders and leading him outside. “I can’t believe that we have to carry you back home _again._ Butters will be so angry at you in the morning, don’t you dare call me again when he yells at you.”

At that Kenny has to hold back a small laugher, he can see it in his head how a crying Stan calls the pissed off Kyle because Butters raised his voice at him. Stan would be such a crybaby, almost like Clyde, it’s a surprise that both of them turned out as Police Officers. While glancing at Kyle who was still scolding Stan and Stan grinning drunkenly about all of this, Kenny starts to think about the case.

Arthur told him that the next meeting place would be an Advertisement Agency but not which one. Well, Denver is full of them but small ones wouldn’t be targeted, they may not be that showy like the bigger ones but intern it would be a much higher risk to have some corrupted person in there. In bigger companies, like the one Kyle is working in, corrupted people are normal, sadly. They may get more attention but no one would think bad when some crazy guy works there, probably even in the higher ranks but how could he connect all this with the people disappearing? None of them worked in an Advertisement Agency or knew someone, except maybe Kyle, Butters, Bebe and Cartman, who worked in one so how could he connect them that it would make sense. Maybe not only Agencies like those were targeted but big companies generally, companies which have big stores to store their material!

The criminal also mentioned that they always got someone in who gets in contact with the upper man. Arthur got thrown out of the plan so someone else has to take his place. So in the coming days Mysterion has to check which companies get new employees, new clients or maybe even new Bosses. Like that they can maybe find out what Agency is the main target, where their stores are and then checking said stores. Kenny glances at Kyle who turned silent by now, annoyed how his evening turned out and just wanting to get rid of his drunken best friend.

After walking for five more minutes they finally arrive at the front door of the Marsh family, Butters decided back then that he doesn’t want to wear the name ‘Stotch’ anymore. Kyle looks at the clock and after deciding that Butters should still be awake he rings the doorbell, not having the patience to start searching through Stan’s pocket for his keys. When no one opens Kyle rings again and again, but the door stays closed.

Kenny leans lightly back and sees that the lights are on in one of the upper rooms which only could mean that Butters is still awake. “Why isn’t he openin’?” Kenny mumbles to himself and starts to look through Stan’s pockets for his key, hurrying up when he sees that Kyle wants to ring the doorbell again. “Stop Ky, he won’t open it. Lemme get the keys.” Just a few seconds later Kenny can hear jingling and pulls the house keys out, handing them to Kyle who fast opens the door with a loud sigh.

Before entering the hallway Kyle switches on the lights and groans when the light invades his eyes. They carry Stan inside and close the door behind them, worrying that the dog could escape once he notices that his owner is back home. “Leo? Are ya home?” Kenny asks through the house and gets a ‘yes’ in return, Butters is walking down the stairs and looks at them.

“Sorry pals,” he says in an apologizing tone, “I was listening to music and didn’t hear you at all. Why are you back so soon?” After a look at the clock his eyes fall on his husband, his shoulders slumping down. “Oh no… Please not again.” The small blond gets in front of his husband and strokes his cheek, on the way Stan blacked out from the alcohol and now needed to be completely carried by his two best friends. “Gosh, I’m so sorry fellas, I guess he ruined your evening by getting’ drunk?”

“Kinda,” Kyle answers fast and in a lightly angry tone.

“Don’t worry Buttercup, it’s not only Stan’s fault, we left him alone for some minutes to smoke so we’re partly to blame too,” Kenny fast adds to Kyle’s complaining. “Let’s get him into bed so he can rest properly, the poor guy’s gonna have a headache tomorrow mornin’.” With a nod from Butters they start moving again, up the stairs and into the bedroom where they lie Stan down on the big king sized bed. “Where’s the dog?”

“In the garden,” whispers Butters while watching his husband being passed out. He makes his way to him and starts undressing him with the help of Kenny. “He likes it outside because he can always run around there and as long as it’s warm enough he will keep spending the nights there.” Kenny notices that Butters keeps talking with a worried look on his face, with every day the poor man gets more worried about his husband. Seeing Stan like this breaks his heart.

“Leo, I talked to Stan t’day b’fore Kyle arrived,” Kenny gestures lightly to Kyle, “And I’m worried too, when I mentioned that ya talked to me ‘n that we’re worried he got angry at me ‘n told me that it’s not our business. He said that he can deal with it alone ‘n bullshit like that but after Kyle mentioned that Stan gets more drunk every time we meet up I’m sure that he uses the alcohol to deal with the stress ‘n that has to stop.”

“I know Ken, but gosh I don’t know what to do. I stopped buying any alcohol this week, not even my favorite pralines, just to make sure he won’t have any sort of alcoholic stuff near him but I ain’t able to forbid your Friday nights. He would hate me for this.” With a loud sigh Butters looks down at his hands where he bumps his knuckles together, a habit that he had since they were small.

“Maybe we could start going somewhere with no alcohol or just no strong stuff?” Kyle suggests after being quiet till now, “Or maybe hold them by someone at home instead where we can control how much alcohol we have. When we notice that Stan keeps drinking we could simply say we don’t have any left.”

After thinking about this for a bit Kenny starts to nod. “That’s a good idea, just like when we were kids. Snacks, some very light alcohol ‘n games, like old times. I bet he wouldn’t be against this since he loves it to feel nostalgic.”

“You would do that for him?” Butters asks, already smiling a bit. The smile grows when his two friends nod at him. “Oh golly, thanks guys! I bet that will help him a lot to deal with his little alcohol problem and also to relax a bit more. He really needs you two, you know?”

“We need him too, believe me Butters,” Now Kyle is smiling too, remembering that even thou Stan is causing them some trouble lately that he is still his super best friend. And what kind of super best friend would the redhead be when he wouldn’t be there for him during such a hard time. “I will leave now and get home, carrying here was more exhausting than I thought. Goodnight Butters.” He waves lightly and glances at Kenny before leaving the living room and heading to the front door.

“Imma leave too, Buttercup. Make sure that Stan drinks some water ‘n get him painkillers, A’right?” he hugs the other blond before following Kyle who is waiting outside for him. “Okay, Ky. The night’s still young, wanna do somethin’?” Kenny starts walking next to Kyle who has his hands in his jeans jacket.

“Like what?” the ginger questions while sending a glance to his friend.

“Well, we ain’t know who is stronger till we find out, right?” Kenny grins at him, getting a grin back.

After walking for a few more minutes they arrive at the building with Kyle’s apartment in it. The two men enter and drive up with the elevator, Kyle already taking of his jacket and Kenny copying it. Kyle searches for his key and opens the door, letting his friend enter first and closing the door behind. Kenny knows to take off his shoes because Kyle is a clean person who hates dirt or any other kind of pollution in the place where he lives. “Want something to drink?”

“I thought we’d immediately start with the fight but I’d take a beer when ya have some,” the blonde answers and follows Kyle into his little kitchen, sitting down in a bar stool at the kitchen Island that separates the kitchen from the living room. He watches as Kyle opens his fridge and leans down to check for beer, of course Kenny uses the opportunity to check out Kyle. Since elementary school the Ginger always was the person with the nicest ass and everyone knows and also admits it. The tight black jeans Kyle is wearing right now and almost every Friday evening just underlines it more, that boy has an ass like the one of an angel and he is proud of it, being able to turn the straightest guy gay with it.

Before Kenny registers that Kyle was standing straight again a beer is placed in front of him. “My last one,” he comments while opening it for his guest, “I hope you enjoy it, my dearest Princess.” A grin grows on his lips, mocking Kenny.

“Oh, thank you High Jew Elf Kyle, it’s an honor to be served by the King of the elves,” Kenny answers while holding a hand to his chest and bowing lightly before taking a sip from his beer. “It tastes delicious but I wouldn’ have expected somethin’ different.”

Kyle rolls his two emerald eyes at that, biting his cheek to hide his grin but without success. “I can’t believe you really called me that back then, like Jew was some race or shit like that,” he leans against the kitchen counter, laying his head in one of his hands and watching Kenny drinking his beer. “You all just listened to Cartman because he made himself so powerful, the ‘wizard King’. And you worked with him!”

“Ay, don’ judge me, he lemme be a princess, okay? ‘N I didn’ wanna be some faggot elf.”

“Stan wasn’t an elf either and he was on my side.”

“Yeah, but he was yer personal guard ‘n just an exception, two exceptions wouldna been tolerated by ya people.” At that Kyle only shrugs and leans back up, going to the couch and letting himself fall on it. One sip later of the beer and Kenny follows him, sighing when he feels the soft cushion under him. The room fills with silent with Kenny drinking his beer and Kyle looking at his fingernails, distracting himself by cleaning them lightly. When the silence starts to pick on the blonde’s nerves he starts humming, getting the attention of his friend.

“Uptown girl?” The Ginger asks, turning his body to Kenny and with that pulling his left leg under his butt.

“Mhm,” Kenny hums in a response, taking a glance at Kyle and smiling lightly, “One of my favorite songs. When we two would be a thing it would fit ´, dontcha think?”

With that Kyle’s face and ears turn dark. “Why would you think that?”

“Naw, Cmon Ky. Yer family belonged to the wealthiest ones so ya’d obviously be the uptown girl ‘n I’d be the one pinin’ for that ass. ‘N the different verses?” He grins lightly and starts singing. “ _She’s been living in her white bread world as long as anyone with hot blood can._ This literally describes ya. _And now she’s looking for a downtown man._ Ya never dated anyone who’s yer level, always some punks like that Pete guy or even Trent but never someone who’s like ya. ‘N last but not least: _She’s getting tired of her High class toys and all her presents from her uptown boys._ Do I need to remind ya ‘bout the time when ya Mom tried to hook ya up with all those Academics?”

“God, please don’t remember me about that. Those people were so annoying and stuck-up that I wanted to punch them,” Kyle rolls his eyes and sighs frustrated, “Thank Moses she stopped trying to get me a man and just let me look by myself.” He strokes with his hands through his face and glances at Kenny who’s snickering into his bottle. “Okay, so you’d be the pining one? Fits pretty good too, don’t you think? _But maybe someday when my ship comes in she’ll understand what kind of guy I’ve been._ That’s you too, all those people back then underestimated you, thought you wouldn’t get out of South Park and now look at yourself. You’re a famous photographer, have your own apartment and help your family out with money.”

This time it was Kenny’s turn to blush, smiling sheepishly while putting the now empty bottle on the living room table. When he dares a glance at his smaller friend he sees him smiling softly, in a way that tells Kenny that he is proud of him and that he always believed in his friend. Then that soft and warm smile turned into a mean smirk and Kyle continues singing. “ _She’ll see I’m not so tough_ is probably the line that fits best, because you are a weakling and have no chance against me after all those years.”

“Oh, ‘lovski, don’t underestimate me. I could easily pin ya down on that bootyful sofa of yers if I wanted to.” Kenny turns to Kyle and grins in a provocative way, raising his shoulder to look bigger. He already is taller and also broader than his small friend because years of saving the city as a vigilante does that to you but Kyle still wouldn’t believe him even when he looks like a small porcelain puppet next to his friend. Well, next to almost every friend. When Kyle doesn’t answer him Kenny thinks he has given up but suddenly he feels a strong shove and falls back on his back. After the blink of a second he lifts his head and leans up on his elbows, facing Kyle who wears a winning grin on his face. “Big Mistake,” is what Kenny says before lounging at Kyle who tries to push him away but isn’t able to. He underestimated Kenny’s strength from the beginning and doesn’t have a chance when said man grabs his wrist and pushes him down with his own body, pinning him on the brown sofa. “Believin’ me now?”

Kyle grinds his teeth together and looks up at his friend who’s hovering over him with a self-confident smirk. With a pout on his lips Kyle starts wiggling under Kenny, trying to free himself but only gains a knee on his hip and a silent chuckle of the blonde. “When did you gain all this strength?”

“I need to hike a lot for my work and carry all the equipment additionally, it’s like workin’ out,” Kenny shrugs lightly and lets his eyes fly over Kyle’s exposed neck before looking at his face. “But I’m surprised, after all yer praisin’ ‘bout how strong yar it was way too easy to pin ya down. Got a soft spot for me?” The green eyes of his friend snap to Kenny’s blue, staring at them before getting a scoff in response and more wiggling. From all the moving and trying to get Kenny down Kyle’s shirt starts to move up, exposing his hipbone and the tattoo on it.

Kyle keeps wiggling for a bit longer before he notices how Kenny’s gaze leads down to Kyle’s exposed skin and the redhead turns completely red in a matter of seconds. “Ey! My eyes are up here!” He raises his voice to get Kenny’s attention back but he only glances at his friend and then grins again but Kyle was sure that he saw a light blush on the blonds face. Suddenly Kenny moves above him, grabbing Kyle’s slim wrists with one hand only and using the other to lift his shirt more up, making more of the redhead’s skin visible. “K-Kenny, what are you doing?!” By now Kyle’s voice turned into a high, panicked squeaking, panicked because his heart just won’t calm down and his veins won’t stop throbbing. He can hear Kenny’s phone vibrate in his pocket but he’s more than happy that the blonde ignores it for now and gives all his attention to Kyle.

Kenny can’t get his eyes off from his friend’s pale skin and the tattoo he got for him. He has to swallow heavily and then starts smiling lightly again. “I totally forgot that ya have freckles down here too, Ky,” he comments in an almost inaudible whisper before slowly leaning down, pressing a soft kiss on the flower that is painted on the tender skin. In response he hears a light moan from the redhead and a lift of his hip, wanting to feel those chapped lips on his hipbone again. Kenny has to grin and does as Kyle wishes, starts to nip around the tattoo, occasionally sucking and leaving red dots on the skin. He traces with his tongue over it and hears a groan escaping Kyle’s throat which makes Kenny look up and blushing at the sight. Kyle is biting his lip and has his head leaned back, eyes closed and obviously enjoying the attention his body gets but when his eyes finally open and lock with Kenny’s there are small tears at the corner. By now Kyle could have freed himself from his friend’s grip easily but he was too weak himself, feeling the pleasure rise inside him and unable to do something against it.

Kenny fast sits up, gaining his conscious back even thou his throbbing and caged cock screams at him to continue, to finally get what he always wanted. But Kyle is overwhelmed, probably not being able to think straight right now and that’s not how Kenny wants to spend his first night with his secret love. “Y-Your phone vibrated,” is all Kyle can get out while panting lightly, pressing his legs together to hide his obvious boner. By now the green eyed man stopped looking at his friend, being too embarrassed about what happened just now and not trusting his own sense not to jump at him and begging him to continue.

“Yeah, I was… distracted,” Kenny tries to joke but gets no reaction from Kyle. So he tries to overplay what happened just seconds ago and gets his phone out, checking the display. He got a message from an unknown number and he opens it curiously, mumbling silently. “Tammy Warner…? From school?” That makes Kyle look up, staring at Kenny confused. “She wrote me, said she’s in the area ‘n wanna meet up…” He gulps, sparing a glance at Kyle who looks a bit down after hearing about this.

“You’re Ex-Girlfriend, right?” The Jew asks silently, not trusting himself to look at Kenny but still noticing the nod he gets in response. “I bet she wants to...”He doesn’t want to finish the sentence, too shaken from what happened between the two.

“Probably. I dunno, it’s been years maybe she just wanna catch up. This says that she just moved here ‘n she knows I live here ‘n that I could show her ‘round ‘n all. No big deal,” Kenny tries to calm Kyle down, saving the situation, knowing what he is thinking now. Tammy was the girlfriend Kenny sometimes still brags about, she being older and the most beautiful one he ever had. But Tammy isn’t Kyle.

“No, it’s okay. She is beautiful and was real nice back then. You should try to get her back, starting something serious. Just…” Kyle turns silent for a second and sighs lightly before continuing, “Just… don’t fool around again like you did just now. I know you think it’s funny to prank me like this and that this is a big joke to you but when you want something more serious this has to stop. I don’t think Tammy would like that, even thou we obviously were just fooling, no hard feelings and all.” The ginger forces a chuckle out, scratching his neck lightly and facing the floor. Then he looks up at the clock on the wall, stretching and smiling at Kenny, a forced smile. Kyle never was good in acting. “It’s real late and I think we are both obviously a bit drunk. You should go home, I will go to sleep now too, okay?”

At that Kenny can only nod, feeling defeated by the whole situation. Kyle is right, they are both a bit drunk and were fooling around, at least it would be best when Kyle sees it like that. The taller man gets up and lightly ruffles through Kyle’s hair while walking past him, making the other freeze at the spot. “Good night, Kyle,” whispers Kenny before leaving fast, closing the door behind him and leaning against it after. He fucked up, this wasn’t supposed to happen, none of this. Why didn’t Kyle stop him? Just a light ‘no’ would have been enough and Kenny would have retreated immediately, giving his friend space. But Kyle moaned, he enjoyed it and his body was begging for more. However, Kyle is a lightweight and he had a cocktail and beer so all this was probably just the alcohol, knowing that Kyle is the horny type of drunk this would make sense. Tired of thinking about this, Kenny leaves, making his way home where a cold bed is waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the Third chapter!
> 
> Okay, stuff starts to happen and from here on the plot starts to get more heavy! Also, the love rivals appeard! DUH DUH DUUUUH! Yes, it’s a slow burn when it comes to K2 (But it’s not so slow when it comes to Kysterion, I promise ;) ) and yes, this fanficton will have explicit sexual content later on in the story! I will always put warnings at the beginning of chapters, also when it comes to blood, character deaths etc. I will add some Tags once the story is at this part. 
> 
> Fun fact: The work Kyle does in this fanfiction is what I learned. I'm a 'Design Technology Assistent', those are people who design Flyer, Posters, Book Covers etc. Without webdesign. So, what is written down here about Corporate Identity is true, this was one of the biggest Projects I had in my three years of education in this field. 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!  
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	4. It's Hard To Be A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Minor Character Death, Near-Death Experience, Blood, Gore-ish, Explicit Sexual Content   
> Not Beta-Read!

Even five minutes after Kenny left the apartment Kyle is still sitting on the spot, looking down at the floor and lightly stroking his curls, still feeling Kenny’s hand in them. He blushes again and leans forward, placing his elbows on his legs and hiding his face in his hands. Why did this happen? Why did Kenny do this to him? And why is fate so cruel to him? There finally was something, a chance. A possibility. Hope. But Kenny pulled back. He pulled back and checked his Phone and now it’s over and it will never be like before.

Without noticing that tears were filling his eyes Kyle feels one running down his cheek, falling on the floor and that’s it. A loud sob escapes Kyle’s throat, the same throat that gave out moans just minutes ago. The heart that felt so warm and beat so fast when Kenny was still here is now breaking, falling apart under the pain. Unable to hold all this in for much longer, the man falls on his knees, crying and screaming loudly out of frustration, angry because he didn’t stop Kenny from leaving. Angry because he motivated him to meet Tammy again, knowing that this would be the death of him, because Tammy is perfect for Kenny. She always was.

Feeling how his body gets tired from the whole day but mostly from the past minutes, the redhead curls himself together in a ball while lying on the floor. Dull green eyes stare into nothingness and keep leaking, the tears not stopping. When he hears his phone ringing once, announcing a message, Kyle slowly reaches for it with a trembling hand. He opens the message without checking first and bites his lips, the tears starting to force themselves out stronger again.

**Kenny McCockmick**   
_Hey, just wanted 2 apologize again 4 what happened. I guess the alcohol was stronger than we thought. Get some sleep and write me soon because of the job 4 Nueva Familia, kay?  
Sleep well, Ky_

Kyle takes a deep breath and tries to calm his shooking hands down so he can answer. When he finally is able to control his body again he hears a loud Bang and the apartment rumbles lightly. An explosion. The Jew jumps to his feet fast and runs to his balcony, sliding the door open and running to the railing. In the distance he can see smoke rising into the nightsky, not too far away, maybe ten minutes when he runs and Kyle already knows who will be there. Without wasting a second of over thinking his actions Kyle puts on his shoes and jacket and runs out of the apartment.

Outside Kyle keeps looking at the sky, following the direction of the big dust cloud. When he gets nearer people start to run towards him, away from the scene, some even scream about insane wannabe heroes. That picks his interest even more and when he walks around a corner he sees three weird dressed up adults standing in the middle of a crossing, around them abandoned cars with opened doors. In fear of being seen Kyle hides behind a car near a traffic light and glances around the corner, trying to figure out who they are.

One of them is a woman with a chubbier body than the others, wearing a long dress with long sleeves that also cover both her arms. Her hair is tied together in a bun and she wears a masked around her eyes that looks a bit like smudged make up. Next to her stands a man, his eyes are the first that catch Kyle’s attention because they don’t have the usual white and then an iris and pupils, they look like a galaxy filled with stars that are even moving around. The rest of him isn’t that extraordinary, short black hair and a black Bodysuit. Last but not least is the guy standing on the other side of the woman, he needs crutches that help him to stand. His clothes resemble them of the DC Hero Flash, except that they are yellow and instead of a mask he wears something like a headband with two units that cover his ears decorated with lightning. His eyes are protected by goggles but Kyle knows who this is, he is an old friend after all. Realizing that no one else but Jimmy Valmer, who used to dress up as ‘Fastpass’ as a child, stands there on the street make’s Kyle think.

Jimmy disappeared months ago, together with other people, considering this and reminding who he disappeared with the other two had to be Henrietta and Kevin. But why are they suddenly back and why are they dressed up like that? Were they the ones who caused the explosion and let the people run away in fear? “Well, that didn’t work out as planned,” Kyle hears Henrietta talk to the others. “Why did you do this, Fastpass?” Of course Jimmy kept this name.

“I-I-I’m sor-sorry Ghost Whisperer. I ca-ca-can’t really c-c-con… control my power yet,” Fastpass explains. “I just wa-wanted to run around the c-car. It was Star Tr-Tre-Tre-Tre… Trekker who let it ex-explo-explode.”

The third guy, his name seems to be Star Trekker, obviously because Kevin’s favorite show always was Star Trek, scratches at his neck shyly. “Yeah, I can’t control my powers either. Being a superhero is harder than I thought, even with those powers of us. But we can still do it and make our boss proud!” Kyle’s eyes widen. Boss? Is that the person responsible for the kidnapping of Heidi too? If so, then that someone knows where she is and Mysterion only needs to walk in there, get Heidi and call the police. Maybe the three ‘superheroes’ can be talked to, they are his childhood friends after all.

Just when he wants to get up and reveal himself, a hand slips over his mouth and pulls him back into a strong chest. When Kyle looks up he is greeted by violet eyes hidden behind a mask and hood. Mysterion holds his finger over his own lip, signalizing Kyle to be quiet before he let’s go of him. “What are you doing here?” His growling whispers giving away that he is not amused with Kyle’s presence on the scene.

Kyle leans back, turning to the vigilante, “I saw the explosion from my apartment and needed to check it out,” he explains, pulling his hat a bit more down to hide is curls under it. It’s July but Kyle doesn’t care, by now he mostly wears it to hide his hair. The redhead leans a bit forward and watches his three childhood friends for a bit before turning back to Mysterion, “I know them,” he states, “They grew up with me in South Park, we went to the same schools till College. The woman is Henrietta, that cosmic guy is Kevin Stoley and the fast one is Jimmy Valmer. Those three are the first to disappear six months ago… Why are they here now? And why do they have those superpowers?”

“I heard them talking about a ‘Boss’, that must be the one who got them and gave them those powers,” Mysterion chimes in.

“But how? That can’t be possible, we aren’t living in some X-Men Comic! Or do you seriously think that there is some crazy scientist who does experiments with his victims to give them unearthly powers??” To that Mysterion could only raise one eyebrow, letting Kyle know that it does sound ridicules but can be true. After all, Mysterion has supernatural healing so why shouldn’t others find a way to get their own superpowers? “And why would someone kidnap people to give them powers like that? They could take revenge for taking them!”

Mysterion looks down for a few seconds before he talks. “Maybe that person didn’t really kidnap them. Maybe they went with them out of their free will, promised to get powers like that.” He looks at Kyle who listens closely to him like a student listens to his teacher who explains what will happen in the next exam. The Jew probably would take notes if he had paper and a pencil. “Another question is why they want those powers. Fastpass said that the explosion was an accident, so maybe they aren’t evil.”

Kyle huffs at that, leaning a bit more back and placing his hand at his chin, thinking about what the other man just said. Maybe he is right and those three want to be heroes just like Mysterion but can’t control their powers yet. That wouldn’t even be so bad, maybe they could tell them who took them and where and help the police out. Kyle is about to say something when Star Trekker opens his mouth, “There is someone spying on us.” Kyle froze. “Two, the stars show me that they’re hiding behind that car.”

Before anyone can react Kyle’s hat flies off, revealing his curls. He looks to his left and gulps loudly when Jimmy in his weird clothes looks down at him. “I-I-It’s n-not nice to e-e-eav-eav-eaves-eavesdro-eavesdrooo…. Eavesdrop.” He glances at Mysterion and then back to Kyle and narrows his eyes. “Do I know you…?”

“Yes! Jimmy, it’s me, Kyle!” The Ginger looks at his old friend, the person who went to elementary, middle and high school with him. The leader of the school newspaper. The Bard when they played human and elves. The comedian who made everyone around him laugh. But right now Jimmy’s eyes tell him that he doesn’t recognize Kyle. “Kyle Broflovski? We lived in South Park together and always went to the same school!” He glances at Mysterion again who is staring at Jimmy, probably trying to know what his next move will be.

“N-Nope. I don’t kn-know you.” Jimmy fast grabs Kyle at his arms and pulls him along, being way too fast to be stopped. He pulls the redhead in front of the others while Mysterion jumps out from behind the car. “Do anyone of you kn-know this g-guy?” The other two stare at Kyle and wear thoughtful looks on their faces but shake their heads in the end.

Then Henrietta lifts her arm and points at the vigilante who stands behind Jimmy and Kyle. “But he is the guy our boss warned us about, the one who would want to stop us.” She lowers her arm again and Jimmy turns around, still holding Kyle tightly. Fastpass also must have gotten stronger from whatever gave him the power, because usually Kyle would be able to free himself but no matter how hard he pulls or squirms Jimmy won’t let go of him. “You are a vigilante, some boy who tries to play nice when in reality you just run around and pretend. We knew you would come to find us sooner or later, but that’s good. Now we don’t need to find you to make sure you won’t annoy us in the future.”

“Stop talking about him like that! Mysterion is a hero who helps people and not some pretender! He’s not the one who caused an explosion in the middle of the street!” Kyle yells at them.

“It was an accident!” Star Trekker throws in before Henrietta answers Kyle, ignoring the man next to her completely.

“Mysterion? Is that how he is called?” Mysterion locks eyes with Ghost Whisperer, daring her to keep talking. “What a looser name.”

“What do you want?” The vigilante asks after having enough, Jimmy still holds Kyle and he needs to get him away from there before the situation can escalate. “I heard you talking before. You three are Henietta Biggles, Kevin Stoley and Jimmy Valmer, right?” The three look at each other, confused at first but then they all nod lightly but they seem to be unsure. Did they probably forget who they are for a second just like they forgot Kyle? “Who kidnapped you?”

“Kidnapped? No one, we never were kidnapped,” Kevin looks at Mysterion perplexed like he is talking nonsense. “We are new superheroes, we just exist for that. We are new born and today is the first day of our work, so we can make the boss proud!”

Kyle bites his lower lip while listening to the conversation. So none of those three have any memories about their kidnapping, god, they don’t have memories about their lives before they got those powers, except for their own names. They are ‘new born’ so they probably just got those powers and now their Boss is sending them out to protect the people and get rid of Mysterion. But all the Ginger could see till now is how they caused panic and chaos in the city, grabbing him and pulling him along. Not very gentlemen or Lady like and definitely not how a hero should act.

“Okay then,” Mysterion continues, glancing at Kyle for a second before looking back at Henrietta. “Who is your Boss?”

“None of your business,” she answers fast before peeking to Kyle and then locks eyes with the taller vigilante. “Why do you keep looking at him? Is he important to you?”

Mysterion stiffens for a second before glaring at Henrietta with a dangerous flash in his eyes. “Just a citizen I want to protect.” Kyle looks at him and nods lightly along, wanting to help to get the situation to relax.

“I kn-know you are ly-ly-lying, My-My-Myst-Mysterion! You ta-talked to him while hiding be-behi-hind that car. When he would be a sim-simple ci-ci-ciii… citizen you would have gotten him out of th-there but because he talked back to you he was allow-allowed to stay. That means he must be pr-pretty close to you, right?” Fastpass stutters, his hold on Kyle’s arm tightening.

“Dude, you are hurting me,” Kyle lightly tries to pull away but Jimmy only yanks him closer to his side, his grip now tight enough that he surely will leave a bruise. “Fastpass, you are hurting me! Superheroes don’t hurt innocent citizens!”

“How innocent can you be when you’re close to a monster like him?” Star Trekker chimes in, pointing at Mysterion and stepping next to Kyle, Henrietta following and getting on Jimmy’s other side. “Maybe you have some powers too and you just don’t want to show us?” The dark haired man lifts his hand and raises it towards the sky which is filled with shining stars. Weird, usually it’s almost impossible to see them thanks to the smug of the city but tonight the sky is as clear at the ocean water in the Caribbean. Suddenly the tip of the index finger starts glowing, making it look like a star landed on it.

When Star Trekker starts to move the shining finger towards Kyle’s face the Ginger starts to panic, trying to move away but not able to because Fastpass just won’t let go. Just shortly before the shine gets to touch Kyle’s forehead Mysterion’s angry voice interrupts them. “Stop! What do you want to do to him?!”

Ghost Whisperer starts snickering silently but getting louder, holding a hand in front of her mouth. “Star Trekker not only has the ability to find people by communicating with the stars or using Novas to let things explode. No, he can torture people by putting them under immense pain with the help of a small exploding star on his finger.” The eyes of Mysterion widen, throwing a distressed look towards Kyle who can’t stop looking at the small star right in front of him. Hearing what is about to happen to him makes him tremble in fear, Kyle can deal with a lot of things, also pain but an exploding star sounds much more painful than a bruised eye or a cut of a knife. “So, Mysterion, do you really want this or will you just admit defeat and let us take care of you?”

Kyle forces a glance at Mysterion, wanting to tell him that he can’t, that he is more important than saving Kyle. He wants to tell him but before a sound could leave his throat he notices that Mysterion’s eyes start shining and out of the corner of his eyes he notices a black fog, rising out of the ground. The other three holding him captive start to look around, Star Trekker seems to get nervous and his finger stops glowing. Finally Kyle can relax a bit more, the danger of getting hurt gone for now and he uses the chance to look around more. He know this black and dark violet fog, he saw it before and knows that it’s one of Mysterion’s powers.

All of a sudden Fastpass lets go of Kyle, rushing towards Mysterion to attack him but before he can land a punch on him dark tentacle like limbs shoot out of the ground, protecting Mysterion. Said man uses the chance to launch at Jimmy but he can back off soon enough, starting to run in circles around the group of people, probably to get rid of the fog. But Kyle knows that it’s impossible, the fog is heavier now, more like mist and wind can’t move it, it’s getting controlled by its master.

After the shock left off Kyle notices that no one is holding him back, he can run but before he gets the chance to, he feels cold hands sliding around his arms. When he moves his head to check who they are a scream tries to escape his throat. Those aren’t humans who are holding him back but creatures, no, _monsters_ , without a face and bodies that seem to fade away. The air around Kyle turns ice cold, so cold that his breathing is visible by producing fog. The redhead turns towards Mysterion again, the scream he was holding the whole time escaping now in a scared plead. Mysterion’s head snaps into Kyle’s direction, eyes widening and then turning into an angry frown, when he wants to run to the redhead’s rescue he is stopped by the same monsters. Kyle glances at Henrietta, noticing how she mumbles in an unknown language, her eyes completely white. Behind her those creatures start to materialize and walking towards Mysterion, to fight him and to stop him.

The dark dressed man fights, it’s easy to make them disappear, he only needs to hit them with the dark mist surrounding his hands. But there are a lot and they keep getting more. When Kyle tries to free himself from the creatures they tight their grip on him, making him freeze. A shudder runs down his spine and he can’t move anymore and he doesn’t know _why_. Slowly a hand starts creeping towards his mouth, closing around it and making sure that no sound can escape anymore. Then two other hands sneak to his shoulders, turning him towards Henrietta and forcing him down on his knees.

Kyle is scared. He doesn’t understand what is happening. Why it is happening and what he can do to stop this. Moving is impossible by now and all he can do is watch Henrietta, a woman he knows as one of the Goths, smoking behind the school and hating to be around conformists. He watches her as she starts walking towards him, her eyes still white and her arm reaching out towards the man on the ground. When she is about to lay her hand on his head a muffled cry gets out of Kyle’s throat but he can’t check if Mysterion heard him or not because Henrietta is touching him now. Her hand resting on his forehead, pushing his head lightly in his neck and slightly scratching at his skull with her long fingernails.

The hands leave Kyle’s body, stopping to press him down and to keep him silent because it’s not necessary anymore. Kyle’s eyes are locked at the sky and his body stops moving completely, his chest stopping to lift and sink from his breathing and his shivering not there anymore. He is completely still and feels like he is slowly leaving his body, like something is pulling him out. His vision gets blurry when Ghost Whisperer starts to move her hand up over Kyle and he can see something white, something foggy. The sounds around him are dull, empty. Even thou he hears Mysterion scream his name in desperation he can’t turn his head. Can’t concentrate on what is happening. He isn’t himself anymore. He isn’t _there_ anymore.

Then out of a sudden he is back, falling to his side but never hitting the ground. Arms glide around Kyle’s body, holding him close to a strong chest. Kyle feels weak, too weak to move or even realize what is happening around him but when he feels the warmth coming from the person who is holding him he forces himself to look up. What he sees is Mysterion, growling at the wannabe heroes who did this to his informant. The white of his eyes turned black making the violet shine even brighter now. He is angry, very angry. Kyle never saw him like that before and when a silent whimper escapes him he understands why, he sounds like he was dying just seconds ago. “Mysterion…?”

Mysterion looks down at him, his angry eyes turning soft and apologizing. One hand finds his cheek and rest on it, stroking Kyle’s cheekbone softly with his thumb. “Shh,” he coos, biting his lower lip lightly before continuing, “It’s okay. You are save now. I won’t let them near you again. I won’t let them hurt you again.” The violet eyed man wraps his cape around the weakened Kyle, shielding him from the eyes of his enemies. Then, with a small smile on Kyle’s lips and a trusting nod, he falls unconscious. Mysterion trembles while looking at the redhead, looking at the love of his life and with anger in his eyes he snaps his head at the people who did this to him. “What did you _do_?!”

“I wanted to get his soul out of his body, so it can fight for me against you. You clearly have some kind of feelings for this man and you would never raise your hand against him. He would have been my best soldier against you,” Ghost Whisperer answers casually, not interested in this drama. “But who would have thought that this weird fog of yours is so powerful? Knocking out Fastpass and destroying all my ghosts so easily. I’m impressed.”

“I thought you want to be heroes?! What kind of heroes would do this to an innocent civilian who couldn’t ever harm you?!” The grip on Kyle tightens, he is even paler than usual, making his freckles stand out even more. “Was he dying? Was that what would have happened if I hadn’t stopped you?!” He only gets a nod from the woman who is looking at her nails and that’s enough for Mysterion to categorize them as dangerous people who have to be eliminated. At this point he doesn’t care that they are old childhood friends, they tried to use Kyle against him and didn’t worry about him dying in the process.

Just as he wants to use his tentacles to attack them Star Trekker starts screaming loudly, burying his fingernails in his head and falling forward on his knees. His screams are filled with pain, strong pain and when he looks up his eyes are pleading for help. No one understands what is happening and when Ghost Whisperer tries to touch him he screams even louder. Not even seconds later Star Trekker vomits blood, falling to his side with strong twitches. One last traumatic scream and it stops. Star Trekker stops moving, stops breathing. He died, right in front of Mysterion and Henrietta.

Mysterion stares at his lifeless body, trying to understand what just happened and before he can get his thoughts together he looks at Henrietta. She looks at him, blood coming out of her eyes, of her mouth, of her nose and even her ears. Her eyes are confused, scared and just for a horrible second Mysterion thinks that she deserves it. Deserves the pain and the seconds of confused fear but he soon gets out of it. No one deserves it and when Henrietta’s dress turns red from blood at her abdomen he knows that it’s over. And she knows it too. She screams for just a second before falling on the ground, vomiting out her own organs before she stills.

Five minutes past, at least for Mysterion it feels like minutes but in reality they are just seconds, before he dares to look at Fastpass who he knocked out before. He noticed that blood is coming out of his mouth and his shoulders stopped moving from his breathing. They are dead and this wasn’t Mysterion’s doing. Slowly he rises from the ground, still holding the unconscious Kyle in his arms as he moves towards Henrietta and Kevin. He looks at them, feeling sorry for his old friends. Their bodies look weak, too weak for being able to deal with such powers. They probably were too much to handle for them and gave up, defeated by them. The so called ‘Boss’ did this to them, experimenting on people without thinking about the consequence of such strong powers being captured in such weak human bodies.

Mysterion can’t help them anymore and he can’t take their corpses with him to study them or give them to their families. He lifts his head when he hears police sirens in the distance. Of course they needed minutes to finally arrive here, probably being too scared to get to the scene. It’s time for him to get lost, running to an alley with his love in his arms and using his mist to move faster.

He gets to Kyle’s apartment, sliding the door on the balcony open to enter the bedroom. Mysterion lies him down on his bed slowly, making sure not to hurt him. After making sure that Kyle is safe in his bed the caped man turns around to close the door but stops when a hand tugs at his cape. He turns around and green eyes stare at him, asking for an explanation what happened and Mysterion decides to leave the balcony door open for now. After shifting Kyle a bit more into the middle of the bed he sits down next to him, taking his hand in his own and stroking over Kyle’s knuckles with his thumb. “They are dead. Their bodies couldn’t handle their powers and gave up. You’re safe and sound in your apartment. Don’t worry, no one saw us.”

Kyle keeps looking at him, tightening the grip on Mysterion’s hand from time to time and nods along lightly. “Okay,” he croaks out, wetting his lips with his tongue shortly after, “What.. What was happening to me?”

A silent sigh leaves Mysterion’s mouth and he bites the inside of his mouth, chewing lightly while thinking about what to say. Telling Kyle the truth could freak him out, he almost died by the hands of an old school friend, someone he knew for years and grew up with. But lying was impossible too, Kyle would know immediately and this would make him angry and maybe force Mysterion to leave. Mysterion isn’t able to leave him yet, not when the redhead is still weak and scared, trembling from the fright of getting his soul stolen. So the vigilante decides to tell him the truth. “You almost... died. Ghost Whisperer, Henrietta Biggles, had the power to steal souls from living people and she wanted to use your soul to fight against me. During that process you would have died but I could stop her and save you.”

Kyle bites his lip and looks to the side for a second and then back to Mysterion, lying his other hand over the one that is locked around Kyle’s. “Why did she want to use my soul against you?”

“….what?”

“What reason did she have to think that my weak soul could win against you..? I don’t stand a chance against you.”

“Did you even listen to what I told you? You almost died, Kyle!” Now Mysterion is the one to get angry. Kyle was being stupid, he worried about the wrong thing. “And this happened because you ran there and thought it was a good idea to get in between!”

“Don’t avoid my question.”

“I’m not avoiding anything! I just want you to focus on the important part!”

“This is the important part,” Kyle insists, locking his calm eyes with Mysterion’s angry ones.

“No it’s not!” Mysterion raises his voice, gritting his teeth together, “Kyle, you could be _dead_! You need to stay away from fights like this, there may come the day where I won’t be fast enough to save you! The next one could be stronger than me and knock me out or find another way to use you against me!”

“There it is again. How do you think they can use me against you, Mysterion?”

“Oh. My. God. I can’t believe this. I really can’t. I’m talking about the dangers of you coming along to my mis-“ Before Mysterion can finish his rambling soft lips are pressed against his own. Not for long, just a second, just a brief taste of perfect smooth lips of the most perfect human in his life. Kyle pulls back, deep green eyes staring into dirty violet ones, questioning and scared.

Mysterion stares back but just for a second, not being able to control himself anymore he leans towards Kyle, smashing his lips against the redhead’s and pushing him down on the mattress. He feels Kyle sighing lightly, melting into the kiss and relaxing his whole body, letting Mysterion take the lead. His hands sneak up to the vigilantes face, passing it and sliding under the dark hood, one hand grabbing the blond hair under it and the other one resting on his neck.

When Mysterion wants to lie down on top of Kyle the smaller man spreads his legs willingly, letting his hero lie down between them. Mysterion can feel that Kyle is getting hard and lightly presses his own hard crotch against the redhead’s, gaining a soft whimper from him. A small grin spreads on his face, noticing that Kyle is the submissive type, strong and dominant in the daily life but a submissive pleading slut in bed. The moment Kyle feels a tongue pressing against his lips, demanding entrance in his mouth, he immediately gives in and opens his mouth, inviting the wet tongue as it explores the inside. When their tongues find each other and start to press against each other wildly a loud moan escapes Kyle’s throat, making him tremble in pleasure.

Mysterion pulls back, a light thread of saliva still connecting their tongues as the taller man looks down on the man lying under him. By now Kyle’s legs are wrapped around Mysterion’s lower back, trying to pull him closer, pleading for body contact but Mysterion won’t listen to him. With a smirk on his face the blond man raises Kyle’s wrist above his head, holding them there with just one hand while examining Kyle’s body, his pale skin that is scattered by freckles. He notices that the emerald eyes changed into a darker tone, lust mirroring in them and a silent begging for Mysterion’s lips, his body heat, his touch.

Slowly Mysterion’s other hand starts to slide down the man’s body, stopping for a short moment over one of his nipples, feeling them hard through the shirt. When he starts to press against one lightly he can hear a soft and impatient whining followed by the rising of a hip to get some pressure on Kyle’s hard cock but Mysterion moves away. “Ah, ah,” he whispers with a grin on his lips, licking his lower one lightly out of hunger for that perfect waiting body. “Don’t move when I don’t tell you. I’m the one who gets to decide when you are allowed to feel good.” Those words force out another whine of Kyle but he obeys, lying there and waiting for relieve.

After pressing and circling Kyle’s covered nipple a bit longer Mysterion’s hand continues to move downward. Reaching Kyle’s hip he lightly lifts his shirt to stroke over the skin, not able to feel it because of the thick gloves he’s wearing. Not wanting to waste any more time he arrives by Kyle’s crotch, feeling his boner through his still closed jeans. He palms his cock and feels him pressing against the hand, a moan filling the hot room and Mysterion knows he is in heaven. He glances at his informant whose head is thrown back, eyes closed and gasping in the light pleasure he gets from just a small touch.

For a few seconds Mysterion just rubs his hand against Kyle’s hard on, enjoying the little gasps and sinful moans he gets from his crush, getting harder in his own pants while watching the trembling mess under him. When Mysterion pulls down Kyle’s zipper he hears him panting silently. “Oh shit…” Now Kyle watches Mysterion as he leans down slowly, his mouth getting nearer to his hard dick, the briefs wet from his pre-cum. “Moses yes. Please,” he whispers, eyes locking with Mysterion who’s hovering over the spot, his breath hot enough to be felt through the thick fabric. Then, without a warning, he presses his open mouth against the spot and sucks lightly, forcing a surprised gasps out of Kyle.

The redhead leans his head back against the mattress, gripping with his now free hands into the bed sheets. As Mysterion continues to suck on his cock through the brief Kyle’s moans get louder, greedier and soon turn into a pleading. “Please… Please take them off. I can’t- I _need_ -!” And his plead is granted, the vigilante lifts his head and starts to slowly, almost cruelly slow, pull down the brief, Kyle’s cock springing out the second the fabric is gone. The ginger’s head falls to the side, one hand in front of his mouth, biting his knuckle lightly while the other one wants to reach for his own cock because Mysterion is taking his time. Too much time.

But just a few inches before reaching his cock a hand slaps him away, Mysterion staring Kyle down with a look that says that he is in charge here. That look alone is enough to make Kyle whimper, biting his knuckle harder and his whole body shivering. Instead of taking care of Kyle’s boner Mysterion decides to take Kyle’s hand, the one he was biting on, leading it to his mouth and kissing it. “Don’t do this, I want to hear you,” the vigilante comments, letting go of the hand again and being satisfied as it stays on Kyle’s chest instead of returning to his mouth. He watches Kyle for a bit, watching him shivering and arching his body in anticipation, his cock dripping from the mouthing before.

Eventually Mysterion decides that Kyle did fine and that he deserves a reward. He wraps one hand around Kyle’s standing dick, receiving another silent gasp and hearing Kyle gripping into the bed sheets again. And with that he leans down, licking over the tip slowly and enjoying the salty taste of Kyle’s pre-cum and the moan he gets from it. He licks a few more times before kissing down the pulsing shaft and then licking it back up to the top. The vigilante feels one of the ginger’s hands on his head, clawing into his hair lightly and legs spreading more around his head.

Feeling Kyle like this, Mysterion, no, _Kenny_ never would have believed it before. He dreamed of it a lot of times, imagined it every time when he feels the need to release himself. But this was much better than what he dreamed of, Kyle was much cuter and sexier than his imagination allowed him to be. His moans are enough to make Kenny go crazy, to want to pin him against a wall and just take him like that, kissing him and leaving his marks on him.

While thinking about this Mysterion starts to take Kyle in his mouth, slowly so Kyle could feel every inch of himself entering the hot mouth, tongue gliding against the cock pulsing inside. And when Kyle’s grip in the blond, now messy hair tightens the vigilante starts to move his head up and down, swallowing him deep to get the best reaction. The redhead arches his back up from the pleasure and moans, his mouth not being able to close since the first lick. Kyle’s trembling gets worse, announcing that he is close and he tries to speak but it’s almost impossible to form words. “Myste- I can’t-!” And with only that small warning he shoots his load into the taller mans mouth, freezing as the orgasm flashes through the body, making his head dizzy.

Mysterion sits up, licking his lips after swallowing Kyle’s load, happy that the ginger wasn’t even able to give a proper warning. But Kenny was a swallower anyway; he would have drunk it even with a warning. Watching his friend like this, eyes daze from the pleasure, the vigilante notices that he is still hard but close just from seeing the love of his life in this state. When he wants to take care of it he feels two arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him down and covering Kyle’s body completely. The redhead presses his already open mouth against the blonde’s lips, soon moaning again when he feels Mysterion’s tongue invading his mouth again, more aggressive now because he finally wants to release too.

Knowing this, Kyle’s hand lightly palms the hard cock under the uniform, rubbing lightly and making Mysterion groan into the kiss. “Please take it off, I want to help you there,” Kyle asks into the kiss but Mysterion shakes his head.

“I can’t,” he answers, “The zip is on the back and I can’t show myself to you.” He slides with his hands over Kyle’s back, pressing him closer.

“Please,” Kyle says in a pleading way, looking at Mysterion with lightly lidded eyes. “You don’t need to take it off completely, I only need to reach your throbbing cock, that’s it.” The ginger kisses his cheek, starting to whisper in the nearest ear. “Don’t you want me to jerk you off? Please, please, I want to feel you in my hand, want to feel your big cock pulsing in it and wanting to feel your mess in my hand. Please,” with a lick at the end that makes Mysterion groan louder Kyle knows he will get what he wants. A little bit begging in bed always gets them.

Mysterion reaches back, locking his mouth on Kyle’s again while opening the zipper and pulling down the uniform. He reveals a broad chest under it and a trained body, abs showing off, glad that his tattoos disappear when he turns into this form. The vigilante notices Kyle’s peek at the abs and then how he bite’s his own lip. A smirk grows again while watching the redhead obviously getting turned on again. “Like what you’re seeing?” He teases with a low voice and gets a nod back from his friend.

“Moses yes.” And with that Kyle impatiently pulls down the rest of the uniform until a big cock jumps up, making Kyle’s eyes flash in excitement. “Woah…” is all he can say first, touching the wet tip with one finger lightly before glancing at violet eyes. “No underwear?”

Mysterion cocks an eyebrow, looking at Kyle in a wicked way. “Don’t need it. Will only ruin the silhouette.”At that Kyle snorts lightly before connecting his mouth with Mysterion’s again. His index finger slowly stroking down the shaft and then back to the tip again and repeating this route again and again before his hand wraps around the throbbing cock. During the process Mysterion’s kissing gets more predatory, clearly wanting to keep control over the whole situation and Kyle was completely fine with this but he wants to make him feel good. So his hand starts to move up and down, enjoying the big size in his palm and hoping that one day, or let’s say as soon as possible, he can feel this wonderful piece of art in his mouth or inside him.

With the picture in his head how Mysterion presses Kyle down and does with him whatever he wants Kyle gets more eager, moving his hand faster, squeezing the length lightly till a loud groan fills Kyle’s mouth and his hand feels a wetness as he helps Mysterion through the orgasm. Stroking a few more times in a lazy way he watches Mysterion’s ride, enjoying the view before he gets back to his senses. When the vigilante opens his eyes again he sees Kyle looking at him, raising his hand which catched all the semen and slowly licking it up and swallowing it.

Watching this Mysterion presses Kyle back down, leaning over him and kissing him wildly again while stroking his side. The passionate kissing soon ends when he wants to taste Kyle’s skin, hovering over his throat with his breath, ready to leave his mark on him. But Kyle stops him. “Don’t,” he whispers, “no marks… There is someone… I don’t want them to think that…”

Violet eyes watch Kyle fussing about the topic, clearly wanting to escape it and Mysterion understands. He sits up and nods lightly. “They shouldn’t think that you are taken?”

“No… or yes. I like them... They are special but… I like you too. Please don’t get this wrong,“ he asks silently before a loud yawn stops them from continuing. “I enjoyed this. A lot, actually.”

Mysterion nods, stroking Kyle’s cheek and kissing his forehead, his lips lingering there for a second before pulling back. “You should sleep now, you must be exhausted. I will let myself out, don’t worry, okay?” When he sees Kyle’s worried eyes he adds a few more words to calm him down.”I enjoyed it, too. I wanted to do this for a long time, okay? Don’t worry about this now and just sleep.” He smiles at his love lightly and it seems to calm the redhead down who soon falls into a deep breathing, proof that he is deep asleep.

The hooded man dresses again and also undresses Kyle so he has a more comfortable sleep but he can’t leave yet, he wants to watch Kyle a bit longer. So he sits back down on the bed, right next to the love of his life, watching him sleep. And while sitting there he has to think about what Kyle told him, he is sure that he meant David, the little fucker being able to get into the redhead’s heart fast. Jealousy overtakes him and he stares at Kyle’s exposed throat, making a probably wrong decision in the heat of the moment.

Mysterion leans down and starts to kiss along Kyle’s slim throat, stopping at a spot when he hears a soft, sleepy moan. He starts to suck and bite there, not disconnecting with this perfect skin for a long time and when he pulls away he is happy with the outcome. A big dark love bite decorating Kyle’s throat and Mysterion is pretty sure that Kyle doesn’t have make up at home to cover this monster up. He maybe won’t be amused in the morning but it’s the weekend so he won’t need to go anywhere important.

Satisfied with everything Mysterion gets up from the bed, stroking through red curls for a moment before leaving through the balcony door. He is happy for now, still feeling a bit high from the orgasm but knowing that in the morning he will regret doing this with Kyle but also knowing that he won’t be able to stop himself from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was Chapter 4!  
> He first enemies appear and give Kyle and Mysterion a hard time! And some progress happened between Kyle and the vigilante! 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	5. New And Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Fifth Chapter!
> 
> Warning: Sexual Content at the end of the chapter!
> 
> Not Beta-Read and also not edited, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors.

The weekend is soon over and Kyle spends it alone at home, a little bit angry about the dark hickey his secret crush left him. Well, is it really still a secret? Mysterion has to know about the redhead’s longing by now, after that night he at least knows that Kyle is desperate for him. But Kyle isn’t as happy as he thought he would be. Yes, he finally spent a real passionate time with Mysterion but he can’t get the feeling of betrayal off of his soul. He feels like he betrayed Kenny but that is ridiculous, the blond man is just a friend of him, they aren’t together and don’t share the same feelings for each other. Kyle can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants and he wants Mysterion, he feels warm just thinking about the dark clothed man, almost the same warm he feels when he is too close to Kenny. But none of those relationships could ever work, right?

Kenny is off limits because he doesn’t like Kyle in _that_ way, he is a good friend and that’s it and Mysterion, well he’s a vigilante. Is there more to say? Kyle doesn’t even know who the man behind the mask is, if not for the lean body it could even be Cartman, being able to act like a charmer. That thought makes the man shiver as he pours hot coffee in his to go mug. Making his way to his bathroom while the mug is waiting on the small table at the front door Kyle looks into the mirror and ruffles through his hair before checking the black patch on his throat. Of course the ginger tried to cover it with make-up, he got up on Saturday morning to be surprised by that mark that claims that he belongs to someone. Kyle liked it but he was also really angry after the discovery because he asked Mysterion not to leave anything that could make people believe he is in a relationship. Under different circumstances Kyle would have loved it, he loves it when someone wants to show off that the redhead belongs to them, to be claimed by someone.

But the Situation is Complicated, there is just too much happening at the moment. First thing there is Kenny, his crush he has for a long time now but never has a chance to get. Then there is Mysterion, the secret vigilante who seems to like Kyle too, at least his body. But how could Kyle be with him when he won’t tell him who he really is? Last but definitely not least is the new admirer, David. Even thou Kyle doesn’t really know him yet the young man seems to be nice, friendly and really wants to get to know Kyle better.

During the whole weekend the two of them exchanged messages, a lot messages. Talking about their hobbies, family and friends and when there wasn’t a topic to talk about they just told each other what they were doing. Yes, David is a nice guy and a possible future boyfriend when he plays his cards right and when that feeling of betrayal goes away.

Today Kyle will meet David again, but no date, for work. They will talk about the first design ideas, what David wants to change, who takes the photographs and all this stuff. So right now Kyle is dressing into his turtleneck sweater, making sure the giant love bite is hidden under it. Eyeing himself in the mirror he gives a short nod and one last stroke through his hair before he walks to the door, grabbing all his important stuff on the way, and then leaves.

People would say that it is a bit too warm for a turtleneck but what can Kyle do? The sun is shining, grinning down on the Jew and trying to make him take of the turtleneck but Kyle is strong, also it’s a pretty thin sweater so the heat is tolerate able. On his way to the car Kyle looks at his phone, waiting for some message of Kenny who didn’t write him since that heated moment they shared on the couch. But Kyle didn’t write him either so he can’t complain but it still feels weird because usually Kenny and he always write with each other but this weekend David took over that role.

With a loud sigh Kyle climbs into his car, getting ready to drive off when his phone vibrates. He looks down at it and a small smile grows on his lips, it’s from David.

**David R.  
** _Hey Kyle, since you will start your working day with me as costumer, how about we meet up at Tweek bros.? I don’t like those stiffing atmospheres in offices. We could talk about work during a nice cup of coffee and have a relaxed meeting?_

Kyle bites his lip lightly, this could be a date when they wouldn’t talk about work.

**Kyle B.  
** _Sounds great, we will meet inside then. The one who’s there first will save a table, possibly a small booth in the corner._

**David R.  
** _Awesome. Can’t wait to see you again._

The smile on Kyle’s lip grows wider when reading the last message and butterflies start flying in his stomach. Was it possible that such a perfect person just walks into his life and just wants him? A silent sigh leaves his mouth while he starts his car, turning it around and driving to the Tweaks Bros. in Denver. Thanks for knowing the owner and his husband he is allowed to park his car on the private parking lot behind the shop, Tweek allowed it to him the first time Kyle was annoyed that there is never enough space in front of the shop. Most of his friends have the privilege to park here, except Cartman of course.

Kyle enters the shop and takes a deep breath, enjoying the scent of freshly brewed coffee, cake and tea. He looks around and is happy to see that the booth he always sits in with his friends is free. While walking to his favorite spot he notices Tweek behind the bar and nods him a hello. Once he is occupied on his seat Tweek stands next to him, smiling lightly. Moving out of South Park and getting away from his parents helped him a lot, he barley has his shirt closed wrong and even when it happens once every two month Craig is there to fix it. His hair is more combed now and his twitching only happens when he is under great pressure.

“Hey Kyle, your usual?” he asks, already writing down the answer one his small notebook.

“Yeah, thanks Tweek,” answers the redhead while taking of his jacket and placing it next to himself under his suitcase. “And sorry for taking the Booth again but someone will join me later.”

“Oh, Kenny? Or Stan?” Tweek looks at him, “Or maybe the one who is the reason for the turtleneck?” He grins and raises his eyebrows knowing exactly what Kyle is trying to hide.

Kyle’s cheeks take a rosy color and he clears his throat before answering. “None of them, just a client from work. And I’m wearing the turtleneck because it looks good and professional, that’s it.”

“Of course, sorry for assuming something different. I will get your order now.” And with that the green eyed man is gone. Kyle takes a deep breath and strokes through his curly hair while checking his phone. He checks his status and sees that he’s online right now, probably writing with someone and that someone probably being Tammy. Frustration starts to spread in Kyle’s head when he remembers that very intimate moment with his blond friend. Also what happened afterwards, telling him that it would be a good idea to meet up with Tammy Warner.

Tammy Warner, Kenny’s first girlfriend and a perfect woman. Over the weekend Kyle checked out her Instagram and Facebook profile and she’s beautiful. Long brown hair, big breasts and a slim waist, just like Kenny likes it and she’s good with children, at least she has to because of her work. Her Instagram is full of selfies, most of them in clothes that show way too much skin, some even in Bikini with friends of hers or the typical one where you can see her breasts and flat stomach with the ocean in the background. She is beautiful, no doubt that she can easily match with Bebe, well as long as she wears Make up at least.

When he hears the bells announcing that someone enters the shop he lifts his head and his eyes meet David’s who immediately starts smiling. Their eyes keep locked while the Mexican man walks to Kyle and slides into the booth next to him. “Hey,” he greets and his smile widens lightly when he notices that Kyle isn’t looking away.

“H-Hello,” the Jewish man stutters lightly and holds his hand out which David immediately shakes, “Good idea for meeting here, the coffee is delicious.” He looks shyly away and starts to get everything for work out.

“Yeah, I come here most of the time when I need some timeout. It smells good, is clean and everything is pretty tasty and not too expensive. Even thou the workers can be mean sometimes.” There Kyle looks up again.

“Like, who?” He wants to know who of his friends he is talking about even thou he can guess who.

“The one with the dark hair, he is not exactly mean but.. Like, so monotone? Like he doesn’t even care that the costumers have a good time?”

Kyle stars chuckling in his fist and smirks a bit when David looks at him confused. “That’s because he usually doesn’t work here, he just helps the owner, his husband, from time to time when too many people are here.”

“How do you know?”

“Those two are childhood friends of mine. Tweek Tweak Tucker, the owner of this shop and his husband Craig Tweak Tucker went to school with me in South Park. We never lost contact and I’m even allowed to park on the private parking lot behind the building,” the Ginger explains proudly and David listens closely to him.

“Wait Craig Tweak Tucker, like the Fashion Designer?!” When Kyle nods again David leans more to him, eyes shining brightly, “God, Kyle! First Kenny McCormick and now Craig T. Tucker! Who else do you know? Tell me!”

Kyle laughs louder now with David pretty near to his face, wanting to know more secret of his business partner. But before Kyle can open his mouth a man appears at the desk, putting down Kyle’s drink before looking at David, then glancing at Kyle and grinning lightly. “Hey Kyle, here’s your drink. Can I take yours next?” Tweek smiles at David and is ready to write down his order.

David coughs lightly before sitting back straight, getting distance between him and Kyle again. “Ah, yeah, I’d like a Latte Macchiato please.” Tweek nods while writing down and then leaves. “Ehm, so, from the beginning again. You are childhood friends with Kenny McCormick the famous photographer, Craig T. Tucker a famous fashion Designer und Tweek T. Tucker who leads this cafe. And all of them live here in Denver after growing up in South Park?”

“Well, kind of?” Kyle scratches his neck embarrassed, “You know, it’s not too far away from our hometown and no one wanted to get too far away I guess. We all were friends back then and we still are.”

“Okay, who else do you know here in Denver?”

“There would be my Boss Eric T. Cartman and his fiancée Wendy Testaburger who is a lawyer. Bebe Stevens, my coworker and Leopold Marsh, everyone calls him Butters thou, except Kenny. He works at the agency at the moment too but will leave soon to open a flowershop and he is married to my super best friend Stan Marsh, a police officer.”

“Super best friend?” David raises an eyebrow at that and smiles amused.

“Yeah”, Kyle giggles lightly and turns slightly red, “We always were super best friends, don’t question that.” A chuckle from David and Kyle continues talking. “Clyde Donovan is a police officer too and also the boyfriend of Token Black, a doctor. Well, I think that’s it. Those people are all friends from my childhood, I grew up with them and now we’re all here together in Denver.”

“Pretty cool, a lot of people are scared to lose their friends when they grow up but all of you still stick together. Impressive”, comments the tanned man while leaning back, “Do you think it would be possible to ask Craig to design new uniforms for the waiters in the restaurant?”

Kyle glances to the ceiling and tips with his index finger against his chin while thinking about this. “Probably,” he mumbles after a few seconds, “He may be more expensive than others but I’m sure he would do it when I ask him and as long as you aren’t mean to Tweek it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Nice, then I would have uniforms designed by Craig T. Tucker and new photographs by Kenny McCormick, a lot of restaurant will be jealous,” he announces with a proud smile. And when he wants to say something else a person appears at the table again to place down David’s order. When they look up they don’t see Tweek but his Husband.

“Hey Craig,” greets Kyle him while glancing at David to see his reaction. The Man can only stare and mumbles a silent ‘thanks’ to the dark haired giant.

“Hey Broflovski,” Craig answers with his still slightly nasal voice, “I could hear you talking about me. What is it?” He stares at Kyle, gold-amber eyes locking with emerald green ones, it’s like they are having a small contest right there.

“You see, that’s David Rodriguez, a client of mine and the owner of Nueva Familia,” Kyle starts to explain while David stands up and shakes Craig’s hand, “They’re working on a new Corporate Design and he needs new Uniforms. We’d like to get you as the designer of them because David really likes your work and you’re simply the best.”

Craig eyes David for a bit before his gaze flies back to Kyle. “Stop complimenting me, Kyle. You know as long as the job is interesting and the payment good I will do it. Just show me the new Corporate Design and I will decide then.” The black haired man turns to Kyle while David sits back down and then leaves the two alone.

“Kinda Grumpy,” whispers David in Kyle’s ear while watching Craig walking back to Tweek and giving him a kiss on his cheek before going through the door with a shield ‘Employees only’. When Kyle realizes how close David is he turns to him, their noses brushing against each other and the face of the Ginger turns almost as red as his hair. David on the other hand smiles wider at him while his soft brown eyes rest on Kyle’s. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

With a light chuckle Kyle slides a bit away from him, taking a deep breath before smiling back at David. “It’s okay, good thing Craig didn’t hear you.” To that David chuckles again while sliding a bit away from Kyle. “So, let’s start with work, okay? Over the weekend I got some color pallets for you to choose from and also got some ideas how to freshen up your slogan a bit. Here are the colors.” While Kyle is in his element and talks about his work he doesn’t notice how the man next to him watches him with soft eyes. And said man doesn’t notice how he gets watched from a green eyed man behind the counter while cleaning a cup.

*****

Kenny sighs frustrated while walking through the city, his eyes looking at his phone and the last message he send Kyle, the one after he left his apartment. He never got an answer from him but he also doesn’t have the courage to be the first one to write again. Too much happened on that Friday, not to forget the blowjob and handjob he had as Mysterion. Even thou the blond is happy that Kyle likes Mysterion in some way, he also was sad because he knows that this relationship doesn’t have a future. Worse is that Kyle didn’t allow him to make a mark because David could be able to see it.

But there is even more that he worries about: Henrietta, Kevin and Jimmy, the people from his childhood who got kidnapped suddenly returned only to turn out as villains. Their twisted logic that what they were doing was some heroic act and that they didn’t recognize Kyle was worrisome. Whoever did this to them must be good in manipulation and a genius, because that person was able to give them such powers. Those three were normal people with normal jobs and a normal life, they didn’t deserve such a painful ending without even knowing about their own past, thinking they were born to listen to their leader.

Kenny puts his phone away and glances through the glass door of Tweak Bros. while walking past it. His eyes widen and he comes to an abrupt stop when he sees a certain redhead sitting in it right next to David. Blue eyes stare at the two, teeth crunching together when Kyle starts laughing lightly and trying to hide it behind his hands while David smiles at him with a special shine in his eyes.

The blond bites his lower lip and puts the hood of his jacket over his head before entering the shop and getting a seat at the bar. While glancing at his secret love and his rival another blond walks to him leaning over the counter and whispers. “Hey Kenny.”

Kenny jumps lightly in surprise before looking in front of him. “Hey Tweekers, do ya really need to scare me like that?” While talking Tweek already puts Kenny’s favorite drink in front of him.

“Sorry, but I saw how you were checking out Kyle and his friend. Here to spy on them?”

“What? No ‘course not, just wanted to get a coffee, that’s it.” To emphasize this he takes a long sip of his coffee before putting it down again and showing that he enjoys his drink with a loud satisfied sigh. “Tasty like always.”

“Of course and you were staring at those two like a jealous boyfriend because?” Replies Tweek while glancing at Kyle and David who are animatedly talking with each other, sometimes hands brushing along the others arm or shoulder.

Kenny crushes his teeth together before looking at Tweek again who smiles at him in a sympathetic way. “I just wanted to check if this is really David Rodriguez, the owner of those Mexican Restaurants. I saw him on Instagram a few times and Kyle told me he’s his new client,” Kenny shrugs lightly and takes another gulp of his drink. “Tweek, please stop lookin’ at me like that…”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m some Puppy that got kicked ‘round!” Tweek twitches lightly and looks down, Kenny knows that getting angry wouldn’t help and that none of this is his fault, but he hates those eyes of pity. “Sorry, didn’t mean to raise ma voice,” Kenny mumbles while getting up, “I will tell them hello and then leave.” He places the money on the counter before walking over to his crush and the man who will steal him away from him.

When he gets to the table he stands there a few seconds before coughing softly, finally getting the attention of the two. “Kenny!” Kyle says excited and with a small blush on his face, “What are you doing here?”

“Just got a coffee to wake up,” he mumbles and then glances at David, “Is that the guy you talked about?”

“You talked about me?” David asks with a knowing grin showing his perfect white teeth.

The redhead next to him chuckles embarrassed and scratches his head lightly, “Yeah, because of the job!” David grins a bit wider and looks at him with eyes that say ‘Sure, when you say that but I know the truth’.

Kenny crunches his teeth lightly before smiling again and raising his hand to the Mexican man. “Name’s Kenny McCormick, nice meetin’ ya.” David stands up and shakes his hand happily, before sitting down again. Kyle fast gestures for Kenny to sit down too and the blond fast takes a seat close next to Kyle, their shoulders slightly brushing.

“Actually, you got a good timing, Kenny. David and I were talking about the new Design and he wants to hire you to take new pictures for it,” Kyle explains while showing the new colour palette to Kenny and some pictures of the Restaurants. The blonde looks at the pictures before glancing at his friend next to him. “We need new pictures to put into the restaurants, for the website, flyer, menu cards and stuff like that. And yes, David knows you’re kind of expensive but he really wants you. What do you say?”

The blue eyed man looks at his friend and the possible new client before nodding. “Yeah, sounds good, I don’t have a project at the moment anyway so I got the time for so many pictures. I wanna know a deadline thou, need to know how soon I can begin and also need to know what kinda pictures ya need,” he is looking at David now who nods back, “Like, of your food or maybe people ‘n costumers? Landscapes ‘n stuff like that. But for that I’d like to meet up ‘nother time, only the two of us, ‘kay?”

David nods again and smiles at Kenny, god, he has such a perfect smile Kenny feels the need to punch the teeth out. “When’s a good time for you?”

“Oh, tomorrow maybe? I don’t have much to do at the moment and mostly only hang ‘round somewhere so the sooner I get work again the better.”

“Okay, I will come over tomorrow then, around three pm?” David checks the calendar on his phone while talking to the photographer.

“Perfect,” Kenny smiles before getting up again, “Kyle can give ya my address.” He turns to his Jewish friend and ruffles through his curly hair, gaining a groan from him. “I’ll leave then, have fun durin’ work ya two,” he winks at Kyle before turning around to leave. He places his hands in the pockets of his jacket and ignores Tweek’s sad look before leaving through the glass door.

Outside the first thing Kenny does is lighting a cigarette while walking away from the café, each step he takes making his heart hurt more. So that’s David, what he really wants from Kyle is clear, the eyes said everything about his plans with Kyle. They were shouting Love, Sex, Family, Kenny knows this because his eyes shine in the exact same way when he looks at is Ginger friend. Kyle has the power to make people fall for him in seconds, without saying anything, his forest eyes are enough to make sure people get lost in them and in their hearts, Kyle being the only way out of this maze.

And worst is that David has seen him the first time while working, you need to know when Kyle is working it looks like a dance he masters perfectly. Not to forget the way he looks in Button ups and tight black jeans he most often wears in the office, well except for today and Kenny knows the reason for it. By the thought of it a grin grows on his face, maybe there is a possibility that Kyle will stay away from David as long as that sexual atmosphere around him and Mysterion is there. No, Kenny is pretty sure about this because Kyle would never do this with two people at the same time, he just isn’t that kind of guy.

When he is about to take out another smoke he feels his phone vibrate in his other pocket. So before starting another death stick he decides to check his phone, so he takes it out and opens a message he got.

**Big Breast Tammy** _  
Hey Ken! So, how about we meet up 2day so u can show me a bit around? I’ve got all day 2 explore the city with u <3 _

Kenny sighs lightly and glances over his shoulder in the direction of the building he left Kyle behind with some hot Mexican guy. Kyle maybe wasn’t the kind of guy who fucks two people at the same time but who knows if that night will ever be repeated? And Kenny is used to have meaningless sex with others and Tammy is after him, so he had nothing to lose as long as Kyle doesn’t know too much, right?

**Kenny McCormick  
** _Yooo Tamtam! I’d love 2 meet u and show u round. Tell me where I can pick u up and Ill be there in a minute_

**Big Breast Tammy  
** _Nice! I’m at the park right now, nice place to start right?_ _Can’t wait 2 c u! xoxo <3_

The blond man puts his phone back in his pocket and starts walking in the direction of the park. Entering the green place he takes a deep breath to prepare himself mentally before meeting Tammy again after a long time. He was about to take out his phone to ask where exactly she is he hears his name being called from his right side. Turning around he sees her, Tammy Warner, standing by the small pond with ducks inside. He walks towards her and smiles in a friendly way when he’s just a bit away from her.

Of course she looks amazing, her brown hair reaches down to her back and ends in a light blond. She is smaller than him by now, but only a little bit still his biggest ex-girlfriend, she wears a crop top and tights leggings, making sure her flat stomach, big arse and also big breasts are shown in a good way. Tammy gets closer and hugs her ex-boyfriend tightly and gives him a kiss on his cheek. “Heeey!” she smiles at him, taking a step back but holding Kenny’s hands now, “It’s so nice to see ya! Can’t believe you’re really here!” Her white teeth shine right at Kenny and her brown eyes are locked with blue ones. “How have ya been?”

“Good, well, after leavin’ South Park of course. Got into photography ‘n can live from it,” Kenny grins at her and their hands let go of each other, “So, you’re workin’ with children ‘n now come to tame the ones of Denver?”

That comments gains a laugh of Tammy, the woman holding her stomach with one hand while letting out her lightly high pitched laughing voice. “Oh my! Yes, that’s exactly what I’m goin’ to do! All those little monsters of Denver have to be taught a lesson before they end up as nasty as you were in elementary school, Babe.” She smiles at him, her red lipstick making her lips look bigger and she gets closer to Kenny again, “So, ya wanna show me ‘round ‘n tell me how ya have been?”

Kenny smiles lightly and offers an arm to her which she immediately takes. With their arms no crossed together the two start walking through the park, Kenny showing her all the nice places to take breaks or to relax and while showing he tells her about his friends who also live in Denver. When they leave the park he feels how Tammy leans more against him.

“So, all ya friends are havin’ someone? What’s with ya? Got some man or woman?” At that question Kenny needs to think. Mysterion definitely had something with Kyle going on, he himself having a big ass crush on the redhead, but Tammy doesn’t need to know that. Well, she couldn’t know about Mysterion anyway and talking about Kyle with her was a big mood destroyer. So he decided to simply say what she wants to hear.

“Nah, not at the moment. I do have sex here ‘n there of course but that’s about it, my last serious relationship has been a long time ago,” He glances at Tammy who by now presses her breasts against the blonds arm and he grins at her, “Doesn’t mean I’m not up for tryin’ it,” At that a grin also grows on Tammy’s lips. “What ‘bout you?”

Tammy’s lip turn into a straight line before she bites her lower lip. “Well, ya know how it is, there just wasn’t the right one yet, but maybe Imma find him in Denver?” She glances at the man next to her during the last part of the sentence. “So, how ‘bout ya show me the most important places ‘n then I will invite ya on a coffee at ma palce?” With a nod and a light tug at her arm Kenny shows her more of the city like some restaurants, nice places to meet people or the best shops for food or other articles. He also shows him Tweak’s bros. and while being there checks on Kyle who is still sitting inside with David, but they got closer to each other.

With a small sting in his heart Kenny claims that the tour is over for now and that he will show her some clubs to dance at night because it’s simply more impressive. And like that the two get in the bus and drive to Tammy’s apartment. During the drive the two are silent and just look out of the window where they sit but Tammy makes clear that with ‘a coffee’ she actually means making out or more because her hand is on Kenny’s tight, stroking lightly and wandering higher.

Kenny loves Kyle, no doubt but he also loves sex with men and women, so what he will do with Tammy is clear. The question is what will happen after? What when Kyle doesn’t get together with David but Tammy and Kenny do? And what if Kyle and David do end up together and Kenny and Tammy not? Will this change something in the dynamic? But Kenny is sure that as long as there is something between Mysterion and Kyle that he Jew will stay away from a serious relationship. So tonight he will visit his friend again to see where they stand.

But Kenny also has to think about Stan’s words at the bar, that Kyle can’t keep waiting and he deserves someone who loves him and treats him right. And while Mysterion would treat him right he knows that their relationship can’t be something serious, because no one is allowed to know who he is, that’s just too dangerous. So maybe when Kenny truly is a hero and when he truly loves Kyle he has to let him go. And maybe the visit in Tammy’s apartment is the best start for it.

A few stops later Tammy takes Kenny’s hand and pulls him out of the bus with her and towards a building with her apartment in it. They enter and walk up a few stairs, the building doesn’t have a lift because the stairwell is too small to fit one. In front of a wooden door Tammy stops, takes out her keys and unlocks the door to her apartment, giving Kenny a smile. While entering Kenny slaps Tammy’s butt lightly, this makes the one year older woman giggle in amusement. Without wasting time she drags the blond man into her bedroom and shoves him on his bed and down so that he has to lean on his arms

With a sly grin on her lips Tammy dims the light in the room before taking of her shirt in a seducing slow way. Her big breasts which are cupped away in a blood red bra jump out and Kenny has to lick his lips. Kenny can feel himself already turning heart while watching Tammy getting rid of her leggings too, revealing panties that fit to the bra. She gets on Kenny’s lap, straddling him and with her being so close to him he can’t hold back anymore. He leans forwards, wrapping his arms around her waist and stars kissing her in a sloppy way. Tammy’s arms wraps around his neck and she opens her mouth wildly, begging for Kenny’s tongue and he fulfils her wish in less than a second, his tongue dinging into her mouth.

While continuing their slutty kissing, if you can call that attempt of not eating each other’s tongue, one of Kenny’s hands find the girls front and slowly slide into her panties, starting to stroke her slowly. With a loud moan in the kiss Tammy starts to rub herself against his hand, wanting more than just some stroking from the man. “Kenny,” she calls out, breaking the kiss and nibbling at his ear before continuing to whisper directly into it, “I need you. I needed you all the time since we met in the park.”

“I know, babe, just wait a bit,” after making sure that Tammy got wet, and she sure is, he starts to insert a finger inside her, making her arch her back lightly and he strokes down to the small of her back. When he reaches her butt he squeezes one of her cheeks and pulls her closer to her, making her spread her legs more and with that easier to get another finger inside. Tammy was now constantly moaning on top of Kenny and he couldn’t do other than compare her moans with Kyle’s. He certainly likes Kyle’s moan more, it wasn’t as slutty as Tammy’s but more submissive and begging. Kenny was also sure that Tammy also tried to hard to turn the man on with her voice while the redhead just led out what was coming from the pleasure he felt.

The thinking of Kyle, imagining him in the woman’s position, makes Kenny even more turned on and his cock grows even more in his pants. By now Tammy started to move against Kenny’s thrusting fingers, licking behind his ear while still making noises. Kenny has enough and throws her on the bed and takes off his own shirt before leaning over her and between her legs. He fast pushes his finger back into her before using his other hand to pull the bra off, freeing her breasts which are bouncing in an unnatural way. _Definitely not real ones,_ Kenny thinks to himself before leaning down and taking on of her nipples in his mouth, sucking and biting on it. He likes Kyle’s nipples more, they are smaller and pinker, also more sensitive than Tammy’s. The hands of Tammy find Kenny’s hair and stroke through it while she presses her stomach up in pleasure which is caused by just Kenny’s fingers.

After a while Kenny pulls his fingers back out, swipes them dry on the bed sheets and gets up to take off the rest of his clothes, finally getting out his hard cock. When he finishes putting on a condom and slides his dick along the wet entrance of Tammy he starts to slide inside her, gaining a moan of Tammy and a groan from him. Once they’re comfortable he starts thrusting in small moves, Tammy under him clawing in his shoulders while rolling her hips against him. Brown eyes stare up at Kenny’s blue ones, her hair is clutching to her forehead from sweating and Kenny can’t withstand to carefully push them away.

The taller man leans down and immediately pushes his tongue inside her mouth without thinking, wrestling with her tongue for dominance and winning easily. While moving on top of her he keeps grunting in a low tone while the woman isn’t able to make noises out of pleasure anymore. They keep moving like that and by now Kenny’s hands found down to Tammy’s thighs, pushing them more apart so he can thrust in a different angle inside her, deeper und right against her spot. Just a few minutes later she has an orgasm, Kenny’s release following shortly after inside her. She pulls him down while he rides it out inside her, Tammy already told him that she takes pills for birth control so he isn’t worried and when he would end up with some STD he just needs to die and it would be gone.

He pulls out, making Tammy shiver and lies down next to her, catching his breath while getting a cigarette. Tammy next to him already lighted one, then offers him one so he stops looking for his own pack. He lights it by pressing his cigarette against hers and inhales deep before he breathes out the smoke, watching it flowing to the ceiling. While gazing up he feels a naked, sweaty body move against him, cuddling against his side.

“So,” starts Tammy, “that was real nice, real hot ‘n real… satisfyin’. But, Ken, ya know yar great but ’m not ready for somethin’ serious, ya know?” She strokes with her free hand over Kenny’s strong chest, smiling to herself before she continues to talk. “But I can imagine that once we get to know us better, went on a few dates and all that, we could be somethin’.” Her eyes glance up at him, questioning.

Before saying something he takes another drag of the death stick, then looking down and smiling lightly. “Hey, wanna go on a prize-giving with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the fifth Chapter!
> 
> Yes, Kenny is a little idiots sometimes who doesn't know how to handle his feelings correctly :/
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	6. Slow Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta-Read and also not edited much, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors.

A hum leaves Kyle’s throat while stepping out of his shower, a towel already over his head to dry his hair off before he starts to take care of his wet body. After the meeting with David which took longer than planned, he had a bit stress in the office, having to take care of other clients. But Kyle was in a good mood, making him work faster and with that getting back in his time schedule without causing any problems for other costumers. Thanks to this spurt he even finished sooner and was able to leave work half an hour earlier, using the extra time to take a long hot shower and taking care of his curly mess.

He looks at the fogged mirror before wiping with his hand over it, finally looking at his own reflection. His hand finds its way to the kiss mark that is still visible from last Friday and with the realization what happened returning a flush fills Kyle’s cheeks. He exhales loudly before starting to dress in a wide shirt and sweatpants, on his way out he grabs his phone and sees that he got a new message from David. A smile spreads over his face and he answers him fast with just a smiley, he made a funny comment about Cartman.

Kyle walks into his bedroom, everywhere lies paint around from the last painting he started. He walks over to the canvas that is mostly dark paint on it, Kyle working on a painting that shows South Park at night, giant mountains in the background. The redhead scratches his head lightly and takes a brush of his in his hand, starting to add some shading on the trees in the distance. Nowadays Kyle doesn’t spend much time with a brush in his hand, mostly because he simply doesn’t have the free time. But once the inspiration hits the redhead spends hours on a new art project, showing it Bebe every time he can and gaining a lot of praise from his friends. When he’s happy with the added shading Kyle decides to enjoy the night air a bit.

Before going on the balcony to get some fresh air and admiring the full moon, he grabs a beer from his fridge, feeling that he deserves it after a good day. Sliding open the door glass door he steps outside barefoot thanks to the warm July weather that’s possible. With his elbows resting on the railing he looks up, taking a swig of the bottle in his left hand and then opening social media on his phone with his right one.

He scrolls down Facebook, seeing a picture of Butters and Stan together, making happy faces into the camera and a softness in their eyes that shows how happy they are. But the light bags under Stan’s eyes also tell about his nightly tries to find out more about the kidnapper, Kyle makes a mark in his thought to talk with him about everything. Kyle keeps scrolling down, suddenly coming to a stop when he sees a post of Tammy, yes he has her on social media, he added her after she wrote Kenny.

His eyes widen and his stomach is taking a twist while looking at the picture she posted just a few hours ago and with a shaking lip he takes a closer look. It’s a selfie of Tammy, obviously in bed, obviously naked and obviously not alone. Someone who doesn’t know that person well wouldn’t recognize him, someone who doesn’t look closely at the picture wouldn’t have noticed it but Kyle is not someone. Kyle is the guy who is on love with that exact person who lays next to Tammy, obviously naked too, it’s just a bit of a cheek and hair but also an ear piercing, one that Kyle recognized. Feeling tears welling up in his eyes he takes a long gulp of the bottle in his other hand, he coughs when he rips the head of the bottle of from his lips, drinking fast is just not for him.

Before the first tear can fall from his eyes he rubs his hand through them, making sure the tear won’t leave, won’t fall. His heart hurts, it hurts like hell even thou he already knew that this would happen, that Kenny of course takes the possibility for sex with a woman like Tammy. He puts the bottle down and looks up at the sky, not being able to see any stars because of all the smog of the city. A small whimper escapes his throat, maybe that was just a onetime thing and surly Kenny will come over to the office and brag about the sex, explaining that he and Tammy just don’t click, like always.

After some minutes in absolute silence the Ginger can hear a soft _Thud_ behind him, turning around he sees no one else than Mysterion standing at the door, staring at Kyle. “Kyle…?” the vigilante asks, careful and unsure, he probably noticed the bad mood Kyle was in, “Are you okay?” And without thinking first Kyle walks towards him and presses his face against the broad chest, hugging the man tightly, asking for comfort.

“Hey…” With that Kyle looks up into violet eyes that look confused and worried, “It’s okay, I just watched something sad. I’m fine, don’t worry.” A hand finds its way to Kyle’s cheek, stroking softly over the freckled skin. “I was hoping you’d come tonight, we need to talk.” And with that Mysterion withdraws his hand again, sighing loudly and taking a step back from Kyle. “What? Do you just want to ignore this? What happened between us that night? Is this your way of telling me that this was a onetime thing?”

The dark clothed man turns to Kyle, leaning against the railing, his eyes wander over Kyle before his dark voice leaves his throat. “Listen, what we did wasn’t right, okay? It’s already dangerous enough for me to come here, getting intimate with you.. when someone sees this they will think that you’d be a good way to blackmail me, being with me like _that_ will only get you in danger.”

Kyle scoffs at that, now he is annoyed and an annoyed Kyle can be quiet dangerous. “Of course, I knew you’d say something like that but did you even consider me? How I think about this?” The man steps closer to the taller one, eyes squinted together to look dangerous, “This is not only about you, I’m in this too and I couldn’t care less about those dangers. When I’d be a scared little lamb I wouldn’t have helped you from the beginning.”

“Kyle, this is completely different!”

“Is it? Or are you scared?”

“It is!” The dark voice grows louder, almost into a growl, “You saw how they already tried to use you against me because they noticed that we had a connection, that I cared about you! When they know about our little affair they will-“

“Little affair?!” Kyle interrupts, turning around to walk up and down angrily, “We had _sex_ , Mysterion! You said you liked it, that you wanted it!”

“Yes, and I didn’t lie! But that doesn’t change that you’re in danger the closer we get to each other! Please understand! We couldn’t get serious anyway, you don’t even know who I am.”

At that Kyle turns back to the masked man, eyes like daggers at him and huffing loudly. “Then tell me.”

“What?”

“You heard me, tell me. Or no, better, show me who you are. I won’t care and accept it,” Kyle demands, being ready to find out who the person behind the mask is who asked him for help, who saved his life more than once, who he fell in love with, “At that point we’re now I will just take how it is, you could be Cartman and I would love you, so please, please let me know.” By know his voice turned into a pleading one, not asking but begging for clarification. He can feel the tears coming back, this was just too much. First Kenny being with Tammy and now Mysterion explaining that this all was a mistake and they should go back to how they were before.

Seeing Kyle like that breaks Mysterion’s heart, maybe he shouldn’t have said it like that and explain is slower, softer to not hurt the Ginger. Slowly he makes his way to the smaller man, wrapping his arms around him once he got to him. He buries his face in red curls, smelling the fresh shower and his arms around the smaller frame tighten. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs, making sure Kyle hears it, “You are important to me Kyle, that’s why I’m so worried about you, you need to understand this.”

“But there is no going back now,” the Jewish man croaks into Mysterion’s shoulder, “Please don’t leave me, I need you..!” He feels the man holding him shift lightly, kissing Kyle’s forehead softly and then looking down into his eyes. “I know you’re worried but I will be more careful and when you’d leave now I’d just keep investigating alone. So stay with me, at least till this case is over and then we can see how we will continue with us.” Mysterion’s eyes are still locked with the green ones and before he could react he already nods, accepting that offer. He can protect Kyle, he knows this and he will make sure of it.

With a relieved smile the Ginger gets on his tiptoes, kissing Mysterion softly before grinning at him. “So, you really planned on dumping me?”

“Oh my God, are you serious?” The vigilante groans but with a wide smile on his lips, “Yeah, kind of I think. Giving you the chance to really fall in love with someone who doesn’t run around at night to chase off the bad guys.”

“Pfff, thanks. But I can choose myself who I want to be with.”

“Kyle, just to make this clear, we aren’t a couple or something like that, just two people working together, sometimes closer than they should.”

“Uh hu, I know, don’t worry you pretty little head about this,” with a grin he leans up again, giving his love a peck on the corner of his lips. And with that Mysterion has enough, he wraps his arms around Kyle’s waist, leaning down to give him a deeper kiss. With their mouths pressed on each other, moving against one another, Mysterion starts to move Kyle’s hip lightly together with his own, but not against each other but synchrony. With a small laugh the Jew separates their lips again. “What are you doing?” he asks with a chuckle and then feels Mysterion taking his phone out of his pocket. He keeps moving their hips, resting his head on the poofy red hair while looking through Kyle’s phone who first protested but then gave up.

Finally finding what he was looking for he presses on the screen resulting in music that starts coming out of the device and with a happy smile he puts the phone back in the pocket. He gets a bit away from Kyle, still smiling at him and takes his hand, intertwining them. That makes also Kyle smile, finally getting what the mysterious man planned to do. “I know you can’t keep a rhythm up, but just follow my lead.” At that comment the Ginger rolled his eyes amused but he listens and let’s Mysterion lead him over the balcony while listening to the music coming from the phone on Kyle’s pants.

Mysterion would lead him under his arm, twirls him slowly to the music before wrapping his arm around him again, moving in small circles around each other over the small balcony. That is when he is sure that he really loves Kyle, that there won’t be someone else he can ever love like this. With the man in his arms, slowly dancing to the music together and twirling him around, sometimes dipping him down in his arms, that’s all Kenny needs in his life to be happy. If the time would stop now he couldn’t care less, because Kyle is smiling at him like that, like he means the world to him.

But sadly the music starts to come to an end and Mysterion pulls Kyle close again, smiling down and receiving a wide smile back. The taller man leans down, connecting his lips with Kyle’s kissing him softly but long and giving all his feeling over to him like this. His hands are around Mysterion’s neck, lightly gripping in the hair there to make sure he won’t move his lips away too soon. A few seconds later they disconnect and when Mysterion looks at his love he sees that his eyes are still closed and he has to chuckle. Kyle opens his eyes again and punches the other one lightly on the arm. “Don’t laugh! Didn’t know that you can be such a romantic,” he comments while pulling away from Mysterion’s body and hands. “Come on, let’s get to work.”

They walk into the apartment, closing the door behind them and Kyle even pushes the curtains in front of it before getting to his laptop. “So, I didn’t tell you about my little talk with the guy from that agency yet, right?” Mysterion mentions, watching Kyle switching on the device to get his notes.

Kyle turns to on his revolving chair, looking at the masked man. “No, we didn’t really talk that much the last time you were here. So, you talked to Arthur Marston? What did he say?”

“The next targets are Advertisement Agencies, like the ones you work at so you have to always be on edge, okay?” He locks eyes with Kyle before he turns back to his laptop to open his notes and add new ones. “He said that he worked not directly under the main boss and that he got pulled out of the job. So every new client or employee could be from the enemy and I guess that the person he directly worked under already is in the agency. Do you know someone who could be in that role?”

The redhead stops typing for a few seconds before turning to Mysterion, his eyes a bit wide and mumbling to himself before actually talking to the vigilante. “...Cartman.”

“What?”

“My Boss, Eric Cartman, it would fit to him, he always was behind stuff like that in our childhood, too. Always did the most evil stuff and worked behind most of the bullshit that happened in South Park, maybe that’s also an explanation why it’s all people of South Park disappearing? An well.. Heidi is his ex, he always hated the Goths like Henrietta, thought that Kevin Stoley was annoying.. it would make sense.” He gets up to walk up and down nervously, his hand on his chin while being deep in thoughts, “A friend of mine told me that some time ago he told his soon to be wife that an emergency was at work even thou there was none, I would have known about that… Maybe it wasn’t about the Job he has at the Agency but about that underground thing?!”

Mysterion watches the Jew walking up and down, stressing himself more with every second because Cartman would be able to pull such a thing and everything would fit. “Kyle, calm down. I will investigate this and you will be careful around him from now an. Did something change the last few days at work? Something new?”

Kyle comes to a stop, his back to Mysterion. There is something new, or better, _someone_ new but that couldn’t be, that thought is ridicules. “David… He is a new client and I work for him, but he would never do something like that!” He turns to Mysterion, “David is the owner of a famous Restaurant chain, he can’t risk stuff like that and he’s way too nice for doing something evil like this.” Mysterion stares at him, biting his lip lightly and when he opens his mouth to talk Kyle immediately overtones him with his own voice. “Don’t, you don’t know him and I do, he isn’t behind this, trust me. We should check on Cartman instead, concentrate on this Fatass and I will keep my eyes on David for you.”

Mysterion sighs loudly but agrees, making Kyle promise that he will be careful around Cartman but for now also around David. “Okay, so I will investigate Cartman and also the Agency, do you think you can get some documents for me about all warehouses and stuff like that?”

“Yeah, I even got them here on my laptop because I help Cartman sometimes with the stuff, but I don’t know about his working computer in the office. I also have no idea how to get to it, I have no key to get in there at night and during day the Fatass is there or his office is locked.” He opens the data about all warehouses and Mysterion looks through them with him but there is nothing unusual, they also is no warehouse that could be suspicious or anything. They are at a black end without any more clues.

“I should leave now and come back ones I’ve got more information we can work with or when I don’t find anything new,” Mysterion gets the data on a stick so he can look over them again at home. He looks at Kyle who is deep in thoughts again, leans down and gives him a kiss on the head, “Be careful and don’t do something stupid.”

Kyle blushes lightly and then watches Mysterion walking to the door, “Do you think we can save them?” He asks Mysterion before he can open the door, “Heidi and Scott I mean. Do you think we will be able to find them before the same thing happens to them?” The green eyes are dark, looking at Mysterion with a hope in the eyes that seems innocent, but that knows that he won’t get the answer he wants to hear and even when he gets the right one, he knows it’s just a lie.

“I don’t know. Right now I don’t even know what exactly is going on and why someone would get your Childhood friends to make them to wannabe superheros, but I will find it out and make sure that the person gets punished in the right way.” And with that last sentence he is gone, the door still opens and inviting the warm night wind inside. Kyle gets up and slides the door close before leaning against it, looking at the ceiling. Heidi Turner, a girl he had a small crush on as a child and Scott Malkinson, a friend from school he played superheros with are missing and anyone could be next. Maybe Kenny? Or Stan? Maybe Butters? Or Kyle himself.

A deep frustrated sound leaves Kyle’s throat, thinking about all this stuff is too much for him and causes him a headache. So he fast takes a painkiller and undresses before getting to bed where he checks his phone again.

**David R.  
** _It’s pretty late already so I will go to bed now. Don’t stay up too late! Goodnight and sweet dreams._

Kyle has to blush while reading the message. No, David isn’t behind all this, how much bad luck can Kyle have to get someone like him to be evil? And he also has no connection to South Park and right now that is the biggest and most important clue in the case.

**Kyle B.  
** _Sorry for answering so late. Just wanted to wish you a goodnight and sweet dreams too, or maybe I should wish you good morning because you will read this when you wake up? Hope you will have a great meeting with Kenny._

After sending the message with still a redness on his cheeks, Kyle puts his phone on the nightstand, plugging it in before lying on his back. He keeps thinking about all that is happening for a bit more before he feels himself drifting off to sleep.

*****

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

With a loud smash on the alarm clock Kenny silences the damn thing, he was way too long out last night to already wake up, but he got a work date with David today and he needed to prepare himself. Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed he sits up, groaning tiredly while wiping with his hands over his face, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

After leaving Kyle last night he tried to get more information, without any success. He was able to stop some muggers but none of them were involved in the big case, so they weren’t a great help. He even got to Cartman’s home, checking what he was doing and only saw him cuddling with Wendy in their bed, both dead asleep. Is Cartman really behind all this? Kenny can understand that Kyle is thinking this, something like this just fits right into Cartman’s repertoire of mischief and plans. But Cartman also has a lot to lose, like Wendy and the future with her or the good job he has at the moment. The blond knows that right now this is the only clue they have and that he has to work with this so the next plan is to get to that computer of Cartman.

With a burning head Kenny gets up to take a hot shower, getting rid of all those thoughts for just a moment. But those thoughts soon wander to a certain redhead and the way he looked at him last night. Kenny still can’t believe that he really danced with him on the balcony, that was just way too romantic. And not only that, Kyle kind of confessed that he likes him, or at least that he likes Mysterion and that he doesn’t want him to leave. While massaging the shampoo into his hair he thinks about what he should do now, with Tammy and Kyle and all. Sure, he clearly loves Kyle but a future with Kyle and Mysterion still isn’t possible and showing his face to him is a bad idea too.

And what when he shows his face and Kyle is disappointed that it’s Kenny under the mask? Just thinking about this outcome breaks his heart. And just asking Kyle out as Kenny isn’t a possibility either, because Kyle doesn’t like him like that and a good friendship could be destroyed. So he just does what he planned to, getting together with Tammy while Kyle gets closer to that David guy, sounds like a good plan, at least for Kyle’s future.

With a clearer head Kenny steps out of his shower to get dry and dressed, he needs to clean his apartment before David gets over and also all the stuff ready he wants to talk with him about. So after dressing and eating a healthy breakfast he starts to clean, first getting rid of all the trash that flies around and then cleaning the floor and furniture. When Kenny puts paper and his laptop on the kitchen table his doorbell rings and he fast opens it. In front of his door stands David, hair made and in a suit of course, because even thou Kenny likes it relaxed David tries to be as professional as possible.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’m a bit early,” David smiles at him, offering his hand.

Kenny shakes it and smiles back, friendliest smile he can offer, when Kyle doesn’t want to investigate David he will do it himself. “No problem, come in,” he steps aside to let David enter his apartment and leads him to the kitchen table, “Sit down, wanna drink somethin’?”

“A glass of water would be nice,” the Mexican answers after sitting down, his bag on the side next to his chair, “Thanks,” he says when Kenny put’s down a glass and then takes the seat next to him.

“So, ya need pictures, did ya ‘n Kyle decide on the color palette yesterday?” Kenny questions before taking a sip of his freshly made coffee. The man next to him nods and takes the palette out of his bag, presenting one in warm colors that would fit the restaurant pretty good. “Nice, those colors are good to work with. So, I got an e-mail of Kyle this mornin’, sayin’ that Craig will design the new clothes for the workers, right? I guess ya didn’t visit him yet?”

“No, but he got an e-mail too so he knows the colors and can work on the designs. Kyle plans to visit him with me in a few days so I can decide on a design,” David explains the photographer, “Can you maybe explain how exactly all this will roll now? It’s my first time taking care of this completely alone, till now my Dad took care of meeting up with photographers, designers and all.” He scratches his head sheepishly, giving an apologizing grin. Damn, he is handsome, no wonder Kyle likes him. And not only are his looks great, he is also really nice and has a pleasant voice that you can easily listen to.

A smirk grows on Kenny’s lips, “Sure, can do that. So, now that I know ‘bout the colors I can start plannin’ how I wanna use the light in the pictures I’m goin’ to take. Our lovely Ky already got me a list with pictures ya need, like for inside the Restaurant, the website, the menu etcetera. Imma make some sketches and show ya to them, probably through e-mail or I will give them Kyle so he can show ya, but normally I like it more to be in direct contact with my clients, easier and faster for me and less work for the redhead. Once the clothes are finished for the workers I will get some models I know for those pictures, you can decide where to use them. For the food Imma visit ya restaurant, probably on a Sunday together with the models so we can take some pictures inside, ‘kay?”

David listens carefully, nodding at the end smiling. “Sounds good, I trust you with all that and you can take your time. I know your pictures and your style and I’m a big fan, so I’m sure I won’t be disappointed.” Kenny smile and nods lightly at that.

The two keep talking about the photographs, Kenny shows him a few he did for other restaurants and explains David which ones have a certain effect on the observers, explaining how he should use the effect for the different media. During the whole talking the blond keeps a close look on David, checking if he reacts to certain things and sometimes provokes him a lit to see if he only acts to be a nice guy. But nothing, David is a nice guy, owning a restaurant and wanting that restaurant to shine as much as possible.

After asking if it’s okay to smoke and David saying he won’t be disturbed by it Kenny lights a cigarette, exhaling the smoke with a satisfying sigh. Then he glances at David who is checking a mail he just got. “Did ya hear ‘bout the disappearin’ of all those people?”

There David looks up and nods slowly, “Yeah, I talked about it with Kyle and he told me that he knows all of them. I just read a police report that three of them were found dead in some costumes… I wonder what happened there but the police aren’t allowed to say much to the public yet. I’m a bit worried to be honest. Kyle is from South Park…” David looks down and there Kenny can see it, real worry. Only being able to read about what happened to the three and thinking about that the same may happen to Kyle is a horrible thought. And the newspaper wrote horrible stuff, about three people in weird costumes, probably being tortured so they forgot what they are, trying to imitate the heroes in the movies. About all the blood on the street and organs, imagining this can be real hard for normal citizens like David.

“Yeah… I already told him and all the others to be more careful and to not go alone outside when it’s dark, or at least to always make sure there are other people ‘round, ya know?” Kenny says, taking another drag on the cigarette, “I hope they get the bastard who does all that.”

“Me too, I mean, I guess everyone wants that, right?” Kenny nods and finishes the cigarette.

“So… Ehm,” Kenny coughs lightly, struggling to get the words out, “What do ya think ‘bout Kyle? Is he doin’ good as yer workin’ partner?”

David looks Kenny in the eyes and a small blush starts to spread over his cheeks. With a silent and embarrassed chuckle he answers, “Yeah, he’s really helping me out and is nice. You can have real deep conversations about politics and religion and all that, but he also has a real good humor and a nice smile.” When he notices what he’s saying he fast looks away, starting to rant lightly, “I mean, not that I notice stuff like that! We’re just working together and all!”

Kenny laughs, forced, because he can understand David, he understands him and that hurts. “Don’t ya worry, everythin’ fine, I ain’t tellin’ Ky ‘bout this. But it’s gettin’ late and ya should probably leave, right? Imma send ya the sketches when I finished them.” With that he and David get up and walk to the door, shaking hands again before the older man leaves. Kenny closes the door and leans his forehead against it. “Shit…”

He goes back to the table and slumps down on the chair he sat on before, leaning his head in his hands and biting his lips angrily. David is great, maybe even perfect and definitely no super villain or some bullshit like that, no, he is the one of the nicest and sweetest person Kenny ever met. And he has a big crush on Kyle Broflovski, a person who deserves exactly someone like him and all that’s in the way is Mysterion. And this feels like shit. It hurts more than actually dying, Kenny would love that release now, because for the time he doesn’t need to feel this shattering pain inside him that rips him apart like he would be some damn paper.

Out of anger Kenny throws all paper that lie on the table off, screaming angrily while doing so. Watching everything landing on the floor he takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and with that lighting another cigarette. He sits down, stroking through his hair when he hears a sound from his laptop and when he looks up he sees he got a message from no one else but Kyle. With a shaking hand he opens it, reading slowly.

_Hey Ken!  
David just called me and he told me about the meeting you two had. I hope you can work with the colors he chose yesterday and that you got enough inspiration from him talking about the Restaurant. When not you can always write me or call me, but it’s also okay when you come visit when you need help or have any questions where David can’t help you._

_Anyway, I’m in contact with Craig and he said that he will be finished with the Designs on Thursday, telling me that we can check on it then. I also want you to come along so you immediately can think of ideas to get the clothes in a good light. We could meet for lunch before?_

_I also want you to also send me your sketches so I can get some input on the project._

_See you,  
Kyle B._

Kenny chuckles lightly while reading, it’s so Kyle, trying to stay professional even though he knows it’s just Kenny. He smiles up at the mail, his head lying on the table now and suddenly he feels something slide down his cheek, and before he realize that it’s a tear he’s already sobbing loudly.

God. What a damn chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was Chaper 6!  
> I remember that I really enjoyed to write the dancing scene and listened to ‘Can’t help falling in love’ by Elvis Presley! So when you want to have the best atmosphere; I’d recommend listening to this song (or one that resembles the tune) while reading :3 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	7. Just A Sip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Death, Gore-ish
> 
> Not Beta-Read and also not edited much, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors.

Kyle sends the message to Kenny, sighing lightly. Just a minute after David left Kenny’s apartment he called him and told him about the work stuff and while talking to him Kyle was already writing the mail. Today Kyle is a bit tense, he is thinking about some certain stuff the whole day already. The night with Mysterion, the dance on the balcony, Kyle just can’t touch it, it was so… magical? Is that a word fitting because it sure felt like this and the knowing that the masked man also feels something for Kyle makes him giddy, wanting to scream it out to the whole world.

Then the good time he had with David, sure they were working but it didn’t feel much like work. He is sure that David is special, that he can’t be behind those kidnapping cases and that he is flirting with Kyle the whole time. When they wouldn’t have talked about work he could swear that it was a date yesterday, and then the message he got before going to bed. Kyle’s heart takes a jump every time he thinks about it, spending time with him almost feels like when he spends time with Kenny.

Kenny. The man who slept with Tammy yesterday at their first meeting and he didn’t brag about it yet. Kyle doesn’t know what to think about this, he is used for Kenny to hook up with women or men, but that night when he and Kenny.. when they did that, Kyle gave him the okay that Tammy is a good catch, that she’s good for more than just sex. Thinking about this now makes Kyle tremble lightly, it makes him angry because why couldn’t Kenny notice about the feeling he has for him? Why did he leave that night when clearly there was something between them?

A knock on the door rips Kyle out of his thoughts and without thinking about it he called the person in.

The door opens and a head pops in. “Hey!” Bebe greets him with her high voice and enters the room, putting down a piece of cake in front of Kyle, “Someone in the office brought cake for his birthday and since you didn’t take a break _again_ I bring you some. I’m such a good friend.”

With a chuckle Kyle takes the plate and starts eating, moaning lightly by the good taste. “Thanks Bebe, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Probably die, but you know I ain’t doing this for free, I want the tea, Kyle.”

“What?”

“I know about you and David, Tweek called me and told me about you and him in the café, flirting the whole time!” She blows her cheek up, pouting at him before continuing to eat her own piece of cake.

“What?! No! That’s not true, we didn’t flirt!” Kyle fast defense, even when he got the yes from Cartman he doesn’t want his coworkers to think he flirts with his Clients, they would just assume that this is the way he always gets so good reviews from them. “We talked about work the whole time and it’s not my fault when he flirts with me. He’s just like that.” Now it is Kyle’s turn to pout.

Bebe giggles lightly, “Of course not, I’m sorry for assuming that you’d flirt with some hot guy who obviously likes you. At least when it’s true what Tweek told me.” She winks at him. “I will stop disturbing you then, don’t work too hard!” And as soon as she arrived she left, leaving behind a grumpy Kyle. After eating the cake he gets up to bring back the plate and fork, walking past Butters’ office. Thinking back to Friday night he decides to visit him and after hearing a ‘yes’ he enters.

“Hey Butters,” Kyle smiles and sits down in front of him “I just… wanted to ask how Stan is?”

Butters stops typing at that and looks down for a second before facing Kyle. “To be honest…” he starts with a soft voice, “Oh geez… I’m worried Kyle… He’s not sleepin’ much and so obsessed with that case, ya know? He’s also drinkin’ a lot lately.. Even at home, says he can’t sleep without it so I just let him before bed.” The light blond man bites his lips and his eyebrows turn into a worried frown.

Kyle sighs lightly, “I already could guess.. He was already drinking so much on Friday night. Do you think he… that he…?”

While looking down, Butters starts nodding, lightly rubbing his knuckles together. “Yeah…” He whispers, almost inaudible, “Kyle, what when this time he won’t be able to get sober..? What when his alcoholism returns and I can’t do anything against this?” Butters starts to tear up by that thought. There was a hard time for him and Stan once, when Stan turned to alcohol after seeing the results of a school shooting, he being the one to shoot the guy who did it. Back then he didn’t want to talk to a therapist or to Butters, so he started to drink like when he was a teenager but worse. They got over it and Stan learned to control it but now…

Kyle gets up and hugs Butters, Stan is his best friend, he won’t let him down like that. “Listen, maybe you should talk to him about it, tell him to meet his therapist again.”

“I tried Kyle, I really tried.. But he said he ain’t stopping with work till he got that guy… That there are so many bad people out there and that he can’t just let them do what they want. And he’s mostly worried because of us, because of all the people of South Park here in Denver. Gosh, I had such a bad fight with him last night, ‘cause he was drunk when I came home... I feel so bad about all this, that I can’t help him and he’s stressing even more now. I feel so guilty…”

“Hey, it’s not your fault that some crazy bastard is doing all this, okay? You only want to help Stan by trying to get him to people who actually can help, I will talk to him, okay? How about I visit you two for Dinner tonight?”

Butters wipes the small tears that collected in his eyes away and smiles lightly. “Yeah… That would be real nice of ya… Maybe you can get some sense in his head and ya two don’t see each other that often at the moment. He will be happy to see ya.” Now Butters was smiling truly at his taller friend, “Thanks Kyle, I appreciate that.”

“Ah, no problem. Stan is my super best friend so I’m glad when I see him too and also your cooking is the best so I can only gain from this,” Kyle chuckles lightly, letting go of Butters shoulders and walking to the door. “Just write me the time and I’ll be there, okay?” Butters nods at him and before Kyle leaves the office he turn to him one more time, “Say… Is Fatass in the house today?”

“Eric?” Butters looks at Kyle a bit confused, “No, he’s meetin’ up with the big boss today, told me it was super important and that I shouldn’ disturb him with any calls, unimportant how primal they seem.”

At that Kyle frowns and thanks Butters before closing the door behind him and going to the Kitchen where he puts the dishes down in the sink. He looks around before walking to Cartman’s office, making sure that no one sees him and avoiding the security cams too, even thou Kyle knows that they only check them when something happens, he doesn’t need to risk it.

In front of Cartman’s door he tries to opens it but of course it’s locked, the fat bastard never forgets to lock it. With another glance around he kneels down, taking out some stuff to pick the lock. He always did this when they were children and his Mom had the phase where she locked him in his room because he kept sneaking out, meeting up in the middle of night with his boyfriend. Kenny taught him of course.

After a few seconds the door opens and Kyle fast enters, closing it behind him. He looks around, nothing ordinary, he was inside this office a hundred times already but till now he never needed to find something. With a few quick steps he walks to the desk, starting the computer and waiting for the desktop to shine bright. While the Computer needed some time to start he looks through drawers, finding documents about employees, about the people who are even over them and other useless stuff.

When the computer finally is completely switched on he starts looking through Data, hoping to find anything but nothing. Kyle didn’t think that Cartman would be stupid enough to leave evidence at his main Computer; he probably has everything on an USB or another extra laptop. Even when it hurts to admit it Cartman is a genie, a genie that rarely uses his brain for something good and mostly for his own benefit. He did chance a bit after getting with Wendy, but he still is an asshole. When Kyle wants to give up he sees something, a folder with the name ‘nalp_terces” and Kyle opens it, inside is a document with the name ‘erom_dna _Esuoheraw’ and that’s suspicious enough for Kyle to open it while loading it on his own stick.

He gasps silently when he sees what it is, information about a warehouse but a different location than the ones the agency uses. There is written that he is renting it for a few months already, there also is a list of telephone numbers and people. Kyle recognizes some of them, they are people who either work above him or under him and under every name with picture are notes. And those notes don’t mean something good, it looks like secrets about the people like them being cheater or taking drugs and more. But what would Cartman do with information like those?

The redhead keeps looking and finds telephone numbers and another list, a list with people of South Park and some names are crossed out, the names of the people who went missing. With trembling hands Kyle pulls out his USB, switches the computer off and fast but silent leaves the office again.

Back in his own office he sits down and tries to calm down his beating heart. That’s it, that’s exactly what Mysterion is looking for, enough proof to know that it is Cartman behind all this. The next step is to show Mysterion so he can take care of him, but first Kyle needs to wash his best friends head.

A few hours later Kyle is in his apartment, freshly showered and ready to leave for the Dinner with his friends. Before he does he writes a note, hanging it at the balcony door from inside so Mysterion can read it from outside for the case he wants to visit Kyle. And with that he leaves.

On the drive to the Marsh house he is nervous, the last time he tried to confront Stan with the alcohol abuse he got angry, really angry. And this time won’t be much better but it needs to be done, Butters is too nice and fragile for this and Kyle is used to fight with Stan. A loud sigh leaves his throat when he arrives, parking his car in front of the house and getting out. He checks his hair before ringing the doorbell and hearing the dog bark. It’s also Stan who opens the door and thankfully he smells like a fresh shower. Well, until he opens his mouth.

“Hey Dude! Can’t believe you and Butters just decided to have Dinner together, leaving me out of the talk,” he grins, pulling Kyle in a half hug, “Just kidding, it’s good to see you.”

“Funny, Stan,” Kyle counters, taking off his shoes before following him into the dining room that is directly connected to the kitchen and living room. “God, smells amazing, I really missed Butters cooking.”

“Yeah, it’s been sometime since you came over, right? We finally finished everything in the basement, it’s a real man cave now,” Stan tells proud, patting the dog who leans against his leg, a Golden Retriever with the lovely name Sunny. The animal lover brought him home one day as a puppy and Butters immediately fell in love with the big eyes and fluffy hair, so they kept him.

“Really? When will you hold the first party?” Kyle follows Stan into the kitchen, watching how he gets himself a beer and accepting one himself. He notices the empty beer bottle under the kitchen thou. “And where is Butters?”

Opening the bottles for Kyle and himself Stan answers, “When I got some more free time, work is busy at the moment so… Once all that bullshit with the South Park Kidnapper is over. That’s how they call him or her at work now that they finally figured out that South Park is the main connection.” After that Stan takes a long sip, already half emptying the bottle in his hand. “Butters is upstairs, getting ready because he smells like food.”

Kyle chuckles, he wants to talk with Stan after dinner, when they relaxed and catched up with each other and Butters is doing something like cleaning the dishes and won’t be in the middle of the battlefield. So for now he relaxes and drinks his own beer, much slower than Stan thou.

“Sorry for lettin’ ya wait fellas!” Butters enters the kitchen and hugs Kyle before going to his husband and kissing his cheek, “I stank like the food and that really wasn’t nice, but now I’m changed and we can start.” With that he starts to set the table, Stan helping him and when Kyle wants to help too Butters fast get between him and the plates, “Kyle, geez, you’re our guest, ya don’t need to help. Take a seat and let us take care of that, Stan is a bit lazy in the house anyway so he can help me alone.” Without giving Kyle time to respond the smaller man pushes him lightly away to grab the food and put it down in the middle of the table.

With a soft smile on his lips the redhead sits down and watches Stan and Butters who happily put the food down. While Butters sits down Stan goes to the fridge to get another Beer for Dinner. Kyle groans silently and glances at Butters who looks a bit worried at his husband, to distract him Kyle sniffs the air and smiles at him. “That tastes really good Butters, thanks for inviting me.”

“Oh, Kyle, ya don’t need to, I’m always happy to have guests over and ya are Stan’s best friend!”

“Super best friend,” Stan throws in, making Butters and Kyle chuckle.

“Super best friend, Sorry Love,” Butters makes a kissing face and Stan immediately gives him a short peck on the lips, making the blond smile shyly before turning to Kyle again, “I tried to make something Kosher! I hope it taste good enough, it was my first time but I really wanted to try it!”

Kyle glances over the food and smiles again, “Thanks, I appreciate that, I bet it will be delicious.” And with that the three start eating and Kyle was right, it is delicious. Butters really is good in cooking, no wonder that Stan gained some way shortly after they moved together. Back then he started to have a real belly, complaining about it every day till he had to lose weight for his job otherwise they would have put him behind an office chair. So he started to work out, making sure to be able to eat all the delicious food Butters cooked for him but keeping up the nice body.

They talk while eating, catching up on each other, mostly Stan and Kyle of course. Kyle talks about David, how nice he is and that he flirts a lot, then they talk about Kenny too. Both Stan and Butters know how Kyle feels about their friend and both promised not to tell Kenny. Then they talk about the Flower shop they will open soon, that Butters is spending most of his free time to prepare the shop with Sunny by his side.

At the end of the Dinner they all laugh together, joking about how Cartman surly will fuck up before the wedding with Wendy and about Craig bringing home more guinea pigs before he and Tweek adopt a child. Butters starts to clear the table when Stan finishes his fourth bottle of beer, being a bit tipsy. “Let me help you, Babe,” he say but before he can stand up Butters pushes him back in his seat by his shoulder.

“Don’t ya worry, Stan, I can clean the dishes and ya two catch a bit more up, okay?” He kisses the black hair before going into the kitchen with the empty plates.

Kyle smiles after Butters before looking back at Stan, knowing that he has to get to a serious topic. “Sooo…” he starts nervously, “You and Butters being good? Any trouble in paradise?”

Stan raises an eyebrow at that, looking confused. “Nah, like always. He’s a bit stressed because of the Shop but that’s it. Works pretty late most days on it in his room and meeting up with some Flower sellers and stuff like this, but as long as he’s with me when I wake up in the morning I’m okay with this.” Another sip on the bottle.

“Good to hear this. So... You know I’m a bit worried, Stan..”

“About?”

“You, of course,” Another sip. “Stan, are you stressed out or something?”

“What? No, why?” Another Sip.

“Why?” Kyle scoffs, “Maybe because you keep drinking? On Friday you were dead drunk and we weren’t long in the bar. Kenny and I had to carry you home because you were passed out.”

Stan groans annoyed, rolling his eyes back, “Seriously? Kyle, we meet up on Friday nights to drink, remember? Of course I drink alcohol in a bar.”

Sip.

“No, we meet to catch up, to talk about what is going on in our lives with a few drinks in between. But you were _passed out,_ Stanley!” Kyle raises his voice, feeling his anger growing more and more. He notices how the noises in the kitchen turned down, Butters is listening to them. “Is it because of that Kidnapper?”

“Oh my God,” Stan takes another sip, openly annoyed now, “No. Nothing is stressing me out, okay? I just like to drink a bottle in my free time.”

“A bottle?! Stan, this is your fifth bottle already, don’t you notice how much you’re drinking? That you think that you have to get this asshole out there by yourself is just stupid. It’s not in your responsibility to solve this case alone, you have to get away from this, your friends and your husband are worried about you!”

Sip. Sip. Sip.

“He told you to talk with me, right?” Stan facts, his eyebrows into an angry frown now while glaring at Kyle like he wants to beat him up. Another sip. “For your information Butters is exaggerating again, you know how he is.”

“Is he? Stanley, Butters, your _husband_ , is worried about you, he told me that you just keep drinking and that this case is freaking you out!” Kyle gets up, placing his hands on the table and leaning lightly forward, looking down at the sitting Stan, “I can understand that you’re worried, I am worried too! But drinking everyday till you pass out and making the people who love you worried isn’t worth it!”

Stan flies up from his chair, slamming the beer-free hand on the table and almost growls at Kyle who flinches lightly back, “Stop talking such bullshit, Kyle! I’m a police officer so it’s my _job_ to find that asshole and get them into prison! You don’t know what I see at work, the blood and all this! Those are childhood friends of us! Henrietta, Kevin and Jimmy! _Jimmy!_ If I don’t get that Psychopath then who will?!”

Another big sip, big enough to empty the bottle. Then Stan goes into the kitchen, Kyle following him. “Don’t run from me! I knew those people too, Stan! I know that you’re scared but that’s the reason why you should stop working on this, you’re too close, it’s too personal!”

In the kitchen Stan opens the fridge and takes another beer out, Kyle watching him shocked. Does he even listen to him?

“I can’t believe you got him here just so he can talk to me about this, about something that isn’t even a problem,” Stan grumbles silently before taking another sip, looking at Butters who stands to his left, a rug in his hand to clean the kitchen counter.

“I tried to talk to ya, Stanley, but ya just wouldn’t listen or talk to me ‘bout this, even thou it’s clearly gettin’ on ya soul. I thought that maybe Kyle could get ya to think ‘bout this, to realize what you’re doin’…” Butters looks at his husband with sad eyes, pleading that Stan will finally listen and just notice what he is doing.

“There is nothing, Butters!”

“Yes, there is!”

“No, there isn’t!” Stan throws the already half empty bottle against the wall, making Butters flinch together and screaming scared. Kyle takes a step back, looking at his best friend shocked and then angry.

“Are you stupid?!” Kyle screams now, having enough from the attitude of Stan, “Do you really not see that we just want to help you?! Are you that stubborn?? You’re having one of the most caring people as your husband! He’s scared that all this is too much for you, Stanley, and all you do is getting angry?! We already went through this, Stan, and you were lucky that we all stayed by your side back then. Don’t think that we will go through this again just because you’re too much of a pussy to accept that you’re having a drinking problem!”

Stan’s blue eyes widen at that, all the bad memories coming back at once and then he looks at Butters who is trembling lightly. “Please Stan… Please let us help you,” the blond whispers with a quivering voice, holding back his tears. With a glance at Kyle Stan fast leaves the kitchen, Kyle can hear him walking upstairs and locking himself up in the office.

Kyle sighs, only now he notices the barking dog standing next to him and he leans down to calm him down while Butters kneels down to get the shards of the shattered bottle. When Kyle finally gets Sunny on his dog bed he helps Butters, glancing at the smaller man who by now started crying silently, sniffing from time to time. When everything is cleaned up Kyle hugs him tightly, feeling his shirt getting wet from the tears. Stan is such an idiot.

“Hey, shhh. It’s okay,” The Ginger soothes while rubbing Butters back comfortingly, “Stan is a stubborn idiot, he will realize that he needs help sooner than later.” Butters nods at that and stops the hug, getting a handkerchief to dry his tears and running nose.

“It’s just… He already had to work so much before all this happened, the weeks before the first kidnappings he already was barley home. Geez, sometimes I just saw him before I left for work when he got back from a workin’ night… I missed him so much and now everythin’ is getting’ worse. The drinkin’, the kidnapper…” The smaller man rubs his eyes, not wanting to start crying again, “Gosh, we planned to adopt a child once the Shop is open but we didn’t talk ‘bout that for some time now… What when he doesn’t want anymore?”

“Hey, don’t say that. You know that Stan loves children and always wanted his own family, he’s just stressed out and not thinking clear, once they got that freak he will sleep better again and think clearer. And maybe you can talk with him about getting a job in the office instead of one on the streets, when you say that it’s better for the child he sure will understand and agree.” Kyle smiles lightly at Butters, trying to comfort him with his words.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right, Kyle. I just wish there were less criminals out there and more good people like you or Kenny who helps children out…” He sighs lightly before giving Kyle a weak smile, “Thanks for tryin’ to talk with him and comfortin’ me that means a lot.”

“Always. But I should leave now, it’s getting late,” Kyle puts on his shoes and jacket, opening the door and stepping outside. He looks up to the moon before turning to Butters who followed him to say Goodbye. “Do you maybe want to sleep over at my place today…? That was a really big fight and Stan is kinda drunk and angry…”

Butters smiles softly again and shakes his head. “No, don’t ya worry ‘bout me, Stan would never hurt me, I think you know this better than me. Yes, he can get loud and sometimes punch the wall… But never me, I trust him. He’s not like my Dad.”

At that Kyle looks down before hugging him again, a bit stronger this time. “Just call me when something comes up, okay?” A nod and good night wishes later and Kyle is on his way to the car, getting inside and sighing loudly. He turns his key and drives back home, wondering if Mysterion tried to meet him that night.

*****

_I’m out today eating with friends. Don’t know when I’ll be back but I found something interesting. Come back tomorrow!_

That’s what the note that is taped on the glass window from inside the apartment says. Mysterion sighs lightly, so today he won’t see Kyle and mostly stop some muggers. But the note says that Kyle found something so at least the redhead has new clues they can work with. He climbs down the balcony again and starts walking around, mostly through back alleys because there happen the most crimes during night.

Turning into another alley he hears the scream of a woman and without any hesitation he runs into the direction. He can hear her screaming for help and someone to let go, probably a robbery of a purse or stuff like that. Another turn and he sees a woman gripping on her handbag, a man across from her pulling on it, his face hidden under a hood. But before Mysterion can get between them and help the woman the mugger gets a punch in the face.

Fast Mysterion hides behind a dumpster, wanting to know who the other person is, maybe a police officer. His eyes widen lightly when he hears the person talk, a lisp clearly to hear. “I’m sorry, Ma’am, I hope I didn’t scare you! I just needed to stop that bay guy soon before he could have gotten away.” Not believing his ears Mysterion glances around the dumpster, his eyes widening even more when it is the person he hoped it wouldn’t be. No one else than Scott Malkinson, his diabetic childhood friend who right now wears clothes similar to the ones he whore when they played superheroes as children.

And soon his greatest fear came true. “I’m Captain Diabetes, don’t worry, I’m here to protect citizens like you.” Captain Diabetes, the same name he used as a child and the way that other guy is knocked out and the way the jaw looked broken it can only mean that he got some super power too. Most likely super strength. “You should call the police, I’ll wait from a safe distance. Oh, but could you please tell me if you saw some dude in black? Wears a cape and looks super lame?”

Great, Scott Malkinson got super strength and is looking for Mysterion. When the woman shakes her head the ‘superhero’ does as he said and gets distance hiding till the police arrives, but Mysterion doesn’t lose him out of his sight. He follows him secretly, making sure not to be seen and to be heard but when he turns into an abandoned parking lot he frowns, a bad feeling rising in his stomach. When he wants to turn back he hears Captain Diabetes laughing silently and he stops in his tracks.

“Come on Mysterion,” he laughs, the lips still very present, “I know you’re here and after what you did to my three predecessors my boss wants to get rid of you first. So don’t be a pussy and show yourself!”

At that Mysterion steps onto the parking lot, facing Captain Diabetes’ back who slowly turns around, grinning. Scott isn’t the fragile boy who had low blood sugar, he has muscles and looks fit, and his body mirrors his strength. “How do you know it was me? I didn’t kill them, they died because your so called boss gave them powers their bodies couldn’t handle!” Mysterion tries to defend himself, “And when you don’t find help soon the same will happen to you!”

At that point Scott is laughing loudly, shaking his head in disbelieve. When Mysterion wants to says something again he feels a presence behind him but before he can turn around he feels a hand on his head. Just for a second he freezes, feeling some a small kind of shock through his body. That only stops him for a short moment and he fast turns, slapping the hand away and jumping back, getting distance between him and the other person.

His eyes are locked with white ones, staring at him and he feels a shiver running down his back. It’s a young woman with brown hair and she wears an outfit that resembles those people who try to read your future in a tent. Once the woman lifts her head more, revealing her face from under the big hood, Mysterion recognizes her. “…Heidi Turner… Number four of people who disappeared.”

“What?” Says Heidi, her voice soft, “My name is not Heidi Turner, I’m Mind Breaker.” She looks at Mysterion and raises her hand, pointing at him. “Captain, you need to hold him down, I didn’t have enough time to break into his memories.”

Suddenly Mysterion gets a foot in his back, making him fly against the floor, so Scott isn’t just strong but also fast, that’s a bad combination. Lying on the ground Mysterion groans loudly and slowly gets back up, hurrying up when he sees Captain Diabetes walking towards him, slower this time. Back on his feet Mysterion summons his dark mist, fast filling up the whole parking lot and letting Captain Diabetes and Mind Breaker walking around without seeing much. The vigilante uses the time to look for a spot to hide but before he can get a real look of his surrounding he feels a fist connecting with his face and again he flies through the air, feet away from his enemy.

By now every movement hurts already, Captain Diabetes is strong, much stronger than Mysterion. When he looks up from the ground he sees him panting heavily, kneeling forward and then getting out a syringe, injecting something in his stomach that gives him a new boost. Of course, insulin. Its still diabetes that gives him strength so once all that insulin is gone he will be easy to be defeated. Then violet eyes wander to Mind Breaker and it confuses him when he sees that her eyes are closed, fingers touching both her temples. Her expression shows that she’s concentrated, mumbling to herself before one arm moves, pointing into the direction of Mysterion and suddenly Scott snaps his head in that direction too.

Without hesitation and under great pain Mysterion jumps up, running through the fog and keeping an eye on Heidi who turned back into her old position before her arm points towards the hooded man again. He has to think, the first thing Heidi did was touching him, maybe she marked him, being able to find him everywhere without the need to see him. But she does need some time for tracking him, so Mysterion needs to act fast. So, once she finds him she tells Scott over a mind connection. Priority now is not to get hit anymore and Heidi is not allowed to touch him, when she really can get into his memory then she will be able to see everyone who is important to him.

Mysterion glances at Mind Breaker again, right now she is tracking down while Captain Diabetes waits for her orders. In a flash of seconds she suddenly points at Mysterion again and that’s the moment he was waiting for. Without wasting any time he changes directions, running directly at Mind Breaker and punching her in the face as strong as possible, he needs to knock her out. With a loud cracking sound she falls to the ground, in her head and she’s knocked out but Captain Diabetes heard it and is immediately behind Mysterion, grabbing his head and slamming him against the hard ground. Wouldn’t the healing power make sure that the wounds don’t end up too bed he would have been knocked out.

Mysterion grabs the hand that holds his head and twists it, knowing that when he used much power and moved too fast, that Scott needs to use insulin again. He feels the hand weaken and fast swings his whole body up, clinching with his body at the arm and making Scott lose his balance, falling over. Fast Mysterion grabs the belt with the insulin and throws it away, his forming tentacles following and destroying it feet away from the two.

“No!” Scott screams, looking at the destroyed syringes and the insulin that flows out of them. “No. No. No. No.” He lies on his back, Mysterion hovering over him, “Please no.” Mysterion looks at him, his eyes staring into Scotts brown ones. They look scared and pleading. “I won’t… I _need_ that… My body…” Tears start to flow out of his eyes, not wanting to accept that it’s gone, the insulin that kept him strong, that kept him _alive,_ isn’t there anymore.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re not alone, I’ll stay here so you’re not alone,” Mysterion whispers to Scott, holding one of his hands and squeezing lightly. Enemy or not, Scott is a childhood friend and never wanted to do evil to anyone before he got manipulated. He doesn’t deserve to die like this, so Kenny will make sure that he at least won’t be alone in his last seconds. When Scott closes his eyes Mysterion takes a deep breath when out of nowhere he feels a strong pain and he flies away from the body, landing on the hard ground and next to Heidi. Scott used his last strength to set a final blow, breaking some of Mysterion’s rips and he can feel his lungs being damaged. That’s an injury his body can’t heal.

While trying to breath he feels a hand on his head again, he turns and sees Heidi, one eye covered in blood that flows from her head. She concentrates and Mysterion can’t do anything, still gasping for air. Then Heidi’s eyes widen and he can hear her whisper ‘Kyle and Karen’ before standing up and running in the direction where Kyle’s house is. The hooded man grits his teeth, concentrating when his eyes turn black and he screams. He can feel the tentacles coming out of his back again, bigger, stronger and they follow Heidi. He can feel how they grab her, how she screams and tries to wiggle free. Kenny doesn’t want to kill her, he had hoped to turn her in by the police, that she could tell who her boss is but Mysterion knows it’s too dangerous. She knows about Kyle and Karen. And without any hesitation he feels her exploding under the pressure of the tentacles.

Mysterion stays on the ground, panting, gasping but feeling blood getting into his lungs. His body tries to heal him but he knows it won’t work, he will die and just wake up in a new body. When he is ready to leave this body behind he hears footsteps running towards him and just as a blur he sees someone leaning over him, talking to him. Red hair, green eyes. He sees an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 7!   
> I almost forgot posting it, whoops!
> 
> By the way, I finally have Discord! Whoop whoop! My name there is Natari-55#9651, so if ya wanna add me and write a bit I’d be happy to (But please remember the different timezones, also I always answer really fecking late xD)! Maybe we find enough people to start a small channel so I can keep ya up to date about my writing, when you’re interested? :3 (I could make a channel there and show ya guys the lists I made for example, when you’re interested in this kind of background stuff, I wouldn’t spam tumblr then)
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	8. Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Major Character Death (It’s Kenny, don’t worry), Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> Not Beta-Read and also not edited much, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors.

Kyle can’t believe it, he was on his way home from the Dinner when he saw the violet fog he knew from the fight with the three wannabe heroes. Of course he had to check it out and followed the fog only to find a corpse of someone who seems to have exploded, the corpse of Scott Malkinson and… and Mysterion. His heart stopped when he saw him lying there on the ground, blood on his breast he probably coughed out and _not moving._ When Kyle finally got to his side he talked to him and saw his eyes moving, trying to focus on him. So Kyle acted on pure instinct.

Now he is in his car, Mysterion lying on the backseats, coughing blood and groaning in pain while Kyle drives as fast as possible. His phone lies on the cockpit, on loudspeaker and a ringing can be heard. “Come on, take the damn call!” Kyle shouts while glancing at Mysterion through the mirror.

 _“Kyle, do you know how late it is?”_ A tired voice comes from the phone, he finally picked up.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Token but I need your help. Where are you?”

A loud and tired sigh. _“In my house, why?”_ he can be heard shifting, probably sitting up, then a soft whisper. _“Sorry Babe, go back to sleep. It’s just Kyle.”_ So Clyde is with him, that’s not the best outcome but still better than Token not picking up.

“Listen, I will come over now, here’s someone who is badly hurt, he’s coughing blood and.. God I don’t know what happened but he will die when you don’t help him!” Kyle’s voice trembles, his hand would too when they wouldn’t clench the steering wheel as strong as possible.

_“Wait, what?! Bring him to the hospital!”_

“I can’t! You will understand when I’m there in five minutes!” And before Token can contradict Kyle ends the call, sighing loudly again. “Stay alive Mysterion, we’re almost there!”

Kyle only needs three minutes to arrive at Token’s house, him and Clyde waiting outside for their friend. Token looks angry while his boyfriend is just tired. They come to the car and Token immediately starts getting loud. “Listen, Broflovski, who ever this is you should bring him into the Hospital! There are more people who can help and-!” His voice dies down when he sees the man lying on the backseats and suddenly he understands why he couldn’t be brought somewhere else. “Help me carrying him inside. Clyde, open the doors for us to the kitchen table.”

They carry Mysterion inside, lying him down on the table and Token puts on gloves before scanning the body with his hands. “What happened?”

Kyle is next to him, holding one of Mysterion’s hands and squeezing it tightly. “I don’t know, he laid on a parking lot like that… corpses around him. He can tell us once he’s feeling better.”

Token keeps scanning his body and then grits his teeth loudly. “Kyle… I can’t help him here. He needs to get to the hospital, it’s a wonder he survived till now! His rips and more bones are broken... and there is a hole in his lung, probably from a broken rip. I don’t have the tools here to save him.”

“Okay… okay… Then let’s get him to the hospital…!” When Kyle wants to move Mysterion grabs his arm, stopping him and then shaking his head while panting. “Don’t be stupid, you will die!” But Mysterion just smiles at him, then looks at Token and nods lightly, telling him it’s okay. He won’t survive this. Kyle shakes his head fast, “No, I won’t let you die. Never. I will make sure that they can’t see your face, that they won’t take off your mask. Just… Please stay with me. Please!” Kyle pleads, tears falling down his cheek and on Mysterion who pulls him close, still smiling at the redhead. He pulls Kyle’s head down and presses his mouth on his, kissing him softly while stroking through the red curls.

When Kyle pulls back with closed eyes, the arms that were holding him down let go and fall to the side, lifeless. He opens his eyes, only to see a corpse right in front of him and all he can do is kneel down, holding the cold hand tightly. Mysterion is dead.

Kyle opens his eyes in the morning. Tuesday. The corpse of Scott Malkinson and the remains of Heidi Turner were found on Wednesday morning. The last time Kyle saw Mysterion was Monday night, Tuesday he was at dinner with Butters and Stan. On Wednesday morning Butters told him that Stan and he made up and that Stan is willing to get help because of the alcohol. Wednesday night Kyle waited for Mysterion but he didn’t come, he probably didn’t see the note Kyle left for him on Tuesday with the new information he got.

With a light headache Kyle gets out of bed, taking a painkiller before a shower, then getting dressed and checking his Phone. Today he will meet Craig for the designs of the clothes for David. Kenny will be there too and Kyle is a bit, two men he has a crush on, well more like one man he clearly loves and one crush. He gets a new message before he can put his phone into the pocket and leave.

**David R.  
** _Hey, I will come a bit later, an emergency in the Restaurant is keeping me here but I will hurry up. Sorry for this._

**Kyle B.  
** _It’s okay, thanks for writing me, I will tell Craig and Kenny that we will wait for you._

The drive to Craig’s house is relatively silent, in the radio they talk about what they found on the parking lot. Was Mysterion there? Did he fight with Heidi and Scott? Kyle sighs loudly while thinking about this and at a red light he takes a sip from his to-go coffee. He looks around when they make a live interview with a police officer, Clyde Donovan.

_“We can now surely say that the remains that were found on the parking lot were from Heidi Turner, one of the victims of the South Park kidnapper. Heidi Turner was reported Missing a few months ago, that she was a victim to the Kidnapper was always just a assumption but now we are sure about it. We were only able to prove that it was Heidi Turner through a blood test, proving that it’s her DNA since there wasn’t really a corpse to work with._

_The other corpse, which was in a much better shape than the one of the woman, was from Scott Malkinson who was reported as missing just a few days ago. He died because of too high blood sugar, he had diabetes and a few feet away from the corpse we found destroyed syringes with the needed insulin. It seems like someone, most lightly the vigilante Mysterion, fought against those two._

_Just a few minutes ago we got another report of a missing person.”_

Kyle’s eyes widen and he fast turns the radio louder, listening closely now.

_“The missed woman is Rebecca Cotswolds, a 23 year old woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. We assume that she is another victim of the kidnapper, when you have any lead about her whereabouts please immediately contact the police.”_

Rebecca Cotswolds… The woman who was homeschooled as a child, Kyle remembers how he had a crush on her when he was eight, he sang in front of her window and she was his first kiss. Of course back then he didn’t know that he was just forcing himself to like girls, to be _normal._ Now she’s gone too, she probably will appear again, too, as a ‘hero’ who wants to protect the city and get rid of Mysterion. Who doesn’t even remember where she lived before and that she has to listen to her boss, the kidnapper who manipulates them. Kyle clenches the steering wheel tightly. Shit.

_“Now about the case and the kidnapper. Our main clue at the moment is that all the victims are people who grew up in South Park and now either still live there, live in Denver or somewhere close to the two places. All victims appear to wear some kind of superhero costume when they’re found and the first three victims died because of some anomaly in their bodies, causing them to suddenly lose a big amount of blood or their organs stopping to work. What exactly is causing all that we don’t know yet and we keep examining the found corpses to find out._

_All victims also were found in Denver so we guess that the kidnapper lives here and that he also holds the victims captive here. We will soon start to investigate closer here. It’s important that people who grew up in South Park be extreme careful till we get the criminal. Please make sure to never be alone in public and never go alone outside during night. It’s best to either stay at home when possible or to make sure that someone is with you, also always make sure that someone knows where you are when you have to go to some place. When you feel unsafe or have the feeling to be followed around immediately contact the police and we will get to you as fast as possible._

_Please NEVER try to investigate by yourself because the kidnapper is dangerous and probably won’t hesitate to hurt or even kill innocent people. Contact the police when you see or hear something suspicious._

_I will answer questions now.”_

Kyle park the car in front of the house, seeing Kenny’s motorcycle right in front of him but he stays in the car to hear some more from the interview. There were typical questions if they already have any guess who could be the kidnapper. If they already know the gender or got any information from outsiders. All of them are either answered with a ‘no’ or that the can’t answer because the kidnapper could be listening too. Then a woman speaks up.

_‘Do you think Mysterion already has a clue?’_

Kyle can hear Clyde, and also Stan who most likely stands behind Clyde, groan lightly. Then there is some shifting and suddenly it’s Stan talking.

_‘We don’t know anything about Mysterion because we don’t work together with him. He is a vigilante and what he is doing is illegal and a bad example for other citizens to NOT get involved in the police’s work. When Mysterion has any clue we hope he gives us the information anonymously to let the professionals do the work. But till now we didn’t get anything even though we KNOW that he most likely fought against all the victims while they were in those costumes. Witnesses saw a caped person, and someone else no one could recognize at the crossing where the first three victims were found._

_Again, don’t get involved in this case and don’t act on your own, you could get hurt or worse. Mysterion is just a wannabe hero who thinks he can do our job better and doesn’t care if other people get involved. Stay away from him. The interview is over now.’_

Kyle always knew that the police think lowly of Mysterion but hearing Stan talking about him like this is something completely different. He strokes through his hair and looks into the back mirror, by now the kiss mark Mysterion left is gone and Kyle can wear his normal button downs again. He leaves his suitcase in the car and walks up to the door, ringing the doorbell which isn’t a normal bell but sounds like a squeaking guinea pig. Well, this IS the Tucker house after all.

The door opens and Tweek stands in front of Kyle. “Hey Kyle,” he greets with a smile while stepping aside to let him in, “They’re in Craig’s office, you know the way. Do you want a coffee or tea?”

“Nah, I’m good. But don’t you need to be in the café?” The redhead asks while checking his watch.

“Yeah, I will leave in half an hour, right now some employee is taking care of everything, I just needed to talk with Craig about something important this moment so I got some free time. You know, about adoption and all.”

“Oh, one more guinea pig?”

Tweek looks at him with his light green eyes before starting to laugh into his hands, leaning lightly forward. Kyle looks at his smaller friend with confused eyes. When the blond finally gets to breathe normal again he smiles up at Kyle, his voice a bit hoarse now, “I guess we really didn’t tell anyone yet. No, not a guinea pig but a child, like, a small human.”

“What?!” The word coming out almost as a squeak out of surprise, just on Tuesday he and his friends joked about those two to never get children but only guinea pigs and now Tweek lands this bomb on him. “Really?! I mean, that’s great Tweek! Congrats! Like, that you two think about it, that’s great!”

Tweek chuckles lightly, “Thanks, I guess? We didn’t really contact any adoption service or so, we just talked about the idea and yeah… We’d like a child in our life.” A small twitch, a sensitive topic but Tweek is smiling, he is really happy just by thinking about a small person running around here. “I-I just hope we will be good parents? I mean… Craig isn’t really the most emotional person and I… well... you know…”

A soft and comforting smile grows on Kyle’s lips and he lies his hand on Tweek’s shaking shoulder before talking, “Hey, don’t think that, you two will be great parents. Craig maybe doesn’t show much emotion to people like us but every time I see him with you he just has that face that shows pure happiness and love. Or when he talks to Token or Clyde, the people who truly matter to him make him display his emotion and he will _love_ your child. And you Tweek you got so much calmer since being with Craig and you handle the shop almost on your own. You will take so much care of this child, I just know it.”

Green eyes, almost the same color of a tennis ball, stare wide at Kyle before shining happily. “Thanks Kyle. Really,” Tweek looks at his clock, “Ah! I really need to leave now, just ask Craig when you need something. Bye!” And with that he’s out of the door. Kyle chuckles and walks upstairs to Craig’s office past an open door with a room full of guinea pigs, yes, they have their own room.

Kyle knocks on the glass door before walking inside, facing Craig who is sewing something and Kenny leaning over the sofa in the office, stopping to talk and smiling at Kyle with his toothy grin. “Hey Ky!”

The Jew smiles and enters. “Hey you two, how are you doing?”

“Can ya b’lieve mister straight face wants a child with little Tweekers?” Kenny asks with an excited tone to which Kyle could just chuckle.

“Kenny I swear to God when you don’t shut up I will make you,” Craig groans in an emotionless way only he can.

“What, with ya mouth?” The blond wiggles with his eyebrows while watching Craig sew.

“No, with my fist.”

“Ah, sorry Craig but he still needs to take pictures for my client, afterwards you can beat him up as much as you want thou,” Kyle interrupts while sitting down on the couch next to Kenny.

Said man gasps loudly before leaning against the redhead, his arms over his eyes. “I can’t b’lieve this, those words really hurt me more than any fist can, Ky.”

“Then you never felt my punch,” Craig sits up, switching off the sewing machine and turning to his guests while putting on his blue chullo, “But yeah, Tweek and I want to adopt.”

“Congratulations, Tweek told me at the door already, it’s a big step but you two will be good parents,” Kyle smiles at Craig while Kenny leans against his side, making himself heavy.

“Thanks,” Craig stretches before turning to Kenny, “So, you and Tammy? Seriously?”

Kyle’s eyes widen lightly and he feels Kenny stiffen under him, really? That topic? The redhead knows that sooner or later they would have talked about this, when not today then tomorrow in the bar with Stan.

Kenny chuckles lightly before straighten up, leaning not against Kyle anymore but the couch cushion. “Yeah, well, it’s nothin’ serious… yet. She says she wanna go on dates first ‘n all this b’fore turnin’ it into a relationship till then we’re more like fuck buddies, the usual.”

 _The usual_. Yeah, Kyle knows about all the fuck Buddies Kenny had in his life, one of them being Bebe. “Yet? So you plan to actually date her in a serious way?” Kyle looks at his hand, not wanting to hear the answer to Craig’s question.

“Well, everyone needs to settle down sooner or later ‘n when she’s the one then yeah, why not?”

Kyle doesn’t look at his friend, his secret crush, his secret _love._ Because it hurt, just hearing this hurts like hell but there is nothing Kyle can’t do. Of course Kenny would get into a real serious relationship to settle gain, get his own family and all this stuff but Kyle was hoping that this all would come when he’s over him. When he wouldn’t feel all those damn butterflies in his gut anymore when Kenny is around, when that fucking perfect smile wouldn’t turn his legs into pudding and when he wouldn’t drown in those blue eyes anymore. But who was he kidding? Kyle always loved Kenny and this will never change, so he has to learn how to deal with this pain. And maybe that answer was a dark Mysterious man or ringing at the door.

Craig looks up and excuses himself to open the door, being sure that it’s David who’s not as late as Kyle thought he’d be. The redhead glances at Kenny only to notice that his blue eyes are staring at him and fast Kyle wants to change the topic. “Did you hear about Rebecca Cotswolds? She’s missing.”

Kenny turns completely to Kyle at that, eyes a bit wide. “’nother one?” At that Kyle just nods, unable to really say something about this heavy topic. Five of their childhood friends are already dead and it just continues. “God… I hope the police get this maniac…”

“Or Mysterion could get him.”

“Huh?”

“Mysterion, that vigilante. The police don’t like him but I have the feeling he knows what he’s doing. I trust him. He saved me once from a mugger and… I don’t know… I have the feeling he has a clue.” Kenny keeps looking at him before he starts smirking at him in a knowing way. But what should he know?

Then the glass door opens again and Craig enters with David, the Mexican beams when he sees Kyle sitting on the couch. “Hello,” he smiles, stepping closer while Craig sits down on his chair again, “Sorry for being late, I hope I didn’t miss much?”

“Naaaaaah, everythin’ fine David, we just talked ‘bout some childhood friend but now that yar here we gotta talk ‘bout work,” Kenny straightens his back and looks at Craig, “You got the designs?”

Craig can only scoff, he never missed a deadline and Kenny knows this. “Of course.” He gives Kenny some papers with designs on them, mostly just sketched except two. One for women and one for men.

“I already like them the most, did you know that and that’s the reason they’re the only ones that are finished?” David asks while looking through the different designs but always ending up admiring those two the most.

“Yeah, I know what my costumers will like. I even sewed some already, even thou this isn’t my job but I got real inspired and yeah. One male and two female ones. One for Roger, one for Stacy and one for Valentina.” Craig lights a cigarette and doesn’t even look at his costumers, he knows that his work is good.

At Craig’s words Kenny looks up, a frown on his eyes, “How did ya know I asked them to model for the pictures?”

“Valentina because she’s your only Mexican model at the moment, Stacy because she’s the typical American girl and only you’d try to use her so it wouldn’t look racist to use a Mexican model for a Mexican Restaurant.” Kenny looks down a bit embarrassed, “And Roger because he is your absolute favorite one. I knew you’d ask him because he has the looks.” Craig puffs out the smoke and then looks at David with a raised eyebrow. “I guess he showed you pictures and you’re okay with the models?”

David nods, smiling, “You really are friends, knowing all this about each other. And thank you so much for already sewing the clothes for the models, that way we can immediately start taking pictures on Sunday without waiting. I will let the others for the actual waiters in the restaurant be sewn by someone else of course.”

Kyle smiles and stands up, “Well, then we’re finished here, Sundays we’ll take the pictures and I can also show you how the main design for the flyers and all look, we only need to add the pictures from Kenny then.” He shakes Craig’s hand, “Thanks for working with us, I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” the blue eyed man says before also shaking hands with David and being praised by him, “As long as I like it I will do it. Well, maybe less sewing once the house is filled with one more person but yeah.”

Kenny also shakes Craig’s hand and only ten minutes later they leave the Tucker house, Kyle walking to his car with David and Kenny.

“Ah, before I forget telling you, I won’t be with you on Sunday, sadly. My Dad will be thou, I have to drive to another Restaurant to help there and take care of stuff. Sorry,” David explains, looking really sorry at Kyle and also Kenny.

“No problemo,” Kenny answers for both of them, “You have a lot of responsibility and we’ll be able to take the pictures without you, ‘kay? They’ll end up real good, promise.”

David smiles thankfully at Kenny and then turns to Kyle completely, a blush rising on his cheek. “So, ehm… I thought maybe when I’m back we two could go and eat dinner together? Or go to the movies? When you’d like that?“

Kyle’s eyes widen and when he woukd pay attention now he would see that Kenny’s are just as wide and both are frozen to the ground. “Like on a date?” The redhead asks with hesitation in his voice.

David’s blush only gets deeper and a shy smile is on his lips while he nods, “Yeah, when you’d like that and when it’s not weird because of work?”

“No, of course not!” Kyle immediately answers, now blushing too after realizing what was happening, “That’s totally fine, ehm. Yeah, I’d like that, yeah.” He smiles at David, cheeks almost as red as his hair and he fiddles with his hands, “That would be nice.”

“Great! We will talk about the date and all once I’m back from the trip, okay? Or maybe over phone?”

Kyle nods again, smiling coyly at the taller man who looks at him with eyes full of love. “Great, I have to leave then, eeeh… Bye.” He kisses Kyle’s cheek before getting in his car and driving off.

The redhead looks after him, his hand slowly touching the spot where he felt lips just seconds ago. Then he hears a coughing next to him and he almost jumps, he totally forgot about Kenny. Shit.

“Kenny, ehm. You still here?” Kyle scratches his head lightly and looks to the side embarrassed, not wanting to get eye contact with Kenny, the man he _loves._

“Yeah, I just was a witness of some confession like in middle school,” the blond jokes, sticking his tongue out and presenting his tongue piercing.

“Don’t be mean! That was really sweet of him to be so shy and polite. He’s a good guy and… yeah, who knows, maybe he will be the one like Tammy maybe is your one?” Kyle now glances at Kenny only to see how he is looking down, but just for a second before his blue eyes scan Kyle’s green ones, a smile rising like the sun does. And then just a shrug.

“I should leave now, I bet ya hafta work, right?” Kenny walks past Kyle and to his motorcycle, putting on his jacket on the way, “Yar right, he is nice, that’s what I thought when he was in my apartment for work. He’s a good guy, Kyle, he’s someone you deserve, and he’s finally someone who could be enough.” And with that he’s already on his motorcycle and gone.

Enough, huh?

*****

It’s around one in the morning when Mysterion is on his way to Kyle’s apartment, after dying two nights ago he needed till Wednesday night to come back and was too exhausted to move afterwards. He groans while walking to the building and starts climbing up, so David and Kyle will go in a date, good for Kyle. David is a great guy, super great, but that means that he probably will stop doing _stuff_ with Mysterion and that’s okay, too. Like that Kenny can finally start to actually get with Tammy and distance himself to the feeling for his childhood friend. That’s just _perfect._

Finally on the balcony the dark clothed man walks to the door, sliding it open to find Kyle sitting at his desk on his laptop, probably waiting for Mysterion. The redhead looks over his shoulder to show that he heard the vigilante enter before looking back at his laptop. “There you are,” he starts while typing on the keyboard, “Didn’t you read my message I left on Tuesday? Got some new information which seem to be real important.” Mysterion walks up to Kyle, stopping behind him and looking down at the red curls.

He leans down and lays his hands on Kyle’s shoulder before starting to kiss him behind his ears, gaining a surprised gaped from the redhead. “Mysterion…?” He whispers unsure, questioning. His hands freeze on the keyboard when Mysterion’s lips move down to Kyle’s neck, exposed from the too big shirt he’s wearing. Small noises leave his mouth when Mysterion lightly bites and sucks on the soft skin, encasing part of the flesh in his mouth. Then hands find blond hair, pulling lightly and not really wanting the lips gone from the skin but needing them to be. “Stop, don’t leave a mark again. No more marks.” He whines silently.

Kyle glances over his shoulder and violet eyes, darkened from the need to feel Kyle and the want to make him feel the same need. Mysterion nods lightly before pulling Kyle into a kiss, leading his head by a tender touch of his chin. Then Mysterion steps back and sits down on the bed, his legs lightly spread. Now he will see what Kyle will do, when he’s sure about his feeling for David he will simply stop and continue to work, but when he’s unsure about the date, about his future relationship, he will continue.

The redhead swallows heavily, locking eyes with Mysterion and he knows it’s a test, but Kyle can’t stop his eyes from wandering down to the man’s lightly presented crotch, already hard under the costume. Kyle slowly stands up, biting his lip heavily while walking over to the vigilante, hesitating just for a second before getting down on his lap, straddling him and cupping his face in his hands, making him look up while Kyle leans over him. The hood falls back, revealing blond hair and Kyle can’t stop his hands from gripping lightly into it while leaning down, connecting his lips with Mysterion’s.

Their kiss is loud and wet, Kyle can feel the saliva run down his own and also Mysterion’s mouth but it feels so good and Mysterion tastes so perfect. The vigilante wraps his arms around Kyle’s waist while biting his lower lip, receiving a whimper from the man atop from him. He can feel Kyle moving his hip, grinding against Mysterion’s boner and clawing tighter into the blond mess. Mysterion pulls away, making Kyle whine from the loss of touch, leaning a bit back and stabilizing himself with one arm, the other one stroking over Kyle’s side and up to his cheek, lingering there for a second. Then he moves his hand and strokes with his thumb over Kyle’s soft lips, wiping the saliva away. “I want this,” he demands with a dark voice, hoarse from hunger, “Here.” He emphasizes his statement by moving his hips up, his crotch against Kyle’s ass who moans silently.

Kyle nods lightly, understanding the message clearly and eagerly wanting to fulfill the man’s wish. He slowly gets up from the lap, immediately kneeling down and spreading Mysterion’s legs who watches him with an amused smirk on the lips. A small gasp escapes him when Kyle leans forwards, mouthing the still clothes cock and pressing his tongue against the fabric. He starts moving his lips like he’d give someone the most passionate and needy kiss, moaning lightly and whining when he wants to feel the skin and not the fabric. Green eyes, glassy from the craving of cock, look up to the man he desires so much, like he’d be the last drop of water and Kyle was in the hot desert. “Take it off,” he demands, lightly pulling at the trouser.

A scoff can be heard that makes Kyle look back up to Mysterion who chuckles before stroking through Kyle’s untamed curls. “You really think you can tell me what to do?” He claws in the hair and pulls Kyle’s hair more back making him gasps lightly, “Try again.” Mysterion challenges, then letting go of the hair and leaning back again, staring down at Kyle who tries to get rid of his own boner, stroking lightly but Mysterion shoves his hands away with his foot. “And don’t do that, you’re allowed to feel good when I want to make you feel good.”

Kyle whimpers lightly when the foot rubs lightly against his hard on, pressing against it to get more noises out of the redhead. When Mysterion pulls his foot back he whimpers even louder, wanting that friction back. He looks up with light tears in his eyes and the vigilante feels bad for just a second, but when Kyle crawls closer, rubbing his nose lightly against Mysterion’s crotch and looking up at him with those emerald eyes, the bad feeling is gone. Because Kyle likes this. “Please,” the Ginger starts begging, first as a whisper and then louder, because Mysterion still is clothed and Kyle needs skin, “Please take it off. Please. I want to taste it inside my mouth, I need to taste _you_. Please.” To show his desperation he slowly licks over the already wet spot.

And Mysterion grants the wish, the clothes suddenly gone in just a second, the mask remains because of obvious reasons, but the rest is for Kyle free to see. Good that his form lightly changes when he’s in Mysterion mode. Making his muscles more lean than usual, his abs aren’t as showing and his tattoos and scars are gone. Kyle won’t be able to recognize him as Kenny, only his face can do this because that, and his intimate area, don’t change. Before he can say anything to Kyle who probably wonders what the fuck just happened he feels a wet tongue licking up his shaft. Maybe Kyle doesn’t care after all.

Now it is Mysterion’s time to groan, one of his hands stroking through the red curls he loves so much while a wet tongue licks hungrily over his cock. After some more licking like the cock would be some lollipop, Kyle decides to plant kisses on Mysterion’s dick, sometimes lasting for the split of a second. While taking care of the length with his mouth he starts to massage Mysterion’s balls with one of his hands, smiling lightly when he can hear a silent ‘Fuck’ from the bigger man. When Kyle can feel the grip of the hand in his hair tighten and lightly tugging his tongue slides up and pressing against the slid at the head, humming lightly when he tastes the salty pre-cum.

At that point Mysterion is constantly groaning, sometimes his hips jerk up, needing those lips around his cock more and just fucking that beautiful mouth. He looks down to watch Kyle more and he moans softly when he sees how the Ginger looks up to him, eyes half lidded with lust and teasingly slowly starting to take the cock in his mouth. Once he has half of it inside his head starts bobbing in a quick pace, his tongue sliding along the head and when Mysterion starts to thrusts inside he is not surprised that Kyle doesn’t feel the need to gag.

The hitched breathing of the masked man is proof that he will soon release and he wants to release inside that throat so he adoringly strokes through the hair and tells him. “I want you to take it all,” Kyle hums again, then a moan when his hazed thoughts understand what the man is talking about, “I don’t want your mouth to stop working before I’m completely finished.” And with another moan and another press against the head it happened. Mysterion released everything right inside Kyle’s throat, making the redhead roll his eyes lightly back like he’d be the one who shoots his load. Mysterion’s head lies in his neck while he rides out his high, still holding onto the hair and only letting go when he sees Kyle swallow like this would be his only meal that day.

Kyle pulls back, panting lightly and looking up at Mysterion, whining lightly when he feels that he’s still hard. Mysterion licks over his own lips while surveying Kyle, proud that he got that hard just from sucking him off. But he doesn’t want to see him suffer any longer and gets up. He holds his hand out and once Kyle takes hold of it he yanks him on his wobbly feet, holding onto him like his life depends on him. Mysterion leans down and forces his tongue in the mouth, pushing against the one that was on his dick just seconds ago. He feels Kyle melting into the kiss, pressing his body against Mysterion’s naked skin while rubbing his hip against Mysterion’s leg.

The vigilante picks Kyle up, immediately feeling how his legs wrap around his waist and arms around his neck. Then he places the smaller man on his desk, legs still around him as he starts to stroke his thighs. They keep kissing for a bit longer before Mysterion finally removes Kyle’s shirt just to attack his collarbone with kisses but not leaving any marks. While doing all this Mysterion cups Kyle’s boner with the briefs between and wet from the leaking boner inside. Kyle whimpers when he’s being rubbed and squeezed and gets even louder when Mysterion slowly pulls the underwear off. But instead of jerking him off to finally free him from this ache Kyle can hear the drawer of his desk being opened and then rummaged through.

“What are you doing?” He breathes, his hands on Mysterion’s shoulder and watching him.

“I’m just… looking… There!” He pulls out a small bottle of lube, grinning at Kyle, “Of course you’d have lube in your desk where you work on. Guess for times where you need some relieve from all the working stress?”

Kyle’s face turns redder than it already is and he tightens his legs around the waist. “I have it there for times like this, where my superhero lover just can’t control his fucking dick,” he scolds the blonde man.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we can stop when you want to,” Mysterion smirks at Kyle who looks away before shaking his head, “And also you won’t get any more dick today.” He leans forwards and starts to kiss Kyle lovingly, it’s so full of feelings that Kyle doesn’t know how to react before he finally starts to return the kiss. While filling Kyle’s mouth with his own tongue, the vigilante squeezes some of the, apparently strawberry, lube on his fingers, rubbing them together for a bit to get the lube warmer.

When he lightly pulls his hip away he can hear Kyle whine in protest but giving in because he knows Mysterion is in charge and he would just pull more away otherwise. So when there is finally enough space for Mysterion to get his arms between them he strokes with one of the lubed fingers over Kyle’s hole, making the Ginger gasp in surprise. Mysterion starts to slowly push inside, his finger getting squeezed from Kyle and he smiles when the redhead buries his face in the crook of Mysterion’s neck. Now he can smell the freshly washed hair.

Kyle is moaning softly into his ear, he can feel the drool on his shoulder and when Mysterion adds a second finger to rub him inside he can also feel teeth along his skin. The vigilante thrusts his fingers fast in and out, spreading them sometimes to gain a whining or a whimper from his lover who starts to bite in his neck. Mysterion is smiling the whole time, happy to hear Kyle making all those noises and writhe because of him and the soft smile turns into a smirk when Kyle suddenly moans Mysterion’s name loudly. Finally he found the prostate, rubbing it constantly to turn Kyle into a crying and moaning mess. From all the pleasure Kyle starts to move his hip against the rubbing fingers and bags for release.

When finally a hand finds Kyle’s hard length it just takes seconds for him to release in Mysterion’s hands, biting stronger into the shoulder of the blonde while going down in this feeling of pure pleasure. Mysterion takes a handkerchief to clean his hand and Kyle’s dick, after wards pulling away to start kissing along Kyle’s jaw line, planting lovely kisses everywhere. The redhead smiles at the cute behavior and giggles lightly when Mysterion’s kisses start to wander over his whole face, missing no spot. They hold onto each other, pecking each other’s mouth or cheek while staying in this peaceful moment where just them exist and no kidnapper. “Hey,” Mysterion whispers after some minutes.

“Hey,” Kyle whispers back, rubbing his nose against Mysterion’s, his eyes closed and enjoying how the other rubs back.

“Was that okay?” The arms around Kyle’s waist tighten, holding him closer and squeezing lightly, “How I treated you?”

“It was perfect,” Kyle strokes through the blonde mess and now presses his nose against the others cheek, still smiling fondly and enjoying that both are whispering like everything is a big secret that the whole world wants to know. Thinking more about it this is pretty accurate, “It felt so good you could have continued for the rest of the night.”

Mysterion laughs softly and rubs Kyle’s lower back, “Well, I wish I could but I think there is some bad guy out there we need to take care of.” When he wants to pull away he feels the legs around him tighten their hold.

“No,” Kyle insists, “Just a bit longer. Please.” He leans back to look into those violet eyes and when Mysterion answers with just a nod Kyle presses his mouth on his, moving softly against those lips that fit perfectly on his own. In that moment Kyle really believes that this vigilante, that mysterious man, is in love with him, that those two just need one more step to actually be happy together.

But as soon as that feeling is there the as soon it is gone, because Mysterion pulls away again, leaning his forehead against Kyle’s and staring in green eyes. “Kyle… This is… This feels good, I know. We probably think the exact same thing but this guy out there, he keeps taking people and when I don’t stop him who will?”

“The police…?”

A soft scoff comes out of Mysterion’s mouth. “You don’t really believe this right?” He smiles lightly at Kyle who just looks down, stroking with his hand along the hero’s chest. “We need to keep going, once everything is over-“

“Then what?” The voice sounds hoarse and angry, “You will tell me who you are? You will stop getting yourself in danger? You will actually have a real relationship with me?”

“Kyle, we agreed that for now we will only-“

“Fuck.”

“No. I mean, yes, kind of. You know why we can’t be something serious.”

“Because you’re too much of a pussy to take that god damn mask off,” Kyle groans, pushing Mysterion away from him who takes a few steps back, throwing his arms up annoyed.

“That’s not the reason and you know it. How often do I have to tell you that it’s too dangerous for you to know who I truly am? It’s also dangerous to say as Mysterion that you’re my boyfriend or even important to me because enemies will look for you and you’re not really hard to find,” Mysterion tries to explain again. He knows that Kyle knows all this and that he understands this but he also can understand Kyle’s side, it sucks to be so secretive with each other and while Mysterion knows that he and Kyle know each other for a long time already Kyle is in the dark.

Kyle gets down from the desk, completely naked of course and walks over to his closet to get a new pair of briefs and a new shirt. “I guess we shouldn’t get too close then because once you got Cartman all this will be over right?”

“Kyle I- wait. Cartman?” he asks confused while looking at Kyle who lights a cigarette.

“Of course that’s the part you pay most attention to.”

“Of course, Kyle! We’re looking for some psychopath who kidnaps innocent people and kills them after manipulating their minds and DNS!” Mysterion yells, having enough of Kyle’s behavior. “I’m sorry that I think about other people and not just my fucking dick!”

“How dare you!” Kyle’s eyes are wide in shock and he fast walks towards the taller man, anger written on his face, “Do you think I don’t care about them?!”

When Kyle approaches Mysterion walks backwards till he reaches the desk, “Well, apparently not enough to not think about the two of us for a second!”

“You are such an idiot! Asshole! Those people all were my childhood friends! I grew up with them in South Park and now they’re dead! That freak got Rebecca now after letting two more people die!”

“Then why do you keep talking about us instead of getting your head together and help?!”

“Because I’m scared!” The redhead screams, throwing his fists lightly against the broad, still naked, chest, “Because everyone could be next… Stan, Kenny, Butters, Tweek, Craig… and more… Even I could be next. And everything that is keeping me distracted is… this.” Kyle bites his lips and looks down to the ground, “God, I probably spend my whole time thinking about this case, even during work, when I’m with friends or alone. Talking about all this just makes it so real… It feels like once you’re out of my life all this realization will come crashing down on me and then I will notice that I have to attend at least five funerals. What when the sixth funeral will be the one of my Best Friend?”

He looks up, tears welling in his eyes and it looks like a forest that got washed over by a flood. Slowly Mysterion wraps his arms around the smaller trembling frame, kissing his head and rubbing his back to comfort him. “That won’t happen,” Mysterion finally gets out, his voice hushed to not startle the man he loves, “I will protect you and your friends, I promise. I just couldn’t protect the others because I couldn’t know who his targets are. But you and your friends I will protect.”

“Well…” The redhead starts after calming down, “I probably know who else you should look after.”

At that Mysterion pulls away, holding Kyle on distance with his hands on his shoulder. “What do you mean?”

For a second there is silence and then Kyle walks over to his laptop, sitting down again. “I broke into Cartman’s office.”

The violet eyes of Mysterion widen when he hears those words leaving Kyle’s mouth and he walks over to him. By now his clothes are back on his body, appeard from alone. “What do you mean when you say that you broke in?!”

“Well, exactly that. I know how to pick a lock and broke in when he wasn’t in the building. I even avoided the security cams, you should be proud of me.”

“What?! Kyle, I told you not to get in dangerous situations and you have nothing better to do than to break into the office of the possible kidnapper?! Can’t you listen to me once?” Mysterion is shocked, is Kyle self-destructive when he just does stuff like that? Running to an explosion, breaking into some possible psycho’s office and not caring when someone knows that he’s with the most wanted vigilante.

A loud sigh can be heard from Kyle who is opening a document on his laptop now. “I said he wasn’t in the building, chill. I promise I wasn’t in danger and the data I found are worth it, believe me.” He turns to the masked man and grins, “When that isn’t some clear evidence then I don’t know.”

Mysterion leans down and looks over the laptop, the redhead lightly rolling to the side to give him some space. His eyes widen, the list in the document and the warehouse, the list of the people working in the agency and about their underground activities, it’s just screaming that something is wrong. “Okay, yeah, that is pretty obvious… But do you really think he would have something like this on his laptop?” The vigilante looks at Kyle who seems to think about it.

“Well, he does think no one gets in there without the key and it was hidden pretty well, I almost missed it. And he doesn’t have to be suspicious about the people of the agency since he mostly just works close with Butters and me. How should he know I work with you and think he has to hide all this?” Kyle throws in, staring at Mysterion and almost challenging him to say something against his theory.

“None, I guess,” he answers, “But we should wait a bit, I will start to follow him and investigate him to make sure. There’s still a chance that this has some other meaning and when he finds out what you did you maybe get fired. So let’s wait a bit more. I will check out the warehouse and those people and of course Cartman himself.”

“Great and in the meantime more people will get kidnapped,” Kyle groans loudly, “Mysterion, I’m on this list, too! My friends are too, almost everyone of my Childhood is, except of Wendy, of course. Even god damn Scott Tenorman!”

“Kyle, calm down,” The taller man lays his hands on Kyle’s shoulder, “I will protect you, I promise. I maybe won’t be able to protect everyone… But as long as I’m by Cartman he shouldn’t be able to take someone, right? I’d notice.” He strokes Kyle’s cheek and lifts his head so he can lean his forehead against the redhead’s, “Nothing will happen to you, trust me.”

The freckled face slowly moves closer until he closed the distance between their lips, moving slowly against each other. Mysterion wraps his arms around the slim waist and pulls him close so their bodies are touching. He needs to feel Kyle right now, making sure that the person most important to him is safe and sound. So he keeps holding him, kissing him, feeling him. There are no tongues fighting for dominance, also no noises to show how good it feels. Just silence and a warm feeling that radiates from them just like a star. And deep down Mysterion knows it’s just like that, they shine and stream heat out only to ultimately die down but till then it’s the most beautiful thing to see.

Kyle’s hands slowly wander up to Mysterion’s face, cupping it and stroking over his cheekbones tenderly when their lips separate. He stares into the violet eyes and smiles lightly before kissing one of his eyelids. “I know. I trust you.” Another peck on the lips, shorter this time and Mysterion disconnects their bodies.

“I should leave now, starting to check the people on the list and that warehouse. Once I have news I will come back. Don’t forget to always lock your doors and don’t walk around alone at night!” snarls Mysterion while walking o the printer and getting out the lists from the document. He walks to the sliding door after giving Kyle a peck on the cheek but before he can step outside Kyle grabs his cape, looking at him with a certain worry in his eyes.

He gulps before opening his mouth and forcing out the words. “When… When will we talk about what happens when all this is over?” The grip on the cape tightens when Mysterion doesn’t react to him. But when his hand finds Kyle’s to loosen the grip the redhead doesn’t contradict and let’s go, the question still written in his scrunched face. 

Mysterion look at him in a way that shows his uncertainty even when he knows that’s exactly what Kyle doesn’t want to see right now. “Listen… Right now this case is most important, once all this is over and we two can think better we will talk, okay? But not now, there’s too much going on in my head that I have to check and consider. But I promise once we got that kidnapper we will talk this through, okay?” And with a nod Kyle steps back, walking to his bed and sitting down on it while Mysterion walks out on the balcony and then runs off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 8! 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	9. Dead Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Mention of kidnapping
> 
> Not Beta-Read and also not edited much, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors

Sunday arrives and Kyle is in front of Nueva Familia, no one else got kidnapped since Rebecca disappeared and there also aren’t any new reports about dead heroes. Thursday was the last time Kyle saw Mysterion, he didn’t hear from him since then and Kyle is worried because something could have happened, angry because that means the vigilante probably didn’t find anything new but also happy because that also means no new incidents. Cartman came back to the office on Friday, not asking any questions or looking suspicious that someone was on his computer.

So, right now he doesn’t have to worry about anything except that blonde man inside the building he can see through the window, shaking hands with David’s father and probably explaining his work. Taking a deep breath Kyle enters the Restaurant, seeing how Kenny turns to him and giving him that angel smile. Kyle smiles back and walks over to the two adults, the models are already there and dressed too so they can start soon. “Hello Mr. Rodriguez, it’s nice to meet you again.” He shakes the older man’s hand and a friendly smile, being a professional as always.

Then he turns to Kenny, wanting to shake his hand too but instead getting a tight hug. “Hey, Ky,” he whispers close to Kyle’s ear, his breath leaving a shudder down Kyle’s spine, “We were waitin’ for ya, now that yar here we can start.” The blond turns around to start to his models, leaving Kyle frozen in place for a second, face as red as a baboon’s butt. “’Kay my beautiful models, Imma tell ya now what we gonna do and ya just do it and look nice. Lemme worry ‘bout the rest.”

“He’s a real whirlwind,” a voice next to Kyle suddenly says, startling him for a second before he find his composure again. Mr. Rodriguez chuckles, noticing that he scared him for a second and then continues to talk, “My son often talked about him and he was so excited when he explained that we would get him for the photos. He’s a real fan of that McCormick, but he’s even a bigger fan from you, Mr. Broflovski.”

When it would be possible Kyle’s face would turn even redder. “E-Excuse me?” he stammers and Mr. Rodriguez can’t hold back his laughter.

“Oh my, you didn’t notice how he looked at you when we first met? That boy had the biggest heart eyes I’ve ever seen. And when he’s at home he just won’t stop talking about you, how amazing you are and all,” He glances at Kyle who hides his face behind his hands out of embarrassment, “I guess he asked you for a date?” Kyle can only nod in response, his curls moving up and down with his head. “Well, I guess he finally found the courage, thou I’d like it when you do the date after our business relationship is over, I already talked to my son about this too. So there won’t be any complications.”

“Mr. Rodriguez, I just want you to know that this wouldn’t change anything about our work and that I usually don’t go on dates with my clients,” the redhead assures him.

“I know, don’t worry. But I still feel saver when you do all this once we aren’t clients anymore. I hope you can understand this.”

“Of course, I will make sure the date is after everything is finished.”

“So you accepted.”

And again a blushing face and a nod. By now the flashing lights from Kenny’s camera started, so he’s in photographer mode, not paying attention to anything else but the models. It doesn’t take long for David’s father to excuse himself, that he entrusts everything to Kyle and Kenny and needed to leave. So now Kyle is alone with Kenny and his models who keep posing, smiling friendly at other models who play the costumers. Kyle sits down and watches his blonde friend who is in his element.

Kenny was always good in photography, when they were in school he was able to take breathtaking pictures with his old secondhand phone, but he didn’t have the confident to show them. Kyle saw it when Kenny gave him his phone so he can look at some stupid pictures of some classmate falling into dog poop. Not thinking about it he kept clicking through and found the first amazing photograph he has seen from his friend and it was just a simple tree. But the way Kenny used the light, the perspective and that was mesmerizing.

Since then Kyle always was his biggest fan, giving him his first real camera for his birthday, it was expensive but everyone in the class gave a bit, even the teachers. Kenny cried when Kyle gave him the present and he saw what was inside, of course there was a big group hug afterwards thanks to Wendy. After that Kenny spend most of the money he made with his jobs on equipment, at least the money he didn’t need to take care of Karen. Kyle loved it to watch him, he often came with him when asked so he can see Kenny smiling behind the camera or being concentrated, more than in school. Sometimes Kenny would ask him to be his model and most of the time Kyle declined but on some rare day, when Kyle felt especially good, he accepted and would pose for Kenny.

One time, shortly before Kyle started going out with Trent, the two drank and then went to Starks pond to take a few pictures. That evening Kenny asked again and Kyle immediately accepted, even going so far to take off his shirt. At one point Kyle ended up laying on the floor, Kenny on top of him to take pictures of him like that. Kyle doesn’t remember much of that moment, only that Kenny on top of him felt good, the soft grass under him and the flowers that got in his hair. That moment felt special, like they were on the same page of a forbidden book, the way Kenny looked down on him and how he sometimes touched Kyle to get his face in a special angle. He kept craving for those touches even years later.

They never talked about it and Kyle doesn’t know what Kenny did with those pictures, maybe he kept them, maybe he deleted them. He always intends to ask him but never found the courage to. Maybe they just turned out really bad and blurry, they were drunk after all, not knowing what they were doing and probably Kenny just wants to save Kyle from some very embarrassing pictures.

Without noticing Kyle is staring at Kenny, daydreaming about memories when suddenly one of the flashlights blinds him. He groans loudly and rubs his eyes, once the white spots are gone he looks up, seeing Kenny grinning at him. “Why did you do this?”

“Why were ya starin’ at me?” counters the blonde, walking up to the table Kyle sits and leaning against it.

“I wasn’t staring…” Kyle mumbles, glancing at his friend.

“Yeah, course not, ya were just admirin’ me, ‘ight?” He grins down at Kyle, camera in his hand and lifting it to his face, ready to take a picture. But Kyle fast holds his hands in front of his face. “Naaaw, c’mon Ky, lemme take a picture of ya, like old times.”

“No, Kenny, you got models to take pictures of,” Kyle growls lightly, looking around. Only then he notices that they are alone, the other models left while Kyle was thinking about the past. “You’re already finished?”

“Yeah, wasn’t that hard, I knew what I wanted to do,” he answers, still looking through his camera but not walking around, “Why dontcha wanna be my model?”

“Like I said, you can always ask actual models,” the redhead stretches, getting up and following Kenny, but always letting some distance between them.

“Yeah, but they’re not ya,” He takes a picture of an empty booth, before glancing over his shoulder at his friend, “I always liked takin’ pictures of ya, yar beautiful, Ky. And I’m not the only one thinkin’ this.” A wide grin grows on Kenny’s lip before he takes out his phone to look for something.

“Bullshit,” Kyle scoffs, looking out through the windows.

“Hm,” Kenny humms, “I got nominated for a prize by some photography magazine, did I tell ya? Picture of the year.”

“What?!” Kyle almost yells, “That is amazing, congratulations, Kenny!” He smiles happily but Kenny is still looking at his phone, still searching whatever he needs. “What picture?” At that Kenny lifts his phone, shoving it into Kyle’s face and the Ginger has to take a step back to actually see. His eyes widen when he sees the picture with him on it at Starks pond. “….This one?” He whispers and Kenny nods at him.

“Yeah, this one might be the picture of the year. It’s you, Ky. The people out there think yar beautiful,” Kenny smiles softly at him, slowly taking down the phone again. Kyle doesn’t know what to say and just stays silent. When he is about to open his mouth, finally wanting to say something, Kenny is faster. “I will take Karen and Tammy with me to the prize-givin’.”

Kyle’s eyes widen and a big lump keeps him from saying something, forcing him to be silent. He will take Tammy along to a big prize-giving where probably reporters will be, they will probably stay in a hotel room together. Kenny will get one of the most important prizes in his life, have one of the most important moments in his life there, and it’s Tammy who will be by his side. It will be Tammy who will hold onto his arm while walking inside the building. It will be Tammy who sits right next to him, drinking expensive wine and laugh with him. It will be Tammy who hugs and kisses Kenny when he wins the prize. It will be Tammy who walks with him into the room, lie in bed and congratulate him with soft kisses all over his face.

It will be Tammy. But it should be Kyle.

Green stares into blue eyes, Kyle swallowing hard before forcing a smile back on his lips. “That’s nice, really nice of you. She will be happy, I guess she can wear a nice dress and you a smoking or something like that, you will also get closer like that. That’s great Kenny, I’m really happy for you.” He scratches his head lightly and looks at the clock. “I should-“

“He’s okay with you and David?” Kenny interrupts, looking at Kyle and there is this atmosphere around them, Kyle feels like he’s getting crushed. He knows what Kenny means, who he is talking about but because Kyle isn’t answering he clarifies it, “Mr. Rodriguez, David’s father, he is okay with ya two datin’?”

A nod, more like a shaking he can’t stop, answers Kenny’s question silently, but Kyle still croaks out a weak ‘yeah’, before coughing to gain his voice back. “Yeah… He wants us to wait till the work is done and then… Then I’ll go on a date with David and just hope that it will be… enough.” He keeps his eyes on Kenny’s who’s widen when he hears the word, “Right? Because that’s why I’m still alone. Because no one is enough.”

“Kyle… I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Yeah, because you don’t know what you’re talking about. There are people out there who are enough, Kenny, but David is the first one who actually has the fucking guts to try it, who isn’t scared to ask. So don’t pretend that this is my fault, don’t make me feel bad for finally moving on and actually getting a chance to be loved.” Kyle bites his lips, clenching his fists strong enough that they get white. Then he walks over to the table he sat on and takes his suitcase. “I’m leaving since we’re finished here.”

“Ky, I-“

“No, I understand Kenny, it’s okay. I wish you a lot of fun on the trip with Tammy and I hope that you won’t fuck this up,” with a slam of the door Kyle is gone, leaving Kenny behind. Kyle opens the door of his car and gets inside, trembling heavily and trying to take a deep breath but not able to. He heaves heavily, desperately trying to get this feeling under control, this sad fucked up feeling that’s slowly spreading in his gut, wandering up and crashing his heart. Breaking it. Tearing it apart. Destroying it. Kyle tries to stop his eyes from tearing up but it won’t work, the tears mercilessly run down his cheeks, making him feel cold.

Sobs keep getting out and Kyle screams, punches against his steering wheel so he can pretend that he’s angry but in reality all he feels is sadness he never felt before. He leans his forehead against the steering wheel he just tried to beat up and just lets everything out. Every tear, every sob, every scream, everything. And then finally all tears are shed all that is left is numbness, a cold numbness he never felt before.

And he hates it.

*****

When Kenny arrives at home he switches on the lights, looking around. His apartment always felt empty because it’s too big for just one person, he got it because he thought he’d need the space sooner or later, but he never needed it. He puts his camera away and then walks into the living room, looking around and at all the pictures of himself, of family, his friends, of Kyle. He stares at one in particular, where he looks into the camera, beanie on and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, snowy mountains in the background. And that’s when he loses it, he starts to throw all the decoration around, the pillows of his couch, then the little table, the lamps and plants. When he starts to rip the pictures form the wall he yells at them, asking why it’s like that, that this is not fair.

But he stops at the picture that made him snap before. He looks at Kyle, at his smile and the green eyes, shining softly because they were home for the holidays and he got Kenny a great present. Kenny had just broken up with a secret boyfriend only Kyle knew about and the redhead really wanted to lift his friend’s mood. Kenny knew that he was trying hard not to get grumpy by the cold weather and that he hated the hot chocolate because there were way too much marshmallows inside. But he still tried to make Kenny happy, smiled at him and kept telling really bad jokes he probably learned from Stan. This was one of the moments Kenny fell in love with him all over again.

And he can’t destroy this picture, it’s impossible. That fallout they had is proof that Kyle felt something for Kenny at some point, probably when he took this picture, or when they were drunk and at Starks pond. But Kenny was too afraid and now he lost him, David has him now. And Mysterion and as long as Kyle has Mysterion at his side he will never completely belong to David. Knowing this made Kenny happy but also sad, because what he’s doing to his best friend like this is simply egoistic. But losing Kyle completely feels worse.

When Kenny turns into Mysterion that night he’s ready to get into the warehouse, the nights before he always checked on Cartman, not leaving him out if his sight and all he got to see was him either on the couch eating or in bed with Wendy. A picture he really wanted to get out of his head even thou it is burned in his memories forever. So today he checks out the address he got from the document.

He gets out of his apartment and sneaks around; it’s a long way to the location and stopping some muggers only makes him slower. After walking for a long time and a secret ride on the top of a bus, he arrives at a big space full of warehouses. It looks like Cartman wasn’t stingy because those warehouses are much more expensive than the ordinary ones they use for the agency. Here every warehouse has more space between them and in front of everyone are two security people, making sure no one without permission gets inside.

It will be hard to get inside, but he has to, because in there probably is the answer to all questions. But how could he get his victims inside when security is everywhere? Maybe he got them unconscious and put them in a bog, transporting them like simple ware. The next question is if he can really have a lab in there where he manipulates the people and give them those powers. Shouldn’t the men outside hear everything? Are they probably corrupted or work for Eric? Or are the walls simply soundproof?

Thinking about all this is giving Mysterion headache but he needs to get in there, he has to. Maybe it’s not the lab itself but he probably finds the next clue inside. He crouches along the fence that surrounds the area, making sure to stay away from the streetlamps so no one notices him. Slowly he gets closer to Cartman’s warehouse, one in the back row. There he looks around again before climbing over the fence silently, crouching to the back of the building. He silently walks along the wall of the building but stops shortly at the corner to glance around and like every other warehouse there stand two security.

“Hey, who’s there?!”

Mysterion looks around to the one man behind him, he must be from the other building and saw him from there. “Shit,” the vigilante curses and fast walks back, hearing heavy footsteps behind him. Instead of waiting he jumps at the fence, not caring anymore to make loud noises or not, he has to get away. Fast like a cheetah he climbs over it and jumps down on the other side, running away. The men don’t follow him after he gets over the fence, probably too risky to leave the building when someone is sneaking around.

Once he’s far enough he takes a deep breath. “Shit, shit, shit!” He lost his chance, they’ll probably tell Cartman who will only get more careful now and get more security. Mysterion has to wait for another day to get inside there, needs to think of a plan first. So for now he gets back to South Park, checking the lists again.

The next few nights Mysterion spends checking out the people on the list, only to find that they indeed do crime, but none them seem to relate to the kidnapper case. But Mysterion keeps looking out, checking them and also Cartman. He visited Kyle just once to tell him about the warehouse and immediately left again. After that fight with him he can’t look at him anymore, not even as Mysterion and Kyle is confused, but Mysterion will just tell him that he’s too deep into the case at the moment.

One night, around one month after the accident at the warehouse, he walks past the police station and notices people inside, talking to the police. He sneaks to the closest window and there he sees that it’s Stan, talking to a woman and her daughter. “Please calm down, what happened to Scott?” Violet eyes widen and he decides to keep listening.

“My husband, Scott Tenorman, he, he didn’t come home. He just wanted to get to the supermarket but he didn’t come back!” The woman cries hysterical, holding her daughter close, “He’d never do this, he knows how worried I am and he promised to write me every ten minutes and the last message came hours ago! Something must have happened!”

Stan swallows heavily and starts to write down. “Scott Tenorman from South Park? Who lost his parents at a young age?” The woman nods, not wanting to talk about the circumstances why he lost his parents, “When did you get the last message?”

“At 8:40. I tried calling him and wrote him but he doesn’t respond and he always does.”

“Okay, we will start looking for him, is there someone who might be after him?”

“That Kidnapper, of course! He’s from South Park and that Kidnapper must have gotten him!”

Stan nods lightly before mumbling, “Yeah… That was my first thought, too.” Then he looks the woman in the eyes, “I promise we will immediately start looking for him and to inform you when we got new information. One of our officers will drive you home now, please be careful to go alone outside from now on.” The woman nods and that’s all information Mysterion needs for now.

He runs back to Kyle’s apartment, climbing up and knocking at the sliding door. A light shines up and Mysterion can see Kyle sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eyes before he lets himself inside. “I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

Kyle keeps rubbing his eyes and then looks at the clock. “It’s okay, it’s just…. Three am. You should sleep more thou right now is possible not the best time to tell you this.” He stretches and puts on his glasses, eyes scrunching together to get used to the light. “Did something happen?”

“Scott Tenorman got kidnapped.”

“What?!” Kyle immediately gets up and rushes over to Mysterion, “I thought you wanted to make sure that no one disappear now that you got the list? I thought you wanted to keep an eye on Cartman?!”

“I know what I said, I was checking out some people on the list when I walked past the police station and listened to the conversation. Cartman was sleeping in their apartment and couldn’t have taken him, he must have send someone else to kidnap Scott,” Mysterion explains while rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kyle looking up at him.

“Well, at least we can be sure now that it’s Cartman who is behind all this, no one else than Cartman would be interested to kidnap Scott Tenorman,” Kyle is sure, looking at the violet eyes, his own green ones sharing a bit of excitement that they know the kidnapper.

“Yeah, but why would he get Rebecca Cotswolds? Or Henrietta Biggles and the others? Scott is the only one that makes perfect sense,” Mysterion adds, “I need to find more clues and get into the warehouse to make absolute sure that it’s him, Kyle.”

The redhead groans and walks up and down. “You want to know why he took all of them, well, I can explain you. I grew up with this fatass and know how he ticks so listen,” Kyle demands angered that Mysterion is still at doubt about his theory. “First Henrietta Biggles, Cartman always hated the Goth kids, never liked them so she’s one he always wanted to get rid of. Second Kevin Stoley, another person Cartman disliked because he always was talking about Star trek and Star Wars even when we were playing Human and Elves.”

“Really Kyle? That’s the reason, because he didn’t play the way he wanted to when you were what? Nine?”

“Shut up, that’s Cartman, he killed Scott Tenorman’s parents and made him eat them because of some pubic hair. Third was Jimmy Valmer, he is harder to explain because Cartman never really had a problem with him, maybe he just was at the wrong place at the wrong time? Or he saw something and wasn’t allowed to stay alive. Fourth Heidi Turner, his Ex-Girlfriend, no need of further explanation. Fifth Scott Malkinson, in fourth grade he turned into another one of Cartman’s lackeys and he probably never saw him as more than that. So he simply took him. Sixth Rebecca Cotswolds, a very intelligent woman he didn’t like because he immediately got out of that stupid spelling contest, also she was the first person I had a crush on so he probably took her to warn me or something? And now Scott Tenroman, no explanation needed either, right? It makes sense, Mysterion.”

“But don’t you think he would get people he hates even more? Like you? Or Trent Boyett?”

Kyle’s eyes widen at the last name and he looks away, turning his back to the cloaked man standing in the middle of the poorly lidded bedroom. “I don’t know, he needs me for the agency and maybe Trent is a future victim?”

“No, he’s not on the list,” Mysterion throws in, “I checked the list over and over again and he’s not listed.”

“Maybe Trent is too dangerous? He always was scared of him and that simply didn’t change, a childhood trauma or stuff like that,” Kyle moves his arms around in the air and sits back down, “But I guess that’s still not enough for you?”

“I need to be sure, I promise once I’m in the warehouse that I will stop Cartman when he’s really the kidnapper. Just be careful till then, okay?” He looks down at Kyle and lightly strokes tough his hair. When he receives a nod as an answer he goes to the door, “I’m sorry I woke you up, go back to sleep.” And Kyle does, knowing that he has to get out early and needs the sleep.

Mysterion walks back to his own apartment where he gets rid of the costume and falls into bed exhausted. The reason why Kenny doesn’t think that Cartman is the kidnapper is that he knows him too, he also grew up with him and over the years Cartman was a real friend to him. Yes, he would be able to do something but he changed after getting with Wendy, he wouldn’t risk something like this when he could lose Wendy for it. But Kyle won’t see it because his time with Cartman wasn’t so great. He will keep looking out and confront him once he has enough evidence for it, sooner would be too risky.

He looks at his phone while slowly falling asleep, the prize-giving is soon and he already cleared everything with Tammy and Karen. The relationship with Tammy is getting more serious, too, they spend a lot of their free time together but for that the time he spends with Kyle is less. They didn’t talk or write much after the fight in the restaurant, he doesn’t even know how things with David are, he only knows that he still isn’t with him because the job isn’t done yet. But Kenny knows that there isn’t much work left for them and then everything is over.

*****

The next day Kyle enters the office he’s tense and nervous, he’s sure that Cartman is the kidnapper and the one behind all this. No one else but him would have a reason to take Scott Tenorman, it has to be Cartman. Kyle walks past Butters office who waves to him with a friendly smile, Kyle bites his lips and decides to talk to Butters. He knocks on the door before walking inside, closing the door behind him.

“Well, good mornin’ Kyle!” Butters beams at his friend while typing on his computer.

“Good Morning Butters, how is Stan doing?” The redhead sits down and leans one arm on the desk, resting his head in his hand. He watches the blonde man who lifts his lower lip lightly while thinking, probably deciding what Kyle should hear and what not.

“He’s doin’ good, actually, the small speech ya gave him really inspired him. He’s tryin’ to not drink too much and is cuddlier again! Maybe he’s finally settin’ down with that kidnapper.”

“Uh hu,” Kyle hums lightly, looking down at his phone to check the news. He sees what he needs to see and looks back at Butters, “Did you hear about Scott Tenorman?”

Butters blinks at him. “Ya mean that dude Eric hates so much? No, what’s with him?”

“He’s gone, kidnapped, most likely the same asshole who got the others, too.”

“Oh gosh… Well, I never liked him, he was a real meany to Eric but no one deserves to get kidnapped like that… I bet his family is worried...” Butters looks down at his hands which stopped moving over the keyboard, “Kyle, please be careful when yer outside, okay?”

Kyle nods and stands up, resting a hand on the other’s shoulder to squeeze it lightly, “I will, and you promise me to be careful, too, okay?” Butters smiles lightly at him and nods before returning to his typing. But when he notices that Kyle didn’t left he looks up, his eyebrows raised in confusion. “Do you know if Cartman is here today?”

Butters nods. “Yeah, at least there aren’t any notes ‘bout a meetin’ or somethin’ else.”

“Thanks,” And with just a nod he leaves the office to enter his own. He puts down his suitcase and sighs while falling into his chair, staring up at the plain ceiling. Six month ago the first victim disappeared, Henrietta Biggles and since that night where Mysterion saved Kyle from that mugger almost two months passed. September is creeping nearer and they still haven’t found the kidnapper, sure they got clues and Kyle is sure that it’s Cartman but Mysterion must have a reason not believing it.

Another loud sigh escapes Kyle’s throat before he sits up to start to work on David’s project, today he will finish it and tomorrow Eric will present everything to David and his father. Of course Kyle will help him, making sure he got all the facts right and then the printing house will take care of the rest as well as the software designer. Maybe Kyle should take a few days off after this, getting to know David better and drawing more. It’s been some weeks since he did that the last time, shortly after he started to have those heated nights with Mysterion who seems to avoid him now. Maybe he’s just preparing him for the ultimate let down when the case is closed and the kidnapper in prison.

That thought makes Kyle’s gut squirm in protest, not wanting to think like this so instead he just loses himself in work like always. He is able to finish everything shortly before break and gets up to tell Cartman. The walk to his office is tense and Kyle is nervous, he talked to Cartman often after finding the document on his computer, but now that Scott Tenorman is gone he just wants to shove him behind prison bars. With a small hint of hesitation he knocks on the door and enters after hearing Cartman grunting. The brunette looks up from his phone he was on, “What is it, Jew?”

“Everything is finished for the presentation for Nueva Familia tomorrow, I have everything on my stick. Should I put it on your computer?” Kyle holds his stick up, knowing that Cartman is already looking at his phone again. But the taller man still stretches out his arm to take the stick. The redhead hands it over and stretches lightly while waiting for Cartman to get the data. “It’s the folder named ‘Nueva Familia’.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not stupid Kahl. Surprised it’s not called ‘Work for Sweetheart’,” Cartman snickers, inspecting the sticker, “It’s the first time you use the one not from work.”

“Yeah, I lost that one a bit ago, but since I’m only working on Nueva Familia I didn’t get to tell you. I need a new one, you still have some?” Kyle looks through the room.

“Yeah, I’ll give you one after I-,” Cartman stops talking, looking at his screen. Then he glances at Kyle who looks at him confused, “I never used that one before, right?”

“Nope, not that I know.”

“Then why does my computer tell me that he recognize it?”

Kyle freezes and his eyes widen lightly, staring into Cartman’s Heterochromia eyes and knowing he fucked up. “I-I don’t know, maybe we already did use it once?”

“No, I don’t think so. I would know, so Kahl, when were you on my computer?” Cartman slowly stands up, glaring at Kyle deadly.

“I wasn’t! Maybe your computer is just broken or some shit!” Kyle lightly yells, trying not to panic but failing miserably.

“Kahl!” Cartman walks around his desk, directly into Kyle’s direction, “You were on my computer! What were you doing?!” He grabs Kyle’s wrist and yanks him against the wall, ignoring the groan Kyle let’s out. Cartman isn’t much taller than Kyle but he got more muscles and is broader than him, making it impossible to be shoved off or to free his wrist. “Tell me!”

“I found you weird warehouse file! I know everything, Cartman!” Kyle spits in his face, every word like venom, “I saw everything and I know what you’re planning!”

Cartman’s eyes widen and he let’s go, fast walking back to his computer and checking the stick. “There is nothing on here…” he mumbles before glancing at Kyle. “Where is it? I’m sure you made a copy.”

Kyle snickers, rubbing the wrist that was in Cartman’s grip just a few seconds ago. “Of course I did, I’m not stupid. I got it at home on another stick, where you can’t get it,” Kyle explains, feeling superior, “You won’t get through with this, Fatass, once I figured everything out you will be done for!”

A laugh escapes Cartman’s mouth before he locks his eyes with Kyle’s. “You really think that can stop me? Fine, do with it whatever you want but it won’t help you.” He grins and sits down, peacefully getting the data for the presentation on his computer and then throwing the stick to Kyle. “I’m not stupid, Kahl, I know how to get what I want. Go and run to whoever you want, no one will be able to help you or believe you.” He grins and just gets back on his phone.

Kyle grits his teeth before leaving the office fast, outside running into Butters who was carrying documents in his arms which lay on the ground now. “Gosh, I’m sorry Kyle!” He fast leans down to gather the papers, Kyle joining him and mumbling that it’s his fault for storming out. “You two were pretty loud in there… Everythin’ okay?”

“You heard us?” Kyle looks up fast, eyes wider than usual.

“Nah, I just heard you were talking with raised voices and is sounded like ya were arguin’ with Eric. That’s all,” Butters reassures him, the worry in his eyes growing, “Did he do somethin’?”

“Oh no, don’t worry,” The redhead stands up and hands Butters the papers he gathered, “I asked him for some days off after Nueva Familia is through but he said no. But I think when I annoy him a bit longer he will let me, otherwise I will threaten him to tell the uppers.”

Butters giggles lightly, now all papers bag in his arms. “Yeah, sometimes ya need to do that with Eric. I bet ya gonna get ya days off, he’s a meany but no asshole. So, I need to give him the papers now, have a nice break!” And with that Butters knocks on Cartman’s office and enters. Kyle walks back to his own only to see that it is indeed time for his break. He gets his lunch out and starts eating, missing the days Kenny came over to have lunch break with him. But he’s sure those days are over, he spends a lot of time with Tammy now, both their Instagram accounts are full of pictures of dates and all this stuff. Kyle thinks about unfollowing them so he doesn’t have to see it.

After break Kyle works on a new project, mostly the ones Bebe can’t handle alone and left over the two months for Kyle to do. He leaves later than usual thanks to all the work that staggered up during the time, some of them ordered as ‘important’ and to be finished as soon as possible. When he leaves the office and steps outside he is glad that Cartman is already gone, he left sooner saying that Wendy and he want to look at flowers for their wedding. Yeah, not Cartman looking for his next victim.

Thinking about that makes him realize that he’s outside, alone, in the dark, only hours after making a psycho angry. He looks around nervously and tightens his jacket, walking faster because he feels like he’s been watched. While walking he keeps looking behind him from time to time, being sure that there is a presence following him but only being proven wrong when there’s no one. When he walks around a corner he walks straight into a broad chest and screams lightly, punching in front of him and trying to jump back, but there are hands on his shoulders, not letting him go.

“-yl!” He hears someone yell and when he opens his eyes he peers into violet ones, shining in the darkness and filled with a fondness he never saw before. “Kyle, calm down. It’s me, Mysterion.” When Kyle takes a deep breath to calm down his beating heart he lightly leans against the cloaked man, sighing heavily when he feels arms around him.

“You scared me,” he whispers, his eyes closed and relieved that he’s safe and that not some pervert or one of Cartman’s people followed him, “I thought that someone was trying to get me….”

“Why are you outside alone at a time like that? You know how dangerous that is for someone from South Park at the moment,” Mysterion whispers in his hair, trying to sound angry but all Kyle can hear is concern. The masked man slowly pulls him into an alley so no one can see them, hugging him tighter now and kissing his forehead.

“I just got out from work, I finished an important job today and had to take care of other ones that my partner couldn’t take care of,” He lightly strokes over Mysterion’s back, smiling softly when the taller man starts to plant kisses everywhere on his face, “Sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s okay,” he mumbles, kissing the redhead’s jaw tenderly, “Why did you think someone followed you?”

“Right!” Kyle lightly presses away from the vigilante, gaining a light groan, “Cartman, it’s him. He told me.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, he said that no one can stop him and that even with the evidence I’m no danger to him.”

“Why does he know you have evidence?”

“The stick,” Kyle groans lightly, still being angry at himself for being so stupid, “I only used it once on his computer and that was when I got the folder. When he used it today to get the file for a presentation he asked why his computer recognized it. He got me in a corner and I just told him everything. But, Mysterion, that’s it! He confessed everything!”

“He told you that he’s the kidnapper?” Mysterion asks, his eyebrows into a frown.

“Well no, not like that, he said that he knows how to get what he wants and that the evidence won’t help,” Kyle rolls his eyes annoyed, “I told him that I know about his plan.”

“That’s… not really a confession. All that says is that you know something about him and he doesn’t care. Don’t you think he would have gotten rid of you by now? That’s way too dangerous that you know. You two were probably talking about two different things.”

“Oh my God!” Kyle moans, stepping back from his lover, “Are you serious? You still don’t believe that it’s him?! What else do you want? A letter from him where he explains everything or maybe a video?! He is the Kidnapper, Mysterion!”

“And now? You want to go to the police with the evidence only to get laughed at when in truth this is something completely different?” The vigilante tries to calm Kyle down, wanting him to see things from his perspective, “Kyle, I already dealed with stuff like that, when Cartman would be the kidnapper he would have gotten rid of you, he would make sure that you can’t get a word out. God, he probably wouldn’t have let you left the office in the first place. Please, let me research just a bit longer, only until I was in the warehouse. I’m sure once I was in there that we have enough evidence.” Kyle glares at Mysterion, still not convinced. “Okay, listen, Cartman is a liar, he lies his way out of everything and he will find a lie for this warehouse file, he will make sure that everyone believes him and that you were over reacting. But when I find the place where he holds the victims or the lab he has to use to give them those powers, then he won’t be able to talk his way out.”

Kyle looks down, shaking his head lightly and sighs, knowing he will regret it. “Okay... I will wait a bit longer, but hurry up, okay? I know Cartman and you’re right that he can find a way out of it. He probably reacted so calm because he already has a Plan B…” The redhead walks over to the vigilante and gives his cheek a peck, “I’m tired and want to sleep. Walk me home?”

A smile grows on Mysterion’s lips and he kisses the redhead lovely before whispering, “Of course.” And with that he lets Kyle walk in front of him, Mysterion making sure that no one sees him but not letting Kyle out of his eyes. When they arrive at the apartment Kyle watches him climb up to the balcony and chuckles. He pushes the key in the lock and turns it, opening the entrance and walking inside. His eyes widen when he switches the lights on and finds his apartment in a total chaos.

With big eyes he looks around and slowly walks through his apartment, someone was in here and destroyed his furniture, threw it around everywhere. No picture is left on the wall and no chair stands upright, everything lies around, even his clothes aren’t in his closet anymore. Kyle jumps lightly when he hears a knock on the sliding door, right, Mysterion is outside and waits to be let in. Fast Kyle climbs over the furniture, noticing that even the mattress of his bed is slid open and the inside taken out. With a trembling hand he reaches out and lets Mysterion inside.

“What took you so long?”The masked man asks while stepping inside, only then seeing what happened to the apartment. His mouth hangs lightly open while looking around, just as shocked as Kyle. “What the…?”

“Someone broke in, I bet some of Cartman’s men, they must have been looking for the stick…” Kyle fast walks over to his desk, only to find the drawer open and the raised floor of it taken out, the stick gone. “Shit!”

“But, Cartman said he doesn’t care that you have the stick.”

“Well, he must have lied then! Clearly he did care and wasn’t afraid to send someone to take my apartment apart…” Realizing something Kyle’s eyes widen, “Moses… When I wouldn’t have stayed longer at work they probably would have come while I’m here…” Mysterion walks over to him, placing a hand on his neck and massaging lightly to calm Kyle down. “I could be dead… Or worse, being kidnapped, too! And turned into one of those manipulated monsters!”

“Hey, Kyle, calm down,” The vigilante cooed, stroking over his neck softly and looking into green orbs, “But you weren’t here and you’re save. We should call the police and send you somewhere where you can stay for the time the police investigate.” Kyle nods lightly and fast takes his phone to contact the police. Mysterion starts to look around in the apartment, trying to find some clues.

“Hello? Stan?” The redhead talks into the phone, happy to hear the voice of his best friend. He notices Mysterion glancing at him when he names him. “Y-Yeah… It’s me, Kyle. Listen, someone broke into my apartment when I was at work… I just came back and everything is destroyed and thrown around… Yeah, please hurry. Thanks.” He ends the call and sighs heavily, he turns to Mysterion who’s looking at some cutouts newspaper that lie around. “They’re on their way, my best friend is by the police and works at the moment.”

“Good, I will stay on the roof for the case you need me and follow you when they want to take you to the police station,” He notices Kyle’s eyes, scared and unsure, “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you alone.” Kyle nods and walks over to Mysterion, “What are those cutouts?”

“From the case, I wanted to know what the different media says,” he picks one up, “Dougie O’Connel writes the best ones, real professional.”

“Dougie O’Connel?”

“Yeah, he went to school with me but is younger, he wanted to be a news reporter but only had enough talent to turn into a editor for the newspaper,” Kyle explains, “He is the only one good enough to get the feeling of the people who are scared and explains everything correctly where other’s are still confused. I like reading it. It calms me down… kind of.” The redhead looks up and shrugs before letting the cutout fall down again, “You should hide, the police station isn’t too far away and I bet Stan will hurry.”

Mysterion nods and gives Kyle a short kiss before leaving through the sliding door and climbing up the wall. For the time Kyle is alone he feels vulnerable, like a doe in the middle of a field and hunters around it, no way out of there. He walks up and down, biting his fingernails lightly and just expecting for someone to jump out from somewhere to kidnap him. But when he finally hears the ring he rushes to the door, all fear washed off when he opens and sees Stan who immediately gets close to him, asking if he’s okay.

Just a few minutes later and the police is putting tape at more suspicious places and ask Kyle is something was taken. Even thou his guts keep screaming that it’s Cartman he tells the police nothing is gone, right now Cartman would still be able to talk his way out. Knowing the Fatass he probably first thought of a good reason why it couldn’t be him and then send people to break in. Stan is outside next to Kyle and offers him his jacket when he notices he’s trembling, even thou its most likely not from the cold. “You can stay with Butters and me till we cleared everything here.”

“Thanks, Stan. I appreciate it,” Kyle smiles at his friend and hugs himself lightly, glancing up to the roof but of course not seeing anything, “How long do you think it will take till I can get back in my apartment?”

Stan thinks for a second. “Just three days or so, we’re working pretty fast and because you’re South Park kid and this is probably something with the kidnapper we will work even faster, making sure to get that asshole.” The noirette claps Kyle’s back in a comfortable and supporting way. “Come on, let’s go home. I called Butters and explained everything. He prepared our guest room for you.” Kyle nods and gets into Stan’s police car, he is allowed to park it in front of his house for the case there is an emergency with the kidnapper case.

After a short drive they arrive and get out, when they enter the house Butters immediately hugs Kyle tightly, trembling lightly. “Gosh, Kyle, I’m so sorry that happened to ya. When Stan called to tell me that someone was in your apartment… For a second I thought they got ya…” He breaks the hugs and looks at his friend worried. “How are ya feelin’?”

“Butters, let him come in first, he is exhausted and probably needs to rest first before you bombard him with questions,” Stan interrupts, pulling Butters’ hands away slowly.

“Golly, Stan, you’re right! I’m sorry for askin’ all that, that was real insensitive from me…” The light blonde man looks down and knocks his knuckles together lightly.

“It’s okay, Butters, I can understand that you want to know. I’m fine but very tired… I just came back from work when I saw what happened. Can we talk in the morning?” Kyle asks, his eyes lightly lidded from the exhaustion.

“Of course! The guest room is prepared for ya, I also put some bottles of water in there so ya don’t need to come down when ya’re thristhy,” Butters explains, pointing up the stairs, “Just get yourself comfy and sleep, Stan and I won’t disturb ya. And dontcha worry ‘bout work, I called Eric and made sure ya got some days off, I’m gonna hold the presentation tomorrow with him, ya have free till ya can get back into yer apartment.” A soft smile grows on Butters’ lips, happy to help Kyle out.

“Thank you, Butters; I appreciate it,” Kyle smiles lightly back, then also turning to Stan, “I’m sorry for making you so much trouble. I will go to sleep now.”

“You don’t make us trouble, Kyle, don’t worry about this. We’re glad to help you,” Stan tells him best friend, watching how he slowly forces himself to walk up the stairs.

Kyle enters the guest room and smiles when he sees the Terrance and Phillip bed sheets on the bed, Butters really did his best. He looks around and puts a bag with clothes and hygiene products down, taking out his clothes to sleep and changing immediately. After fighting with himself for a while he decides not to brush his teeth, he’s just too tired right now. When he lies down he can hear Stan and Butters walking up the stairs and past the door, into their own bedroom. They were whispering to each other, but Kyle couldn’t understand a word, probably about him and the case, that the kidnapper probably tried to get Kyle. Thinking about this his eyes fall close, lulling him into sleep.

Green eyes shoot open when he hears a knock outside. Kyle groans and looks at the clock, 2:27 am, before sitting up, yawning loudly. He looks around in the dark room when he sees a shadow at the big window, violet eyes staring inside and watching Kyle closely. After blinking a few times Kyle stands up, walks to the window and opens it. “I tried to get your attention for the last hour,” the dark clothed man says while climbing through the window into the war room.

“Yeah… Sorry, I was so tired that I just went to sleep,” Kyle explains, voice low so he won’t wake up Butters and Stan.

“It’s okay, I can understand that you’re tired,” Mysterion takes Kyle’s hand and squeezes lightly, “What did the police say?”

With a squeeze back Kyle starts to retell what the police told him, that they said it was probably the kidnapper getting in, trying to take him and getting angry when he wasn’t there. That he’s not allowed to walk around alone anymore and should make sure there’s always someone who knows where he is and stuff like that. Then he mentions when he is allowed to return to his apartment and that Butters made sure that he has the days off from work.

“Hm,” Mysterion grumbles, “I need to show you something, now. Get dressed and meet me outside.” With a kiss on the forehead he is gone, just like that. Kyle groans silently but starts dressing into a jeans and shirt, fast but silent leaving his room and the house through the front door. Outside he looks around and sees Mysterion rushing into an alley so he follows him. There he looks around and keeps following Mysterion.

After walking for a few minutes they end up in a parking lot behind a building, clearly not being used anymore as there stand more than one broken and forgotten car. While looking around Kyle notices under the entire rundown cars one that looks perfectly fine and with Pizza printed on its front and side. “What’s this?” And out of nowhere a uniform flies towards Kyle, he catches it and looks at it, clothes for a pizza boy? “What the?”

“I need your help,” the vigilante starts to explain, “Put that on.”

Kyle immediately starts dressing. “What’s with ‘It’s too dangerous for you to come along’?” the redhead asks curiously but with a mocking voice. “And why a Pizza boy?”

“I know, I can’t believe that I’m actually involving you in this, but when we want to know as soon as possible what in this goddamn warehouse is you need to help me,” Mysterion growls, angry with himself that after all the time he has to pull Kyle into this mess, but they are running out of time when the Kidnapper is after him. “You have to distract the security, I got the Pizza in there. Just pretend that someone pulled a prank on them and annoy them that they have to pay so that I can sneak inside. That’s nothing serious and once you see I’m in there you leave or when one of them starts to get too angry. Okay?”

Kyle is beaming, happy to finally help his love in another way than just sitting in front of his laptop and giving him some information that aren’t really of help. “Okay, should be easy,” he comments while hiding his red hair under the cap.

“And make sure no one can see your face too good. They’ll probably tell Cartman in case they discover me inside and when he hears you were there he will know something is wrong,” the vigilante throws in, getting into the driver seat and Kyle next to him who nods in understanding. Just like that Mysterion starts driving out of the parking lot and towards the direction of the warehouse in silent. Kyle sometimes glances at him, watching his behavior while driving and the way he holds the steering wheel and sits is so familiar that it’s disturbing him the whole time.

On the hill from where they can see the rows of warehouses Mysterion stops and turns to Kyle, a serious look on his face. “Listen, at 3 am you start driving from here, by then I should be over the fence and wait there. Once you distract the security there I will get inside and you will _immediately_ leave, do you understand? It’s not important when they see me while getting out, I’m faster than them.” Kyle nods and Mysterion leans forwards, kissing the redhead for just a second before opening his door, “And keep the cap down so they won’t be able to see your face.” Another nod and with that he is done.

Kyle sighs and gets into the driver seat, leaning back and checking the clock every few minutes. After minutes which feel like hours the clock finally hits 3 am and Kyle starts the engine again, turning the key and driving towards the gate. At the front a security woman walks up to him, shining in his face with a flashlight, making Kyle squint his eyes. “What do you want?” The woman asks with a voice that screams authority.

“Someone ordered Pizza and I’m here to deliver it,” Kyle answers, glancing at the woman.

“What? Are you serious?!”

“Well, I ain’t here for fun, Lady. I’m just doin’ ma job and I need to deliver that Pizza now otherwise it’s for free ‘cause I’m too late,” the redhead groans, pretending to be annoyed by all this.

“Which warehouse?”

Kyle growls lightly and takes a blog, checking it before turning to the woman again, “Number 65.”

“That’s in the back,” the lady looks into the car, seeing the pizzas at the backseats and sighing, “Okay, but hurry up.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Kyle answers, holding back a grin when the gate opens and he can drive through it. He slowly drives past all the warehouses, sometimes noticing the weird face he gets. Once he arrives at Cartman’s warehouse, happy that Mysterion wrote the number down otherwise he would have been fucked back there. With a whistle he gets out of the car, walking to the back and taking out the Pizza cartons. “So, who of ya called for Pizza?”

The two men in front of the warehouse and the ones from the other’s look at Kyle confused. “What?” One finally asks and Kyle sighs loudly.

“Someone called for Pizza, warehouse number 65, one Salami and one Hawaii,” Kyle answers, watching the security people while leaning against the car, “Come on guys, that’s not funny, I need the money so I can continue deliverin’!”

“Who the fuck wants Pizza at 3 am?”

“I dunno, man, and I don’t care either. All I know is that I’m here and all I care ‘bout is the money. So come here and give it to me.”

“No one here called you,” one from the other side says, sounding annoyed and walking over to Kyle. This triggers the others who walk to Kyle too, all of them wanting to know what is going on. “We aren’t allowed to eat during work.”

“But someone called and I want the money, my chef will beat me up when I return without any money,” Kyle looks at the men, all bigger than him, when he gives one the cartons to opens the car door, taking out a note. “So, who is Mr. Chocksondik? I got Pizza for ya!” The redhead stays in his seat, turning towards the man and being able to see Mysterion who is breaking open the lock of the door silently.

“Mr. Chocksondik?! Are you kidding me boy?!” One of them yells, getting angry, “Here is no one with such a name!”

“Well, who called me then Mr. Security man?” Kyle gets out of the car, crossing his arms in front of his chest and scoffing loudly, “Can’t believe this.”

“What? You are annoyed?” One of the men grabs Kyle by his collars and lightly pushes him against the car. The Ginger can see Mysterion turning to them, wanting to interfere but Kyle fast takes the wrist of the man and buries his nails in his skin, causing the man to let go.

“First of all, rude! Ya don’t touch someone who delivers ya food like that!” Kyle raises his voice, angry and noticing Mysterion returning his attention to the lock, “Second, I got a call, someone told me the address and that name. So all I do is ma Job and drive all the way out here,” Kyle huffs loudly and pouts.

One of the men walks up with a sigh. “Listen,” He begins and that the moment Mysterion gets the door open and very fast gets inside, closing again behind him, “Someone must have pranked you, I bet your chef will understand once you explained the situation.”

A loud sigh leaves Kyle’s throat, leaning back against the car again. “Okay… Yeah, I will try. Guess no Pizza for ya then,” And with that Kyle snatches the Pizza back, hops into the car and as fast as possible leaves the place, driving up the hill again. There he waits for the cloaked man, watching the warehouse from up there and listening to the radio. The soft music slowly rocks him to sleep, the heating of the seat not helping him to stay awake. When he hears a door open and close he snaps awake, looking to his side to find the vigilante.

“Tired?” he asks, motioning to Kyle to change seats again which they do.

Kyle looks at the clock, almost four am and he groans, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah…” he yawns out, leaning back in his seat and watching Mysterion. “A lot happened the last 24 hours… But tell me what you found in there.”

Mysterion starts the engine, driving back to that forgotten parking lot. “…Furniture.”

“What?”

“Furniture, old furniture. Like antique stuff, you know? Carpets, curtains, even some goddamn vases but nothing else. I looked everywhere, checked every corner, the floor, the walls and even the furniture itself but there is nothing that could help us!” Mysterion’s hold on the steering wheel tightens and he crunches his teeth, “All this was for nothing.”

“Shit… But now we know that we have to look somewhere else.”

“And where, Kyle? That warehouse was all we had for clues, that was supposed to be the big thing that proves that Cartman is the kidnapper. Now we’re back at the beginning.”

“I don’t know, okay? Maybe you find something on those lists with the people again, something we can use against him,” Kyle is frustrated because Mysterion is right, they have nothing against Cartman with the stick gone and the warehouse being nothing else but actually a warehouse.

“Bullshit, I checked all of them already, have cameras installed to keep checking on them but nothing new. We have to admit that we’re after the wrong guy, Cartman isn’t the kidnapper.”

“Don’t say that!” Kyle blares, biting his fingernail angrily, “I know that it’s him, I can feel it in my gut. What else do he needs that list for?!”

Mysterion shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe he’s just making sure to have shit on everyone for the case they want to fire him or stuff like that.” He groans loudly, openly showing his frustration about this. The rest of the drive is silent, Kyle not wanting to fight about this because he’s exhausted and can’t really think clearly anyway.

When Mysterion pulls into the parking lot he immediately gets out, happy to change back into his own clothes. After changing he looks around, feeling watched and uneasy. “What is it?” Mysterion asks, noticing Kyle’s behavior.

“Nothing… I’m just really tired. All this is too much for today,” He sighs, running his hand through his hair and then his face, “Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Sure, I’ll walk you. And I will probably not return for the time you stay at your friends, too risky,” the vigilante mentions, taking Kyle’s hand and leading him away from the parking lot and to the exit of the alley. “Sorry for keeping you awake.”

“It’s okay, I’m happy to help,” Kyle yawns again, leaning against Mysterion’s strong arms and smiling lightly when he squeezes his hand lightly. When they get near to the house Mysterion stops and Kyle knows it is time to let go. “Thanks for walking me, I’ll see you next week then?”

“Yeah,” the vigilante answers, leaning down to first kiss Kyle’s hair, his forehead and then his lips. Kyle smiles lightly into the kiss, cupping Mysterion’s face softly and stroking over his cheek when he feels his arms around his waist. After a few seconds Mysterion leans back, Kyle following his lips which makes the other man chuckle. “I thought you’re tired?”

“I am tired, but I don’t want you to leave yet,” Kyle pouts, leaning against the taller man lightly, “You’re warm and I miss you when you can’t visit me.” He looks up, still pouting and stroking over the strong chest.

Mysterion smiles down at him, stroking through the red curls, wild from the cap Kyle wore, “I miss you too, but it’s safer like this. Once you’re back in your apartment I’ll come back.” Mysterion leans down and nipples Kyle’s neck lightly, teasing him, “Till then you can be sure that I’ll watch over you. Every night,” He grins when a small whine escapes Kyle, “So, do a loooot of naughty things for me.”

“You pervert!” Kyle lightly pushes him away by his cheek, blushing while the other laughs, “Had I known what kind of person you are I would have stayed away from you.”

“Yeah, Sure Kyle, just tell yourself that. But every time we two are doing it you clearly show me how you really feel,” A wide smirk grows on Mysterion’s lips, showing perfectly white teeth.

“Shut up, that means nothing!”

“Uh hu,” the vigilante looks at him and then sees the clock by a bus station, “You really should go to sleep now and enjoy the days off, relax a bit.”

“Will do, once I got everything back up in my apartment,” Kyle smiles, kissing Mysterion’s cheek before walking up the porch of the Marsh house. When he looks back Mysterion is already gone and he sighs silently. While patching around on his pockets the redhead notices that he doesn’t have keys for the house. Shit, how is he supposed to get inside? Writing won’t help because surly Butters and Stan are asleep and he doesn’t want to wake them. Before he can think of a solution the front door opens, revealing Butters who’s wearing clothes for outside and Sunny on the leash.

“Kyle?” Butters asks confused, checking his wrist clock, “Why are ya outside at that time?”

“Oh, I just needed to take a walk… Couldn’t sleep because of everything that happened, good that you’re here, totally forgot that I don’t have a key,” Kyle scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

“Oh my, ya had luck then that Sunny needs to get out, he normally doesn’t need to,” looking at the dog, who looks much more tired than his owner, Kyle nods lightly. “And gosh, Kyle! Ya can’t walk ‘round all alone, what when that bad guy is after ya?!”

“Well shit, I didn’t consider that. But I’m back now and safe.” Butters steps aside, letting Kyle enter the warm house and walking out with Sunny.

“Good night Kyle,” he says with a smile on his face before walking down the few stairs with the dog by his side.

“Good night, Butters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 9!   
> The Plot it getting tighter! Kyle is 100% sure that Cartman is the villain, Kenny tries to find more clues!
> 
> What do you guys think? (I won’t spoiler anything of course, it’s just interesting to hear xD)
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	10. An Eventful Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Graphic Depiction of violence, Burning skin, Blood, Gore, Torture 
> 
> Not Beta-Read and also not edited much, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors.

Kenny walks down to the bar where he meets up with Stan and Kyle, another Friday night to listen Stan frustrating about the Kidnapper and Kyle talking about David. And now that Kyle isn’t working on Nueva Familia anymore they can officially date, the first date is tomorrow. A loud groan leaves Kenny’s mouth, knowing he will talk about Tammy so Kyle will be jealous or something like that. He hasn’t seen him since someone broke into the apartment, he will be back tomorrow after the date.

Maybe Mysterion should immediately visit him, but Kenny would feel guilty, he probably would make Kyle question his evening with David and what when he doesn’t return to his apartment and stays with the Mexican instead?! God, the thought alone makes Kenny rage inside like Kratos would. He misses his friend, his crush, his love so much and even when Tammy is in his life now, who is ready to officially date Kenny soon. Maybe he will ask her out during that prize-giving, making her his girlfriend at one of the best places she will probably ever be.

Today will be the first time Kenny sees Kyle again after their fight where it was clear that Kyle at some point felt something for Kenny, but Kenny was too much of an idiot to notice. He strokes through his blonde mess, angry that he missed the chance of his life, the only chance of true happiness. But now this is over, he has Tammy, a really nice and beautiful woman and Kyle has David, some way too nice guy who’s hot as fuck.

Life is going just _perfect_.

When Kenny enters the bar he immediately finds Stan and Kyle, Kyle’s hair being the best sign someone can look for. He walks over to their booth and sits down next to Stan and not Kyle like usual. “Hey ya two,” Kenny chirps, immediately ordering a beer from the waitress near them, “What were ya two cuties talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Hey Kenny,” Stan answers, nipping on his glass, “What do you think?”

“I don’t talk that often about it!” Kyle immediately interrupts, gaining an eye roll from his super best friend.

“David again?” Kenny smirks when Kyle gives him a death glare, “Well, ya do talk a lot ‘bout him. Like some high school girl who’ll go on a date with that super cool guy everyone loves.”

“That’s not true,” Kyle groans, taking a sip from his cocktail before continuing to talk, “I just mentioned that I’m thinking about wearing my hat tomorrow because it’s getting colder now, seeing that we’re in September already.”

“Yeah, but then you started talking about that you want to get your curls under control, which lead to you thinking that you should maybe go to the hairdresser before the date and then when you’re already in the city could get new clothes and on and on,” Stan chuckles loudly, “You need to relax Kyle, everything will work out.”

“I don’t know…”

Kenny thanks the waitress for his beer and takes a big gulp before he can continue to discuss this topic. “Where are ya two goin’?”

“To some restaurant, and no, not his, he wouldn’t tell me which one and didn’t give m any tips expect that it’s not Nueva Familia. And afterwards he wants to go to the movies with me or something like that I guess… He just said I don’t need to worry about it,” Kyle mumbles, looking down at the table with a light blush on his face.

“Hm, then no to the hat, Style yer hair and dontcha dare get rid of those curls, Ky, they’re special,” Another big gulps from the beer and Kenny looks at Kyle, his emeralds filled with some kind of sadness and worry Kenny doesn’t know how he should react, “Don’t worry so much, tomorrow will be great, I promise ya.” He smiles as assurance, the most fake smile he ever gave someone but it works and Stan claps his back.

“Right, dude,” He turns to Kyle, “Don’t stress yourself so much, okay? Relax for today.”

Kyle smiles lightly at them and nods, looking down at his hands and sighing silently to himself. He’s so beautiful, the dim light in the bar making him look like some oil painting from Da Vinci and Kenny just wants to take more pictures of him, sure that they’d all be worth to be Picture Of The Year. The blonde turns away, looking at his already half empty glass, he didn’t even realize that he was drinking so fast. David is a lucky guy, he gets one of the most wonderful person on this god forsaken planet and he knows it. He probably knew how incredible Kyle is the second he saw him, knew that he just needs that guy by his side or else he will never know true love. And he took the chance after getting to know him better, waited an appropriate amount of time and asked him out for a date to steal his heart. That date will be tomorrow and that will be the day Kenny loses Kyle to someone else, someone who deserves him more.

But god damn, it hurts.

“I’m excusing myself because I’m in big need of the restroom,” Stan says, standing up and waiting till Kenny lets him out.

“Nice choosin’ of words, man,” Kenny chuckles after sitting down again, leaving a big gap between him and Kyle.

“Thanks, Butters is into some reading at the moment and the people in the books talk like that.”

“Wait, he reads for ya?”

“Well, it’s nice to listen to the voice of the person you love while falling asleep, I’m not ashamed of it,” Stan grins before leaving, walking towards the door with the big sign that shows this is the toilet for men. Kenny watches him enter the restroom and then glances at Kyle who’s still looking down.

“Kenny?” The redhead speaks up, glancing at his childhood friend with doe eyes, ready to flee any minute.

“Yeah, Ky?” The blonde watches his friend, one hand around his bear.

“I’m Sorry…” Kyle mumbles, almost inaudible, “For that blow out in the Restaurant, I was really stressed because so much is happening at the moment. I didn’t mean to let my anger out at you.”

Kenny’s mouth hangs a bit open, Kyle looks so small and unsure like he doesn’t know if he’s even allowed to talk to Kenny right now. “It’s ‘kay, I can understand. All the work, Stan’s drinkin’ and David, it’s a lot. I shouldna said that I take Tammy with me, yar on the picture, I shoulda asked you.”

“God, no, you can take whoever you want, Ken, you took the picture after all. But yeah… all this is a lot for me…” Kyle places with his cocktail, squirming in his seat lightly and jerking his left leg fast up and down like he needs to sell something else. “Listen, can I ask you something? It’s important.”

“Sure.”

“Tomorrow is the date with David, I really like him but… there’s someone else I like. And I don’t know what to do.”

Blue eyes widen and Kenny freezes in the middle of drinking, he coughs lightly when he notices that the beer is just flowing down his throat. Shit, he’s talking about Mysterion, why doesn’t he talk with Stan about Stuff like that?!

“Someone else? Who? Ya never told me.”

“You don’t know him… He’s different than others, really mysterious you could say. But he just doesn’t open up to me at all, we kiss and cuddle and even more but, ehm,” Kyle looks at the ceiling, thinking about how he should describe this without saying who he is talking about, “Okay, I’m kinda working with him and he says once we’re finished we will talk about us but I don’t believe him? I also have the feeling that he tries to distance himself from me, like he’s preparing to leave me once everything is done and I don’t need him anymore.” Bingo, Kyle. “I don’t know what to do, I like him a lot, more than David even, but he just won’t talk to me and all this. All this is making me think if the date with David is the right thing to do or if I should wait for the other one to finally open up.”

 _‘I like him a lot, more than David even’. Ha! You hear that David?! He likes me better than you!_ Kenny thinks before looking at Kyle again, noticing how frustrated he really is, all this with Mysterion is too much for him, making him question his feeling and his actions. The blonde is touched but also feeling guilty, because that is his doing, he got the confident Kyle to fall down and being unsure about everything.

So Kenny tells him what’s right for Kyle. “That guy sounds like a dick.”

“What?”

“Ya heard me, Ky. When he doesn’t want to open up to ya then leave his ass as soon as possible. There’s a guy waitin’ for ya, wantin’ to be with ya and he would offer ya the whole world when he could. David is a real nice guy who looks at ya like you’d personally pull the sun into the sky every morning. That’s what ya deserve, not some asshole who uses ya for sex and won’t tell ya ‘bout himself, who probably wants to leave after work is done. Screw him and choose the one that will actually make ya happy,” Kenny doesn’t look at Kyle while talking, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold his gaze. Kyle is right and wrong about Mysterion, because the blonde doesn’t know what he will do once everything is over. Would he really show himself to Kyle? Most likely not, because he’d still be Mysterion and it would still be too dangerous.

Kenny wants to be with Kyle, wants to show him the world, to take pictures of him, move in with him and have those cliché mornings where they sit at a table drinking coffee and eating breakfast. And both will have this, just not with each other. Kyle will share breakfast with David who probably will bring him breakfast to bed as often as possible and Kenny will drink coffee with Tammy while making breakfast and talk about the news in the newspaper. Maybe Tammy will be pregnant in a far away future and Kyle will probably have his own drawing room in the house he shares with his husband David. Everything is possible, maybe Kyle will break up with David and find someone else. Maybe Kenny decides that Tammy isn’t the right one and moves away from Denver to start from new.

There is a wide range of possible futures, but in none of them they end up together.

Kyle’s eyes a frozen on Kenny who’s leaning over his drink, sometimes taking a sip or just tapping against the glass. There is silent between them, a heavy silence that feels like rocks on their backs, slowly pulling them down into a dark abyss they can’t escape from. When Kenny finally gets looks over to his friend he is surprise to see disappointment in his eyes like he expected Kenny to tell him that he should wait till the other is ready. The blonde bites his lower lip, straightening his back and coughing lightly while thinking about what to do next. But Kyle is faster.

“Maybe you’re right,” he mumbles while glancing at the table before emptying his drink, “He probably won’t open up to me anyway so… yeah.” Kyle peeks at his blue eyed friend and smiles gently before sliding closer to him and leaning his head on his shoulder, making Kenny freeze in his actions. “Thanks…”

Kenny doesn’t move his head to looks at him, because he probably would move away but Kenny wants him to stay close, just for a bit. So he leans his head against Kyle’s red curls, nuzzling into it and enjoying the soft scent of the freshly washed hair. “Always, Ky,” the blonde mutters with a blush on his face. They stay like this, just enjoying the moment and each other’s company. It feels like the people and all the noises around them simply disappear, leaving them alone in a small bubble of happiness and peace.

But that bubble bursts when Stan returns, coughing lightly to pull them out of that moment, a moment they’d never have share again. Kyle chuckles nervously and tries to explain that he is a bit tired and needed Kenny for support while Stan is sitting down between them again. He throws an accusing glance into Kenny’s direction, telling him silently to back off because Kyle has a date with a real nice guy tomorrow and Kenny shouldn’t ruin this. “Sooo,” Stan starts and leans back, “How is it with Tammy?”

Kenny looks up and sees Kyle freeze lightly, just for a second thou. “Pretty good,” he admits, “We’re gonna get that prize soon and yeah… She wanna get all serious I think, talkin’ ‘bout movin’ in together and all this.” The blond glances at Stan and Kyle. And while Stan is looking right back at Kenny, listening closely Kyle seems to be distracted, his eyes on his empty glass. “But Movin’ in would be too soon, ya know? I just wanna start a relationship and see where it goes.”

“Yea, I agree, moving in immediately is a big step and too fast, take it slow and figure everything out,” Stan agrees, taking a sip from his beer. The blonde notices how slowly he is drinking this evening, proud of his friend to try to get better. Kyle on the other hand is ordering his second cocktail now and it doesn’t look like it will be his last one. “Kyle, slow down a bit or do you want to have a hangover tomorrow?”

“Yeah, no, sorry. This will be the last one, I promise. I’m just nervous, that’s all,” The redhead answers slowly.

Stan chuckles and then turns back to Kenny, “Are you nervous too? Because of that big ass date with the prize?”

“A bit, but Tammy and I already fuck and kiss and do all the stuff couples do so it’ll be much easier, ya know?” Kenny raises a brow at Stan, having a small grin on his lips, “We also get high together and-“

“I’m still a police officer.”

“-And fuck then, not always thou but Dude, this feels so amazin’, she’s way too good. There are some things she wanna do where I don’t feel comfortable thou.”

“What? Something the great Sex God Kenneth McCormick doesn’t like in bed? Now I need to know what kinky stuff she’s into, Dude,” the raven haired boy laughs silently into the bottle.

“Okay, so. We were in bed, she lay under me with her arms chained to the bed because we were experimentin’ a bit, ya know? Showin’ each other what we’re into and stuff like that. She was moanin’ while I was fuckin’ her into the mattress and suddenly she said ‘Yeah, give it to me _Daddy_!’,” Kenny pitches his voice up to copy Tammy, “I swear, the second that last word left her mouth my cock went all soft.”

Stan laughs loudly, snorting some beer out of his nose, Kyle next to him, who was listening the whole time, starts laughing too. Everyone knows that Kenny has a lot of special interests in bed and the Daddy Kink is none of them. Kenny chuckles along his two friends, wiping the beer that came out of Stan’s nose away with a tissue. “Oh Moses, how did she react?” The Ginger asks, grinning widely while trying to control the chuckles that want to escape his mouth.

“She was confused first, ‘cause we were so into it and I was suddenly pullin’ out. I explained her that I’m not into that and she understood, said she just wanted to try it once but that she didn’t feel good sayin’ it either,” Kenny shrugs, biting his lip and still grinning, “So yeah, that’s it.”

“Oh man, at least you didn’t just roll with it,” Stan commented, emptying his beer bottle.

Kyle turns more to them, staring right at Stan. “I know you don’t like the topic but do you know something new about the kidnapper?”

A loud sigh leaves Stan’s mouth, stroking through his black hair while avoiding Kyle’s eyes. “I’m usually not allowed to talk about this… but no. Nothing. We tried to find something in your apartment but there was nothing, no fingerprints or DNA like hair. Right now some of us try to investigate if someone else probably broke into your apartment like some normal mugger, but most of us are sure it was the kidnapper. We don’t even know if this person works alone, if it’s a man or woman, we’re completely clueless and I hate it.” He groans and leans back in the booth, looking between his two friends whose eyes show concern. “But we will get him, we have to but till then you two should be careful, okay? Clyde already told Token to always have someone around and I’m not letting Butters walk around alone either. Kenny, don’t forget Tammy is from South Park, too.”

Kenny nods, face twisted in anger, because he didn’t find anything new either, even thou he spend the whole week to find new clues and investigate, nothing. By the way Kyle asked before he is pretty sure that he didn’t find anything new either and that’s problematic. They’re at a dead end and neither the police nor Mysterion know what to do, the only thing that could bring new clues was watching the possible victims, but Mysterion couldn’t look after all of them. Kyle is the biggest priority right now because the kidnapper actually tried to get into his apartment but there is something that bothers Kenny.

Till now no one out of their friend group was kidnapped, only people none of them had real contact too. The closest one were Jimmy and Scott Malkinson, but even them were more of acquaintances than real friend. Maybe Jimmy was still good friend with Craig’s group but that’s it. When Cartman is the kidnapper why is he hesitating to get his close friend? Maybe because he does like them and doesn’t want to hurt Wendy, but Wendy was a good friend of Heidi Turner so that doesn’t work. Maybe he is scared to get too close to them but that’s bullshit too. Most logical would have been to first get rid of Stan and Clyde because they work at the police station and are closest to Cartman privately. And yet they are both untouched and only small fishes are kidnapped.

All that thinking about the case is hurting Kenny’s head, a bad headache slowly growing to torment and forcing him to just enjoy the evening. The time off will be good for him, perhaps a bit of fun will help him see through new perspectives. “Butters is worried, too,” Stan mentions, “Around me he still acts cheerful but he’s spending a lot of time in our small office, drowning himself in work for the shop, sometimes even into the night.”

“How is the shop doing, by the way?” Kyle asks, sipping on his freshly arrived cocktail.

“Good, sometimes I don’t even know what else he has to check because everything seems to be finished, but he says I shouldn’t worry. That he just wants everything to be perfect and that he’s checking everything doubles and more,” Stan smiles lightly while thinking about his husband, “I hope to get some days off once we got the kidnapper, to spend more time with Butters and helping out in the shop. He says the first few days will be the hardest because there probably won’t be many guests but he hopes that the people will notice his love for flowers.”

Kenny chuckles at that. “Leo always was good with them, I know that he even talks to them, sayin’ that it helps them grow and weird stuff like that.”

The other two chuckle alongside Kenny, knowing exactly what he’s talking about. Sometimes Butters just can’t stop talking about flowers and their meanings, getting everyone a bouquet for their birthdays or other special occasions.

“I think he’s worried sometimes because of my job,” Stan throws in, his voice unsure.

“Of course he is,” Kyle answers without a second of letting the words sink in, “He talks to me about it at works sometimes, mentioning how scared he is that something could happen to you. I bet he wished you would stop going on the street and instead take one of those office jobs.”

That makes Stan slide down in his seat while looking at the ceiling. He doesn’t say anything because he won’t start working at the desk because he wants to actually help the people on the streets. Kyle knows that and Butters knows it, too, but that doesn’t mean that he’s still hoping. Maybe when Stan and him have a child to take care for he will see that it’s not worth risking his life and that some boring desk work is for the better.

Kenny coughs loudly, the atmosphere got heavy and he wants to lift their moods a bit. “Okay, ehm. Do ya wanna know what Wendy told me ‘bout Cartman wantin’ to get a dildo shoved up his ass?” And with that he has their attention and he knows that he is able to turn this evening into a fun one. One where none of them have to worry about anything.

*****

Kyle is walking up and down in his bedroom, nervously pulling on the seam of his shirt and mumbling to himself. Every few seconds he glances at his clock only to get even more nervous. It’s almost time for David to show up for their date and Kyle spend an embarrassing amount of time to prepare. In the morning he woke up and made the healthiest breakfast he ever did, followed by some exercises he usually never does. Eventually after that he started to look through his clothes, trying on different outfits only to decide for a button down and his tightest dark blue ripped jeans, the ones who make his behind look good. He wouldn’t need a jacket because they will mostly be inside anyway.

After deciding the clothes Kyle took a shower, making sure his hair gets as soft as possible with the best smelling shampoo and hair conditioner he has. When he finally got out of the shower, now smelling after different kind of fruits, he started to actually make his hair, styling it the way he thinks looks best. Kenny and also his past lovers always told him that they love those natural curls so he only made them look a bit more…. Under control. Afterwards he puts on some cologne before dressing in the clothes he chose before. Now he is walking up and down, his stomach killing him from nervousness.

Kyle makes a small jump when he hears his phone and immediately looks at it, blushing lightly when he sees the message he just received.

**Kenny McCockmick  
** _Don’t b 2 nervous and enjoy the evening! Have a nice date!_

**Kyle B.  
** _Thanks Ken, will do._

A soft smile lies on Kyle’s lips while answering, enjoying the knowledge that Kenny didn’t forget and took his time to write him this message, knowing that Kyle always gets nervous before a date. This calms him down because even when he somehow fucks up there will be friends to cheer him up, telling that it’s totally the fault of the other one and not Kyle’s even when it obviously was Kyle’s fault. He chuckles amused by the thought of Stan and the others preparing a man evening just to make sure that Kyle is a bit distracted. When his phone rings again Kyle is prepared for another message from Kenny but is wrong.

**David  
** _Waiting outside for you! Take your time when you’re not finished yet._

Kyle’s cheeks turn lightly red and a weird and nervous smile forms on his lips. He checks if he got everything, puts a bit more cologne on him and then answers David fast before running outside. There he sees David right in front of the door, sitting on his motorcycle and checking his phone, probably reading that Kyle is on his way outside. The redhead has to swallow when he looks at man wearing a white tight shirt with black jeans and a leather jacket, most likely his motorcycle jacket. “H-Hey!” Kyle stutters out while walking towards his crush, lightly pulling at his shirt nervously.

David looks up and smiles brightly at his date, his eyes shining like he just saw a miracle. “Hey!” He echoes, getting down from his bike and hugging Kyle to greet him properly. The Mexican man is wearing cologne too and Kyle is melting into the embrace, sniffing secretly and enjoying the strong arms around him. When David pulls away the redhead is a bit disappointed. “I hope its okay that I came with the bike?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s cool,” Kyle answers immediately, probably a bit too fast, “I love riding on bikes, can’t do it myself but it’s still an amazing feeling. Especially when the one actually riding it is so good looking like you.” Green eyes find brown ones and the innocent smile from before turns into a devilish smirk.

“Oh, is that so? Then you’re lucky it’s me who’s riding the bike, right?” David lightly leans down towards Kyle who keeps his eyes locked, daring David to flirt more. This is the first time they’re like this, well except for when they just met, till now they always stayed professional because of the job.

“Uh-hu, I thought just the same,” Kyle mumbles back and bites his lower lip lightly. When he thinks David is about to kiss him he leans back, chuckling lightly. He won’t make it too easy for the taller man, that would be too boring. “So, where will we go?”

David chuckles and gives Kyle a helmet before getting back on the bike. “First we will go eat, I have a reservation at a small restaurant. After that I planned a small trip to a place I want to show you, you’ll love it.”

“I’m sure I will,” The redhead answers while putting on the helmet and then sitting down behind David, immediately wrapping his arms around the waist.

“Hold on tight, okay?” David glances over his shoulder, pulling the Ginger’s arms more around him before starting the bike and driving off.

Kyle smiles while holding onto David, smiling to himself and looking around, enjoying how fast they are and how warm the other’s back is. After driving for a few minutes David stops in front of a small but well known Restaurant. They get off the bike and Kyle looks at David, his mouth a bit open. “How were you able to get a table here? They never have one free when I tried to get one for a business meeting!”

David laughs amused, stroking a strand out of Kyle’s now again unruly hair. “The owner is a friend of my mother so she was able to get us a table,” he answers, smiling down at Kyle who’s a bit flushed. Then the browns eyes widen. “Shit! Is it okay when it’s not kosher? I totally forgot to ask you that!”

Now it’s Kyle’s time to laugh while holding the helmet to his chest. “Don’t you worry, I stopped eating kosher shortly after moving out.” The other man sighs relieved and starts walking towards the restaurant, holding the door open for Kyle who walks in first.

“Still, I should have thought of it.”

“Like I said, don’t worry. I probably should have told you that you don’t have to check for kosher food,” Kyle smiles over his shoulder at David and with that he can relax.

They stop in front of a man in a suit who stands behind a desk, looking down into a book. The older man looks up when he notices Kyle and David standing in front of him. “Welcome, what can I do for you?” He asks, his mustache moving while sounding the words.

“Hello, I’ve got a reservation for ‘Rodriguez’,” David smiles, lying his hand on Kyle’s smaller back who has to smile at the gesture.

After checking the book the older man looks up with a smile and nods “Yes, a table for two, please follow me.” Kyle glances at David who lightly pushes against his back, signing him to follow the man. They follow him to a table in a corner where they sit down from across each other. Just a few seconds after the man leaves them alone a waiter is standing next to them, telling them he will be their waiter for the evening and writing down their order.

“I still can’t believe you got us in here,” Green eyes shine while looking around, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and when they hear a soft laughing they turn back to the other man, “What?”

“It’s just cute how you’re already amazed by this. You will love what I’ll show you after dinner,” David smirks at him, having one arm on the table to lean his head in his hand, watching Kyle. Said man starts blushing heavily and scratches himself behind the ear shyly, chuckling too.

“You really have connections, didn’t lie there.”

“I would never lie to you Kyle and it’s my mom who has that connection, actually.”

“Thanks to your Mom then,” Kyle sticks his tongue out and smiles when David chuckles again. “So, that’s the first time we actually meet up to not talk about any work related stuff. Tell me about you.”

“What? You didn’t stalk me on social media to know everything already?” The taller man jokes.

“Of course I did, but I’m not an idiot who is stupid enough to let you know this,” Kyle grins before taking a sip of his water that the waiter brought them before. Today he won’t drink because David can’t drink either. “Okay, no more joking, tell me about you.”

“What is there to tell you?” David leans back in his seat and strokes through his hair, looking at the ceiling thoughtful. “How about we play a game? You ask me and I answer and then the other way around.”

“Really?” Kyle cocks an eyebrow.

“Yeah, come on. That way I at least know what you actually want to know. We can also make that we both answer the question, that way I also know more about you.”

“Okay… Let me think about a question,” Kyle tips with his finger against his chin while thinking. “Okay, let’s start with the basic stuff. How old are you?”

David chuckles silently. “26. You?”

“25, didn’t thought I’d be younger than you, you act like such a brat sometimes.”

“Ey!” David laughs with Kyle. “That’s not nice, you look much younger than me, Kyle. I bet it’s because of those curls.”

“Naaaw, that’s low.”

“No, don’t misunderstand me, I really like them. They’re something extraordinary and beautiful, it suits you,” The brown eyed man lifts his arm and starts to pull softly on one of Kyle’s curls, smiling warmly at the younger one. Then he strokes the curls behind his ear and pulls his arm back, leaving Kyle as a blushing mess. “Okay, my question. What sexuality do you have?”

“Gay, you were pretty lucky back then, it would have been weird when I would be straight,” Kyle remembers.

“Yeah, but I really liked you. I’m Bi by the way.”

“You mean bi-the-way.”

“Oh noooo, you’re the kind of person who tries to be funny with those jokes. I’m sorry but I can’t be with someone like that,” David pretends to be shocked, failing by the bright smile on his face.

“What do you mean with ‘Can’t be with someone’?” Kyle grins when David’s cheeks turn lightly darker.

“Is that your question?”

“Yes,” Kyle takes another sip of his water while waiting for David to answer, but before he can open his mouth the waiter returns with the menu. The Waiter gives both a card an refills their water before leaving again, probably going to another table.

Both immediately look through the different dishes, David probably hoping that Kyle forgot his question but the silence is soon interrupted with a cough from Kyle, urging the other man to answer finally. “The fish sounds pretty good, don’t you think?”

“Come on David, it was your idea to play this game,” Kyle simply answers without looking up from the menu. A smile form on his lips when he hears the other one sigh lightly, he only looks up from the menu when he hears David putting down his own card.

“Okay okay, I’m a fair player so I will answers. I am hoping that the two of us will end up as a couple after today or maybe some more dates, you know?” David has a soft and lovely smile on his face, looking into Kyle’s green eyes, “I really like you, Kyle, you are different from other men. I can’t explain why, yet but I’m sure once we know each other better I can.”

Now it is Kyle’s time to blush and he hides his face behind the menu, ready to disappear in the ground after hearing this. When he glances at the man opposite him he bites his lips and puts his menu down, too. “I know what you mean, but let’s talk about stuff like that after the date is over, okay?” With a nod David agrees to that, ready to get away from the topic.

A few minutes later the waiter returns to take their orders, constantly smiling at them and taking the menu cards back to the kitchen. While waiting for their food to arrive David and Kyle keep playing the game, finding out more about each other. David already had a few relationships with men and women but they never lasted too long, he also outed himself to his parents only when he got his first boyfriend. He wants to have a family later but doesn’t care about adoption or having own kids with a woman. Kyle learns about his favorite Movies, Bands, colors and all the typical stuff, of course Kyle also tells David all this.

When the food arrives they keep talking, not able to stay silent for too long because they want to hear each other talking. Then David comes to the topic Kyle hoped to avoid. “So, what do you think about that South Park kidnapper?” David answers after gulping down the last bite of his fish.

Kyle freezes while leading the last bite of his steak to his mouth, he bites his lips and slowly puts down his cutlery because he lost his appetite. He looks down for a second and cleans his mouth with the handkerchief before looking up at David who’s eyes widen lightly when he sees the exhausted and also scared look in those green orbs. Those shiny eyes suddenly are shadowed over by a fear David can’t explain, he doesn’t want to see Kyle like that on their date, he never wants to see him like that at all.

“Kyle, God, I’m sorry. You don’t need to answer this question. That was so insensitive, I’m so sorry,” David immediately starts to ramble, show that he understands that such a question isn’t okay and that she should have thought about Kyle’s feelings first.

The redhead lifts his hand, asking David to be quiet and then shakes his head lightly. “It’s okay, David, it’s a normal topic to talk about. Let’s just say… I really hate that person. Those were friends of mine he took, people I grew up with and actually played superhero games with. What that person does with them feels like some giant joke to make fun of me and the others. But the worst thing is that I’m scared, not only for myself but for my friends, everyone of them could be in danger and I can do nothing to protect them,” Kyle looks down at his plate, clawing in his trouser under the table, not even looking up when David starts talking again.

“You… You knew all of them?” David asks him with only a whisper, almost like he didn’t say anything. All Kyle can do is nod lightly, actually saying it would be too real, but then he does say something so David doesn’t have to live with the silence.

“There wasn’t any funeral yet, because the police are still investigating some corpses… They want to do all of them soon, thou and I don’t know if I can attend them. What happened to them is just so cruel, no one deserves this bullshit,” Kyle looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder, David moved next to him and hugs him tightly without saying another word. All Kyle can do is return the embrace and hoping that David will keep holding him as long as he needs him to.

And he does.

Once Kyle calmed down David sits back on his seat, calling the waiter to pay for the food and leaving that heavy atmosphere. When the Jew is taking out his wallet David stops him. “It’s okay, I invited you so I pay.”

Kyle chuckles silently, a smile finally returning to his lips. “But I will pay next time then.”

“So there will be a next time?” David smirks widely after hearing this and gives the waiter the money with a tip.

Kyle gets up and walks outside with David, nodding lightly. “Sure, as long as the next part won’t be something disturbing.”

David gets on the motorcycle and watches Kyle who puts on the helmet. “Don’t worry, I think you will like it. Trust me.”

“I do,” Kyle gets behind the taller man and wraps his arms tightly around him, “I wouldn’t ride this death machine otherwise.” David only laughs at that and starts the motorcycle, immediately driving off without warning the redhead behind him. This results in Kyle clawing in David’s shirt tightly, holding onto him for dear life.

This time David drives faster than before because less cars are on the street now and in the beginning Kyle keeps his eyes closed but the longer the drive goes the more curious he gets. After some time he slowly opens his eyes only to see that they aren’t in the city anymore but somewhere outside of it. He leans a bit to the side to glance over his shoulder and can see the lights of the city getting smaller and notices that they are surrounded by trees. The Ginger looks at David’s neck and smiles lightly deciding to trust him and to relax so he leans his head against the tall back of the man in front of him and watches the trees go by.

Just a bit after the motorcycle stops and David looks over his shoulder at Kyle with a wide grin. “Almost there,” he says and gets down from the machine, helping Kyle down too and hanging the helmet on the handlebars. “Come on,” he takes Kyle’s hand who smiles lightly and the leads him deeper into the forest and up a small hill. They walk for a bit and Kyle already wants to nag at him because it’s getting cold and he doesn’t even know where they are.

But before he can open his mouth he freezes and his eyes widen. David led them on a clearing on the hill, away from the city lights they’re able to see the night sky and it’s stars so much clearer. All Kyle can do it mouth a ‘wow’ before David steps more into the clearing, softly pulling Kyle along. “David, this is beautiful. How did you find this spot?”

“Some blog on the internet about the universe and the sky, the recommended this place. It’s a small blog so not many people know about this secret spot, I thought it would be perfect to end our first date,” David explains, smiling up at the sky while still holding Kyle’s hand, squeezing it. Then he looks down and shows his perfect teeth to the redhead, “Was I right?”

“God, yes, this is perfect,” Kyle looks a bit around, enjoying the silence and the beautiful sky. Even though it’s in the middle of the night he can see everything clearly thanks to the moonlight. Then he feels the cold air of the night and hugs himself, rubbing his upper arms lightly to get warm. But before his body can make sure that he won’t freeze he feels a heavy fabric around his shoulders and looks up into brown eyes. David’s jacket is keeping him perfectly warm now and he has to smile to himself at that gesture. “Thanks, it’s clear that it’s getting colder, especially at night.”

“No Problem, I’m pretty warm so…” The dark haired man scratches his neck nervously before wrapping an arm around Kyle’s hip to pull him closer, “Maybe you should stay close, so I can warm you up?”

Kyle looks up at him and soon starts laughing at that. “This was so cheesy!”

“I knoooow, don’t make me feel weird, I’m really trying here!” David chuckles, his cheeks dark from the blush that is taking over his face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I will stop now,” The redhead apologizes and leans into David, smiling up at him. “You really are warm.”

“Told you,” He smiles and strokes over Kyle’s lower back, pulling him a bit closer. “Do you like the date?”

“Uh-hu, it’s perfect. I was scared you’d pull me into some real fancy restaurant and afterwards some bar or stuff like that,” he admits, “I talked to Stan and Kenny because I was so nervous yesterday. But no, I like it, it’s great and I’m having a lot of fun.”

“And how would you end a date like that?” David keeps stroking up and down on Kyle’s back, his free hand finding a place on the other’s hip. His nose is buried in the red curls and enjoys the softness of the freshly washed and conditioned hair.

Kyle bites his lower lip lightly and then pushes himself weakly away from David who accepts this immediately. Green eyes look up into brown ones and a smile form on thin lips. “The best way,” Kyle whispers while his hands cup David’s face to pull him down so that their lips meet halfway.

The first second nothing happens, Kyle stands on his tiptoes and gently moves his lips against David’s. When he starts to worry that this was the wrong thing to do, that David probably doesn’t want to kiss him, the other man starts to move his lips against Kyle’s. He wraps his arms around the slim waist and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss but staying gentle. And they keep kissing, the only thing that changes is the position of Kyle’s hands which move into the dark hair, stroking through it and sometimes pulling at them.

After a few minutes of this blessed feeling David pulls away, keeping his eyes closed while pressing his forehead against Kyle’s. Their breathing crosses each other’s lip because they didn’t want to move farther away from each other. They don’t want to feel the cold night air again, knowing that the harsh reality would immediately pull them apart again. Because both know that there is someone between them, someone who will probably always be there. The only thing David doesn’t know it that there are actually two people in the way of their happiness together.

“Kyle, I…” David starts, finally opening his eyes only to see that Kyle is glancing down to his hands, nervously pulling at David’s shirt, “I like you, a lot, you felt it, right? How much I feel for you and I want you to be mine.”

“I like you, too,” Kyle responses and bites his lip again, “But-“

“But there is Kenny.”

“No! No, Moses… I mean, yeah… There is Kenny but there never was a chance for Kenny and I, there never will be, David. Don’t worry about him, he’s just a good friend,” he tries to explain, hoping his voice won’t break.

“But who is there then?”

“Someone else… You don’t know him, none of my friends does. He’s different, special, almost mysterious but… It’s complicated,” Now green eyes look up, heavy with a kind of confusion Kyle never felt before, “I need to clear things with him, need to know what is going on before I can give you a proper response. It wouldn’t be fair towards you and him otherwise, and most importantly I need to get clear with and for myself, okay?”

“Yeah, I understand that. Take your time, okay? I will wait, I promise,” David kisses Kyle’s cheek, “Come, I will drive you home now.” With a nod and another kiss on the cheek the two walk back to the motorcycle, this time David drives slower, wanting to spend a bit more time with the man he adores. Kyle enjoys the night sky a bit more and also the warmth that radiates from David’s body. He closes his eyes and just enjoys the moment for now, being pressed against a person that actually likes him and wants to be with him. For just a moment he forgets all the problems in the world, he forgets about Kenny, about Mysterion and the kidnapper. And maybe that’s exactly what he needs.

When they get into the street with Kyle’s apartment the redhead explains where David can stop. In front of the building the bike gets to stop and Kyle climbs down from it, sad that he leaves the warm back. “Thanks for driving me here,” He smiles and starts to take David’s jacket off.

“Keep it,” David says, lifting a hand to stop Kyle, “I don’t need it.”

“But you will be cold and get sick,” The redhead complains and frowns at him, “Don’t be an idiot and take it back. You can give it to me on our next date again.”

At those words David smiles at the smaller man before taking the jacket back. “Okay, that’s a deal I can live with,” He puts the jacket back on and then leans forwards to give Kyle a quick kiss, “I will write you.”

Kyle blushes lightly and smiles at him. “I will wait,” he smiles and takes a few steps backward, not wanting to look away from this gorgeous man. When he reaches the door he leans against it while unlocking, waving David and finally falling inside. The blush is still on his face when he walks up the stairs and enters his apartment.

Once inside he leans with his back against the entrance door, his eyes closed and a smirk on his lips. His fingers find his mouth and he strokes over it, still feeling David’s lips on his own and the smirk widens even more. Kyle still can’t believe that someone like David is interested in him and wants to start a serious relationship. “God, this feels like a dream,” he mumbles to himself before stroking through his curls and walking to his bedroom, the date was exhausting and he is more than ready to fall into his warm bed and into a deep sleep.

While opening the buttons of his shirt he hears a rustling behind him but when he turns around there is nothing. He shrugs, thinking that it was just in his imagination or the AC and turns back to his bed. He fights with the last button and grumbles annoyed when it won’t get through the hole. “Come on, damn it.”

“Need help?” A soft voice suddenly whispers behind Kyle, making him freeze in his action. His eyes widen and he starts trembling softly. When he finally finds the courage to move, he glances over his shoulder and notices a dark figure in the corner of his bedroom. He slowly turns around and gulps heavily.

“Who are you…?” He wonders, trying to hide his fear by talking louder than needed. When the figure starts moving into the moonlight that shines in from outside Kyle’s green eyes widen. In front of him stands Rebecca Cotswolds, wearing a tight body suit that shows the form of her body clearly, just like in those comics where the clothes of the female heroes look more like a second skin rather than actual clothes. “R-Rebecca…?” The redhead stutters, shocked about the look of his childhood crush, “What are you doing here?!”

“Oh sweetie, as if you don’t know what I’m here for,” she winks at him and takes a step forwards, causing Kyle to take a step back. But instead of free space he walks against another person, a broad chest and he sighs relieve. Mysterion is here to save him, he will be okay, and he is safe. But when arms wrap around him they aren’t as strong as he knows them and they aren’t hidden under a dark cloth. He fast looks over his shoulder only to be faced by another person he knows. An evil grin is presented to him by Scott Tenorman whose hair is in a deep bright red instead of his natural ginger.

“Hey Kyle,” The man says, holding him tightly when Kyle wants to get away. An unnatural heat is send out from Scott’s body, not a comfortable heat but one that makes you think that you will die from it. And the more Kyle struggles to get away the hotter he feels. “You should stop struggling or do you want to get burnt?” Scott laughs amused and immediately demonstrate what he means with it. Suddenly the parts where Kyle’s body is free and in contact with Scott’s skin start to hurt, no, they start to _burn_ under the touch.

Soon Kyle understands that fighting won’t help and stops moving, knowing he doesn’t have a chance against the older man who laughs even more. “Okay, enough Flamer,” Rebecca interferes, calling Scott by what Kyle assumes is his ‘hero Name’, “We have to leave, knock him out.”

“No, wait!” But before Kyle can explain that he will just follow them he feels a strong hit in his neck and then blackness. And the last thing he can think about is that he really wants Mysterion to be here.

*****

It’s around one in the morning when Mysterion climbs up to Kyle’s balcony, knowing that today was the date with David but hoping that he will be home. Kyle wouldn’t stay the night when it’s the first date, at least not when he is serious about the relationship. So Kenny, now being Mysterion, decided to visit him, get to talk with Kyle about the kidnapper and asking if he got new information to work with. At least that could distract him from the fact that he is currently losing Kyle to some handsome rich guy without doing anything against it.

With a sigh he sets foot on the balcony and immediately walks over to the glass door to look inside. The lights are out and Kyle doesn’t lies in his bed so either the date isn’t over yet or he really spends the night at David’s place. Mysterion bites his lip and leans against the door, hoping that Kyle will come home soon, the imagination of him lying in David’s arms makes him furious. So just like a tiger in a cage he starts to pace up and down, waiting for the moment he can finally calm down and enter the apartment.

But when Kyle doesn’t come home even half an hour later the vigilante starts to get nervous. Maybe he got in a fight with David and is at Stan’s right now to cry his soul our or maybe he notices that David isn’t such a great guy and tries to get rid of him in a polite way. Or worst case, something happened to them, maybe an accident? But Mysterion would have heard of that already.

“Hey you, up there!” Mysterion hears someone calling him, knowing that it’s too late to hide now he steps at the edge of the balcony, looking down only to see a woman standing there, looking up at him. “Waiting for you sweetheart?” She wears a mischievous smile on her lips, “Maybe you should come with me when you want to see him again.” The woman gestures to him to come down and without hesitation the dark clothed man gets to her, knowing exactly who he’s talking about.

With a winning smirk the woman turns around and starts walking, Mysterion following her obediently. “Who are you?” he asks with his deep voice, staying calm.

“My name is Alphabetica,” the brown haired woman explain and glances over her shoulder with lightly lidded eyes, “Don’t worry, sweet cheeks, I won’t hurt you….yet.”

At that the violet eyes of Mysterion widen, he just recognized who the person in front of him really is. So Rebecca really was another victim to the kidnapper and when she’s here and one of those minions, then Scott Tenorman most likely, too. Till now they were always at least two but it’s new that they know about Kyle. Sure, the first three found out but they were dead before they got anywhere and Heidi died before she could tell her boss, too. Maybe she was able to tell him through telepathy? But during the fight there wasn’t any sign of her being able to do this, so most likely they were watched, someone must have seen them.

“What do you want from my informant? He’s useless for you.”

Alphabetica starts laughing at that, holding her hand over her mouth and on her stomach. “Oh, that’s so cute! You trying to protect him by pretending he’s just your little informer,” She grins widely and turns around, now walking backwards to look at Mysterion, “We know how you feel about him, Misty. You can’t fool us, he is important to you and you’re important to him.” Mysterion growls lightly at her, being annoyed from her flirty and happy behavior. “But don’t worry, he is safe as long as you play along.” At that she turns around and keeps leading Mysterion into an alley and after some minutes into the wood to an old shed.

The villain opens the door and gestures for Mysterion to walk inside to which the masked man nods and then enters. He looks around, there isn’t much light inside only a few lit candles but thanks to his powers Mysterion can see pretty well in darkness. His eyes widen when he sees another person standing at the end of the room and next to that person is Kyle, on his knees in jeans and an open button down shirt. The redhead looks down on the floor, trembling lightly and breathing heavily, his shirt has some dark spots like burns from a forgotten iron but in the form of handprints.

“Kyle?” Mysterion raises his voice, sighing relieved when Kyle’s head swings up, looking at Mysterion. Even thou his green eyes are widened in fear and worry he vigilante is glad that he seems to have no injuries. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes, what are you doin-“ Before Kyle can finish his question he gets a slap on the back of his head, forcing him to look down again.

“I didn’t allow you to talk, did I?” The man standing above Kyle grins, looking at Mysterion in a provocative way. “Alphabetica, did you introduce yourself to our new guest already?”Scott, as Mysterion recognized him, asks while staring into the violet eyes. Alphabetica jumps happily over to her companion just like a little kid and grins. She gets on the other side of Kyle and lays her hand on his head, using him as support to lean on him.

“Of course I did, Flamer, I have good manners in contrast to you,” she sighs but there is still a smirk on her lips that makes Mysterion angry. “So, let me be polite and official introduce the both of us before we get to the serious stuff, okay?” She stops leaning against Kyle and straightens her back, making a small bow to Mysterion before grinning at him again. “My name is Alphabetica, the Queen of the alphabet and whatever words I can make with letters!” Then she gestures to Scott, “And this is my sidekick Flamer, the master of fire and heat, be careful, he gets pretty hot when angry.” She winks to Mysterion.

“I’m not your sidekick!” Flamer screams at her, his hair lighting up almost like a torch fire, “Stop talking about me like that!” He crunches his teeth and clenches his fist before his skin starts to smoke.

“See? Isn’t he just hot when he’s angry?” Alphabetica fans wind to her face, smiling and squeaking happily. “I could just jump on him and kiss him the whole day!”

“God, please don’t,” Flamer explains and makes a disgusted face to her, then he looks back at Mysterion like he just remembered that he’s still there, “So, I guess you want our little lover boy here back?” The man grabs Kyle’s curls and pulls him up on his feet, making Kyle groan in pain.

“Stop that, hurting an innocent civilian, I thought you people want to be heroes?” Mysterion tries to get them to use their head, to realize that this is not how heroes should act.

“Oh please, he and an innocent civilian? I have to laugh!” Alphabetica answers, her smile gone, “This dude helps you! That makes him just as evil as you are, Misty, I bet the police would arrest them when they’d know that he works with you. But they don’t need to, now that we exist they don’t need to work so much anymore! They will know that we’re nice and helpful when we got rid of you.”

“The police won’t accept you, they don’t accept my help either even thou I saved more people than they can dream of,” the vigilante explains, knowing that the police will never be thankful for outsiders to do their job, making them look bad and lazy in the media.

“Well, you are a vigilante, cutie, but we are _heroes._ This is something completely different, the people love heroes. We will have our own merchandise like figures and comics!”

“No, you won’t, the people will be scared of you, and they will despise you and not accept what you are. With powers like that they will try to avoid you. And acting like you do right niw will only mak-“

“Shut up!” Flamer shouts at him, pulling stronger at Kyle’s hair and making him scream like this. “One more word and your little friend here will pay for your bullshit!” He let’s go of the red curls and instead wraps one of his hands around Kyle’s throat, daring Mysterion to keep talking.

“Okay, let’s calm down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” He tightens his grip around the throat and his hand starts to set smoke free. “I can easily make fried Jew out of your little lover.”

Mysterion bites his lip and starts to get angry. “Don’t do this, Flamer, you will only regret it.”

“I said don’t tell me what to do!” And suddenly the shed is filled with a pained scream of Kyle and all Mysterion can smell is burned flesh. Without hesitation Mysterion runs towards them, throwing his arm up to send a dark tentacle towards Flamer, crashing him against the wall and causing that he lets Kyle go.

Kyle falls to the ground and Flamer fast sends a wave of fire into Mysterion’s direction. The vigilante jumps to the side and glances at Kyle who gets on his knees to get away from them. “S-H-I-R-T!” Alphabetica yells, “Tie up Kyle!” Kyle’s shirt suddenly moves on its own and acts like a Straitjacket, making the redhead fall on his back and unable to move. Then she looks at Mysterion and when she’s about to spell another word the masked man uses his dark fog to get the candles out. “Where is he?!”

After just a few seconds of Darkness Flamer lights the candles again with his power, only to see Mysterion right in front of him. He punches the villain right in the face, causing him to tumble and fall on his back but before Mysterion can kick him far away from Kyle, a rope slides around his body and pulls him away to the other end of the room. Mysterion tries to free himself from the ropes but has no chance, there are no sharp objects around and even when there would be any the ropes won’t let him move. He’s caught but worse is that Kyle is still near them, trying to crawls away.

“You Bastard,” Flamer growls at Mysterion, wiping away blood that runs out of his nose. He walks back to Kyle and stomps on his back, causing the redhead to lie flat on his stomach, unable to move. “That was a fucking mistake, you should apologize to us.”

“Let him go!” Mysterion yells, still trying to fight against the rope, “You can have me but leave him out of this!”

“Oh, how cute you two are, it’s so romantic that you would sacrifice yourself for him, but sadly he’s just as dangerous as you, Misty,” Alphabetica sighs annoyed, acting like a teacher who explained a task for the hundredths time, “N-A-I-L-S, aim at Mysterion.” Abruptly different nails of the shed surround Mysterion, aiming at him and ready to kill him within a second.

“Maybe we should start with this little pest first, so you can see what your stupid behavior leads to,” snarls Flamer and presses is foot more down on Kyle’s back. The shirt starts smoking and the stench of burned fabrics spreads in the little shed, causing Mysterion to wrinkle his nose.

“Stop! He didn’t do anything!” Now Mysterion pulls stronger at the ropes, not caring about the nails surrounding him.

“Nah, we would kill him anyway,” Flamer shrugs and just a second later Kyle’s beautiful green eyes expand in fear and pain. His scream fills the whole room and the tears that slide down his cheeks trigger Mysterion. The smell of burning fabric gets replaced by the disgusting smell of burning flesh and for Mysterion time stops.

“Stop...” The masked man whispers inaudible “Don’t hurt him…” Kyle looks at his friend, his lover, the person who was supposed to protect him with pure fear, with eyes that ask him to save him, to get rid of this incredible pain caused by evil people. And suddenly there is a snap, the rope is falling down Mysterion’s body but before he can stand up the nails fly towards him.

And fall to the ground. Alphabetica’s and Flamer’s eyes are wide in shock, enough that the burn on Kyle’s back stops and only his sobbing can be heard. They are not staring at Mysterion anymore but at a giant black ball, black mist that surround the vigilante and protects him from any harm. The nails are stuck in that wall of darkness and fall to the ground just a few seconds after. When the mist starts to dissociate it’s not Mysterion they look at but a monster.

The skin of the vigilante turned from a healthy tan into an unnatural violet, where normal nails should be are claws and his opened mouth shows dangerous fangs. Blonde hair is now black and while the white of his eyes turned black too the violet irises shine in the darkness, closely watching anything around him. A remarkable sense of danger emits from him and darkness spreads around him, slowly wiping out each candle. And before the last candle is extinguished the frozen villains can see tentacles forming out of the cape.

Kyle watches in horror, he never saw Mysterion like this. He remembers the time when the first people appeared as wannabe heroes, Mysterion’s eyes were different before Kyle got unconscious but he never imagined him like that. Mysterion never told him that he can turn into such a beast and right now Kyle is scared, too.

“Shit!” Flamer screams shortly before the last candle is out, Mysterion moves right before the whole room is flooded in darkness. Even thou Flamer tries to create fire he isn’t able to, the dark fog is too heavy for any flame to be lid, to he can only use his body heat to fight. “Alphabetica, do something!” He throws his head around, trying to find any light to get some form of orientation.

“Y-Yes!” Alphabetica stutters while pressing herself against the wall, “P-L-A-N-K-!” Before she can finish spelling the word, she feels a tentacle wrapping around her face and body, forcing her to be silent and breaking her bones. She wants to scream for help, but there is already a tentacle being shoved down her throat right into one of her lungs. Desperately she tries to free herself, to breath but the tentacle gets shoved deeper and soon one of her lungs is filled with the moving limb. It starts to take all the space till the lung detonates, making its way through the rest of the body and tearing everything apart from the inside.

When Mysterion, or the monster he is now, is sure that she’s dead he pulls the tentacle out and lets the body fall to the ground. He looks around through the dark till he sees Flamer who was able to make his way to Kyle. Now he holds the redhead up by his throat, looking around in panic and freezing when he only sees two violet eyes shine through the dark, staring right back at him. “Wh-What did you do to her?!” Without answering the violet orbs start moving towards him and with a broken and panicked voice Flamer starts to scream. “Don’t come near me or he will die!!” To emphasize what he means he squeezes Kyle’s throat a bit, making the smaller man whine lightly.

Without a second of hesitation Mysterion dashes towards the villain who fast raises his other arm and sends a burst of flames towards him which are immediately burnt out by the heavy mist. Before Flamer can do anything else, Mysterion reaches him and slashes his claws through his face, making him yell in pain while falling to the floor. He let’s go of Kyle during the process and the tentacles catch him, making sure that Kyle slowly gets to the ground while Mysterion gets on top of Flamer, pulling his claws through his throat and face in rage. Mysterion just lets all his anger out on Scott Tenorman whose face is already unrecognizable but that’s not enough. Even when most his face is gone and only bones can brain can be seen he doesn’t stop because that monster that hurt Kyle doesn’t deserve any merci, even after death.

“Stop it!” Mysterion hears from behind him and feels a warm, trembling body against his back. “It’s over, they’re dead,” a soft voice whimpers behind him, pressing his body against the vigilante. He looks down and sees two pale hands around his chest, holding onto the fabric there. “I’m okay now, I’m safe. You saved me,” Kyle whispers into Mysterion’s ear who still stares at those small hands. Then eyes wander over to the disfigured corpse of Scott Tenorman, face completely gone and brain surrounding the head. Slowly but clearly Mysterion turns back into a human, shocked from what he did and when everything is normal again and the darkness is gone he realizes what happened.

“…This was me?” He stares at the corpses in the room and gets completely pale. “I’m a monster…” Mysterion looks down at his hands, shaking heavily in shock and fear, he completely lost control over himself. He let the part of his soul that belongs to Cthulhu take over and just went on a rampage.

“Hey, no,” Kyle interrupts, getting in front of the masked man and cupping his face, making him look at Kyle, “Don’t say that, they provoked you, Mysterion, none of this is your fault!” He strokes with his thumbs over the blondes cheeks and looks worried at him, “You saved my life, I would be dead now when you wouldn’t have done something. It’s their own fault for thinking that killing and torturing is okay.”

“Kyle, didn’t you see me?! I wasn’t myself anymore! My. Body. Changed!”

“Yeah and now you’re back to normal! And I’m safe! You didn’t only save me but the whole city from those two!” Kyle gets on his tiptoes and kisses Mysterion’s forehead before pressing them together, his eyes closed. “It’s okay…”

“I-I had claws… and fangs and God. I didn’t know that I could lose control like this…” Mysterion mumbles against Kyle’s lips, trembling softly, “Kyle… I-“

“Shhh, no. It’s okay, let’s calm down and then go to my apartment, okay? You need a break, I need a break, okay?” And without thinking about it the vigilante agrees with a silent nod. “I will call the police later and leave an anonymous tip so they find the corpses…” The redhead strokes through his curls and looks down at himself. He could need a hot shower now and clean clothes. So all he does it take the hand of Mysterion and starts to lead him away from this disgusting scene.

They walk in silence, only holding onto the other so they won’t fall apart. The silence is heavy and while walking Mysterion can’t stop to look at their intertwined hands. Kyle’s hand is now covered in blood, too, just like the one of Mysterion and he is glad that it’s Scott’s blood and not the one of Kyle. He feels like a monster for thinking like this, but he would do anything to protect the man he loves and now, after that night, he knows exactly what he has to do. But not tonight, it’s too much and first he needs closure between Kyle and _Kenny,_ before he can end the thing between Kyle and Mysterion.

After a few minutes they arrive at the apartment building and instead of parting here so Mysterion can enter over the balcony, they walk through the main door, up the stairs and into the apartment. Kyle only let’s go of Mysterion’s hand when they get into the bedroom, he leans up and kisses the vigilante softly before whispering. “I will take a quick shower, okay? You can do whatever you want, take whatever you need.” Mysterion just nods and watches Kyle disappearing into the bathroom, hearing the shower shortly after.

The vigilante goes into the kitchen to clean his hands from the blood before changing his dirty clothes into clean fresh ones in just a second. Looking into the fridge he gets himself a beer, Kyle said he can take whatever he needs and right now he definitely needs alcohol to calm down. With the beer in one hand and a Sandwich in the other one he makes his way back into the bedroom where he sits down on the bed. While waiting for Kyle to return he eats the sandwich and drinks his beer, thinking about what happened this night.

A few minutes after Mysterion finished the sandwich Kyle comes out of the bathroom, freshly showered and in new clothes, his hair up in a man bun. With a loud sigh he sits down next to his lover, dialing the police number on his phone. He waits for a few seconds before hearing a woman picking up. “Hello, I want to give an anonymous tip,” he explains, changing his voice into a deeper one as good as possible. He strokes through Mysterion’s blonde hair while talking to the woman, telling her about the shed and about the corpses in there, then he just ends the call. “All done,” he smiles awkwardly at the vigilante before leaning against him, staring at the wall with him.

“All done, indeed… Kyle, today…”

“Was heavy, yeah. Shit happened, but it’s over.”

“It’s not.”

“It is, I’m here safe and sound with you by my side, what else is there?”

“Kyle, they know about you, do you know what this means?” Mysterion gets up, pacing up and down in front of the head and feeling Kyle’s eyes watching him. “They know that you are important to me, they know where you live, you are in danger!”

“And you think I won’t be any more when you stop coming here? They will still target me, it’s safer when you stay by my side,” Kyle tries to argue, sitting cross-legged at the edge of his bed.

“No, I guess they’re watching us somehow. Once they notice that I stop coming here they won’t target you and you will be safe.”

“And what when not? What when that psycho out there uses this as a chance to get me?”

“I will still look over you, don’t worry, just like I look over your friends. They won’t notice my presence but they will notice when I get into your apartment and-“

“And what? Fuck me? Because that’s definitely not the only thing we’re doing up here.”

“Please, not now, let’s talk about this another time,” Mysterion sighs, rubbing over his eyes like they’d hurt.

“Why?!” Kyle throws his arms up and stands up on the bed. “They didn’t abduct me because we’re fuck buddies, Mysterion. The reason also wasn’t because I give you information because then they would have just killed me. They got me because I’m important to you! Because you have feelings for me! Why is it so damn hard for you to realize this?!”

“Because that would bring you in even more danger, Kyle! I can’t accept this yet! And I don’t _want_ to accept it! We have bigger problems going on than our little crushes on each other, don’t you see this?!” Mysterion yells at him, angry that Kyle still doesn’t understand that the first priority should be to get the kidnapper and also his safety. He breathes heavily out of anger and stares at Kyle who is slowly sitting down again.

“…leave. I’m tired.”

“Kyle, come on, don’t act like that now. You know I’m right, that Kidnapper is out there, probably getting ready to get the next people. I know you are clever enough to know that I’m right.” The masked man watches Kyle who looks down at his hands and then nods. He knows it’s hard but the whole situation doesn’t make it possible for them to be together. And Mysterion knows that there will never be a possibility for them to be an actual couple, he will always be Mysterion and Kyle will always be Kyle, a normal human. “I will leave now but return tomorrow to talk about our next step. Get some rest.” And without saying another word and looking back, Mysterion leaves over the balcony, walking back home.

At home Mysterion turns back to Kenny who, after a quick shower, falls into his bed out of exhaustion. He stares at the ceiling for a few minutes and fighting against the sleep that tries to take over him. But before he can drift up he grabs his phone and checks for new messages.

**Tammy <3  
** _Hey cutie! Sorry 4 canceling our date 2nite, hope u aren’t mad <3_

Kenny bites his tongue while reading the message, Tammy is a nice woman, good with children and beautiful. There is no reason why Kenny shouldn’t date her just like there’s no reason why Kyle shouldn’t date David. Except there is and both know it, but tomorrow this will be over. For Kenny and Mysterion, it’s time to do the right thing just once even when it feels like the completely wrong thing.

**MC Kenny  
** _Yo Tam <3 I need 2 talk 2 u 2morow. It’s really important ;* Meet u in the park at 2?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 10!  
> I wanna explain a bit why Kenny/Kyle/Mysterion act like they do.
> 
> Kenny still thinks of himself as the useless poor guy people used to call him and he thinks that he’s not worth of Kyle’s love. That’s why he is on constant conflict with himself. He loves Kyle, but the insecurity he feels is strong enough to tell him, that he should rather be with Tammy than ruining Kyle’s life.
> 
> As Mysterion he knows that Kyle likes him, but he also know that he could never have a serious affair with Kyle like that. And he’s too scared that Kyle would abandon him once he finds out who he truly is. That’s why he’s having a mostly sexual affair with him, he knows he’s breaking Kyle’s heart but the danger he puts Kyle into are too great to be ignored. And he knows that as long as Kyle is with Mysterion he will never be serious with David, and like that he ruins a probably great relationship for Kyle. 
> 
> Kyle, of course, doesn’t see Kenny as the poor kid anymore. He is proud of his success and loves him (more than he’ll ever be able to love David [Please forgive me, I love David but he’s just so good to be used for characters like in this story]) but thinks Kenny doesn’t return the feelings since he always sleeps around. For Kenny sex is sex, no feelings needed, but for Kyle sex is an act you need an amount of trust to do it. He is in love with Mysterion and trusts/loves him enough to sleep with him and he would love him regardless who was under the mask. Kyle is obsessed with him because he kind of sees him as a substitute for Kenny and manipulates himself in thinking, that he needs the vigilante to be happy. 
> 
> There are only four chapter left until the epilogue and with that the end of the fanfiction! Be ready for one more smut scene and the revelation of who is behind all those kidnapping! 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	11. The Ones That Got Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNINGS!: Burn Marks, Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> Not Beta-Read and also not edited much, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors.

The sun shines in through the balcony door and aims right at Kyle’s eyes, who groans annoyed, turning around to let the sun warm his back instead of waking him. But once Kyle Broflovski is awake he can’t go back to sleep, sure he stays in bed a bit and dozes a bit but never falls back into a deeper sleep. So today Kyle says to himself fuck this and just gets up, regretting to sit up fast because of the burn on his back.

Last night after taking the shower, which hurt pretty bad on his back, he checked his back in the mirror and saw a giant burn mark in the form of Scott’s foot. The pain caused him to sleep on his stomach this night, causing a bad neck pain in the morning. He gets up and walks into his bathroom, sighing lightly while looking at the mirror. For now he decides to brush his teeth while looking at his phone and panics when he reads the messages, plural, of David.

**David  
** _Hey Kyle! Just wanted to let you know that I’m home.  
And I also wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed our date today, I had a lot of fun and you’re such a nice guy. I hope we can go on another one soon <3_

_Kyle?_

_Hey, you fell asleep?_

_Well, I guess you really fell asleep, it was a long evening after all.  
Have a good night :)_

Kyle stopped brushing his teeth while reading and smiles down at his phone, David is so caring and he feels awful for not answers. But well, he got kidnapped and tortured last night, what can he do? He continues to take care of his teeth while typing with his other hand.

**Kyle  
** _Hey David! I’m so sorry for not answering earlier!  
Last night I almost immediately fell asleep the moment I saw my bed, sorry.  
But I enjoyed the date too, a lot, it was nice to forget all the bullshit that is going on. Thank you. I hope we can go on another date soon, too. <3 _

The redhead sends the message and spits out into the sink, washing his mouth and face. When he looks up he stretches and ties his hair into a man bun again, simply because it won’t fall into his face then. He breathes out heavily before walking to his bedroom again and picking out some comfortable clothes for the day. On his way there he dials the number of Token, hoping that it’s his free day and at the same time feeling bad for thinking so.

 _“Yo Kyle, what’s up?”_ The person on the other end asks and it sounds like he’s relaxed so definitely not working.

“Hey Token, nothing much and you?”

_“Just spending some time with Clyde, it’s my free day.”_

“Sounds nice, you deserve to relax. So ehm… Could you maybe come over and like… check something for me?”

 _“What? Kyle are you serious? I just told you it’s my free day!”_ Token almost yells into the phone, annoyed that Kyle even thinks about asking him.

“I know, I know! I’m sorry, okay? But I can’t go to a normal doctor with this, I need someone I can trust to look over this.”

_“God, what is it about? Maybe I can just tell you what you can do over the phone.”_

Kyle sighs loudly while clenching his nose between his fingers, a gesture he copied from Stan over the many years of their friendship. “Okay, what can I do against a burn on my back that is as big as a foot?”

Silence. It takes some seconds for Token to replay. _“Okay, I’m coming over.”_ And just like that the call ends and Kyle is relieved. Of course he feels bad to ask Token to come on his free day, especially because he and Clyde are still figuring everything out, but people will just ask questions Kyle won’t be able to answer. Feeling bad but still needing to know about the news, the redhead switches on his television and immediately is on the news channel, he’s only watching the news lately.

A woman is talking while they show videos and pictures of the shed, also of Scott and Rebecca before they got kidnapped and turns into monsters.

_Last night the Police of Denver got an anonymous phone call with a tip that said that they found the last two victims of the kidnapper in the shed. When the police arrive there they couldn’t find the person who called them but indeed found the corpses of Scott Tenorman and Rebecca Cotswolds. Both were wearing similar clothes as the former victims which resembled clothes superheroes in comics and Movies would wear. The police reported that none of them died a natural death but were most likely murdered, they of course immediately contacted the families._

_Those two were the last known kidnapped people from South Park so right now the police believe that the kidnapper doesn’t have another person. That’s the reason why, again, the police calls out to everyone to not walk around alone and always stay near public places with a lot of people. It’s highly possible that the kidnapper is looking for a new victims right now but wasn’t possible to get another one because of people not being alone._

Kyle bites his lip and can see Stan and also Clyde in one of the pictures, making sure that no reporter gets into the shed to take picture. Those would be way too brutal to show on the news anyway. When his phone vibrates Kyle looks down at it, seeing three new messages from three different people. He opens them and answers one after another.

**Butters Marsh  
** _Gosh, did you see the news? Stan came home last night totally exhausted and told me what happened. Please be careful Kyle._

**Kyle B.  
** _Yeah, just saw it in TV. Don’t worry Butters, I’m not going anywhere alone so I’m save. You look out, too, okay?_

**David  
** _Finally you answered! I was worried for a bit because of what is in the news, thought that maybe that freak got you or something. Are you okay?_

**Kyle B.  
** _Sorry, didn’t mean to worry you. I just got up and checked the news. I’m okay I guess? Don’t know what to feel, at least they found the corpses so the family can move on._

**Kenny McCockmick  
** _Ky, my fave redhead! Can I come over 2day? Around 7? Need 2 tell u something_

**Kyle B.  
** _Hey Ken. Sure, why thou?_

**Kenny McCockmick  
** _U will c ;*_

A faint blush runs over Kyle’s cheeks when he sees the last message and immediately is annoyed from it. He has David, a really nice guy who wants to be with him so why does he still blush just because Kenny sends him such a smiley? It means nothing, it’s just Kenny being Kenny.

Kyle startles when he hears the doorbell ringing and jumps up from his couch and runs to his front door to let Token in the building. He waits a few seconds before opening the door to his apartment and groans silently when he sees Token walking up the stairs.

With Clyde.

“Did you really have to bring him along? There’s a reason I called you and not went to my regular doctors,” complains Kyle while letting the two inside, watching them taking off their coats and hanging them on the wall at the entrance.

“Hey, I can’t spend that much time with Clyde lately because of all the bullshit going on and I won’t throw away my time with him just because you’re too embarrassed to go to another doctor,” Token grumbles, following Kyle into the kitchen and declining a drink, he really wants to get this over with and leave.

“It’s nothing like this,” the redhead looks at them and glances at Clyde, “There’s another reason I can’t go to another one, I need this to stay between us.”

“What is going on?” Now Clyde says something too, the reason Kyle isn’t amused that Clyde is here too is because first he’s a chatterbox and more often than not tells people what he promised not to tell. And second he works together with Stan, when he tells him what happened he will run to him and tell him.

Weighing his options Kyle decides to go through with what he planned but be more discreet about this. He sighs and turns his back to Token who raises an eyebrow when Kyle takes off his t-shirt. Token’s eyes widen when he sees the mark and carefully touches it, causing Kyle to flinch away lightly. “Kyle, that is a perfect foot print, what happened?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“What the, why not? Clearly someone else did this to you.”

“God, that’s why I didn’t want you to take Clyde along!”

“What? What does this got to do with me?” Clyde questions confused, looking at the burn while standing behind Token who’s looking through his back right now.

“Nothing, it’s just-“ Kyle groans and looks over his shoulder and the slightly taller Clyde, “Clyde, I’m sorry for telling you but you’re a blabber mouth.” At this Clyde gasps loudly in shock, not wanting to believe what he is hearing.

“How dare you!”

“No, he’s right,” Token, the tallest of the three, throws in, “Sorry Hon, but it happens more than enough that you tell people what they shouldn’t know.” While talking he takes out a tube with a cream inside, puts a bit on his hands and carefully spreads it on Kyle’s bun mark. Kyle hisses lightly but soon feels how cooling it is and sighs relieved, also happy that Token sided with him in the matter of Clyde.

“Whaaaat?” The brunette heaves, not believing the words of his boyfriend. “When did that ever happen?”

“Remember the surprise birthday party for Butters last year?” Token suggests, calmly applying more cream to the wound.

“Yeah, okay but that happened because-“

“Or when you, Craig and Tweek wanted to visit me when I was still in college and couldn’t come home? You told me even though you all planned to keep it a secret only shortly before coming.”

“That was a completely diff-“

“Or that one time when you got a suspect in a case and you accidentally _told said suspect_?!”

“Okay! I get it!” Clyde crosses his arms and blows his cheeks up, angry that his boyfriend was right about what he was talking about. “But this time will be different!”

“Sorry Clyde,” Kyle apologizes sarcastically, “it’s too risky.”

The taller man sighs silently but nods in understanding, today Clyde learned something about himself, something he has to work on. “Okay, all done,” clarifies Token while closing the tube, “You should apply this on a daily bases till it’s completely empty and I will put a bandage around it for now. This should make is possible for you to lie on your back, the cream also lightly numbs the area, so make sure to only apply it on the wound, okay?”

Kyle nods and waits for Token to finish the bandage before he puts his shirt back on and turns to his friends. “Thanks, Token, you really helped me out here.”

“No problem, but.. can you really not tell me what happened there? Are you in danger or anything?” Worried brown green eyes look at Kyle making him feel a bit guilty for worrying his friend.

“No, it’s okay, don’t worry too much about this. Actually…” Kyle gulps lightly before whispering, “Some homeless people who were on drugs attacked me… I couldn’t go to the hospital because they would have called the police. That Mysterion guy saved me from them and it would only hurt Stan’s and Clyde’s pride, right?”

Token chuckles and nods approving to Kyle, understanding that right now they also have more to worry about. Stan would have gone wild when he heard this and now Token regrets that he took Clyde along. “I get it, yeah, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about this and Clyde won’t either. Promise.”

“Thanks man, also for the cream and all. Sorry for calling you on your free day.”

“Nah, don’t worry, I get it now. But we will leave then, okay? Call me when it gets worse or anything,” the three walk to the entrance where he watches Clyde and Token putting on their jackets.

“It’s getting colder every day, I hate it,” Clyde complains while stepping into the stairwell which is never really warm, not even in summer. But now that fall is there and winter is coming nearer it’s even colder than usual.

“I know,” his boyfriend agrees and kisses Clyde on the forehead while smiling, making Clyde smile too, “But once it’s cold enough we can use the fireplace and drink hot chocolate while cuddling under a blanket.”

By mentioning that Clyde’s eyes start shining brightly and he smirks happily. “Yes! Now I can’t wait for winter.”

Kyle and Token laugh together and after some careful hugging, thanks to the burn, the two leave Kyle alone. He walks back into his living room and let’s himself fall down on the couch while grabbing his phone.

**Butters Marsh  
** _I’m always careful Kyle, thanks to Stan who always worries about me. I’m safe. So, let’s change the topic to something happier! Halloween is soon, Stan is really excited because of all the children that will come to our house! Will you come over for our little Halloween Party? :3_

The redhead chuckles lightly by the mention of Stan and the children. Stan always wanted his own family and now those two are getting closer to it every day. They will be wonderful parents who will cradle their child all the time and keep is safe, everyone knows that. Sharon is also really excited by the thought of grandchildren from her son, reassuring that she will love them even when they are adopted, grandchildren are grandchildren after all. Randy still is awkward about this situation, saying that they won’t look like Stan or Butters but Randy still doesn’t feel comfortable with their relationship, so they do what Stan did all the time. They ignore him as good as possible.

**Kyle B.  
** _Sorry Butters but I’m visiting my family over Halloween because that’s the only time Ike can come and visit during college. He will stay in his dorm to study through the holidays, so I took days off during Halloween and told my parents I won’t be there for Hanukkah._

**Butters Marsh  
** _But isn’t the agency closed during the holidays anyway?_

**Kyle B.  
** _Yeah, but I don’t want to visit them on Halloween, drive home and then get there again during the Holidays, it’s way too much stress. I will stay here, maybe spend Christmas with David when it works between us. Who knows? I bet he will also be interested in some Hanukkah traditions._

**Butters Marsh  
** _Oh that sounds nice! Stan and I will stay here for the Holidays, too. We talked about it and will drive to South Park for new year only. So maybe we can meet up shortly before Christmas when you’re around then :3_

**Kyle B  
** _Sure :)_

Kyle smiles lightly and then puts his phone back down to stare at his ceiling, his phone doesn’t buzz anymore so it’s completely silent. Maybe he can take a nap before preparing Dinner or clean a bit? Then he remembers last night and Mysterion, the way he looked when Scott started to hurt Kyle. It was scary, because Mysterion turned into a monster, literally. Did Mysterion know that he can turn into something like this? It didn’t look like it, Mysterion’s eyes showed how scared the vigilante was, scared of himself. So Kyle is sure that he didn’t know that he can turn into something like that, something so deadly and uncontrollable.

But Kyle could calm him down, that’s good because Mysterion doesn’t need to worry as long as Kyle is around. On the other hand Kyle was most likely the reason that this happened, when he would have gotten caught by those two Mysterion wouldn’t have to save him. But what will happen now?

Kyle gets up and walks over to his desk starting his laptop. He sits down on the chair and waits for the screen to load before opening his documents for the case. Right now they’re walking around in the black, Eric most likely has a way to lie himself out as long as they don’t have good evidence. The warehouse was a waste of time and now there are no more kidnapped people, of course that’s a good thing but if there would have been someone missing Kyle could have tried to track them down. He tried that with the others, too, without any result thou.

He clicks through the different stuff he collected since Mysterion came to him for help. Right now they know that he kidnapper’s targets are people that grow up in South Park and are around Kyle’s age, plus minus a few years. When he talked to Henrietta that one day she turned into a manipulated ‘hero’ she said that everyone went with the kidnapper out of their free will. That means they weren’t taken by force but were somehow tempted to go with them. The abductor probably tells them what they want to hear and they just believe it but that means that they know their victims…

Continuing to click through their clues Kyle starts thinking about the possibility that Cartman isn’t the culprit. Maybe he has another reason for that weird list on his computer and why he has all the higher ups with their crimes… or maybe Kyle is turning insane, trying to defend the Fatass against himself. Another clue he got is that someone in an agency like the one he is working for belongs to the higher up or, maybe even is the boss? That also is something _against_ Cartman and they did get some trainees the last few weeks, but most of them are gone by now.

A vibration pulls Kyle out of his thoughts. He checks his phone and sees a news message from David. But before opening it he looks at the clock and is surprised how much time went by just by thinking about that stupid case. After closing his laptop the redhead gets up and walks into the kitchen, deciding to just make himself some pizza in the oven. He gets it out of the fridge and frees it from the plastic before putting it into the pre-heated heater. While waiting for the Pizza he sits down on the kitchen counter, finally reading David’s message.

**David  
** _Yeah, I get what you mean. Now they at least know that they are dead, it’s sad but the thoughts about where they might be must be terrifying. I already feel weird just thinking about it._

**Kyle B.  
** _Exactly, now they can say their goodbyes and try to live on. Its weird talking about them thou, I knew them after all._

**David  
** _I already guess. You were close to them?_

**Kyle B.  
** _Not really, Rebecca was my childhood crush when I was like eight? And didn’t understand that I liked guys. And Scott was an asshole when I was still a child, he and Cartman were enemies. I haven’t seen one of them for years now._

**David  
** _Okay, well, at least they weren’t any close friends. Wow, I just sounded like a giant asshole. But, you get what I want to say, right? It hurts, but it could be worse.  
If you need someone to talk to I will always be there, okay?_

**Kyle B.  
** _Yeah, thanks, David. I appreciate it._

The moment the doorbell rings Kyle looks up, remembering that Kenny wanted to come over to talk. Kyle walks over to the door and opens it to look at his taller friend who’s wearing a big coat against the bitter cold outside. “Hey Ky, nice seein’ ya!” He greets, showing his white teeth happy while stepping inside, just like Token did before he takes off his jacket and hangs it on the wall at the entrance.

“Hey Ken, let’s go into the kitchen, I got Pizza in the oven and it should be ready soon. Want some?” Kyle leads Kenny into the kitchen and fills him a cup of coffee while the blonde sits down, watching his friend.

“Nah, I just ate, but thanks,” Kenny smiles when Kyle puts down the cup in front of him and sits down across from him with his own. “So, how was the date yesterday? I’m surprised I didn’t hear anythin’ from ya yet.”

Kenny can see how Kyle’s cheeks turn lightly red, almost impossible to see but it’s there. He takes a sip from his coffee and waits for his Jewish friend to answer his question. “Yeah, well, it was really nice?”

“Why a question?”

Kyle shrugs, pulling at a strand that got loose from his bun, “Don’t know. Maybe because it was more than nice, I guess. He went with me to that Restaurant where it’s almost impossible to get a reservation for. We ate, laughed, a typical date right? But afterwards he drove with me to the woods, on his motorcycle, by the way. You know how weak I am when someone can ride them and even takes me along on it, forcing me to hold onto him while riding-”

“Yeah, yeah I know, Ky. Ya told me when I got mine,” the blonde throws in, looking into his cup and lightly stirring the drink with a spoon he got from Kyle, so he could add milk or sugar. Of course Kenny knows about this, Kyle was one of the reasons why Kenny got his own motorcycle, to impress the redhead and making him swoon. Well, of course he also wanted one simply to ride it but the last doubt was gone when Kyle told him how much he loved guys who can ride them. So he bought one and regularly took Kyle on small trips with it. “So, that jacket ‘s David’s I guess?” Kenny points on the jacket from yesterday, hanging over one of the chairs.

Kyle takes it and smiles softly while checking it up and down, holding it a bit closer than necessary. “Yeah, I totally forgot that he gave me his jacket. You know, he took me to some clearing in the woods to watch the stars. God, Ken, that was so romantic and cheesy of him but it was also so… so perfect? We hugged and well… we kissed. It was a really good date. Oh, scratch that, it was _amazing_ ,” The redhead puts the jacket back over the chair and gives Kenny his full attention. He freezes for a second when he sees how Kenny is looking at him, his blue eyes aren’t as lively as usually, they aren’t like the sky on a sunny day but more like when it’s full of clouds. “Ken…?”

“So, ya thinkin’ ‘bout, ya know…. Gettin’ with him?” Kenny forces a smile on his face and it’s the most fake smile Kyle has ever seen in his life. That person looks exactly like Kenny, sounds like him but acts like a complete stranger, feels like a stranger.

“I don’t know… There are some things that I need to clear first,” Kyle wets his lips while looking at Kenny, “There are people I need to know how they feel and… how it’s supposed to go on from now on… you know?” Kyle keeps looking at his friend while talking but Kenny’s eyes are directed at his cup and that makes Kyle angry. He wants Kenny to look at him, look him straight into the eyes and tell him ‘Yes, you’re on of them, Ken. What will we do? How will this go on?! Please tell me, because I don’t know. I don’t want to lose you!’ but Kenny won’t look up. After a few seconds of silence Kyle decides to just force him to talk about this, whatever it is between them. “Ken-,” he is interrupted by the peeping of his oven, declaring that his pizza is properly baked now and ready to be eaten.

Kyle groans under his breath and gets up, takes a towel and kneels down to open the heater. He grabs the sheet with the pizza on it and pulls it out before closing the oven again and standing up. After a sniff of the pizza the redhead smiles lightly, trying to get rid of the heavy atmosphere for now. He turns around to Kenny who is still looking at his cup, now a frown on his face making him look more serious. “You sure you don’t want a piece? It’ with-“

“I’m in a relationship with Tammy,” Kenny throws into the room, loud enough to make sure that Kyle hears exactly what he says.

Then there’s silence, for at least two whole minutes none of them says anything. Kenny is still holding a staring contest with his cup and Kyle is staring at Kenny, confused, frustrated but mostly shocked. He doesn’t notice the Pizza sliding off from the sheet he’s still holding, landing with a loud and wet _THUD_ on the floor. That makes Kenny look up, a bit of surprise in his eyes from the way Kyle is acting but Kyle is sure that Kenny knew how he would react. That Kenny knew exactly how much it will destroy Kyle on the inside and how much it would hurt. But oh boy, it’s even worse. “Kyle?” the blonde whispers, slowly standing up and the screeching of the chair pulls Kyle out of his behavior, realizing what is happening.

Fast Kyle kneels down to clean the floor from the Pizza. “Oh, congratulations, Ken!” Kyle doesn’t even look up while saying those words, hurting him like the sting of a bee directly into his heart, its venom slowly spreading. “When did this happen?”

“Today, I decided last night to ask her and we met up at two. She said yes to bein’ my girlfriend,” Kenny explains, still standing at the table and watching Kyle trying to clean the floor from the red of the tomato paste, red like blood.

“Oh, that’s nice, really. I’m happy for you, finally settling down. Sorry for the mess here thou,” Kyle laughs fake, even faker than the smile from Kenny before. He doesn’t look up, keeps trying to wipe the floor clean with a dirty rug and when that doesn’t work he uses his bare hands. With a smile on his lips he tries to betray himself so he won’t cry, he doesn’t want to, not in front of Kenny, not because of something he knew would happen sooner or later. So he keeps wiping the floor, coloring it redder with every new stroke over it.

When he hears Kenny move, walking towards him he panics. “It’s pretty late! You should leave.”

“Kyle, I-“

“Leave, Kenny!” Kyle sobs, hating that he’s losing his composure right in front of the person he loves. Yes, there are Mysterion and David but Kenny is still Kenny, Kenny was supposed to be the one who stays. He shouldn’t cause such harm, he shouldn’t break Kyle down like that, it was never supposed to be that bad. “Just. Leave…!” Kyle’s voice breaks on those two words, powerful words that decide their future. And both know it.

Kenny keeps looking at Kyle for a few more seconds before walking to the entrance door and leaving silently. Kyle stays on the floor for a long time, staring at the red mess he spread over the ground, the Pizza lying on the sheet again, of course he won’t eat that. But Kyle isn’t hungry anymore anyway, his appetite gone after getting the news. He leans back against the kitchen counter, slowly feeling the cold of the floor getting to him but that cold is nothing against the cold he feels on the inside. Kyle doesn’t even notice the tears running down his cheek, landing on his chest and soaking into the shirt. He just keeps staring at the floor, not making a noise.

It feels like hours passed when Kyle finally decides to stand up and move into the bathroom, leaving the mess for later. After a way too hot shower he dresses into his boxers and puts on another shirt, then he just falls into the bed to cuddle into the blanket. For a few minutes he stares out the glass door to the balcony, Mysterion will come over that night but it’s still too early for this. So he takes his phone and decides to mature up.

**Kyle B.**  
_Hey Kenny, sorry for my behavior before. It’s just so much happening right now with the kidnapper and work and all that stuff, I didn’t feel well before you came over and I let it out on you. I’m really sorry.  
But my congratulations for you and Tammy were true, I’m happy for you and hope that this relationship will last. It’s time for us to settle down, right? So, good luck and be happy :)_

He stares at the message for a bit before sending it, then he puts his phone away and pulls the blanket closer to his face. For a while he enjoys the warmth from under the blanket, enough to fall asleep again, exhausted from crying and yelling before. Kyle had enough, this day was shit and all he wants to do is sleep till the next one arrives, knowing that it probably won’t be much better. He doesn’t even notice when blackness takes over him but he doesn’t care anyway.

Kyle doesn’t know what time it is when he wakes up to a ruffling, the mattress giving in to a weight right next to Kyle’s body. He slowly opens his eyes to find a silhouette with violet eyes staring at his sleeping from. Realizing that it’s dark outside and with that the middle of the night, he slowly sits up while rubbing his eyes. “Mysterion?” His voice still hoarse from sleep, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Since when are you here?”

But instead of giving an answer the masked man leans towards him and catches Kyle’s lips with his own, giving him a gentle kiss. Kyle doesn’t move away, accepting it gladly after such a harsh day. Mysterion’s lips are familiar and still feel as good as the time they first kiss and Kyle still gets that tingling in his stomach when their mouths move against each other. The vigilante slowly pulls the blanket that is mostly covering Kyle away and wraps an arm around the other’s hips. He draws him closer and, with their tongue still dancing with each other, pulls him on his lap.

Kyle spreads his tights so he can fit Mysterion’s lap between his legs, making sure not to break the heated kiss. He’s not fighting for dominance, loving the way Mysterion immediately is in control of him, moving his tongue around and exploring Kyle’s mouth like he never kissed him before. With a moan Kyle wraps his arms around the blonde’s neck, pushing the hood down in the process and grabbing the wild soft hair. Mysterion’s arms pull Kyle closer, pressing them against each other and Kyle can feel the other’s erection against him. So Kyle decides to fasten this up a bit by grounding his ass against Mysterion’s boner, clearly visible under the tight dark clothes of the hero.

Mysterion’s hands wander down and grab Kyle’s ass tightly, squeezing it and using it to move Kyle exactly the way he likes it. When Mysterion moves his hip up against Kyle the redhead breaks the kiss and throws his head back, a loud moan leaving his mouth and echoing through the dark apartment. The vigilante takes the chance and starts kissing Kyle’s neck, knowing that Kyle’s doesn’t want any marks he never stays on one spot for too long. His mouth wanders down to the Ginger’s collarbone, leaving a track of saliva behind where his tongue is in contact with the pale skin.

Kyle looks down, watching Mysterion while stroking through his hair, eyes darkening with lust, with the want to feel the masked man. Mysterion pulls away and looks the man on his lap, how he pants and presents himself by making himself taller, looking down at the vigilante. “Take your shirt off,” Mysterion grumbles while already moving the hem of the shirt up and Kyle happily obeys to the request. While pulling the shirt over his head he can feel the other’s wet tongue pressing against one of his nipple, making the smaller man whimper in response. “What’s with the bandage?” When Mysterion voices his question Kyle decides to get rid of this too, he can always put a new one on.

Once the shirt and bandage are gone and abandoned on the floor Kyle starts pulling on Mysterion’s shirt which is hard because it’s so tight against his skin. Mysterion is still occupied with the hard and now red nipple, making Kyle even more sensitive at the spot than he usually is. “Mysterion,” he whimpers lightly, trying to get his attention, but the violet eyes don’t look up, so he keeps trying. “Take it off, please. That’s unfair…” Finally he moves under him and looks up into green eyes; they’re still a bit red from all the crying. “Please?” Kyle asks, almost sounding like a beg, desperate to feel Mysterion’s skin on his own. Wanting to feel the warmth that always radiates from this body, needing to feel the rough hands on his own soft skin.

“No,” Mysterion answers, looking up at Kyle and it’s different than usual, Kyle feels different than usual. “First when this is completely gone,” the vigilante comments while pulling at Kyle’s boxers before palming his hard on through the fabric. He starts to massage it lightly, making Kyle flinch and biting his lower lip in pleasure. The redhead starts to lightly move against Mysterion’s hand who watches the happening with a neutral face. Then he moves his gloved hand into the slit, grabbing Kyle’s cock and taking it out while licking over his own lip. “Look how wet it is already, are you that turned on?” He lazily strokes up and down, hearing Kyle whimpering and whining in the background, trying not to thrust his hip. “You have a beautiful cock, you know?”

“Not as nice as yours,” Kyle answers, trying to get his voice under control and concentrating not to come just from a slow handjob. He looks down, watching what his love is doing to him to make him quiver like that but it’s just his perfect hand moving up and down the shaft. Clawing into the dark clothes Kyle closes his eyes, moaning softly into the air as his eyes fall close from the pleasure. But then Mysterion’s thumb move up to the tip, stroking over it and pressing against the slit, making Kyle’s eyes widen in shock.

A mean grin forms on Mysterion’s lip and he keeps moving his thumb over the slit, making Kyle moan louder than he wants to. When he glances up he can see the redhead watching him, mouth open and spit forming on the corners. Mysterion is captivated by the scene, not able to look away and enjoying the moment when Kyle throws his head in his neck, moaning lightly while releasing into Mysterion’s glove. He breathes heavily and rides it out for a second, swimming in this bliss.

But he doesn’t have much time to recover because Mysterion is pulling Kyle’s shorts down, at least as far as possible in a sitting position. He encourages Kyle to stand up, he wobbles at first but the vigilante holds onto him to make sure he won’t fall. When Kyle is safe on his legs he lets the short slide down and steps out of them while blushing lightly. He hears shuffling behind him and turns around to find Mysterion, now naked and presenting his boner, kneeling on the bed, watching Kyle. “Come here,” he gestures next to him and Kyle willingly gets on the bed to crawl to him. He gets on his knees too and Mysterion cups his face, leaning down and kissing him in such a lovely way that Kyle melts into him. 

Mysterion lays one hand on Kyle’s lower back, pulling him closer so their chests press against each other and Mysterion’s hard cock pokes against Kyle. The redhead’s face burns and is almost completely red after coming down from his high. He opens his mouth widely when he feels the vigilante’s tongue sliding over his lips, welcoming the wet tongue. When Kyle feels safe, embraced in one of the strong arms of his loved ones, he pulls away, wanting to say something. But before a tone can come out of his mouth Mysterion pulls him forcefully on his hair to turn him around before pressing him down on the mattress.

“What the-?! What are you doing?!” Kyle complains loudly, confused to suddenly being manhandled when they were just cozily making out.

“Shut up,” Mysterion hushes, looking down at Kyle at still holding onto the red curls. “Lift your hips,” he commands while sliding with his free hand over the redhead’s side, along the rips down to his hips, groping there. Kyle feels his skin burning where Mysterion’s rough hands touch him, feels the dry fingers along his body. “I said hip up,” the deep voice raises when Kyle doesn’t move. He thinks about it for a few more seconds before complying. He looks over his shoulder to see Mysterion groping him gently; it almost looks like he’s examining him.

“What are you doing?” Kyle voices his question, unsure if the masked man could hear him because he looks concentrated. But when the violet eyes of Mysterion glance at him for just a second Kyle know that his has been heard, now he only needs to be answered.

Mysterion looks around for a second before ignoring Kyle’s question by voicing his own. “Where is the lube? You got any near the bed?”

“No,” Kyle sighs lightly, “After that break in I put everything into my desk, I totally forgot.”

Mysterion watches Kyle and looks around a bit more, deciding that he just needs something else so he doesn’t need to get up and get the lube. He sees a tube on Kyle’s nightstand and takes it, eyeing it suspicious. “What’s this?”

“A cream for my burn, a friend gave it to me today. It’s cooling and numbs the part where it’s put on lightly so I can lie on my back during the night. The cream doesn’t numb that much thou, it’s mostly the bandage that helps with the pain, but the cool feels nice and I guess a little numbness is better than none at all,” Kyle explains fast, watching how Mysterion reads the description of the cream on the back. “Can’t you just get the lube?”

“No, we will use this,” holding up the tube to announce his plan, Mysterion watches Kyle’s plain expression.

“I guess that’s okay, too,” he gives in, shrugging lightly. The cream will probably make the pain a little more bearable and after seeing Mysterion’s cock he will take every help he gets.

Mysterion watches Kyle for a bit before putting some of the cream on his fingers, checking the texture of it before starting to make small circles around Kyle’s entrance. Kyle shudders under the cool improvised lube and looks at the headboard in front of him. His arms are crossed in front of him and he leans his forehead on them, sighing while the man behind him massages his anus slowly.

When Mysterion starts to slowly push in one of his fingers Kyle tenses up, squeezing the finger that invades him. Mysterion wiggles inside him, exploring the inside of the person he loves so much and watches his reaction. Kyle starts to writhes lightly, moving his hips a bit to get used to the feeling. After thrusting his finger for a bit Mysterion adds a second one, noticing how Kyle tenses up again. “Kyle, relax,” he mumbles while watching his fingers slowly enter the redhead only to be pulled out again, over and over again.

“I’m trying to,” Kyle groans, trying to adjust to the fingers moving inside him. “It’s been some time, you know? Just keep moving, it’ll get better soon.” He lifts his head up to bite into one of his arms.

“Hm,” is all the vigilante gives in a response before whispering to himself, “Somewhere here…” And when Kyle suddenly flinches and lifts his head with an open mouth he knows he found the spot. He grins widely and starts to rub his fingers along the prostate of the moaning man, making him move his hips against them. “Getting quiet eager, aren’t we?”

“Shut up,” Kyle whimpers into his arm, trying to hold his voice down. “Can you stop? I need- God, Mysterion!” The redhead whines, turning his head around to look at the masked man who smirks down at him.

“What?” He keeps eyeing Kyle, wanting to see every reaction he can get out of the smaller man. Wanting to hear every noise he makes when he feels the pleasure. “Come on, what is it?” He challenges him.

“You know what!” The redhead accuses but his voice breaks when Mysterion continues rubbing him inside. “Your fingers, God, they aren’t enough.”

“Oh, what do you want then?” Mysterion asks, pretending to be oblivious to Kyle’s need. To mess a bit more with him the vigilante pulls his fingers out, making Kyle feel empty all of a sudden. Maybe the fingers were better than nothing.

“Why do you need to tease me?” Kyle whines, not really wanting an answer and before he gets some dumb comment he just keeps talking. He moves his hip in front of Mysterion and presses his body up by pressing his head into the mattress, moving his arm behind him to touch his own butt. It’s like he’s presenting himself to Mysterion, to show him what is waiting for him when he will just hurry up. “Please, I need your _dick_ inside, I want to feel it. _Please.”_

Mysterion’s grin widens and he chuckles at Kyle’s behavior. “What kind of hero would I be not to help someone who needs it, right?” The vigilante starts to rub his own cock for a bit, only to spread some of the lube on it before pressing his tip against Kyle’s spreads entrance. “Ready? Or should I put on a-“

“No, no need to. I can deal with it,” interrupts Kyle fast while lifting his hip a bit more and placing his arms next to his body so he can balance himself better. “I’m waiting,” declares the redhead while already pressing against Mysterion’s cock, trying not to show that he is nervous. They never went that far before and it’s always something special to have sex with the person you truly love.

Without wasting more time Mysterion slowly starts to press inside, stopping when Kyle seems to feel any pain. The redhead then moves his hip a bit to get used to the feeling, Mysterion’s cock is pretty big so it takes longer than usual for him to not feel weird. Once he nods the vigilante continues to enter, this process keeps on till Mysterion is completely inside Kyle. “You’re so tight,” he whispers while carefully stroking over Kyle’s back, making sure not to use too much strength when gliding over the burn mark. “You’re perfect.”

Kyle blushes heavily and pants lightly, “Yeah, you too,” he answers, his voice so gentle that Mysterion possible didn’t hear him. He bites his lower lip, thinking for a bit before continuing his talk. “You always are, this whole situation is just perfect. Mysterion, I lov-“ Before he can finish the word, Mysterion grabs his hips strongly and thrusts inside him without a warning. And instead of stopping to let Kyle calm down a bit and finish the sentence, he keeps moving his hips, entering the redhead over and over again. Kyle’s moaning echoes through the room while he claws into the bed sheets, holding on like he’d die otherwise. Mysterion hit’s him at the right spot every time, moving in the perfect pace and making grunt sounds. It’s perfect, Kyle never felt like this before. Sure, he had sex but it never felt so real like now, never so important like it does in this moment.

And yet something feels off, it feels like it’s not a next step in their relationship but more like an end of what they had till now. When Mysterion leans down to thrust easier into him and lick over Kyle’s sweaty skin Kyle feels hot but also cold. He’s confused _why_ he feels like that, _why now_? It’s like he’s eating his favorite food, knowing that after finishing he will sit down in the electric chair and it will be over forever. Mysterion starts to plant soft kisses on the back of Kyle’s back while the bed under them moves with every new thrust.

One more thrust and green orbs roll back into Kyle’s head from the overwhelming pleasure he feels while having the orgasm of his life. His mouth is wide open when a loud whine escapes and he can hear Mysterion chuckle behind him. “I didn’t even need to touch your cock,” he bites Kyle’s earlobe while the redhead enjoys the high of the orgasm, feeling his cock pulsing and still leaking on the blanket. Kyle doesn’t care, tomorrow is laundry day. “Ready to receive my load?”

Mysterion wraps his arms around Kyle’s chest und pulls him up with him so that both kneel and after adjusting himself a bit the masked man continues to pound into the smaller one. He has his hand around Kyle’s throat, holding his head up so he won’t fall forwards again. When Kyle turns his head lightly to catch a glance of Mysterion he’s mesmerized by his beauty. The blond hair is all ruined and stands out in all directions, the eyes are lidded and violet stares at Kyle like he’s the pray of a wild animal. For a second Kyle feels scared, intimidated just from the stare he receives from the masked man who’s grunting loudly, slowly reaching his climax. Mysterion moves his hand up and pushes Kyle’s face a bit more to him to cover his mouth with his own. Their tongues immediately meet in each other’s mouth and when Mysterion releases everything inside Kyle the redhead moans louder than Mysterion.

The vigilante keeps moving his hips a bit more, making sure that Kyle receives everything from him before slowly pulling out. When Kyle wants to pull away from the kiss Mysterion immediately pulls him back in, turning him around in the process. He presses Kyle down on the mattress, positioning himself between his legs while lying on him. Kyle’s arms wrap around the broad shoulder of the person who made him feel so good just minutes ago, gladly inviting his tongue into his mouth. When he notices that Mysterion can’t come any closer and he still feels that it’s not enough he wraps his legs around his hip and starts to stroke down his chest.

When the vigilante breaks the kiss they look at each other, panting heavily from the lack of oxygen but it’s worth it. Mysterion starts to kiss the crook of Kyle’s neck, biting lightly but not strong enough to leave anything long lasting. When he feels Kyle’s hand in his hair, pulling lightly, he glances at him questionable. “You can leave marks… I have make up here to cover it,” he explains while patting the blonde’s head, a bright blush spreading on his freckled face.

Mysterion grins for a second and nods understanding before going back to kissing his neck, now sucking and biting strongly. He can hear Kyle humming in happiness because he can finally accept some kiss marks, having bought enough stuff this time to make sure he can still go out the days after. With one hand he keeps caressing Mysterion’s hair, stroking through them and enjoying their softness. With the other hand he rubs over the vigilante’s back, his fingernails softly massaging the spine of Mysterion and he can feel how the man on top of him bites stronger. Kyle’s eyebrow rises lightly when he can feel the masked man getting hard again and a soft chuckle escape shim. “What’s going on down there?”

“You tell me,” Mysterion whispers right into the redhead’s ear before biting lightly in the earlobe, making Kyle moan lightly. The vigilante moves lightly over him, rubbing his again hard dick against Kyle’s who is slowly coming back to life, too. “Looks like I’m not the only one,” smirks Mysterion against Kyle’s abused skin, already covered in marking. Mysterion presses his tongue against the redhead’s neck, licking over the sweaty skin before sucking again. He lifts his hip lightly up and can feel Kyle adjusting under him, his cheeks red and arms still around the masked man.

When Mysterion presses inside him again, feeling his semen being pressed deeper into Kyle, he groans lightly against the freckled skin. Kyle rolls his eyes back under his eyelids, fingers clawing into the broad back of the man he loves, leaving scratch marks. Mysterion slowly starts rocking his hip, feeling how he pushes Kyle under him along who’s loosing himself in the feeling of being filled. His moans wander through the room, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear but the redhead doesn’t care, he never liked them anyway.

After one special loud moan Kyle opens his eyes again, staring at his ceiling with tears at the corner of his eyes. Caught in the feeling of a near orgasm the redhead’s mouth won’t listen anymore and he spills out what he’s thinking. “I love you,” leaks out of his mouth, just loud enough for Mysterion to hear it over all the groans and flesh slapping against each other. The taller man lifts his head up and glances at Kyle who whines lightly when the man inside him stops moving. Kyle moves his head, lightly staring at the man who he confessed his love to just mere seconds ago and when he notices that Mysterion doesn’t answer him he decides to break the silence. “I said that I lo-“ before he can finish his declaration of love the tongue of Mysterion pushes past his lips and deep inside Kyle’s mouth.

Kyle decides to leave it at that and returns the kiss happily, wrapping his legs tighter around Mysterion and moving his hands down. He grabs the vigilantes behind and pushes, signalizing him to continue moving and the blonde listens. Mysterion continues thrusting slowly and then gets fast, receiving moans from the back of Kyle’s throat. The blonde breaks the kiss when Kyle throws his head back into the pillow, his fingernails burying into Mysterion’s back again and leaving bloody trails. When the vigilante hears Kyle’s moans dying down he knows he’s close and thrusts a bit slower, aiming at the right spot. With an arched back and an open mouth where no moan escapes anymore Kyle releases a second time that night, happy to feel that Mysterion’s orgasm comes at the same time.

Mysterion breathes heavily and lies on Kyle’s chest again, using this to continue his work from before, kissing and biting his neck. Once Kyle’s throat and neck is covered in marks, evidence that Mysterion was really there, he looks up and stares into green, tired eyes. “Tired?” He whispers while rubbing his nose against Kyle, making him smile with such a soft and pure gesture.

“A bit, today happened a lot,” explains Kyle, enjoying the bliss he feels right now by being hold by the person he loves so much. A loud yawn confirms it and Mysterion moves away from him by sitting up and within a second he’s dressed again. “What are you doing?” Kyle urges, worry sneaking into his voice.

“What do you think?” The vigilante’s dark voice sounds even colder than usual, making Kyle worry even more. He sits up and watches the masked man for a bit, unsure of what to do now.

“I hoped we could… I don’t know,” He shrugs his shoulders, “Cuddle?”

Mysterion exhales loudly before locking eyes with Kyle, a frown on his face. “No, not really. I’m not into that lovey-dovey stuff.”

“You were before…” Kyle whispers to himself but Mysterion hears him anyway and straightens his back, turning completely to Kyle now.

“Listen Kyle, this just now was a onetime thing, something that will never happen again, because I will leave.”

Mysterion’s words hurt and even though Kyle knows exactly what he wants to tell him with this, he doesn’t want to believe it. So he plays dumb. “What do you mean? When will you come back?”

“Never,” Mysterion says harshly, his voice sounding cold like never before and Kyle shivers while looking into dark violet eyes. Eyes that used to look at him with love and caress in them, now there was nothing more than a coldness Kyle couldn’t understand.

“But we-“

“There never was a ‘we’, Kyle. There never was a chance for something unrealistic like that to exist. I’m a vigilante, you’re just a normal human, and you’re not worth it to give this up for. And you know it, right?” Kyle wants this to stop, wants to shut him up with a kiss, one that proofs that there is a chance. That there is love between them and that Mysterion shouldn’t just throw it away. But he keeps talking and for a second time that day, Kyle breaks. “You knew it from the start and yet you played dumb and too innocent to see it. It’s not me who breaks your heart, Kyle, it’s you. It’s your own fault.”

Kyle stares at Mysterion who’s looking at him with darkened eyes, towering over him to make sure that the redhead understands how serious he is. He gulps heavily, trying to get a word out but not able to, it’s like he’s breathless and the pain of not being able to breathe spreads in his lungs. When he tastes blood Kyle realizes that he was biting his lip the whole time to control the cry that tries to escape.

Mysterion turns around and takes big steps towards the balcony door. When he opens it a cold wind blows inside the room, making the cape lightly wave behind him. He glances over his shoulder and Kyle who’s covering himself with the blanket while looking down, not daring to meet eyes with the man who’s going to leave him after using him like this. “Goodbye, Kyle. Be careful.”

“Don’t tell me what-!” But before he can finish the sentence to let his anger out Mysterion is gone, the door still open for the cold night air to enter. For a few minutes all Kyle can do is stare at the empty spot where Mysterion stood. He feels too weak to stand up and close the door, so he rolls himself together in the blanket, hoping that the frosty air won’t touch him.

That night Kyle cried himself to sleep, knowing that now everything will change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 11! 
> 
> I usually planned to post this chapter a bit sooner, but the last two days were kinda bad for me. My guinea pig got sick and I had to rush to the vet, he told me that he’d be healthy soon enough as long as I give him the medication. Well, he sadly passed away the same day while being in my arms, half an hour before I was supposed to give him the medication. Tomorrow I’ll get a new one so the one that was left behind won’t be alone.
> 
> But I still have to pay the (unused) medicine and the (not helping) examination from the vet (who probably diagnosed wrong). Additionally I have to pay for the new guinea pig and I need a new stable soon. So please consider checking out my Ko-fi! 
> 
> The story is almost finished and the next chapter actually is my favorite one, because the villain will be revealed! And I know you probably hate Kenny for doing this to Kyle, but he did this because he thinks it was the best for Kyle. He tried to make sure that Kyle understands that there will never be anything serious between Mysterion and Kyle, so that he could move on and get together with David :/
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	12. Fallen Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to upload the whole fanfiction today, because I forgot to update the last days and yeah. 
> 
> Warning: Kidnapping. Kind of. 
> 
> Not Beta-Read and also not edited much, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors.

“Gosh, Ken! I can’t believe that ya got the prize! I mean, I can ‘cause ya deserve it but it feels so unreal!” Karen tells her brother, being more excited about all this than the man himself. Right now Karen, Kenny and Tammy sit in an expensive restaurant to celebrate Kenny’s award for the picture of the year. The prize-giving was today and even thou it’s not shown on TV it’s a big event for photographers around the world. People who weren’t invited watched the whole spectacle over a stream on the internet.

Kenny won the price and Karen screamed for him when his name was said and the picture appeared on a big scream. It hurt, seeing the picture with Kyle on it this big and remembering what happened stung in his heart. That night was almost a month ago and since then he didn’t return as Mysterion and barely talked to Kyle in private. A week after all this they had their typical evening where they meet up with Stan, that night Kyle declared that he started dating David. Even thou Kenny knew that this would happen he felt an unusual ache in his chest, but he ignored it and still does.

“Karen, calm ya horses,” the blonde laughs, enjoying the rare company of his sister. She’s wearing a nice red dress she designed herself in college and sits next to her brother while Tammy sits across from him. “It’s just some award, nothin’ big.”

“Nothin’ big?!” Karen gasps in shock and shakes her head, honey brown eyes glaring at her brother, “Ken, this is a big thing! Ya will be even more famous than before!” She grins widely at him and takes her phone out, pressing her side against her brother and holding the phone up with the selfie cam switched on. “That’s for Tricia so smiiiile!” A click sound can be heard when the picture is taken of the siblings, both smiling happy.

“Who’s Tricia?” Tammy asks from the other side of the table, smiling at the two.

“My girlfriend,” Karen reveals proudly, “She’s in college with me but doesn’t major in fashion like I do but in Science. She’s really clever!”

Tammy chuckles lightly into her hand and then takes her purse. “Please excuse me, I need to use the restroom,” she explains and stands up, leaving the two sibling alone at their table. Kenny looks after her and smiles lightly before looking down at his phone, noticing several messages from friends. His heart makes a small jump when he reads Kyle’s name and with a light gulp he opens the message.

**Kyle B.  
** _Congratulations for getting the award. You deserve it :)_

Kenny smiles softly at the short text, happy that Kyle starts texting him again after the long silence between them.

**Kenny M.  
** _Thanks Kyle, I appreciate it._

Kenny glances next to him, noticing that Karen stares at him concerned. “What?” he asks, laying his phone down on the table for now. Once they’re back in the hotel he will read the other messages he got this evening.

“You look sad,” she states, her eyes showing her worry for her older brother.

“What are you talkin’ ‘bout? I just won a prize, have a beautiful girlfriend and my sweet baby sister with me.”

“Yeaaah, sure Ken,” Karen sighs theatrically, rolling her eyes while changing her sitting position. “She’s nice.”

“Who? Tammy?”

“No, that total stranger sittin’ on the other end room,” just to prove a point Kenny turns around to look in the direction, when he hears a groan he laughs lightly and turns back to her. “Of course your girlfriend you idiot. Tammy is a nice woman, beautiful and good to talk to. And yet your eyes tell me that you’re not happy.” Her brows form a frown on her face, making her look serious but also caring. “…Is it because of Kyle?”

“Really Karen?” Kenny turns fully to her, his mouth into a frown, not amused that his little sister mentions the redhead. “Today is an important for me and I’m just tired, okay? Can we please not talk about him while we’re here with Tammy?”

“But-“

“No, Karen. The topic ‘Kyle’ is officially banned for today and the rest of our lives, understand? It’s over, I just wanna get this behind me and move on so I can at least become friends with him again.”

“Kenny, I know it hurts but ya need to talk about it!”

“Karen, _please._ ”

When she sees her brother like this, hurt and pleading to just forget all this, she gets weak and agrees. “Alright, but that’s not healthy. Ya know I only want the best for ya.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Love ya.”

“Yeah, I love me, too,” she jokes and gets a loud groan from Kenny, making her laugh loudly through the restaurant.

“Did I miss something?” Returns Tammy, sitting back down after giving Kenny a kiss on the cheek. Her lipstick and eyeliner looks refreshed.

“Nah, my sister just thinks it’s funny when how other people eat,” Kenny lies, lying his hand over Tammy’s on the table, “So, shall we go back to our hotel? I’m really tired and just wanna fall into a fluffy bed.”

Tammy giggles and nods. “I’m tired, too.”

“Well, then let’s go,” Karen says while calling their waiter over to the table.

Once they’re at the hotel Kenny and Tammy wish Karen a goodnight who has the room next to theirs. The moment Kenny enters their room he exhales a loud sigh while loosening the tie around his neck. Tammy kisses his cheek again before whispering in his ear. “I’m going to take a quick shower, you can go to sleep already when you’re too tired.”

“Thanks, I will shower tomorrow mornin’ before we drive to the airport,” he smirks at her and gives her a light slap on her butt before she can go into the bathroom. She laughs amused and locks the door behind her. Now alone Kenny sits down on their bed, opening the first buttons of his shirt. He takes out his phone and writes a thank you to all the congratulations he got from his friend. The last one is from Butters and before he answers he remembers something important.

**Buttercup  
** _Heya Ken! Congratulations to your award! We all watched it over the stream together and were cheering for you! <3_

**Kenny M.  
** _Hey Buttercup, thank u 4 cheering 4 me today, tbh I didn’t thought I’d get it, but here I am with the award on the hotels nightstand.  
But why are u congratulating me? I should congratulate u 4 the opening of the flower shop! Congrats! How was it? And sorry for not writing earlier_

**Buttercup  
** _Ah geez Ken, of your you got that, your picture was the most beautiful one!  
No need to apologize Ken, it was a big day for you so I understand!  
Oh, it was wonderful! We had so many costumers already and cake and so many children were there with their parents. It was awesome and we got a lot of compliments for the design of the shop and the different flowers we have :3_

**Kenny M.  
** _This sounds great and I’m happy 4 u, also for Stan. There aren’t any news about the kidnapper, right? So u 2 can start planning?_

**Buttercup  
** _( >////<) Gosh Ken, you are too direct! But yeah, Stan is a bit calmer and we already looked for some good adoption agencies online :3_

**Kenny M.  
** _Hehe, u know me.  
Say, what did u mean with ‘we all’?_

**Buttercup  
** _Oh, you know. After the opening today most of our friends came over to watch the stream in our house to celebrate you and the shop! Craig, Tweek, Wendy, Bebe, Token, Clyde. Cartman didn’t come, he said he had something more important to do :I  
But Kyle came and introduced David to us as his boyfriend!   
He’s such a nice guy and those two look so happy together, they didn’t leave each other’s side the whole evening.   
Kyle also looked the happiest when you won the award, his eyes were shining!_

Kenny’s heart stings and his veins are pulsing in jealousy from reading about Kyle and David. It was always rare for Kyle to invite a boyfriend that early to an evening with friends, that he asked David to come along so soon in their relationships only means that he’s serious about him.

**Kenny M.  
** _That sounds nice Buttercup. I will go 2 sleep now, I’m pretty tired, sry._

**Buttercup  
** _it’s okay Ken, good night °3°_

**Kenny M.  
** _Nighty <3_

After throwing his phone on the pillow of the side he sleeps on the blonde gets up and undresses into his boxer shorts. Afterwards he lies down under the blanket, starring at his phone with the dark screen. He can hear the shower from the bathroom, Tammy always takes long and hot showers so he has the bed for him alone for a few more minutes. His phone suddenly lights up and he checks what it is and he blushes when it’s another message from Kyle.

**Kyle B.  
** _Hey Ken, just wanted to say congratulations again for the prize. You picture clearly was the best one with the most emotions in it. You deserve the award and the respect of those other photographers, their works were bullshit.  
That’s all I wanted to say, I guess. Good night._

A soft smiles form on Kenny’s thin lips, his heart warming while reading the text of the person he is the most happy about receiving something like this from. But Kyle seems over emotional right now, writing Kenny so much suddenly and that late at night, maybe he had a bit much to drink. Kenny doesn’t really care thou, he just is happy that slowly things will fall back to normal a bit. He knows that it will never be like before, that he won’t let things be like before because the chance is too big that he will go back to him as Mysterion. So he will make sure that the redhead understands that Kenny wants distance from him, even when he is doing this out of a selfish reason.

**Kenny M.  
** _Thanks Kyle, that means a lot to me. Good night._

Kyle will understand this, that the short answer is a hint for him to stop trying now before he will only make it worse for the both of them. He sighs and puts his phone on the nightstand right next to the award, turning his back to it so he won’t check it every time it vibrates. With a tired yawn Kenny closes his eyes and snuggles into the soft blanket, smelling freshly washed. Within the blast of a second he is taken over by sleep.

*****

Months pass, months where almost utter silence rules between Kenny and Kyle, they even went far enough that they stopped their Friday nights with Stan. One of the reasons for that was also that Kenny doesn’t have much free time anymore because of the award he won. Big people were watching the streams and now everyone wants to hire him to get pictures from him, some famous models even asked him. So most of his time he spends with traveling around, using that opportunity to visit Karen more often and the time times he is in Denver he spends them with Tammy. And now that so many agencies want to work with him he explained that he can keep photographing for the agency Kyle works in. When they still need a photographer and it has to be Kenny then Cartman has to ask him and explain the job before he can accept.

It’s been almost three months since Kyle saw Kenny the last time and the last time he wrote with the blonde was around two months ago, when Kenny stopped the cooperation with the Agency. That night Kyle was angry, and also slightly drunk, and told Kenny that his behavior is childish. That just because they weren’t really involved anymore and had a bad parting he doesn’t have to stop working for the agency, that it’s unprofessional. Kenny just answered that he never really worked for it anyway and that he just took the jobs because they always paid good. Then he wrote that none of this has to do with them, an obvious lie and both sides know it, but because he’s getting much more requests for much better paying customers.

And even thou Kyle knows that this is the truth it still makes him angry, because Kenny is the best and Kyle was one of the first people to see this and yet he acts like that. It was thanks to Kyle that he even kept going with Photography and it was Kyle who was seen in the picture Kenny got the award for. So doesn’t he have the right to tell the blonde that he owes him something? Of course Kyle knows that this is bullshit, but thinking that way makes him feel a bit better about himself. So he keeps ranting about this with the others, including David who is his official boyfriend.

David and Kyle spend Hanukkah together, the Jewish man explained him everything about the traditions and how they celebrate it. On the first day he video called his mother who was enraged when she found out that Kyle wouldn’t come home for the holidays.

_“What, what, WHAT?! It’s already bad enough that Ike can’t come home for Hanukkah! How dare you abandon your family for the holidays?!”, Sheila screams into the phone, shocked by the news Kyle told her and her husband just now._

_“Sorry Mom,” the young man sighs, “I just visited for Halloween, I don’t want to drive down to South Park again and I didn’t get the days off anyway. I will come and visit again during new year, I promise.”_

_“But Kyle, we will be lonely when you don’t come down here to us,” his father complains, “We aren’t getting younger.”_

_“Your father is right, Bubbeh,” Sheila throws in while making sad eyes into the camera._

_“Mom, I will come over for New Year, I promise. But the holidays I will spend in Denver. Also, I’m going to take someone along when I visit you,” he mentions._

_“Wait, what? Who?” Gerald asks surprise, it’s been sometime since his son brought home a man who was worthy to be introduced to his parents._

_“My Boyfriend.”_

_“You got a boyfriend! Since when? Why didn’t you tell us?!” Sheila demands to know, holding her phone closer to her face now so Kyle can see her frowning eyebrows. Kyle’s mom hates it when she doesn’t know everything that is going on in her son’s life even thou Kyle stopped telling her everything for years now. She still thinks that she knows exactly what is going on and since she doesn’t complain so much and won’t call him every day he lets her in the believe._

_“Just a few months ago, I already was together with him when I visited you on Halloween, sorry for not telling you but you know I hate it when introduce them so soon. But he’s nice, really nice so I wanna bring him over for New Year because I’m will spend Christmas with his family and meet them,” the redhead explains, biting his him lightly at the end, hoping that his mother will just accept it and not start with ‘He’s not a Jew like you?!’or being angry that Kyle dares to celebrate Christmas. So to calm her down even before she can start to get upset he adds some more detail. “He will spend Hanukkah with me to get to know about the Jewish traditions and its meanings so he can understand them and celebrate them in the future with me.”_

_“Oh, oohhhh,” His mother is melting by the thought of such a thoughtful gentleman on Kyle’s side, a non-Jewish person wanting to learn about the Jewish traditions, “He sounds like a nice man, Bubbeh, so bring him along for the New Year, I will cook him the best kosher food he ever had!”_

_“Thanks Mom, I will tell him later. I have to hang up, he will come over soon, see you on New Year,” and with a kiss sound from Sheila he ends the call, falling back in his seat and sighing loudly into the silent air._

When Kyle thinks back to that moment a shiver runs down his spine, he still feels weird in his stomach when he know he has to tell his mother bad news. But thanks to David’s wanting to understand Jewish traditions she calmed down soon but she still demanded a picture of him, wanting to know how he looks like before they come over. So shortly after their phone call she got a selfie of them together with David showing his white teeth to the camera. Sheila immediately fell in love with him, saying that he’s so good looking and Kyle got a good catch there, he’s pretty sure that once she gets to know him she will start to plan their wedding.

And she’s right, David is a good catch, no, scratch that, he’s a catch you get once in your lifetime and that you should hold onto as long as you can. Even thou Kyle knows this and feels that David is the perfect match for him he can’t stop thinking about two other certain people. He misses Kenny and Mysterion much more than he could ever miss David and that sucks because he feels bad for his current boyfriend. David deserves a person whose heart fully belongs to him and not an idiot who would leave him the second he’d get the chance to be with someone else. But what could Kyle do to change the way he feels? So he decided that he will let time heal his wounds and hopes that he will be able to love David as much as he loves him.

“Kyle, everything okay?” A female voice pulls him out of his thoughts and when he looks up from the armchair he’s sitting in he sees Mrs. Rodriguez, Davids Mom. The older woman is looking at him with a frown that shows her worries about him being in thoughts, her long black hair frames her face and let’s her light brown eyes stand out.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I spaced out for a bit,” Kyle explains while correcting his position on the Armchair, “It’s just so many new experiences today, I had to get a bit me-time, I guess.”

“Oh, it that your very first time celebrating Christmas? David told us you were Jewish but don’t your friends celebrate it?” She asks, looking at the ceiling while thinking about the possibility that this could offend Kyle. And when she thinks, yes it is offending, she wants to continue talking but Kyle is faster.

“Well, it’s true that I was the only Jewish kid in my town and I did see all the Christmas decorations, but I never really took that much part in it. My friends told me about it but I never got to be there when they actually had a party with their families and all,” he clarifies, smiling at the woman so she won’t think that he’s angry for her asking. “It’s quiet new for me to be in the middle of all this but it’s really nice. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Oh, you’re so sweet, I see why David just can’t stop talking about you,” she giggles out, holding her hand in front of her mouth, “You’re welcome cariño. I just hope our family isn’ too much to handle.”

“I hope so too,” David adds, walking up to them after leaving the kitchen, “Tired already? We just started.”

“Don’t think so low of me, I work with Cartman so I can handle much more,” Kyle mock, grinning up at his boyfriend who laughs at the comment. The redhead gets up and gives David a soft peck on the lips before smiling up at him, “Everyone is nice to me, don’t worry.”

“Glad to hear that,” David answers, burrying his nose in the red curls and kissing them lovely, “Mi alma.”

“Ah, another one,” Kyle notes while wrapping his arms around the taller mans waist, enjoying the affection he gets from him. Mrs. Rodriguez left them alone after noticing that they got into the lovey-dovey mode. “What does this one mean?”

“My soul,” the brunette translates while giving Kyle’s head another tender kiss.

“You’re really into nicknames, what was the other one you called me? You know, last night when you were slamming your dick into me.”

David starts laughing when he hears his love talking like that, glancing around that none of the others heard him before answering. “You mean Hermosa?” He looks down at the redhead and strokes through his hair before putting one hand on Kyle’s left cheek and stroking under his eyes over the freckles, causing Kyle to close his eye. “It means Beautiful, because you were when you lie under me moaning my name.” David smirks at him while Kyle’s face turns just as red as his hair.

“Idiot.”

“You were the one who started it, I just answered the way you like it. I know you, mi Amado, you’re one of the dirty ones,” the tanned man grins knowing, putting on hand on Kyle’s butt and squeezing lightly. “Can’t wait for my Christmas present.”

“Pfff, you’re so full of yourself,” Kyle scoffs while wrapping his arms around the others neck to pull him down into an open mouthed kiss. Of course David immediately answers to Kyle’s call and pushes his tongue into the others mouth, pulling him closer by his belt loops. They’re pressed against each other caught in a passionate kiss when suddenly a loud squeaking can be heard from the door. When they part to look up they can see some of David’s smaller cousins staring at them. The youngest, a boy, hold his hands over his eyes while the two older ones, a pack of twin girls, smile at them with open mouthes.

Kyle’s face gets a bit red when he entangles himself from David and takes a small step back to get some space between him and David. “What is it?” The taller man asks while looking at his cousins.

“Abuelita says you should come into the kitchen to help!” One of them explains, still giggling from the scene they just saw.

David sighs lightly and turns to his boyfriend again, “It seems I need to go back into the kitchen, Sorry for leaving you alone so much today.”

“It’s okay, I will just go outside and take a smoke and call my brother, when that’s okay? He tried calling me earlier but we were opening presents,” Kyle explains, already taking out his phone.

“Sure, just ring the doorbell when you want to get back in. We’re enough people that you should be heard, call me in the worst case I have my phone on loud.”

“Thanks,” With another peck on the cheek Kyle walks to the entrance door and puts on his winter jacket and Green Ushanka. He got it from Kenny a few years ago and it looks exactly like the ones he wore in Elementary School, every winter he wears it knowing that when Kenny saw it, it reminded him of Kyle.

Before walking out the redhead checks if he got everything he need by patting his pockets and when he was sure he got everything he opens the door, shivering by the cold air blowing in. He walks outside and down the few steps that lead to the door, under his shoes the snow cracks and he leaves prints in the white beauty. While dialing Ike’s phone he walks down the way to get a bit away from the house, there doesn’t have to lay cigarette butts around.

 _“Kyle! It’s time for you to call back!”_ is yelled into the phone from Ike, obviously angry, _“Do you know how long I have been waiting?!”_

“Yes, I’m sorry for spending the day with my boyfriend and his family and that I’m not an asshole for answering in the middle of a big event,” Kyle sneers back at him before putting a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. “So, why did you try to call me?”

 _“I got a boyfriend,”_ the younger boy answers with a neutral voice.

“What, what, whaaat?!” The redhead imitates his mother, gaining a loud and annyed sgh from his younger brother.

_“Don’t do that, it’s bad enough that I will hear it from the real person once I tell her.”_

**“** Just, I thought you’re Asexual?! How can you have a boyfriend then?!” Kyle asks before dragging on the cigarette, needing it to calm himself down.

 _“Just because I’m Asexual doesn’t mean I can’t be in a relationship or fall in love, Kyle. It means that I’m simply not interested in sexual acts like Sex, that’s it, I still have feelings and can fall in love just like anyone else,”_ Ike explains his older brother on the phone. He’s not mad that he has to explain it, he’s glad that Kyle listens and tries to understand even thou it’s the second time he has to. Out there are people who don’t understand it or simply don’t want to accept it, like their opinion has any meaning to Ike.

“Well, thanks for explaining then, I think I got it now. So, who is it my baby brother is in love with?” Kyle mocks while exhaling the smoke from his lungs, watching it dissolving in the cold night air.

_“His name is Filmore Anderson, he actually went to school with me since Kindergarten and always was my enemy. Well, seems like his hate turned into horniness.”_

“Ike! Are you serious?!”

 _“Yes, I wouldn’t call you otherwise. He’s also the reason I’m not coming home over New Year, because I will spend it with him and his family. But don’t tell Mom that, not even once I told her about him. She doesn’t have to know,”_ the Canadian pleads, just as scared as his brother to tell his mother something like this and Kyle has to laugh into the phone.

“Don’t worry, I would never tell on my little brother, promise.”

_“Yeaaah, not like when I had an affair with my teacher, right?”_

“Oh come on, she was just some pedophile weirdo, Ike! You know I just wanted to protect you from her, what you two did was really not okay,” Kyle insists, annoyed that he’s bringing it up again even after all those years. He’s intelligent and should be old enough to know that it was disgusting what they did and he had to put an end to it.

_“I know, I know. Just wanted to mock you a bit, I’m really thankful for you getting me out of this crazy bitch, literally.”_

“IKE!”

Kyle can hear loud laugher from the other side and he groans annoyed, angry at himself for getting flustered about something like this. _“Okay, I’ll stop now. So, what exactly is with you and Kenny now?”_

“Ike, I-“

 _“I knoooow. You got a boyfriend and you’re happy with him and he’s so nice and blablabla. You can’t just stop feeling what you felt for years, Kyle, that’s simply not possible,”_ Ike argues, _“So, what is going on exactly?”_

“We stopped talking, end of the story. There’s nothing more to talk about.”

_“And Mysterion?”_

“I told you to stop talking about him! You should forget that I ever worked with him! My God, I never should have told you about him in the first place, he’d probably kill me when he would know that you knows,” That’s one of Kyle’s biggest regrets. One night he accidentally left his laptop open on the desk and Ike had the bad habit in hacking himself in to scare Kyle in the middle of the night when he’s overworking. Well, one night instead of scaring him he could see Mysterion talking to him and, well, making out with his older brother. So Kyle spilled the tea a day after when Ike wrote him a message that said ‘So you like masks, eh?’.

Since then Kyle talked to Ike regularly about the topic, never mention how far they’re in the case to keep his little brother save. Even when he was states away from him Kyle will always protect him as good as possible.

_“Come on Ike, I know you hate talking about it but it’s not good to eat it all inside, you will just explode one day and break down! Maybe in front of David, do you want that?”_

“No, of course not but I’m just not ready to talk about it yet. I will once I feel ready to, okay?” The redhead explains and it’s the truth, he’s just not ready to relive the night Mysterion took everything from him just to throw it away. “I promise, once I can I will talk to you.”

 _“Okay,”_ sighs Ike loudly into the phone, _“I will hang up now, remember to really hang up this time and not accidentally letting the call on without noticing.”_

“Yes yes, I’m sorry for that, I’m just not used to the new phone that David got me for Hanukkah. Goodbye Ike.”

_“Byeeee!”_

Kyle lowers the phone from his ear and swipes with his phone over the red button to end the call but before he can look down to check if he really ended it he can hear footsteps behind him. He turns around, hoping that it would be Mysterion who returns to him to apologize and admitting he does need Kyle’s help to catch the, by now very silent, kidnapper.

But he only saw a figure in the dark, one blue eye shining into his direction with an aura that told Kyle to run. Instead of listening to his instinct that tell him that right now he is a small deer while the one in front of him is a mighty tiger, waiting for the right moment to jump at him. Kyle is frozen, the cigarette falls on the ground and he clutches his phone that he still holds in his hand. When the person starts talking he flinches, angry at himself to show the state his body is in right now: Fear.

“Hello Kyle,” a sweet voice says, but Kyle can hear that it’s a man, “All alone out here? Don’t you think you should be inside by your boyfriend to keep yourself warm?”

Green eyes widen, whoever this is knows Kyle’s name and about David. “Who are you? What else do you know about me?!”

The figure laughs in a loud and evil way, mocking Kyle that he even dares to ask such stupud questions. “You wanna know what else I know about you?” A wide grin with white tooth can be seen and while the man talk he starts stepping out of the light. “You name is Kyle Broflovski, you’re 25 years old and work an advertisement agency as a designer under Eric T. Cartman. Your mother is Sheila Broflovski, your Father Gerald Broflovski and your little brother Ike Broflovski who is adopted from Canada.”

When the man steps into the light of a streetlamp Kyle looks at him up and down and when he sees how thin he is he knows it. Mysterion was right, Cartman never was the culprit in all of this. The man in front of him is slim and smaller than Kyle but the vibes he’s giving he seems to be bigger and much more powerful than the redhead. He’s wearing a helmet that lets his face be free and on top platinum blonde hair, almost white, comes out. His left eye is covered by an eye patch which is connected by a part that looks like a normal mask on the right eye. Like that his face is enough covered that it can’t be recognized, just like it works with Mysterion.

He wears dark clothes, his shirt in a dark blue and a chain across his collarbone connects two metal shoulder plates. Around his throat and over his shoulder, beneath the plates, is a dark green coat and to all that he wears black pants with a metal belt holding them in place and black boots. On his hands he wears gloves who also seem to be made of metal but he can move them like they were made out of normal fabric. Kyle noticed that while the man but his arm behind his back, still walking towards Kyle.

“Stay away!” The redhead commands, taking a step back but his fear is not letting him escape, not even letting him scream for help.

“Your boyfriend is David Rodriguez, the future owner of the famous Restaurant chain Nueva Familia,” the stranger continues, the smirk on his lips still present and mocking Kyle trembling lips, “But the most important information I got about you is the fact that you worked for Mysterion and that you’re in love with him.”

“What..?” Kyle mumbles to himself, take back by the last sentence that guy said. He knows about Mysterion, not only that Kyle worked with him as an informant but that Kyle has feeling for the masked man, strong feelings that can be called love. “How…?”

“That’s not important now, is it? I know it and you can’t change it, but you can profit from it, Kyle.”

“Tch, why should I believe a kidnapper?” Kyle scoffs at him, showing openly the disgust he feels for this man.

“Oh, this term always made me so angry when I read about it in the news. I’m not a Kidnapper, all those people came with me out of their free will, I never forced them to come along.”

“Why should they?”

“They wanted something and I was able to give it to them, simple as that. None of them were taken by violence, they were more like puppies, following me and wanting my attention so I help them faster. It was cute,” he giggles into his gloves.

“And why did you manipulate them?! They didn’t know who they were when Mysterion had to fight against them!” Kyle protest, angry that this monster is taking everything so lightly.

“A little side effect from their treatment, once they could settle with their new skills their memories would have come back, I’m sure of that,” the stranger waves off, rolling his eye back in annoyance, “Side effects happen and this one is one that I can’t get rid of, but like I said, their memories would have come back when your monster wouldn’t have killed them.”

“Mysterion didn’t want to kill them! Most of them died because their bodies were too weak to survive those inhuman powers!”

“Well, yes the first three did. Ghost Whisperer, Fastpass and Star Trekker indeed died because their bodies couldn’t handle their powers. I admit that, they were the firsts ones to try and they knew about this, yet they still wanted those powers. But the ones that followed like Mind Breaker, Captain Diabetes, Alphabetica and Flamer would have survived if Mysterion hadn’t killed them,” the villain accuses, looking disappointed at Kyle for not remembering that. For forgetting the way Mysterion brutally killed them all the second he had the chance to. “Your little hero isn’t as innocent as you thought and now he even abandoned you.”

“He didn’t abandon me!” Kyle protests, yelling at the man for even mentioning it.

“Oh, but he did, Kyle. He threw you away because he knew you’d be a danger for him, that you’re too weak to protect yourself and would only cause trouble on the long run. So he left you all alone.”

“That’s… That’s not…!” The redhead tries to defend the vigilante but he couldn’t because that’s exactly what he did. He left Kyle because Kyle couldn’t look after himself, because he was used as a shield to make sure Mysterion can’t fight more than one time. They tried to use him against the vigilante and he couldn’t do anything in both cases, he always needed saving.

“Bulls eye,” the man chirped happily, smiling at Kyle again, “But I could change that, Kyle. I could help you.”

Green eyes narrow. “How? By turning me into such a monster, too?”

“Well, monster is a hard word, I prefer the word _Superhero._ Just like your lovely Mysterion is called by the citizens. You will be able to fight side by side with him, protect the people and finally be together with him, not just as an informant but as lovers. Isn’t that what you want?”

Kyle looks down at the phone he’s still holding in his hand, trembling lightly by the still present fear that flows through his veins. “But I will forget him and everything else.”

“Yes, but only for 24 to 48 hours, afterwards you will be able to remember everything again and I promise you to keep you in my laboratory for that time,” he holds his hands up to show that he’s not crossing his fingers, “My assistant and me will look after you the whole time, I promise.”

“…And you say I will be able to be with Mysterion then?”

“I promise you will be able to fight with him and I never break a promise,” a blue eye stares at Kyle, wanting him to know that he’s not a liar. “So?”

The redhead looks down, thinking about it. He has David, he knows he can be happy with him, just not as happy as he could be with Mysterion. Would he really follow the kidnapper like those other fools that died? Like his friends that are all buried now on a cemetery in South Park after getting those powers. But the stranger is right, Mysterion killed the last four so they don’t know if they would have died because of their powers.

But the most frequent question that flies around in Kyle’s head is if he would ever regret not taking this chance. What when he looks back in a few years or weeks and deeply regrets not going with him? Maybe David will leave him and he has to watch Kenny being happy with Tammy and read about how the hero Mysterion saved another family. He wouldn’t be able to live with this pain, this pain that he feels now and that will grow just like roots through his heart.

So why should he risk all this?

Kyle looks up and locks eyes with the smaller man, biting his lips and then nodding lightly. “Okay, I will come with you.”

“Splendid! Come with me, I will lead you to the laboratory now where we will immediately start to give you the powers you deserve!” The man makes a small jump and claps his hands together out of happiness.

“Can’t I go back in to say goodbye?” Kyle asks with sadness in his eyes.

“You dummy, of course not. I can’t risk it that you tell anyone about this and call the police, you understand this, right?”

“Right…” Kyle exhales loudly, watching how the man turns around, “So… Where are we going exactly?”

“Oh, a place you know very well. It’s a place where our most beloved animals used to live,” the stranger almost sang, smiling over his shoulder at Kyle who just nods in response. Knowing that he won’t need it anymore Kyle let’s his phone fall into the snow before following after the masked man.

“You know so much about me… How?”

“Let’s say that I know the right people,” he winks which looks weird since his other eye can’t be seen under the eye patch.

“And how should I call you?”

The man grins and stops, making Kyle stop too and look questionable at the blonde. He turns around and gives Kyle a sweet and innocent smile, too innocent.

“Professor Chaos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 12! 
> 
> DADAAAAA!!  
> I don’t think it comes as surprised as I planned back then when I wrote it xD  
> I did hide some hints to show that it was Chaos/Butters who were behind this. I tried to use the word ‘chaos’ as often as possible to hint on professor Chaos. Then other hints were when Butters had a break down and apologized for doing this to Stan, because he knew it was all his fault. Another was when Kyle returned from that one mission and Butters wanted to take a walk with the dog, and he was wide awake while the dog was tired. And not to forget that he spied of Kyle and Cartman when they had the fight, he already kinda thought that Kyle was trying to find the kidnapper. 
> 
> I’d love to know what you thought about the revelation, but I kinda have the feeling this story doesn’t get much read as I hoped it would in the beginning. But still, I’d be happy to read what you thought about it and if you were suspecting Butters or not! 
> 
> Asexual Ike is love, and in case people think that asexual people can’t date or anything, that’s BS. One of my closest friends is Asexual and I ask her if the way I wrote it was correct and she said it was :3 (it was very important for me to bring this message through with the help of Ike, cause I’m sick of people saying bs about asexual people.)
> 
> Sooo, I came to hate this fanfiction, kind of a bit. I still remember when I wrote it and I was so proud of the plot with Chaos being behind it even though everything pointed to Cartman, resulting in not checking on the characters. I’m not happy with the way Kenny turned out, he sounds like a real a**hole in here, but I also don’t think that I wouldn’t change that much now? Because the way he does things is very toxic but he THINKS that he’s doing the correct thin in the end. He a bit confused, but he got the spirit, ya know what I mean?
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!  
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	13. Lost Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, insulting (I think I never added this here because I’m not sure if this is needed because…. It’s South Park, ya know? But because it’s Kenny being mostly insulting I chose to add it here for this chapter)
> 
> Not Beta-Read and also not edited much, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors.

Kenny arrives back home in his apartment in Denver, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips while throwing his bag on his king sized bed. He just returned from the South Park after visiting his Brother over Christmas to celebrate with him, without Tammy. His girlfriend was visiting her own family who moved to Texas a few months ago and will return in a week so Kenny has some free time since then. He isn’t in the need to take a job for a bit since he earned so much with the last ones he took. Now he can relax for a few weeks, maybe making a trip just to take pictures for himself instead for some rich man. It’s been a while since he did that.

After letting himself fall into his soft mattress he takes his phone, noticing that it’s still switched off. Karen, Kevin and him decided to keep their phones off while being with each other so they could enjoy each other’s company completely. Kenny didn’t see his brother for months and decided that it was a good idea to stay away from all the media. But he wasn’t ready for his phone to vibrate like that once he switched it back on because Tammy knew about the deal, she knew she wouldn’t get through to him.

Blue eyes widen when he sees all the messages from his friends but before he can open one of them he gets a notification from a news app.

_South Park Kidnapper strikes again! [Keep reading]_

Without hesitation he clicks on the app, fast sitting up to read better and once he starts reading his hands start to tremble.

_On the night of the 25. To the 24. Of December the South Park Kidnapper returned by kidnapping another one of South Parks former citizens. This time it’s Kyle Broflovski (25, seen on the picture), a Jewish man who visited his boyfriend over the holidays. Said Boyfriend, David Rodriguez, owner of Nueva Familia, said that Kyle just went outside to take a smoke and call his brother. He never came back inside so when David started to worry he went out to check and only found Kyle’s Smartphone in the snow._

_The man immediately called the Police who arrived in less than five minutes at the crime scene. They were able to find foot prints in the snow but couldn’t follow them after a few meters, ending at the street were Kyle most likely got into a car. Why Kyle went along with the Kidnapper is unclear, his friends telling the police that he always hated the person. The Police says that there isn’t any evidence that shows proof of a fight so they’re sure that Kyle went with the Kidnapper out of free will or because he was under drugs or something similar._

_The police are now looking for him everywhere in the hope that he won’t end up as the other victims._

_When you saw anything that could help please tell the police officers at the police station. A description of Kyle Broflovski and what he wore:_

  * _Red Curly Hair_
  * _Green eyes_
  * _Freckles_
  * _A Green Ushanka_
  * _A Brown Coat_
  * _Black Jeans_
  * _A Green and Blue striped shirt_
  * _Black Shoes_



Kenny can’t stop trembling, rereading the text over and over again in the hope that it’s not his Kyle. That the name is spilled wrong and the Kyle on the picture just looks similar to his friend, that maybe all this is just a sick Joke. But when he finally opens all the messages he got he knows it’s the cruel reality.

**Stan The Man  
** _Kenny! Kyle is gone missing!_

_The Kidnapper got him! David told me that he suddenly disappeared after leaving the house!_

_Why aren’t you checking your messages!_

_We will start looking for him now_

_Write me asap!_

**Buttercup  
** _Ken! Something bad happened! I bet Stan wrote you already but in case he didn’t: Kyle is missing. We don’t know where he is!_

**David Fucker  
** _Kenny! I know it’s weird to write you but you should know: Kyle is gone, I don’t know where he went. Maybe he’s at your place._

_Kenny are you there?_

_Goddamn it!_

**Bebe Tiddies  
** _Ken! Why aren’t you answering the others?! Is your phone off?!  
We will start looking for Kyle together._

The blonde scrolls down his contact list only to see more messages and all of them saying the same, that Kyle is missing and they plan to look for him. Instead of answering all of them Kenny decides that he will only answer one person, the one who’s most likely in charge right now.

**Kenny M.  
** _Stan, what the fuck happened?_

**Stan The Man  
** _KENNY! Finally! Why didn’t you answer!? Did you read the news?!_

**Kenny M.  
** _I had my phone switched off during holidays. I did but I can’t really think right now_

**Stan The Man  
** _Come over to my house, we’re all here_

**Kenny M.  
** _On my way_

Kenny fast took everything he needs before running out of his apartment and down the stairs, being faster than the elevator. When he gets into his car he takes a deep breath to calm down his nerves and stop trembling otherwise he would drive way too fast and endanger his own life on the frozen streets. He turns the key and starts the engine after a minute, deciding he wasted enough time and gets the car moving.

While driving there is only one thing he can think about. Why wasn’t he there?! Mysterion promised Kyle to look after him, to make sure that nothing will happen to him and now he is gone. The love of his life kidnapped by some insane idiot, probably turning him into one of those monsters who want to eliminate Mysterion. Kenny’s eyes widen when he realized what one of them said, that they went with the kidnapper out of their free will because he had something they wanted. So what did he say to Kyle to follow him, to agree to something crazy like this? Kyle isn’t stupid, he’s one of the smartest people Kenny knows and he despised the criminal the most, so why would he go along?!

Regretting that he switched off his phone he blonde arrives at the Marsh’s house, climbing out of his car and running up the few steps before ringing the door. It is Wendy who opens the door and her brown eyes look at Kenny with sympathy. “Kenny, finally you’re here,” the soft voice of Wendy chimes, “Come on, almost everyone is here to help finding Kyle.” She lets the taller man enter and leads him down into the basement where Stan’s man cave is used to talk about the case.

When he walks down the last step everyone turns around to look at the blonde and Wendy was right, almost all their friends are there. Stan stands at a mobile blackboard with times and locations written on it, most likely where they could search Kyle next. In front of him on the couch were Token, Clyde Bebe and David. Tweek and Craig sit on a love chair and Cartman on an armchair, Wendy walking to him to sit down on his lap again. It’s then that Kenny notices that one friend is missing. “Where is Butters?” Kenny voices his question, hating how his friends look at him.

“In South Park,” Stan explains before someone else can, “He’s helping Kyle’s family a bit…”

“Oh…” Kenny nods lightly in understanding and when he locks eyes with David his eyebrows knit together in a frown. “You!” He yells, taking big steps towards the man who stands up in panic, holding his hands in front of his chest to protect himself. “Why did you let him go outside alone?! At night?! You knew that some psychopath was out there to get people from South Park!!”

Before Kenny can do anything to David’s pretty face Craig grabs him from behind, holding him back while Token and Clyde get in front of David for the case Craig can’t hold him. “Calm down, McCormick!” Craig commands, his arms under Kenny’s armpits.

“He knew about the kidnapper! He knew about Kyle being from South Park! WHY DID YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE?!” Kenny screams angrily, tears streaming down his cheek in anger and frustration because he left Kyle alone, too. He couldn’t safe him in the end because he wasn’t there when it truly mattered. The strengths that was there thanks to all the anger suddenly left, letting the blonde sink down and against Craig’s chest who holds him up.

“It’s not David’s fault, none of us thought about the kidnapper, Kenny. We thought it was over,” Craig explains while pulling Kenny to the couch and placing him next to Bebe who hugs him to her chest while stroking through his hair. Kenny keeps crying, not caring what his friends think of him now because the only one who mattes isn’t there.

Once the blonde calmed down and everyone sat down again he apologized to David. “It’s okay, I can understand you. I feel miserable…,” he explains, not knowing that Kenny feels even worse.

“Okay guys,” Stan coughs lightly to get the attention of his friends back, “We already checked Area A completely and right now the police is looking outside of Denver, so we should check Area B in the mean time.”

“Oi hippie,” Cartman says, “Do you really think we will find the Jew after the police couldn’t find the other seven missed people?”

“Eric!” Wendy shrieks with a warning in her voice.

“Come on, I’m just saying what everyone is thinking, Hon. Till now none of those people were found soon enough, why would it be different with Kahl?”

“Because he’s intelligent!” Kenny throws in, “Kyle is the most intelligent person we know, Fatass! He probably found a way to send signals or something like that so we can find him!” When Cartman rolls his eyes Kenny crunches his teeth, maybe Kyle was right all the time. Maybe Cartman is the one who’s behind all this and when that’s the case then Mysterion will find out.

“Come on, Rebecca Cotswolds was more intelligent than him and they only found her corpse,” Cartman replies, looking at Kenny like he’s retarded.

“Well… Cartman has a point,” Tweek’s silent voice chimes in, “That Kidnapper probably took Kyle far away from here Stan, we are not enough people to look through whole Denver and outside of the city.”

“So what? We should leave Kyle alone by that freak?!” Stan yells at the blond who twitches heavily, falling back into his old habit under the stress.

“Stop screaming at him, Marsh! Leaving your anger out on anyone won’t help you, specially not when you have a blue eye when you yell at Tweek one more time,” Craig interferes, annoyed by Stan’s behavior.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it,” Stan sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. It’s then that Kenny notices how pale Stan is and the ring under his eyes.

“Stan, when was the last time you slept?” Almost like reading the blonde’s mind Token asks the question he wanted to.

“Is that important?”

“Yes, for your health. You won’t help Kyle by blacking out from lack of sleep or food, that’s also something Kyle wouldn’t want you to do,” Token crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking at his noirette friend serious, “You need a break, let the police do their work.”

“I AM the police, Token!”

“Not right now, the boss told you to take a break from the case,“ Clyde explains.

“But I can’t! Not now when my best friend needs me!”

“Stan, you’re out exactly because of the way you behave right now. You’re too deep into this and that’s why those vacations were forced on you, what we’re doing here is kind of illegal, you know?” Clyde shifts on his seat, looking nervously around like the police would burst through the door suddenly or come out from under the couch he’s sitting on. “You need a break before you can help anyone.”

“But… This is Kyle we’re talking about!” Stan grinds his teeth together while clenching his fists in anger and frustration, “Kyle, my super best friend! Your childhood friend! The person who helped us all with studying for finals and who holds speeches about what’s right and wrong!” With a glance to Kenny and David Stan ads, “The person we love! We can’t give him up!”

When Stan starts sobbing and the first tear escapes his eyes Wendy gets up to pull him into a comforting hug. Even after breaking up Wendy and Stan were able to hold a tight friendship, knowing what the other needs for comfort when sometimes even Butters or Cartman didn’t know what to do. “We know Stan,” Wendy whispers loudly in a soothing voice while stroking through the black hair of her taller friend, “We are all worried about Kyle and we all want to find him but when you break down out of exhaustion then you can’t help him either. This would only make it worse, don’t you think? We need a break, all of us. We can continue to look for him in a few days, when the Police found more clues and we all could calm down a bit.”

Her big eyes look around in the room, searching for agreement by her friends who all nod and leave a ‘Yes’ into the group. When Stan calms down he realizes that Wendy is right, in the state he is in he won’t be able to help Kyle. “Okay…” He agrees, smiling lightly at Wendy before giving his attention back to the group of friends, “We will continue looking for him Monday next week, okay?” With another nod from everyone Stan tells them they can leave and should take a break till Monday.

Everyone gets up and after saying goodbye to Stan most of them leave until only Stan, Kenny and David are left in the basement, helping Stan to clean up. “And you didn’t see anything that night?” Kenny’s voice breaks the silence, not looking at the man he’s asking because he knows who’s meant.

“No, I’m sorry Kenny,” David answers, straightening his back from lifting up glasses from a small table, “I wish I did, but there wasn’t much when I got out to look for him..”

“I can’t believe you let him go outside alone at night,” the blonde scoffs loudly, anger in his voice because he wouldn’t have left Kyle alone. And yet he did, only in another way.

“Kenny, I know you’re angry, okay? I’m angry at myself, too! Don’t you think I’m worried about my boyfriend being kidnapped?!” David raises his voice, having enough of Kenny’s behavior towards him.

“Well, not enough to be out there to look for him! If you really loved Kyle you wouldn’t have left him alone!”

“Like you?”

“What?”

“Do you think I’m blind, Kenny?” David walks closer to the blonde, standing right in front of him now, “I know how you feel for Kyle and how he feels for you, but you left him, pushed him away so don’t pretend that he’s more important to you than for me.”

Kenny’s eyes widen and he bites his lip in anger. “Yes, I love Kyle and clearly more than you do because I never would have left him alone out there! And I pushed him away so he can have a good life with someone he deserves and who can protect him and now he’s fucking gone!” Kenny spits with venom in his voice, finally showing all the hate he feels for the other man.

“You left him alone, Kenny, long before he got kidnapped. You have no right to talk to me like that,” David counters.

“I have no right?! Kyle is my childhood friend! I grew up with him and spend moments with him you’d only dream of, Mexican Boy! You will _never_ be able to feel for him in the same way I feel for him. _Never_.”

“Guys! Stop it!” interferes Stan after finally having enough of their bullshit, “Fighting about this won’t help Kyle, the only thing important now is that you both love him in some kind of way. So you that anger you have as energy to find him and not to fight each other because when we can’t find him there won’t be anyone left for you to love!”

David and Kenny stare at Stan, knowing that he’s right with the statement they take steps back silently, nodding in agreement. They continue to clean up and walk upstairs where David leaves after apologizing to both of them, explaining that he didn’t sleep good since Kyle’s gone. Once he left Kenny glances at Stan and sighs silently. “Sorry… I shouldn’t have switched off my phone…”

“That’s not what you should apologize for,” Stan states before walking into the kitchen to grab a beer, now being the right time to calm down his nerves. Kenny follows him and accepts one when Stan offers.

“What do ya mean?”

“You know, the Police think that the people who were kidnapped always went with the kidnapper out of their free will. There never was an evidence for a fight between the victim and the criminal only foot prints that show how one follows the other. Since we found out about I have been thinking, why would someone walk along with the criminal out of their free will?” Stan explains, opening their beers and taking a long sip of his own before taking out his phone and placing it on the kitchen island where both sit.

“I started my own investigation a bit because most of the Denver police are just as useless as the one from South Park,” The noirette continues while rolling his eyes and looking through pictures on his phone.

“Isn’t that kinda… illegal?” Kenny asks troubled while holding his beer to his mouth to take a sip, watching Stan looking though his phone.

“Oh, definitely. I could be fired for this but what else should I do? They didn’t let me talk to the relatives of the victims as official Officer, so I had to talk to them as some… private detective?” Stan thinks about his words before shrugging, not caring how to word it correctly. “Now listen closely. Victim number one: Henrietta Biggles, former Goth girl and all this, remember?”

“Of course, Raven,” Kenny smirks at Stan, remembering about his time with the goth people after being dramatic over his first break up with Wendy.

“Shut up,” Stan groans, taking a sup from his beer, “So, I talked with her family about a reason why she would go along with someone and when they didn’t know one I voiced my question differently: Is there something Henrietta really wanted?”

Kenny’s eyebrow rise into his hair, slowly getting what Stan wants to explain so he let him continue.

“Henrietta Biggles wanted world Peace.”

“What??”

“Yes, she was annoyed from all the wars and criminals in the world, specially because she got robbed only a few weeks before her disappearing. So what when that Kidnapper found her ad promised her powers so she could fight the crime herself and bring peace to the world?”

The blonde nods lightly , the beer forgotten on the kitchen island. “Yeah, ‘kay. But what about the others? Did all of them want world peace so bad?”

“Well, that’s what I thought too so I asked the relatives of the other people and it seems that the Kidnapper promised them different stuff as long as they worked under him. Kevin Stoley? He wanted to take over the production of the new Star Wars Movies so they won’t turn into shit.”

“A little extreme to go with some crazy freak just for this, don’t ya think?”

“Yeah, for us it’s extreme but not for Kevin. Those shows like Star Wars and Star Trek were his life, Kenny, they helped him through hard times and his existence was all about them. When suddenly people think they can make new movies after all this time there’s a lot he can be disappointed about and changing so much.”

“Yeah, okay… I mean, when I think ‘bout what ya and the others did when George Lukas tried to change the Indiana Jones movies then it’s realistic.”

“Thanks again for not helping us out back then, Dude. Even Tweek helped us,” Stan complaints, not remembering that Kenny was dead the whole time when it happened and Tweek was only his replacement. “So, we got Henrietta and Kevin covered, now Jimmy. What would Jimmy, our lovely Comedian, want? Exactly, he wanted that Comedians are taken more serious, which sounds kinda weird now that I say it out loud. But, he wanted Comedians to be able to win their own awards, important awards. He wanted comedy movies to be nominated for the Oscars, too, because some would deserve it, but he knew that the chance of getting this wouldn’t be high, so he took the deal with the kidnapper.”

“But how should the kidnapper guarantee somethin’ like this?”

“Well, when he’s someone rich or big in politics? Or he simply lied to him, making it sound like he could help him out when in reality he couldn’t do anything. Those three were his first tests objects after all, maybe he knew that they’d die and didn’t need to worry about holding his promise to them.”

“Asshole,” Kenny grumbles, finishing his beer faster than Stan who’s holding back after promising Butters not to drink too much while he’s gone. “It’s nice of Butters to help the Broflovskis durin’ such a hard time… Sheila must be so worried and scared right now.”

“Yeah, her voice was trembling when I called her to tell her about Kyle… She screamed and even swore at me when I explained the situation… And cried of course. Hearing her like this, God, that made me realize how fucking serious this is, Kenny. I never heard her crying before,” Stan describes the phone call he did a few days ago, looking at his beer while doing so. The Raven haired man remembers every sob from the other side of the phone, every little whimper from a woman he only knows as strong person.

Stan takes another sip from the bottle before continuing his explanation. “Heidi Turner was next, one of the sweetest people we knew. Well, after she broke up with Cartman, she wished for world peace, too and wanted to get rid of bullying in school so she was most likely promised the same as Henrietta. Next was Scott Malkinson, his friends explained me that he didn’t want to be seen as weak anymore just because he had Diabetes. He got exactly what he asked for, his weakness was turned into a weapon by transforming him into the superhero he pretended to be as a child.”

“Do ya think the kidnapper is someone who used to play with us? Someone from our childhood? Not only ‘cause he knew all the people and only took former South Park citinzens but ‘cause he knew ‘bout Captain Diabetes and Fastpass…” Kenny voices his concern, not wanting to believe that one of the people they played with is the kidnapper.

“I don’t know, the others could have told him or her about their superhero aliases from their childhood. I don’t know why anyone of our former friends would do something like that and I think that then they’d only take the ones who played with us back then. Henrietta and the others wouldn’t make any sense then,” explains Stan, now finishing his beer too and sighing loudly before continuing with his theory.

“Okay, after Scott came Rebecca Cotswolds, it was harder to find out more about her because she had a loooot of lovers but like… almost no close friends and no contact to her family. But I was able to find her ex-girlfriend and she explained to me that she wanted to be taken serious, she was intelligent but because of all her bed stories no one took her for real. The Kidnapper most likely offered her something to proof the others that she doesn’t only have a nice body but also a big brain,” The black haired man shrugs lightly, sliding over to the next picture of Scott Tenorman. “He was even harder to understand because he had a good life with a family, an own house and a good job. So why would he give all this up?”

Kenny looks at the picture before glancing at Stan, not finding an answer to that question.

“He regretted too much,” Stan says and when he sees Kenny’s confused face he clarifies it. “Scott Tenorman was supposed to go to jail for a few months after a big fight in a bar where he hurt someone who fell into a coma. Before that he harassed Wendy, _our_ Wendy, because he was still mad at Cartman and was looking for some kind of revenge. He wanted to do good for once and with those powers he got promised to get he could have been a hero once and not a villain.”

“God, Stan. And the police didn’t want any of this?” The blonde falls back in his chair, stroking through his messy blonde hair, “This shit explains a lot…”

“Right? But the police thought it was bullshit when I showed them, that no one would freely go with some kidnapper. Well… Now Kyle is gone and again no evidence for a fight.”

“Wait, why the fuck should Kyle go with that fucker?”

Stan stays silent, looking at his friend for a few seconds before standing up to put the empty beer bottles away. Kenny watches him, getting edgy from the silence between them and when Stan won’t answer even after putting the bottles away and cleaning the kitchen counter for a bit Kenny thinks for himself. Why wouldn’t Stan tell him about the reason? Was is that obvious and Kenny is just blind to it? Did it had to do with David or maybe… “Ya think he did it ‘cause of me…?!”

A loud exhale from Stan confirms it and when he turns around he leans against the kitchen counter, pinching the bridge of his nose again. “Kenny, maybe you’re just fucking stupid or you ignored it on purpose, but Kyle loves you.”

“WHAT?!”

“Really Ken, you didn’t notice the way he looked at you? How he behaved around you? You can’t be that blind, Dude.”

“That’s bullshit. Yes, Kyle had a crush on me once when we were younger but he loves David!” The blonde stands up, staring straight at his friend, ocean blue against sky blue. “Stan, don’t do that now, that’s not fuckin’ funny.”

“I’m not joking, Kenny. I would never joke about something this fucking serious and you know it.” Right, Stan wouldn’t make fun when it’s about Kyle’s disappearing and specially not when Kyle just went with some crazy freak out of his free will. “Ken, listen, Kyle had the biggest crush on you someone could have. Yes, he likes David but he would take any chance to be with you.” _Or Mysterion,_ Kenny ads in his mind and that’s when his eyes widen.

Kyle didn’t do it to be with Kenny because he gave up on him, Kenny was with Tammy and Kyle knew he didn’t have a chance. But there was still Mysterion who left him because he couldn’t look after himself, because Kyle would only be in the way as long as he’s just a normal human. Yet as a superhero with his own powers the redhead could fight alongside the vigilante and that must be it, there was no other explanation.

“No… this…”

“Yes, Ken. I know Kyle, he told me how he feels about you, how it broke his heart when you started dating Tammy and that he will try to be with David. But he would have done anything to be with you, because he loves you!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?! You knew how I feel for him, so why didn’t you help us?!”

“Because it’s not my job, Dude. You two are adults and everyone could see how you felt for each other and you wouldn’t have believed me anyway, right?”

“….probably not.”

“See?” Stan sighs loudly, looking at the floor for a few seconds. “I need to sleep now so I will be fit once we continue looking for him. You should go home and… I don’t know, try to read the news to know everything about the case?”

“Yeah, Imma do this,” Kenny nods lightly before going to the entrance door, Stan following and watching his friend dressing in his winter coat. “Hey… Sorry. ‘Bout everythin’, Guess I really fucked this up.”

“No, I should apologize. It’s not your fault that he went with that freak, okay? I overreacted… It’s just easier when you can accuse someone, you know?” The slightly smaller man tries to explain while looking into Kenny’s eyes. “I’m just so fucking worried and scared, Ken. What when we find Kyle’s corpse, too? The others were one thing but Kyle… Kyle is Kyle, I don’t want to find his disfigured body somewhere…” Stan bites down on his lip so the sobs that are coming can’t escape, the already wet eyes trying to hold back the tears that fight for freedom.

“No, it’s okay. Hey, this won’t happen,” Kenny pulls Stan into a tight hug, holding him close and stroking over his back. “Kyle is strong, he will be able to protect himself till we find him. He will be okay, I promise.” The blonde strokes through black, messy hair and it’s then that Kenny notices that is friend most likely didn’t take a shower since Kyle’s disappearance. He slowly pulls away, stroking Stan’s muscular arms to calm him down a bit more. “Listen, you will take a nap now and then take a long and hot shower while the delivery service gets you something to eat. Your favorite, okay? You really need a break and tonight you will call Butters so you can talk to him while falling asleep without an alarm in the morning. Understand?”

With a soft smile and teary red eyes Stan nods at his childhood friend, calming down and actually looking forward to all this. “Yeah, thanks Ken.”

“No problem. And call me when you need to talk, okay? I’m there for you.”

“Yeah, me too, Ken. If there’s anything just call me.”

“Thanks, Stanny.” He hugs his friend one more time before turning around and leaving the entrance floor, hearing the door close behind him while walking down the stairs.

Kenny drives home, not feeling any of the alcohol he drank at Stan’s house. Once he arrives at his apartment he runs up the stairs, again being faster than the elevator, and storms into his apartment. It’s silent and cold, he forgot to switch on the heater before leaving for Stan’s but he couldn’t care less, he’s used to the cold anyway. And he is even more used to the silence. He looks at his phone and reads a new message from Karen and Kevin, talking about the news they read about Kyle. Kenny answers briefly, explaining only the necessity about it before throwing it on his bed.

Calmly he walks into his bedroom and looks at himself into the mirror before taking a hot shower, listening to his own advice. Once he got out he ties a towel around his hip to call a delivery service, getting one of the best burger in Denver delivered in his apartment. He dresses into a plain white shirt and black boxer shorts and just a few minutes later his burger is there. Placing it on a plate and eating it in front of the TV Kenny avoids the news about Kyle, knowing more than enough for the moment.

Time passes and when the sun starts to set he gets up and cleans his apartment from every speck of dust he can find. Once it’s completely dark outside Kenny walks over to his balcony and closes his eyes. In the blink of a second Kenny turns into Mysterion, his dark suit forming around him and his body changing lightly. Blue eyes turn violet and dark Mist forms his mask, making sure to hide his identity for another night.

This night Mysterion knows what to do, who he has to visit, someone he should have visited a long time ago. Someone who Kyle suspected from the very start and he was most likely right about but Mysterion didn’t listen and now the redhead has to pay the prize. It is time to visit Eric Cartman so Mysterion can get the love of his life back.

Mysterion runs down the fire escape from his apartment and into the alley it leads to. From there he keeps running in alleys, making sure not to be seen from the citizens that loom around at night. He knows the way to Cartman’s and Wendy’s apartment, having been there a few times as a welcomed visitor and as a spy. The last few weeks he worked with Kyle together it was a routine to check up on Cartman, making sure he doesn’t get a chance to kidnap. Even thou he never saw him leave his house at night Mysterion is now sure that it is Cartman, it has to be him otherwise Mysterion wouldn’t know where to look for Kyle. And right now Kyle is the priority, he wants his Jew save and sound in bed, cuddling him and apologizing for leaving him.

Another turn and the vigilante arrives at a big skyscraper with a lot of apartments, its Mysterion’s luck that Cartman and Wendy have an apartment in the first floor. He sneaks to the bedroom window and glances inside, finding Wendy alone in their bed. Confused Mysterion looks around in the room, finding that there is light coming out from under the door. So Cartman was most likely home because Wendy hates it when the light is on when everyone is asleep, saying it’s a waste of electricity and bad for the environment. So Cartman has to be n one of the other ones, most likely his office or the kitchen, simply because it’s Cartman.

Mysterion knows that Wendy is a deep sleeper, she wouldn’t even wake up when the apocalypse would happen outside. The perfect opportunity for Mysterion to get inside through the window which is, just to Mysterion’s luck, slightly open. He closes his eyes and concentrates, sliding with his gloved hands over the glass slightly and when he opens his shiny violet eyes a black mist spreads, getting in through the opening. It forms around the window and with a very silent click, gets the glass out of the frame by breaking it lightly. Carefully Mysterion places the glass against the wall before silently sliding into the room, his eyes on the woman in the bed who didn’t wake up.

The vigilante sneaks through the room and opens the door just enough to slip through it into the corridor. Just to be sure that Wendy won’t interrupt him during his investigation he closes it again and locks it with the key he stole from the desk on his way out. He walks along the hall, putting one foot in front of the other, walking past framed pictures on the wall. Pictures of Wendy and Cartman, their families and also of their friends. One picture is of Cartman and Kyle together, it was taken on a Halloween Party of the agency, both drunk and happy, smiling brightly into the camera with their arms around each other’s shoulder. And this wasn’t the only picture with Kyle on it, Kenny knew those pictures, he took most of them because he’s the kind of person who always wears his camera round for memory making.

Why would someone hang pictures of the person he hates up? Maybe it was Wendy who put them up, but Cartman surly would have made sure that they disappear before she even gets the chance to print them. So why would Cartman do this? To keep his charade up? Probably.

A few steps later and Mysterion is not surprised to find Cartman in the kitchen, crouching in front of the fridge while looking through it. Soundless the vigilante walks to him, hearing Cartman mumble to himself about not having and pudding left. Mysterion rolls his eyes before leaning down, fast wrapping his hands around Cartman’s mouth and his arm around his neck, pulling him back and up on his feet. Of course Cartman tries to free himself and to get away from the stranger, but even with his heavy body he has no chance against the strength of the vigilante who pulls him away easily.

“Calm down, fatty,” Mysterion grumbles while pulling the other man towards the offices, knowing he can lock the door there and being the furthest away from the bedroom. “I only want to talk.” The blonde opens the door widely and drags the heavy man inside where he grabs tissues and pushes them in Cartman’s mouth before pushing him on a chair. A dark fog surrounds Cartman and ties him to the chair before he can try to get back up. Mysterion looks down on him, scaring him enough to make him stop wiggling around. The hooded man walks over to the door and closes it before locking it, the key being built in the lock like in toilet stalls.

Walking back to the swivel chair Mysterion thinks how to approach him best to make him spill the tea as fast as possible. He grabs the backrest and violently pulls the chair around, making Cartman yell into the tissues. Mysterion pulls him into a corner, turning Cartman’s face to him. “Don’t scream, it will only make it worse for you,” he threatens, towering over the sitting man who nods lightly. Cartman isn’t stupid, he knows when to surrender, especially when his fiancée is sleeping peacefully in their bedroom. Slowly the tissues are removed from the brunettes mouth and he holds his promise to stay silent. “Good, you will answer some questions.”

“I knew that you’re one of the bad ones,” Cartman mumbles to himself.

“I am one of the bad ones?” Mysterion sneers, anger spreading in his body and showing on his face.

“Well, I don’t think a good hero breaks into someone’s apartment, holds them captive against their will and threatens them and their loved one!” Cartman argues, glaring up into the violet eyes that look down on him.

“Listen here, fatty,” Mysterion leans down to look directly into the other’s eyes, “It’s your own damn fault that you’re in this position now, kidnapping your own childhood friends, aren’t you ashamed?!”

“What?!”

“Don’t play dumb, Cartman! I have enough information to know that you’re the kidnapper!” The vigilante states, standing back up and clenching his fists, “the documents are proof! And now you kidnapped Kyle because he knew about it, you broke into his apartment and stole his stick!”

“What are you talking about?! I never kidnapped anyone and never broke into the Jew’s apartment!” With confusion Cartman tries to defend himself, “What documents?!”

“The ones on your computer! The list of all the people and of your co-workers!” Mysterion explains, the fury he feels rising in his veins, “Are they helping you?!”

“Wait a fucking moment! You got this all wrong!”

“Don’t lie to me, it won’t help you! Just tell me where you brought Kyle!”

“I don’t have him! Listen to me you goddamn wannabe hero!” Cartman yelled, slowly having enough of this,”I’m not that psycho kidnapper! That list is so I can work _against_ my Co-Workers and higher ups!”

Confusion starts to spread in Mysterion’s thought, not getting what Cartman wants to tell him there. “Explain.”

A loud sigh leaves Cartman’s throat before he starts talking, looking up into the eyes of the man who tied him up in his own house. “That list with the people from my agency? Those are all higher ups who earn a lot of money without doing much work, they work less than me and earn three times so much! Do you think this is fucking fair? I don’t and I have enough so I made some background checks. Looks like most of them have a dark past or someone in their family is a criminal, of course almost no one knows about this and what a shame when it gets out, am I right?” A mischievous grin spreads on Cartman’s face, his eyes shining just by the thought of getting his superiors into trouble.

“….You blackmailed them…” Mysterion detects, his eyes slowly widening.

“Correct,” the bigger man confirms proudly, “I blackmailed them. One evening I had a meeting with one of them, couldn’t go to check the wedding rings for me and my beautiful Lady, She was so pissed, but the first one fell for it, scared that I would tell someone that his wife is a former prostitute. Ridiculous.” He scoffs loudly, rolling his eyes, “I had the last meeting yesterday with the big boss and you know what? I will take over the whole agency because our current boss has to leave the country.” Cartman laughs to himself, happy with chasing him out with some threats of spreading his doing with the Mafia.

“And what’s with the other list? Where all your childhood friends were listed on and Scott Tenorman?!” Mysterion wants to know, holding on to everything he can to get Cartman to confess that he is indeed the kidnapper. That Kyle was right all the time and that soon he can hold his love back in his arm.

“That’s just a list with guests for the wedding.”

“Bullshit! Why would you have the list in the same document?! Hidden so well and with Scott Tenorman in it?!”

“Well, I put it there because Wendy and I made the list while I was doing researches on those bastards. I didn’t think it would be necessary to move or delete it after Wendy wrote it down on her own computer in the fitting file,” Cartman clarifies, “And Scott is on the list because I was looking into him, too. If you had checked correctly you would have noticed that there’s a paragraph between him and the others.” The brunette groans lightly before continuing. “That Asshole tried to do something to Wendy and no one touches my woman without paying for it! I wanted him to go to prison for longer than it was planned but I looks like Karma already took care of him.”

“No…” Mysterion mumbles, looking down at his gloved hands in desperation, thinking about how all this couldn’t be. Cartman must be lying, but it all sounded so plausible and his voice was sincere. But there is one more thing, one little thread he holds onto. “What’s with this warehouse? Why was that document there and so well hidden?”

“Warehouse? You mean the one with all this furniture?” Questions Cartman, continuing after getting a nod from the masked man, “Those are for my future wife, we will move into a house shortly after the wending and she loves this old stuff. Her office will be full of them and it’s so well hidden because I don’t want her to find it, it’s a surprise.”

“Romantic.”

“I know,” Cartman smiles to himself, knowing that he’s a good to be husband but then he looks back at Mysterion who seems to have a crisis. “So, you really thought I’d be the kidnapper? Wrong lead man, you wasted your time.”

“I know… I knew it and yet I came her believing his words. Shit!” Mysterion slams on the desk, angry about himself, “How am I supposed to find him now?! You were the only lead I had left!” The vigilante trembles heavily, pacing up and down while thinking about what he can do now. He can’t start from the beginning, he would waste so much time, time he needs to find Kyle and save him.

“Well, for the beginning you could untie me, you know?” The forgotten man throws in, his shoulders already hurting from being hunched back against the chair. With a snip of Mysterion’s fingers the black ropes disappear, freeing Cartman from the chair. He stretches his arms out and sighs heavily, watching how the vigilante keeps walking up and down like a disturbed animal. “Hey, what else do you have?”

“Nothing!” The hooded man yells into Cartman’s face he groans annoyed, “This was everything I had, the only other lead is that Arthur Marston but I can’t work with his information, it’s too old to be useful.”

“Well, then you need to work with what you have, maybe there are more hints than you think. Obviously that kidnapper knew about you and Kyle working together.” Mysterion’s eyes widen when Cartman mentions it, looking up at him in shock, “What? Do you really think I don’t know about this when you just told me that you want to save Kyle and that you knew about the stick and the data of my Computer? I’m not stupid, I can put pieces correctly together, not like someone else here.”

“Shut up,” The low voice of the vigilante grumbles, annoyed that he talked too much and that Cartman knows too much now.

“I just want to help,” the other shrugs, lifting his arms lightly, “So, we know that this guy is after South Park people, most likely he’s from there, too, I guess. We know he knew about you and our Ginger being like… Partners or whatever, I don’t even want to know. And he knew that Kyle got that stick so he could break in his apartment and steal it, causing that you give your full attention on me. So, maybe someone from my Agency?”

“That would fit with Arthur’s information, but who would know? I wasn’t there when Kyle got those documents and I have no clue how that psycho found out about him working with me,” Mysterion thinks, his hand on his chin and looking at the carpeted floor thoughtful.

“Well, obviously Kyle is the key here, you should check him out,” When Mysterion rises an eyebrow at Cartman he groans, “I mean you should check his locations, his stuff on his computer and all. How about I accidentally forget to lock the agency and let Kyle’s office open? You could check his computer there first, then his phone and all. That’s a start.”

Thinking about this for a bit of time Mysterion comes to the conclusion that this is all he has and he should at least try it. He looks up and locks eyes with the ones of Cartman. “You would do that for me?”

“Not for you, for Kahl,” Mysterion looks perplexed, “Hey, just because I rip on him a lot doesn’t mean I don’t care for him. He’s my Jew and I’m the only one who’s allowed to hurt him in any way!” Cartman puffs air out of his nose, crossing his arms in front of his chest to underline his statement. But when he notices Mysterion’s face and how Sympathetic is looks Cartman sighs softly, “I care about him, okay? He’s my childhood friends after all, I care for all those idiots, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters… They’re important to me. Happy now?”

The blonde smiles at him, but it’s a Kenny smile, because Cartman just admitted how he really felt about his group of friends. “I am, thanks for telling me,” He smiles a bit longer and then unlocks the door. “I will go to the office tomorrow.”

“Good,” Cartman follows him outside into the kitchen, closing the door that was left open when he got dragged into the office. “I will keep it unlocked for a week, make sure no one sees you. There shouldn’t be someone right now because of the holidays but you never know what kind of creeps run around outside.”

“Okay, thanks, Cartman. And sorry for manhandling you like that.”

“Oh please, if you hadn’t surprised me like that I could have knocked you down easily.”

Mysterion laughs lightly, “Sure Dude, whatever you say. Keep safe, the kidnapper could still be running around out there.”

“Will be, can’t leave my fiancée alone, right?” Cartman grins at Mysterion before said man leaves, this time through the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 13! 
> 
> Sorry but yeah, I Cartman had a reason for all his weird stuff, he’s an idiot lol
> 
> I remember how long I thought of a reason for him doing all this and thought it was cute that it was something for Wendy. And why Scott was on the list, I hate Scott, he’ll always be an a**hole in my stories, sorry not sorry.
> 
> AND I FEEL SO BAD FOR DAVID! I love him so much, but he’s too good to be used as the guy who’s the substitude for Kyle’s real special someone T_T  
> At least in ‘Till The Last Starlight’ he’s in a happy relationship :3 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!  
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	14. Betrayed Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, Fighting, Electric Shocks, Human Experimentation, Blood, Kenny being a selfish idiot
> 
> Not Beta-Read and also not edited much, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors.

Weeks pass and Mysterion still didn’t find something new. He took the chance Cartman gave him and looked through everything on Kyle’s computer without finding anything. He even checked through the printed stuff in the redhead’s office, hoping to maybe find something about a suspicious client. But nothing, everything was normal and Mysterion wasn’t able to find any new clues for Kyle’s whereabouts or the kidnapper.

One day Mysterion sneaked into the police station of Denver, a night when the police stopped a big drug deal in the city. That night it was almost completely empty in the building and it was easy for the vigilante to get inside through an open window. Most of the officers were working on their desk, all of them belonging to the older ones since the youngest and fittest were send to the drug deal. Without anyone’s notice the masked man could get into the room with the evidence, looking for the box with Style’s stuff in it. When he found it he pulled out and placed it on a desk near him, immediately opening it and roaming through its content.

The first thing he found were photographs of the crime scene, the place where he stood and of the foot prints in the snow. There was written how big the prints were and to what kind of shoes they most likely belonged to. After examining the pictures for a bit the vigilante grabbed Kyle’s phone just to notice that it was switched off, most likely empty. He groaned silently and looked around, checking for a plug to give the device some energy. After looking a bit around he found one and used the charging cable that was within the box to charge the phone. When it finally came to live he noticed the lock on it, annoyed that he didn’t know it he started trying. Kenny usually knows the passwords of Kyle, most likely important dates, but the one that comes when you just switch it on is nothing personal, just numbers given by the Phone company.

Deciding that the risk to be caught because the phone company blocks the number wasn’t worth it the vigilante lay the phone back into the box. He sighed into his hood by the thought that there was nothing useful inside there, only small stuff that didn’t help. Then he wondered why Kyle’s laptop wasn’t in the box, it could be important for the case with information. Did they leave it in the apartment or probably didn’t find it? Mysterion had to find out.

And that’s the reason why he’s standing in the middle of Kyle’s apartment right now, looking through it to find the redhead’s laptop. By now he has been looking everywhere he could imagine a laptop, it’s one of Kyle’s annoying habits to hide his stuff when he’s out of house, even more paranoid after the break in. Mysterion keep looking through the rooms, deciding that it should be somewhere in either the living room or the bedroom. Since he looked everywhere in the bedroom already, including inside the mattress after cutting it open, he looks through the living room for a second time. First he looks around the small living room table, checking for it having some double floor or stuff like that, then the shelf with the TV on it but no luck there either.

With a loud sigh he lets himself fall down on the couch, groaning when he leans back and notices that the cushions are on the floor after checking behind them. He thinks for a bit and slides a bit around on the couch, Kyle’s couch always was pretty hard and uncomfortable. His eyes widen lightly and the vigilante jumps up and turns around fast, trying to throw the cushion to sit on off but it was too heavy to remove it easily. A frown grows on his face and Mysterion slides with his hands over the furniture, trying to lift it at different spots and it actually works. Just like a treasure chest he can lift it up and lean the lid against the backrest of the couch. Now able to look inside the first thing Mysterion sees are pictures, pictures Kenny has taken over the years of their group.

The vigilante kneels down and looks through the hidden box, finding some porno dvds and also some sex toys. _So that’s where he always hid that stuff_ the vigilante think to himself, smiling lightly at the thought of Kyle being so shy about all this stuff to have a hidden box built into his couch. Not long after looking through the Box Mysterion finds what he was looking for, the Ginger’s Laptop. He fast pulls it out and switches it on, relieved that it’s still half full once it lights up. Carefully he places the device on the small table, sitting in front of it and starting to look through all the documents. Hoping that he finds any new clues so he can get Kyle out of those dirty hands from that psycho.

He has been looking for around ten minutes when he almost gets a heart attack. “HEY!” A loud voice comes out of the speaker of the Laptop, making the masked man jump back in surprise.

“What the?!” He yells, looking at the laptop confused and sliding a bit away from it, maybe the kidnapper put something on it. A virus or some bullshit.

“Mysterion! Finally! I thought you’d never check his damn Laptop!” Speaks the voice, annoyance in it and Mysterion knows this voice, he just can’t seem to find a fitting face. “You have to help him! Please help my brother!”

….Ike?! Mysterion fast crawls back to the table, looking around on the screen. “How do you speak to me?” Suddenly a new window opens and Ike’s face can be seen, dark grey eyes filled with concern and fear staring right into Mysterion’s eyes.

“I hacked it.”

“What? When?! And how? And Why??””

“A long time ago, actually. I installed a software the last time I visited my brother and he never noticed it, well I’m pretty good in hiding all this so he had no reason to check,” the younger man snickers lightly, happy to have his brother tricked like that. “I did it for fun, to scare him off when he’s working too long, just like I just scared you.”

“You didn’t scare me.”

“Sure, you jumped away like that because you were happy to hear my voice.”

“Wait, you can see me?”

“Yes, through the camera, dumbass.”

Mysterion stares into the camera before his eyes darken lightly in fear. “…How long have you done this?”

“Long enough to know about you and my Brother, Mysterion. I have seen and heard things I really want to forget, but don’t worry, he explained everything to me. No biggy,” Ike grins at the older man shortly, then his face turns serious. “Mysterion, I was on the phone when my brother was kidnapped.”

“What?! Did you tell the police?!”

“No, they wouldn’t listen to me because I’m too fucking far away from him to actually know something. And since Stan and Clyde are both on forced vacation I had no one to talk to, I was sitting here all those weeks hoping you’d be smart enough to check the Laptop,” Ike explain, “Listen, I heard them talking okay? Kyle went with that maniac because he thinks he can be with you then! He wants to be able to fight side by side with you and help you!”

“Shit, I already guessed it would be some bullshit like that…”

“Well, he loves you, you idiot. I still need to beat you up for hurting my brother like that!” Mysterion only raises an eyebrow at that statement, both of them knowing that physically Ike doesn’t stand a chance to the hero. Before Mysterion can say anything the Canadian continues. “Listen, that guy, sadly I didn’t hear his name because Kyle let the phone fall on the ground before, he said something about where he took my brother!”

Violet eyes widen when Mysterion hears this, this is it. He will find Kyle and take him home where he will kiss and hug and cuddle him for the rest of his life, he will never leave him again. “Spit it out.”

“Well, he didn’t name a location but he gave a hint, maybe you know what this means. He said ‘A place you know very well. It’s a place where our most beloved animals used to live’. I don’t know what to do with this, but you were looking into this guy longer than me, maybe you can work with this?”

Mysterion leans back, his hand on his chin while thinking about the possible meaning of those two sentences. He decides to share what he knows, Ike is a genius and it would be dumb not to ask for his help. “Someone told me that the Kidnapper is most likely someone who grew up in South Park, too, most likely together with us. Maybe it’s some place in South Park?”

Ike looks down for a few seconds before his head shoots up, eyes wide in realization. “Of course! Mysterion this makes sense now! With ‘our’ he meant the people of South Park, the people who live there and what is the animal that represents South Park and so everyone loves?”

“Cows!”

“Exactly!” Ike yells, leaning back and forth fast to help his thinking process to go on, “So a place where cows used to live and my brother knows, that can only be… the old Ranch of Bill! He used to have cows but since his death a few years ago it wasn’t used as a farm anymore! It must be this location, there is nothing else that would fit!”

Mysterion nods along and stands up, lifting the laptop in his hands so he can keep talking to Kyle. “I will get there immediately and look for Kyle, once I’m sure he’s there I will call the police. If you don’t hear about me tomorrow or in the news about all this, then call the police and send them there. Something must have happened to me then.” Ike listens and nods at the end. “Thanks Ike, you were a great help.”

“No problem, just save my brother. I will give you till three in the afternoon, when there aren’t any news or a message from you I will make sure to send help,” Ike repeats the plan one more time to make sure they’re on the same page. “Be careful.”

“Will be, see you,” Mysterion switches the laptop off and puts it down on the table before running out of the apartment and to his own. There he immediately jumps on his bike and starts driving, not needing a helmet, Kyle probably doesn’t have the time for this.

After a drive that felt like it was going on forever Mysterion sees the shield that welcomes him to South Park. Driving past it he gets faster and past all the old houses of his childhood friends, also past the Broflovski house where all lights are out. The streets are dark but Mysterion can still see the missing papers hung up everywhere with a picture of Kyle on them. Sheila, Gerald and Butters must have hung them up the last few weeks, probably repeating the process every few days.

Mysterion drives till he arrives at the U-Stor-It where he parks his motorcycle to walk the rest by foot. It’s too risky that the kidnapper could hear the engine and be alarmed and it’s not too far to walk. After making sure to hide the motorcycle probably he starts running past the warehouses that are behind the fence and not long after he gets into the forest. Here he slows down, even thou he walked the path to the farm a thousand times as a child it’s still dangerous. He remembers a time when he and the weird new kid ran around there and getting lost even thou they just went into the same direction the whole time. The forest of South Park always was a mysterious and dangerous place but this time there aren’t any complications.

When the masked man steps out of the woodland he’s at his destination, behind the grassland that was full of cows in his childhood is the big red barn. He looks around, making sure not to see anyone before he starts running right at the stall. Instead of opening the big doors to get inside he runs to the side of the barn, glancing through a window to check what is inside. And not to his surprise it looks like a normal barn, filled with hay and even and old broken tractor but Mysterion isn’t stupid. Why should a farm that doesn’t have any animals for years filled with hay? And a broken tractor? That is way too cliché.

Mysterion climbs in through a window, looking around for a bit to make sure that there aren’t any hidden traps or cameras. Then he crouches down, gliding with his hands over the floor and pushing some hay away. Kenny played Life is Strange and watched movies, he knows that there has to be a trap door somewhere. After gliding over the floor a bit longer he can feel a hook and pulls at it, finally opening the door that he knew was there the whole time. Thanks again, video games.

Making sure to pull the lid up as silent as possible he opens it completely, revealing stairs that lead down into a cold darkness. Mysterion knows that this is it, here is the place where all his childhood friends were taken and turned into those monsters and right now Kyle is down there, probably scared and hurt. Without wasting any more time Mysterion runs down the steps, just running on his tiptoes to keep the noises down he would make. Down there it’s dark but thanks to his powers he can still see as clear as day. There’s only one path to follow, a narrow corridors that seems to go on forever but after some time Mysterion can see light. He fastens his pace and presses his back against the wall when arriving at the open door.

It’s silent, all he can hear from the other room are bubble like sounds and peeping from machines. Mysterion glance inside and his eyes widen, under the ground, several feet where people are walking normally around, is a giant lab. It looks almost like the ones you see in movies, just less weird colored liquids but more machines. At the very back stand giant tubes, most of them empty and dark except one. That one tube in the middle is filled with a see through green liquid that gets lightens from lamps in the ground, in the liquid is a body. The violet eyes under the hood widen when Mysterion finally sees who it is, Kyle.

Without a second thought the vigilante runs to his love stopping a few feet to slow himself down so he won’t crash into the tube. Kyle’s eyes are closed and his red hair is floating around in the water like liquid, on his mouth is a masked similar to the oxygen masks in hospitals. “Kyle…” Mysterion mumbles to himself, walking up to the tube to lay his hands on it, feeling the cold glass. “What is this…?” He notices some wires that are connected to Kyle’s back that leads to the ground of the tube. The vigilante walks around the giant glass pipe and sees a thick cable on the back which is connected with machines. Those beep and show Kyle’s heartbeat and other stuff, making sure that his body is healthy and has a good temperature. One of the screens show a graphic of a body, next to it is a giant ‘99%’ and the graphic is almost filled out in a blue color.

Being caught in his own thoughts Mysterion doesn’t even notice what is happening right behind him. Suddenly the hooded man feels a shark pain in his chest, like something or someone would press his fist against it. He tries to take a deep breath but it’s not working and before he can do anything else he’s pulled back, falling to the ground. While being pulled along, away from the tube and more into the middle of the room, he looks up, seeing a person with glasses and red hair. Behind the glasses he can see a green shine coming from and that’s when Mysterion notices the light green around his body, just like a rope.

“Oh my, oh my, that’s just pathetic,” a voice says, coming from above him. The pulling stops when Mysterion lies at the feet of the stranger who isn’t even looking down at Mysterion. Instead he looks up and only then the vigilante notices the stairs at the wall, leading up to a narrow gallery. Over the railing of mentioned gallery a man looks down, one blue eyes shining in a winning way. “You didn’t notice my assistant even thou he didn’t try to stay silent? What kind of hero are you?” A loud giggle fills the room as the man leans against the railing.

“W-Who… are you…?!” Mysterion coughs out, still in pain from that weird rope around his chest. Right now the most important task is to get some time, Mysterion has to find a way to free himself and then get Kyle out of here.

“Since I have manners and am a raised well man, not like someone else who rudely broke into my laboratory,” The ma spits, looking down at Mysterion before a bright smile returns to his man, “I will introduce my assistant first. The nice man who’s holding you down right now listens to the name General Disarray, he was my fourth test object and the first one who could work with his powers without his body collapsing. Amazing, right? He’s just holding you down with his own willpower right now.”

“Yeah… amazing…” Mysterion groans, lightly rolling around on the ground in pain, biting his lips lightly to distract his body at least a bit. “And Y-You…?!”

A wide smirk spreads on soft rosa lips as the man with the platinum blonde hair walks more into the middle of the gallery, right over Kyle’s tube. “My name is Professor Chaos.”

 _….Professor Chaos…?_ Mysterion thinks, his face twists by this name, he knows this name but he just can’t find a face to it or a time from when he knows it from. Professor Chaos notices Mysterion’s struggle with himself, trying to find the fitting memory to the name.

“Poor, poor Mysterion, did you forget me?” The villain coos, his eyebrows in a sad and almost worried frown while shaking his head lightly, “Don’t feel too bad about it, everyone forgot about me, it’s not your fault.” He lifts one of his hands, covered in a metal glove, up and moves his fingers against each other, producing small lightning between them. “It was an accident caused by myself, when I got those powers a few years back. I was just walking around when a damn lightning struck right in front of me, connecting to me over a bracelet I was wearing. Instead of dying I got those powers, so just like you I’m supernatural,” Mysterion looks at the small lightning which flash between his fingers, a soft smile on his lips before letting them disappear.

“Well, once I got those powers I started to experiment with them, of course. “ The man continues, ignoring Mysterion’s groans that are filled with pain. “I tried them out, made lightning and here and there caused black outs in the city, but I had so much fun! Well, one day I decided to try out my powers during a big thunder storm and without noticing I electrocuted the people in my small town, South Park. They all forgot some part of their lives, including me, Professor Chaos.” Dark spreads over the man’s face, angry about being forgotten, “At first I was sad, I thought people wanted to trick me. ‘Professor Chaos? Who’s that?’ ‘Never heard of him, it’s a lame name anyway.’ But I decided to use this, my friends forgot my alias but that made room for a new hero! A real hero!”

“You are… not... A hero!” Mysterion throws in, screaming at the man in anger, “You… kill and… kidnap!”

“Oh, please!” Chaos scoffs at the masked man on the ground, “I kidnapped no one! All of them went with me out of their free will, or do you think I could have kidnapped Kyle?” Professor Chaos gestures down to the tube where the redhead was floating in, “He could have knocked me out easily but he didn’t, I could give him something he wanted and right now he is receiving it.”

“You’re… Killing him…!” Mysterion’s violet eyes shine lightly by the statement, staring up into that smiling face of the insane person, someone he knows. One of his childhood friends, but who?! Who of his friends would do this?!

“He won’t, unless you kill him of course which you would never do, right my love?”

“Fuck….You!” Mysterion screams loudly and in that moment he sets his dark mist free which slides along the green see-through rope, right to General Disarray. The said man jumps back, trying to disconnect himself from his powers before the darkness reaches him but he’s too slow. A dark fog surrounds his face, making him see nothing and he keeps walking back, trying to get it away from his face by slapping himself. In the meantime Mysterion gets up from the floor, breathing heavily and leaning on his knees before finding his poser again. He looks up at Professor Chaos with anger written in his face. “You let Kyle free, now!”

Professor Chaos starts laughing again, wiping a tear away from his eyes before looking down on Mysterion again. “I’m scared I can’t do this, my dear Mysterion, I’m a person who holds his promise, you know?”He grins and then looks behind Mysterion, said man fast turns around and jumps away, soon enough to escape a hit of Disarrays power. It’s a bit similar to Mysterion, a green see-through, almost invisible, matter, controlled by the man’s pure willpower. “Try to knock him out, we can’t kill him, we promised Kyle, right?”

General Disarray nods lightly before lifting his arm, sending a strong energy wave towards Mysterion and with that throwing him against one of the machines. Mysterion groans loudly after landing on one and before he can think of what to do he sees another attack coming. He fast gets down from the destroyed device and runs around the man, noticing that his attack is smaller and weaker now. While running a dark fog starts spreading over the floor, filling it completely out before starting to get higher. When Disarray sends another energy wave towards Mysterion the masked man is fast enough to get away, being faster than the other one who gets slowed down by the fog. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Shut up,” General Disarray whispers, almost inaudible for Mysterion and he meant it literal, he wants Mysterion’s mouth to be shut, he wants the man unconscious. The eyes behind the thick glasses start shining again and the green energy starts to surround the man who runs towards the caped man. Disarray jumps, aiming his fist right at Mysterion but the vigilante can block him off thanks to the tentacles coming out of the heavy fog. They grab Disarray and hold his hand, forcing the man to aim at himself. And when the fist connects with his own head the redheaded man gets thrown against the wall near the stairs, knocked out.

“General Disarray!” Professor Chaos screams, his voice thick with worry as he runs to the stairs but not down. “How dare you!” He yells at Mysterion who stands in the middle of the room again, breathing heavily and when he starts walking towards the unconscious man a lightning struck right in front of him, forcing him to walk back. “Stay away from him!” The visible eye of Professor Chaos is glowing, showing that he’s using the power of lightning right now. “One step closer and you’re a goner!” Mysterion nods lightly and slowly walks back, knowing that a lightning could hurt him enough to actually kill him. And right now Mysterion doesn’t have the time to die, not as long as Kyle is in that tube.

“Why do you do this?” The rough voice of Mysterion asks, looking at Professor Chaos who’s calming down after noticing that his assistant is still breathing. “Why your childhood friends?”

“Why you ask?” Chaos is slowly trotting back to where he stood, right above Kyle’s tube. “This world, Mysterion, is cruel, I’m the kind of person everyone made fun of, everyone used and just walked over. ‘Hey, it’s just him, right?’ is what they said, because humans are cruel, some more than the others. And I’m so sick of this.”

“But, not all humans are like that!”

“I know that, I’m not that loser from my childhood, I have a family and friends but this family and friends are in danger because of those bad people. The police is out their risking their lives for the good people and also sometimes for bad people, they get attacked by ruthless monsters who don’t care about others. They don’t care that the police man they just killed had a family, they don’t care that the police woman that is now paralyzed loved running. The only thing those Bastards think about is themselves and money and I won’t let them hurt anyone else!” Chaos yells loudly, a bit of spit falling out of his mouth, “I made heroes, Mysterion! People who want to protect the city to make it saver for the people there and for the police!”

“You kidnapped them! You’re not better than the others! And worse is that you knew those people! What did they ever do to you?!”

“Some of them were assholes, too or would you say Scott Tenorman was a good guy?”

“No, but he had a family too, a wife and children to return to. You took their father and husband away from them!”

“Well, that wasn’t me but you. He would have remembered everything after a bit,” Professor Chaos explains, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“And the others?! Why Kyle?!”

“They were simply easy prey, I knew what they wanted and could have given it to them, and I wanted to help them.”

“Bullshit, you’re using them to get what you want,” The vigilante states, clenching his fists beside his body while looking up at Professor Chaos. “Chaos, this has to end. The police would never accept help from so called ‘heroes’, they never accepted mine either. The more heroes appear, the sooner they will officially hunt them down and that will get them in even more danger.” Mysterion explains and when he sees that Chaos’ face changes lightly into one that truly thinks about his words he keeps going. “When they hear about their powers or see them then they will get scared and humans kill what they are scared off. And do you think your heroes will just let themselves be killed? No, because in that moment the police are the villains and they will kill them. All you do is making the streets even more dangerous! But you can stop this, you can-“

“SHUT UP!” Chaos screams loudly, leaning over the railing, “You know NOTHING! They will help them! They only don’t like you because…. Because…!” When the blue eyed man searches for the reason why the police won’t accept the help of the vigilante a loud beeping sound fills the room. Mysterion’s head turns to the machine that is connected with the big tubes, now a big 100% is blinking next to the now fully blue body graphic. And when Mysterion looks back up to Chaos in confusion the villain wears a big, evil grin, showing off his white teeth. “It’s time, my dear Mysterion. Have you ever fought against someone you love?”

Mysterion’s eyes widen and shoot to Kyle who’s still just floating in the tub, but when the vigilante walks towards it blue eyes open up, showing eyes just as green as poison. “Kyle…?” The vigilante whispers under his breath, taking a few steps back when the eyes of his love lock on him.

An insane laugher comes from Professor Chaos whose eye is still mirroring his fear of having done a mistake. But it’s too late now, he already hurt all his friends and can’t back down anymore. He grins down at the vigilante, standing over the tube. “You wanted to fight with him, right? But you never said fight with him side by side.” When Chaos sees how Mysterion’s eyes widen in fear, scared that his biggest nightmare comes true, he chuckles to himself. “Go, Human Kite, destroy Mysterion!”

With those words the eyes of Kyle suddenly start shining and just a second later two lasers get shot out of them, aimed at Mysterion. The vigilante is just fast enough to jump out of the way to not get hit. The lasers destroy the tube Kyle is on and destroy the glass, making it break completely. Kyle falls own together with the fluid, falling on his knees on the ground with shards surrounding him, the wires disconnecting from his back. “Kyle…?” Mysterion whispers, taking slow steps towards him.

“My name is not Kyle…” The redhead mumbles while looking at the ground, slowly standing up. Suddenly a pale blue uniform grows around him with dark blue boots and a white lousy hood over his head, covering his curls lightly. It resembles Kyle’s superhero alias from childhood, his curls escaping from under the hood and a see-through Kite appears on his back, looking like it’s made of laser too. “I am The Human Kite!” A strong wind surrounds him and the clothes flatter wildly from it.

“No…” Mysterion mumbles, finally acknowledging that he is too late, Kyle was turned into one of those insane people. He lost the love of his life to an insane Professor just because he left him, thinking he couldn’t protect him from right that. And now they stand across each other as enemies and not as the lovers they used to be. “No, Kyle…” But what kind of hero would Mysterion be when he’d just accept that? His eyebrows turn into a deep frown while locking his violet eyes with Kyle’s pale green ones. “No, you’re Kyle and I will take you home!”

“Bullshit!” Human Kite screams, gritting his teeth together in anger, “I don’t even know you!”

“And yet you want to kill me just because that man said it,” Mysterion comments, getting in fighting position.

“Because you already look like a dangerous person!” Kyle’s eyes start shining and just a short moment later laser comes out, faster than when he was still captured in the tube. Mysterion can jump away and runs when he notices that Kyle’s vision follows him. The laser destroys everything in its way, the machines start to spark after being hit from the hot laser and parted in two.

“Kyle, listen! You know me! I’m Mysterion!” The man screams while escaping the laser and when smoke emerges from Kyle’s eyes the redhead stops, rubbing with his fists over his eyes that are red. Kyle shakes his head lightly, probably trying to get rid of the smoke. Mysterion takes his chance, when he wants to talk to Kyle he needs him knocked down, unable to move. He raises his hand to punch the man in his face but before his fist can connect with Kyle’s pale cheek Human Kite pulls his giant Kite in front of him, using it as a shield. Mysterion’s fist slams against it and uses his strength against him by throwing him away with an energy wave. The vigilante slams against the wall, leaving a big bulge into it, a loud groan escapes his mouth as he stands up, glancing at Kyle whose eyes stopped smoking but are still red, he looks like he just smoked marijuana.

“Is that all you have?” Human Kite mocks, smirking lightly at him before putting the Kite back on his back, floating behind him. His eyes start shining again and Mysterion fast returns to running again, starting to fill the room with his fog. While running away from the laser he uses the chance to get the room as dark as possible and soon Kyle has to stop again, more smoke coming from his eyes than before. The vigilante can see a tear coming out of one eye and he immediately starts worrying. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, receiving an angry glare from the other man. Mysterion uses the distraction and lets his tentacle come out of the fog, grabbing Kyle’s foot. But the redhead reacts fast and shoots his laser at the tentacle, disconnecting it from the rest and suddenly the strong wind is back. This time Human Kite holds onto his giant Kite and uses the wind to flow up, his feet lifting of the floor. He causes a strong wind to whirl around in the room, strong enough to pull the fog along and dissolve it into nothingness. “Shit..!” Mysterion grumbles. He looks up at Human Kite who’s seems to concentrate and suddenly there isn’t only laser coming out of his eyes but of the edges of the Kite too.

Mysterion is too slow this time and can only cover his face with his arms, fast letting the tentacles form a wall in front of him. When the shooting stops he removes his arms and sees his heavily injured tentacles slowly dissolving into the dark mist, disappearing under his hood. He hears a loud thud and sees Kyle on the ground, kneeling and holding his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Kyle!” He runs to him but when the kneeling man looks up he shoots laser right in front of him, not hitting him.

“Stay away!” He screams, almost all veins in his eyes completely red now and the tears keep coming out, falling on the ground under him.

“What the…” Mysterion looks at Kyle shocked and then up to Professor Chaos who’s watching them the whole time. His face looks concerned while looking down at Human Kite. “Chaos! What is happening to him?!”

“I-I don’t know…” He says perplex, his eye now meeting Mysterion’s. “I… I don’t know why he’s so affected by this… Maybe… Maybe because he’s fighting so soon…?”

“Shit!” The vigilante yells, looking down at Kyle again. “Kyle, please, we have to stop, you’re hurting yourself!”

“SHUT UP!” Kyle uses the wind to stand up, floating over the ground for a second. “I will destroy you!”

“Why don’t you remember me?” He questions, hurt in his voice, “I thought you love me…?”

Pale green eyes widen at those words and Human Kite takes two small steps back while staring at Mysterion. “What…? I don’t know you…!”

“You do!” Mysterion takes a step towards him, “You helped me to get information when you childhood friends disappeared! Do you remember their names? Henrietta, Kevin, Jimmy!”

“Jimmy….?”

“Yes, your old classmate! And Heidi and Scott Malkinson! Rebecca!”

Kyle’s hand flies to his forehead, lightly grabbing onto the curls that hang out of the hood. He bites his lip strongly and shakes his head while staring wordless at the ground. “Rebecca… No… Alphabetica….?”

“Yes! I saved you from her and Flamer! Please Kyle, please remember this, your past, your friends like Stan and Butters! Kenny!” Mysterion flinches when Kyle’s head shots up, staring wide eyes at the hooded man in front of him, his lips moving but not sound escapes. It looks like he’s talking to himself, fighting to gain his memories back. His body starts trembling and the tears keep coming, there’s still smoke escaping his eyes. “Please Kyle… Please remember…” And when Kyle’s eyes go soft all Mysterion can do is whispers loud enough for the redhead to hear, “…Us….”

“Myst-Mysterion…?” The redhead stutters, his face and body starting to twitch under the pain of his memories coming back. He can’t take it anymore and starts screaming but before Mysterion can run to him, hold him and tell him everything will be fine, Kyle opens his eyes and a strong laser shoots out. The screams escaping Kyle’s mouth are screams of pain, Mysterion heard them often enough by now, being able to tell them apart. Right now Kyle was in great pain, worse than the one he received from Flamers flames on his back. He starts to move around, the lasers shooting everywhere and destroying everything in the room, including the gallery Professor Chaos is standing on.

“Kyle! Stop it!” Mysterion shouts, dodging every laser coming his way while walking towards Kyle. “You’ll hurt yourself!”

“I can’t!” Kyle returns and Mysterion can see blood coming out of his eyes, “It won’t stop!”

Professor Chaos sits in a corner, watching the happening in shock. He’s crying too and pulling at his clothes. “I Never wanted this…! This…. This is wrong…!” Chaos pushes his knuckles against each other, scared of what is going on. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this…. I just wanted to protect the one I love most…!”

Mysterion glances at the blonde on the ground for a second before returning his attention back to Kyle who was still in great pain. “Kyle, you need to calm down, okay! I will get you out of here, I promise!” Then he turns to Chaos again, running to him and kneeling down in front of him. “Is there a way to take the powers away?!”

“I… Yes but that could kill him…!”

Mysterion bites his lower lip, glancing over his shoulder at Kyle who’s kneeling on the ground by now. “We have no other choice, when we do nothing he will die too and will pull us with him.” The blonde looks back at Chaos. “Do it.”

Chaos nods lightly. “I need General Disarray for this but he’s unconscious. He needs to hold him still so I can get to him.”

“I will do this,” decides the masked man and stands up. “Just hurry then.” When Chaos gives him a nod in return the vigilante rushes to Kyle who is still squirming on his knees, the lasers hitting everything. Mysterion grabs him from behind by throwing his arms around him, keeping Kyle’s arms by his body. The redhead panics and starts to move with more force, trying to free himself. “Calm down, it’s me,” whispers Mysterion right into Kyle’s ear who slows down. “It will be over soon, trust me.”

“You left me! Why should I trust you!” Kyle cries and even thou he seems to be angry his moving gets slower.

“I’m sorry, I thought I would protect you, instead I pushed you right in the arms of the man I was scared of getting you. I should have stayed by your side instead of chickening out… I’m so sorry, my love.” Mysterion confesses, kissing Kyle’s neck lightly when he notices that he’s calming down.

“It hurts...”

“It will be over soon.”

“No, not the eyes. They hurt too but this is not the worst pain,” Kyle admits, trembling heavily when more tears flow down and landing on Mysterion’s arms. The blood in them getting soaked into the fabric. “I’m so scared…”

“I’m here, I won’t leave now.”

“Mysterion…”

“Ky-“ Mysterion gets interrupted when suddenly Professor Chaos looms behind him, his hand on Kyle’s head. Suddenly a strong electric shock gets send through both Mysterion and Kyle, making both of them scream loudly in pain. Chaos grits his teeth together, holding onto Kyle’s head who’s too shocked to move just as Mysterion, the pain wouldn’t let them anyway. After a few seconds Chaos steps away and the two hooded men fall on the ground side by side, both still breathing surprisingly.

“What the…” Mysterion moans lightly, his eyes on Kyle’s chest to be sure that he’s still breathing.

“I’m sorry,” Chaos starts, breathing heavily from using that much energy, “This was the only way of getting rid of those powers. I had to give him more energy than the machine did, only like that I could overpower his systems to a break out, killing the Hero genes…”

Mysterion slowly leans up, looking at the still crying and very exhausted Kyle. He strokes over his cheek and glances at Chaos, nodding in a thankful way. “A warning would have been nice.”

“Sorry, I would say next time, but there won’t be one… I’ve seen too much today…” Chaos confirms, “Today is the day Professor Chaos leaves and will never return.”

The vigilante nods lightly, glad to hear this but too exhausted to show it openly. “Mysterion…?” He hears Kyle whimper from next to him, when he turns to him he sees Kyle’s blank eyes staring up at the ceiling. “I… I can’t… They aren’t…”

“What? Kyle, what’s wrong…?” The blonde man asks, his hood fallen down just as Kyle’s did, revealing his unruly hair. “Kyle…?”

“My eyes…!” Kyle cries, tears sliding down his cheek, “I can’t see!”

The violet eyes from Mysterion widen and he leans forward, right over Kyle to inspect his eyes. The look empty, not reflecting the lively green he knows from the man he loves, dull like the one of a puppet. “No… Maybe it’s just temporary... The laser could have hurt them.” He carefully touches Kyle’s wet cheek and strokes the blood tears away, trembling lightly and hoping that Kyle won’t notice. “This… This is all…” The violet eyed man bites his lips, leaning down and burying his face in the redheads shoulder, his arms wrapping around the slim body.

 _This is all my fault_.

He listens to Kyle’s soft whimper, kissing his cheek from time to time to give him courage, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. “You will be okay. This will go away. Your eyesight will return,” but both of them know that this is just wishful and unrealistic hope thinking, Kyle is blind and it is all Mysterion’s fault. The vigilante leans up and places both hands on Kyle’s cheek before leaning down and softly pressing his lips against Kyle’s. The redhead relaxes a bit, enjoying the comfort of lips he knows so well and missed for so long. And while kissing both of them notice how Kyle’s strength leaves, exhaustion taking over his body. When their lips disconnect and Kyle is almost unconscious Mysterion whispers last words against his soft lips. “I’m sorry.”

Confused Kyle brings up his last energy. “What…?” But he already feels how gloved hands pull away from his body and he can only hear steps moving away and sirens in the distance before he falls into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 14! 
> 
> I can fully understand when you hate Kenny after this, I would, too. But till now he always ran away from his problems/fears and I chose not to break this in the last situation!
> 
> The last chapter will be the Epilogue of the story and then it’s over! I will say a few thoughts about the fanfiction then and yeah!
> 
> I hope I got all warnings correctly, please tell me when I missed something! I don’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable while reading just because I forgot a trigger warning. 
> 
> And yeah, I know the plot why no one remembered Chaos was pretty weak, but back then I thought it sounded interesting because it had to do with his powers and was desperate for a reason xD
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!  
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta-Read and also not edited much, will probably do this later, so please forgive some errors.

A loud beeping disturbs Kyle’s peaceful sleep yet again, everyday his alarm clock wakes him up at the same time and every day the redhead is annoyed by it. And just like everyday Kyle doesn’t hit the clock by the first try, with a loud groan he patches around on his nightstand, humming with approval when he finally finds the alarm and switches it off. Another groan escapes his mouth when he stretches in lying position, the soft bed sheets ruffling around him. When he feels the mattress giving in to another body he slowly sits up and chuckles when he feels a wet tongue over his cheek and fluffy fur in his hands.

“Philly, stop it or I can’t stand up!” He laughs, ruffling the fluffy fur of his dog before she jumps out of his bed. Kyle smiles and throws his legs over his bed and places his bare feet on the ground, thank God he has floor heating. When Philly places her big head, the one of a white shepherd dog, on the man’s lap he chuckles and crawls her behind her ear. Stan chose her back then when he got one, saying she was especially beautiful. They also chose the name together, fitting it to the one of Stan’s Dog Sunny, they thought it was funny because of their favorite show Always Sunny in Philadelphia. They repeat the joke every time when they meet up and Sunny and Philly play together. Every time they laugh about it.

Kyle gets up and stretches again before walking to his dresser, putting on a warm jogging trouser and Pullover. Then he walks into the kitchen, Philly walking in front of him and barking lightly when he picks up her bowls, filling them with Water and Food while the machine makes him a coffee. While Philly eats her breakfast peacefully her owner sits down at his kitchen island, switching on the radio.

_-and that’s why you should always watch out before crossing a street!_

_So, now to our news. Today a year ago the last victim of the South Park Kidnapper was found alive in a secret room under a Barn._ Kyle’s hold on his cup tightens lightly. _Since then no other victims were kidnapped, Kyle Broflovski was the last one and the first one who survived the kidnapping. The police says they’re still investigating in the case but they believe that it’s over and the people from South Park can move around freely again._

_It’s still unclear why the kidnapper did this and why the last victim was able to survive this procedure. Today everyone is just happy that those dark times are over and that Mr. Broflovski is safe and sound at home._

Kyle switches the radio off, having heard enough of it. Till that day a lot had changed in Kyle’s life, first of all, he is blind. Even thou he and Mysterion hoped for a wonder it didn’t happen, after his eyes got burnt by the laser over and over again they were too damaged. He couldn’t see anything anymore and had to give up his job and his hobby. It hurt but he knew that he could survive without it, most likely because he soon found another hobby, one he can earn enough money with to own a house at the edge of Denver. He makes clay sculptures and uses his hands as his eyes while working and since he’s famous as the ‘only survivor of the South Park Kidnapper’ a lot of people want his art, interpreting a lot inside. Thanks to those people his works got famous and more wanted them at their houses or for hotels. Now he has a nice house with a big garden for Philly to play in.

Philly is the other good change in his life, the fluffy white shepherd dog makes his life lighten up even thou all he sees is darkness. He just needs to hear her tapping on the floor or feel her fluffy fur and he’s happier. It was Stan’s idea to get him a guide dog, saying that she will be of great help in his daily life and good company when no one can visit him. Since he lives at the outskirt of Denver his friends can’t visit him everyday anymore, the drive is too far. But Kyle had to leave the city, he was sick of hearing all those noises that didn’t let him sleep at night. Here it was peaceful and for Philly it is better too, she doesn’t have to worry about cars too much when they take a walk and in their Garden she can run and play how she likes it.

The only person that still visits Kyle at least two times a week is Stan, the rest of the days his best friend calls him so the redhead doesn’t just talk to his dog the whole time. Stan loves Philly, he chose her after all, but he wants Kyle to talk to actual humans too, saying it’s healthy to talk. Yet Kyle never told him what happened that day, saying he doesn’t remember anything from that time and that his head starts hurting when he tries to remember.

The second person who visits him most is, surprisingly, Cartman. The brunette visits him at least once every two weeks, sometimes more often when work lets him. Now that he’s at the top of the Agency, owning every one of them, he doesn’t have much free time left. Of course he always tells Kyle how good his life is but most often their talks change to Kyle’s life, asking how he is and what he’s doing these days. More often than not Eric stays long enough to help Kyle cooking and eats with him, sometimes even staying over when it’s too late to drive home. Kyle knows that those sleepovers are planned because he never needs to call Wendy to tell her that he stays over.

Those two got married, of course and life in an own house in the middle of Denver now. On the wedding a lot pictures were shot, one of the whole group together and when Cartman noticed how sad Kyle looked because he will never know how the others looked he had an idea. A few weeks after the wedding he visited him and had a present, when Kyle opened it and felt it he started crying. Cartman got the group photo made into a sculpture so that Kyle can feel the picture and like that see it. That evening he hugged Cartman and cried into his shoulder, thanking him over and over again.

Kyle gets torn out of his thoughts when he hears Philly emptying her bowl, walking over to him to get her ear scratched. He smiles at her and finishes his coffee before getting up from the chair and walking back to his dresser. There he pulls out jeans and puts them on, then his shoes and at the end Philly’s harness, holding onto the handle on her back. She leads him outside and he first let her do her business before walking to his favorite bakery.

“Oh, good morning Kyle,” an elderly woman greets him with a smile he can hear out from her voice. “The usual?”

“Good morning and yes,” Kyle nods, stroking Philly’s head. “Can I order cake for tomorrow?”

“Of course, dear. Are your friends coming for a visit again?”

“Yes, they take their little one along again,” Kyle explains excited, hearing how Philly gets a small piece of bread from the Lady.

“That sounds nice, Kyle. I will just go to the back and write it down. I’ll be right back,” the Lady says, already on her way.

Kyle smiles and sighs lightly, tomorrow his house will be livelier again. Stan and Butters were able to adopt a baby girl two months after Kyle turned blind, her name is Chloe Marsh and she’s already a year old. When they met her the two immediately fell in love and said yes when the adoption agency asked them for taking her in. Since then Chloe has become a part of the group, making everyone smile around her. Kyle loves it when Stan and Butters come over with her, his house is filled with laughers then and she seems to be fond of Kyle, too, always holding onto his curls. Kyle is also her Godparent and he enjoys every minute he can spend with her.

Craig and Tweek adopted a baby too, a boy who was given to them right after his birth. The little Jimmy Tweak Tucker, named after their lost friend, is only three months old and taking up all their time. Kyle met them once when he visited Stan and his family for a week, Craig and Tweek can’t visit him that often because of Jimmy but they promised once he’s older they will come around. Token and Clyde, who are still together, love Jimmy, seeing their friend being reborn in him. The first time Clyde saw the baby and heard his name he cried, being remembered of the missing part in their group but when Jimmy smiled those tears turned into tears of joy. Little Jimmy already made him smile, just like his comedian friend did when he was still with them.

“Here it is,” says the older Lady from behind the counter, holding out a bag with bread in it, “I wrote down the order for tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Kyle smiles, holding his arm out to take the bag and the lady moves it so he immediately gets it. “See you tomorrow.” Kyle waves and walks out of the bakery with Philly who leads him to the near park so he can eat his breakfast peacefully. He sits down on a bench and Philly leans against his legs, making sure that no strangers get too close to him while he’s eating his bread.

Since Kyle moved into the house his life isn’t as wild anymore, he enjoys the small things he gets and the peace around him. The birds who sing their songs and the trees rustling when the wind hits them, stealing some of their leaves on the way. And even now, in January when snow lays on the ground and the temperatures are down, he enjoys it. He likes the snow cracking under his feet when walking over it, the children laughing during a snowball battle and Philly who jumps around in the snow. Even thou he is blind his life got matter in a lot aspects even when it was hard to accept it at the beginning.

The first weeks were hard because Kyle thought he wouldn’t be able to live like this. He wanted to give up and just die and the worst part that the only one on his mind was Mysterion. The vigilante left Kyle that night, he apologized only to leave him again. This time in a darkness Kyle didn’t know, a darkness Kyle was scared to live in without the man by his side. Every night he hoped that Mysterion would come back, tell him that he loves him and covers him in kisses but every night Kyle’s heart got broken. When he was about to give up completely Stan told him about the possible adoption of Chloe and when Kyle met her he knew that he couldn’t just leave. How sad would it be when one if the first events Chloe has to visit is Kyle’s funeral?

So Kyle pulled himself together and accepted Mysterion’s absence, sure, he is still hurt and he still loves that man, but Kyle learned that you have to stop crying over people who won’t come back. The only thing that still bothers the redhead are the nightmares which just won’t leave him alone. Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night, his eyes hurting and unable to breath, crying from a repeat of that night or just from seeing Mysterion walk away. Those nights are the worst but more often than not it is enough when Philly comes to him and cuddles against him, whining lightly to tell Kyle that she’s there. And when that isn’t enough he calls the Marsh household, both Stan and Butters understand him and listen to him or simply place the phone next to Philly. Her calm breathing is able to calm Kyle down too and they leave the phone near her until the redhead falls asleep again.

Sometimes he tells Bebe about his nightmares when they have their weekly talk on the phone, keeping up with the others life. Bebe took Kyle’s job in the agency after taking classes in designing with the programs. She’s also the one who got most of the painting from Kyle’s apartment because she’s the one who always admired them when she visited him. In Bebe Kyle found a friend even after he had to stop working at the Advertisement Agency. She tells him about all the dumb costumers she has to work with and Kyle tells her about his dumb customers who want sculptures who would need no gravity to work out. They always drink a wine while calling, enjoying the light buzz they feel and laugh till they have to hang up. Of course they meet up in person too but not that often.

When Kyle finishes his breakfast his guide dog leads him back to his house where he changes back into his comfortable trouser again. Then he walks into his atelier to work on his last sculpture, a skeleton dancing in a flamenco dress, a sculpture for David’s parents. The moment he wants to start he can hear his phone ring in his pocket, knowing the ringtone he immediately takes the call. “Hola?”

“Hola Kyle,” David greets him at the other end of the line with a light laugh, “How are you?”

“Hey David, I’m fine, just got back from a small walk with Philly and now wanted to continue working on the sculpture for your parents”, Kyle slides over the work in progress while talking about it.

“Oh, nice, I wanted to ask if everything is okay with that.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I will be able to finish it till their wedding day but you know that I always finish my projects in time,” Kyle tells him with a proud pip in is voice.

“I know, well, to be honest that wasn’t the main reason why I called,” the Mexican admits shyly. “I wanted to ask if you want to go out…? Maybe eat dinner and, don’t know, drive a bit around?”

“…Like a date?”

“If you want it to be one.”

A soft smile grows on Kyle’s lips after hearing this but his eyebrows were down into a sad and apologetic frown. “David… You know I can’t..”

“Kyle, please, it’s okay, I… I just want to try us again, please?”

“No.. I’m sorry David, I won’t treat you like this again. I’m sorry.”

After a short silence Kyle can hear the other man sigh defeated. “Okay, I understand. You’re still invited to the Party of my parents wedding anniversary thou. Stan, Butters and the others come too.”

“Okay, thanks David and bye.”

“Bye Ky.”

The redhead lowers his arm and holds the phone in his hand, clenching it lightly before returning it into the pocket. David never really dealt with their break up, had a hard time accepting it because he thought the reason was ridicules. Only a few days after Kyle’s return in Denver he broke up with David, telling him he doesn’t want to burden him with his blindness. And even thou David told him that this is bullshit and that he loves him Kyle broke up with him. When the taller man asked for the real reason the Ginger explained that he feels bad, that he could never love David the way he deserves it because he loves two other men more. Since then David tries from time to time to ask Kyle out on a date, Kyle declining every time.

Kyle never tried to get a boyfriend again, not wanting one when it’s not Mysterion or Kenny because he loves them. There is no space for someone else.

One of the few people that are constant on his mind is Kenneth McCormick, the man he loves since they were children. He didn’t hear much from him the past year, he never was in his house and never met Philly. Kyle knows that Kenny visited him when he was in hospital the first few days after he was rescued but they never were alone, Kenny came with his friends and left with them. Sometimes Stan tells his best friend what the blonde is up to these days, he still writes with him and sees everything on Kenny’s social medias.

Kenny broke up with Tammy only a few weeks after Kyle was found, he said he just didn’t love her and won’t waste her time.

Stan says that he has a lot of work to do now that he’s such a well known photographer and Kyle believes this, he has a lot of work to do too.

Bebe tells Kyle that Kenny visits his sister and that he will probably come visit them soon, too, once work is a bit less stressing. Kyle always nods.

Cartman often complains when Kenny is late with a deadline for a certain picture and the redhead laughs about it, mocking Cartman till he changes the topic.

Token explains Kyle when Kenny calls him for something dumb like a too long lasting headache, telling that he always calls for such small stuff. Kyle shakes his head and remembers him of that time with the burn on his back.

Craig is honest. Craig tells Kyle when Kenny was in Denver again and visited him and Tweek again, for the third time in a month. Because Kenny is almost all the time in Denver. Kyle knows and tries not to be hurt.

Kyle tells himself that Kenny is not worth it, that Kenny doesn’t deserve to be thought about. Kyle tries to forget Kenny and live a better life without him in it.

Kyle fails every time.

Its hours later when the doorbell rings, Kyle is in the middle of forming the ribs of the skeleton when it rings. Philly’s head lifts up from the door before she stands up, barking lightly and running to the entrance. When it rings again the redhead sighs and washes his hand, saying that he’s coming and the person in front of the door should wait. Another ring and Kyle gets bit annoyed but maybe it’s urgent, he knows that he rings ten times when he has to tell someone something important and the person behind the door won’t hurry up. “Philly, go and lay down,” whispers Kyle to his dog who obediently goes to her dog bed and lays down in it, eyes always on her owner in case he needs her.

Kyle sighs lightly before opening the door, a shiver running down his spine when he feels the cold air forcing its way into his heated house. Its silent and Kyle rises an eyebrow confused, did he imagine the ringing? “Hello?” He asks and when he hears something in front of him he knows someone is in front of the door. Maybe it’s one of the neighboring teens trying to play a prank on the blind man from next door. “Listen, I can hear you breathing so don’t try to trick me in the fir-“ Kyle is silenced by lips being pressed against his own.

His blind eyes widen and when he tries to get away arms wrap around him to hold him in place. When he wants to punch the person in front of him he feels it, he remembers the way those lips move against his own. Those chapped lips that are cold from the outside air massaging against Kyle’s own, a tongue lightly slipping over Kyle’s lower lip to ask for entrance. Before Kyle can do something he feels the tears running down his cheek and then two hands who wipe them away carefully, freeing Kyle from the strong grip. The redhead immediately wraps his arms around the others neck, one hand finding the soft hair he grabs onto. When he opens his mouth to let the other’s tongue in he sighs happily and melts into the kiss, leaning against the strong chest he missed so much.

It doesn’t last long enough for Kyle, it’s over too soon for him when the taller man pulls away, pressing his forehead against the other’s. He pulls Kyle closer and strokes over his lower back, Kyle’s hands find the cheeks of the person he missed and loves so much, stroking softly over the skin. “Mysterion…” The redhead whispers, his breath clashing against the lips that were on his just seconds ago. But then the other shakes his head lightly, not strong enough to get lost of Kyle’s hands.

“Not anymore,” mumbles a voice back, a voice Kyle knows too well, a voice that follows him almost everywhere. And he has to get away, he takes a step back and gets distance between him and the blonde in front of him.

“….Kenny?” He asks, his voice silent in shock, “No… I knew those kisses… That was-“

“Mysterion, yes,” Kenny interrupts, biting down on his lip. “Kyle, I know ya have to be confused. Please lemme explain.”

Kyle gulps heavily, feeling like throwing up. When those lips and kisses that belong to Mysterion also belong to Kenny, then… He can’t take it, he needs to sit down. “Okay… Come in, sit down in the living room I will just go to the bathroom for a minute.” Kenny nods and enters, Philly immediately lifting her head. “Philly, stay,” Kyle commands before rushing into the bathroom where he splashes his face with water before taking a deep breath. “Okay Kyle… Calm down… There must be some explanation to this, one where I didn’t make out with my childhood love the whole time and actually loved one and the same person… Yeah, just let him explain.”

After a few minutes Kyle enters the living room, coughing lightly before sitting down on the couch. “Okay, explain.” He says, knowing where Kenny sits after hearing him shifting nervously around.

“I am Mysterion,” the blonde confesses while looking at Kyle.

“That is… a surprise,” Kyle takes a deep breath before voicing his thoughts. “What kind of asshole are you?”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me right, asshole!” Kyle raises his voice, the anger flowing out, “You were Mysterion this whole time and yet you had the audacity to get together with Tammy as Kenny and flirting and making out with me as Mysterion?! You just left me, Kenneth! You left me as Mysterion _and_ as Kenny! You broke my heart two times!” The smaller man gets louder and stands up, Philly lifting her head again to watch her owner.

“Kyle-“

“No! You let me speak now! You knew how I felt for Mysterion so why didn’t you just reveal yourself?! Were you playing with me?! Did you have your fun time and then decided to leave me?!”

“No, Kyle. I love you as both Mysterion and Kenny, okay?!”

“THEN WHY?! Why weren’t you there when I needed you?! Why did Mysterion leave after we had sex?! And then left again when I turned blind?! Why did you get together with Tammy when you loved me?!” Kyle fights against the tears that are dancing in his eyes, trying to break out and show Kenny how much he hurt him.

“Kyle, please I didn’t wanna hurt ya like that… I was scared to show myself to ya, I didn’t know that ya didn’t just like Mysterion but also my true self. I was scared that ya reject the both of us then… I didn’t want that okay? And when I met Tammy again I thought that maybe I could forget you when I date her…” Kenny explains, stroking through his blonde hair while looking at Kyle, “That night when we had sex, I left ya because I really thought that I could protect ya then. I knew you’d start datin’ David once Mysterion leaves, I thought that this would be the best for ya and ya could be happy with him. But ya went with Chaos instead and that was my fault. I swore to protect ya but I didn’t.”

Kenny takes a deep breath and watches Kyle sitting down again, the redhead slowly calming down. Then he continues. “When I saw ya like that, as Human Kite on the floor and cryin’ because you couldn’t see anymore… That was the moment I knew that I just bring ya danger as long as I stay near you but I also couldn’t leave you completely. So I watched over ya without bein’ actively in yer life, from afar.”

“You are joking.”

“No, I’m not lyin’ anymore, Ky,” promises the other man, his face serious even thou Kyle couldn’t see this, “But I don’t want this anymore… I wanna be with ya, Kyle but not only as Mysterion but as Kenny, as the person who is in love with ya since he’s small.”

The redhead looks at Kenny, empty eyes staring at him like they were able to actually see something. “….You loved me since you were little…?”

“Yes,” admits Kenny, his cheeks flushed in red, “I’m surprised ya didn’t notice it but I didn’t notice that ya liked me either so I’m not really allowed to say somethin’, right?” Kenny chuckles lightly while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Kyle can feel his cheeks heating up after hearing that confession. He bites his lip lightly before moving closer to Kenny, leaning into his personal space. “Are you serious?”

“What?”

“Well, with everything,” the redhead can hear Kenny nod and so he continues. “Well… If I had known that Mysterion was you the whole time then… I would have been the happiest guy in the World, Kenny.” Kyle lets his head hang down and his hands slowly look for Kenny who moves to make it easier for the redhead. Once their hands are intertwined in one another the smaller man starts smiling. “I’m in love with you since our Childhood, I never thought that I’d have a chance by you because… Well, you could have everyone you wanted, there was no chance against people like Tammy, you know?” hey both chuckle for a second before falling back in silence.

The blonde smiles softly at Kyle, happy to see that he’s relaxed but even happier about what he’s hearing. He lightly leans against the smaller red headed man before whispering. “I always loved ya, as Kenny and as Mysterion. I was just a fuckin’ dumbass…”

“Yes you were,” Kyle mumbles in response, leaning closer to him too. “But I was too, so we’re even now. Just..”

“Just?” Kenny whispers, his breath hitting Kyle’s soft lips.

“Just don’t leave me again.”

“Never again,” Kenny promises before connecting his lips with Kyle, wraps one arm around the slim waist and his other one staying in Kyle’s. The redhead smiles into the kiss, happy that he’s finally kissing the man he loves the most. Even when he practically did all the time it feels different, because Mysterion still was someone else for Kyle and he thinks for Kenny too. “I love you,” whispers Kenny into Kyle’s mouth who chuckles lightly.

The redhead pulls a bit back, their lips only apart by a few inches. “I love you, too. I always will.” Hearing this makes Kenny smile and he leans back in, connecting their lips again and pulling Kyle as close as possible. Kyle could feel all the Butterflies he thought were dead waking up and flying around in his stomach. For the first time in a long while Kyle feels happy again and this time he knows that it will stay because all those masks are finally gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the Epilogue!   
> Well, that was a ride. 
> 
> Yes, I HAD to show you all what happened with the characters, giving them a happy ending. I ain't apologizing for wanting at least one story with a rather happy ending for the main couple. 
> 
> Wicked Masks was the very first fanfiction I started to write (but not the first I finished). I was kinda new in the fandom and only got into reading fanfiction when I decided to write my own. I really wanted one with K2/Mysterion but also a plot about something… deeper. A love story, of course, too, but my main goal was to confuse people into thinking that Cartman or someone else was the kidnapper, when in reality it was sweet and innocent Butters. 
> 
> By now, a few months after finishing it, my writing changed, a lot. I would never ever write in present tense again, because it simply doesn’t fit my writing style anymore and all in all, I think I grew in writing? So, when I’d start over with the story I would probably change a lot, would change the characterization a bit so that Kenny wouldn’t be hated too much and look deeper into his thoughts.
> 
> The problem was, I have so many fanfictions in my head that I want to write, that I simply didn’t have the time AND energy to rewrite this story. I’m still in love with the plot itself, I was so sure people would like it because it was twisted, but I’m not happy with the story itself. So, I have to say I am glad that everything is up here now and hope people could still enjoy reading this! 
> 
> And I want to apologize for using the word ‘Blackhead’ so much, I only found out that it wouldn’t be used for a person with black hair. In German it doesn’t mean anything bad, so I used it without thinking cause I’m dumb af. So, thank you for the anon who told me about it! I will avoid using it in future fanfiction! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading Wicked Masks and leaving comments and Kudos on the story! I hope you all could enjoy the story as I enjoyed writing it back then and I hope to hear from you in another of my fanfictions, maybe!  
> Have a nice day and always look out for yourself and your loved ones!  
> Your Natari! 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)  
> [Buy Me A Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/natari) and send me a prompt/Character/ship (South park and Gravity falls only) and I'll write you a short 500+ words One Shot :3
> 
> Stay tuned!  
> Comments are always appreciated and a big motivation for every writer! (Even when the fanfiction is already finished!)


End file.
